


Maelstrom of remnant

by Setsunatama3



Category: Naruto, RWBY, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsunatama3/pseuds/Setsunatama3
Summary: Naruto had accomplished all his dreams lived his life and brought peace to the shinobi world. He was always doing what was right. Now in an era that no longer requires the use of shinobi. Naruto made an impossible choice one that forced him to leave his homeland and all that he gained. Now follow him on a new journey in the world of Remnant with his partners.will update biweekly  and join my discord https://discord.gg/TMDmx37 check out my twitter for updates at https://twitter.com/setsunatama3i also post on deviant art and fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter one: Exile

**Author's Note:**

> now for the obligatory disclaimer: I don't yada yada yada i, however, do own this work due to the beauty of merica (fuck yea) fair use laws as it is a transformative work

-edited 10/11/2019- 

Chapter one: Exile

  
  


While lost in thought, the vast forest of Konoha Naruto reminisced about his life. He was the toad sage of Mount Myōboku, the savior of the 4th shinobi war, child of prophecy, the 7th Hokage, 2nd sage of six paths, inheritor of the chakra of Ashura, husband of Hinata and Hanabi Hyūga- Uzumaki husband of Ino Yamanaka-Uzumaki father of Boruto Himawari Inojin and Chinami all now passed, Jinchūriki of all nine bijū, and finally the founder of the new Uzushiogakure. 

Naruto honestly could not believe that in the years he served his nation and the shinobi alliance that this would happen.that all his sacrifices would be in vain. Still, he couldn't help but think that in some way by restarting his clans' village, it would all be worth it in the end as with Uzu, the strongest village allied with Konoha and Kumo the world could be safe in his absence.

"Quit moping brat, it isn't like you!" Kurama snarled. You know I hate it when you do that. After all, you can't change the past, only keep moving forward.

"Oh, shut it, you overgrown hairball!" Naruto pouted with his arms crossed. "Anyway, since when were you mister optimism."

"Ha! I could say the same about you since when did you brood like the Uchiha?!" Kurama chortled in laughter, curling up into a small ball and yawning next to Naruto.

"What! I don't brood like Sasuke," Naruto huffed. "Just thought that the other kage would understand why I went against the alliance this time."

"The four of the five kage of today are mostly politicians," Kurama said with disdain in his voice. "They only look out for their own interest, and they fear you. Even the good ones do," he said with a sigh. 

"Lord seventh," a soft voice called out. "it's time."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sarada bowing. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Sarada said morosely. While looking down in shame at what her clan would have to do. 

"Don't worry, its not your clan's fault nor is this yours." Naruto expressed with a grin as he stood up. "If Sasuke were still here, he would have said I was just too stupid to see what the aftermath of my actions, I just did what I thought was right. I saved those people from cruel and unjust punishment. And I did upset the balance by restarting uzu with them to give them a second chance."

"I'm going with you!" Sarada said with determination in her mismatched eyes. "Papa said when he gave me his eyes and power to look out for you no matter what." With one hand on her hip, she said. "besides, I'm just like you now eternally young and immortal. the chakra you and papa gave me to save my life did this; it just cost him more." Sarada explained.

With sorrow in his heart, "I'm sorry," Naruto said as expressed guilt. As he hugged her. 

Sarada let out a long sigh "don't be, just like you, he lived as a shinobi should and died as a father would. For their child." Sarada said as she tried to comfort the elder Uzumaki.

"We should head to the meeting." Sarada asked, taking note of the time. "do you have a marker in the land of iron?"

Naruto nodded his head and replied. "We will talk about you coming later. I can't exactly let come with me and punish you too."

Smiling Sarada said. "and what are you going to do to stop me from following you tie me up?" while flashing her Sharingan at him. 

"I just might and give you a spanking while I am at it," Naruto teased.

A sputtering Sarada smashed him into the ground, screaming, "pervert!"

-Later Land of iron five kage summit -

"We the five Kage are here to discuss the accused Naruto Uzumaki for the charges as follows:

For the charge of crimes against humanity 

The destabilization of the world economy 

Threats of force and violence 

Allowing terrorist to start a hidden village under your name 

Violating international policy 

For these crimes, we shall put it to a vote on the punishment of banishment," The Tsuchikage announced to the tribunal.

"I the Hokage vote not guilty said the youngest of the kage Itachi Uchiha." 

"I the Raikage vote not guilty said the grandson of Aye Ay."

"I the Mizukage vote guilty said a portly man with balding blue hair."

"I the Kazekage vote guilty said a woman of auburn hair."

"I the Tsuchikage vote guilty said a pasty looking bald man."

"With a three to two vote, we the five kage of the alliance with this sentence one Naruto Uzumaki to banishment to another world." the Kazekage said with a tone of what seemed like remorse. "So Naruto Uzumaki, what say you." 

The tension in the room from the silence alone was palpable. Then Naruto spoke, "I'll go … under a few stipulations of my own---"

An outraged Mizukage railed out, " how dare you to make demands of us!" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence.

Then a sudden violent and thick killing intent flooded the room as the doors were blown off their hinges. "NO! HOW DARE YOU! "Kurama roared as he prowled through the room as if on the hunt.

"You make demands of him! And expect him to not make a bargain of his own." Kurama growled out with two glowing red eyes.

"Ehem… as I was saying my stipulations are simple, and for most of them, u really have no choice." Naruto interrupted with a straight face. "first, the alliance will now officially recognize Uzu as a hidden village, and anyone from Uzu caught violating any international laws must be dealt with on an individual basis. Second, the Biju will be allowed to come with me if they choose."

"This is nonsense; the Uchiha can subjugate the Biju, and we still have some of the Sealing arts of old! that should be plenty to control what should be our property in any way." The Kazekage dismissed out of hand until the same killing intent as before resumed with more bloodlust than ever felt before. And she fainted into a pile of her own filth.

"YOU DARE TO PUT US IN CHAINS ONCE MORE!!" Kurama bellowed now the size of an ox. With all of his tails loose and thrashing about. Damaging the room and shaking the building to its very foundations.

Naruto was about to try and calm down Kurama when Sarada stepped in, saying with a glare to the remaining kage, "my clan has been forbidden from ever doing such a thing and what remains of your old seals will not work on them anyway."

"T-the council accepts the stated terms." The once prideful Mizukage squealed out.

"Ha, cowards!" chortled Kurama as he stalked out of the room.

"My final demand is that Itachi's eyes be preserved by my clan in the event of a need for I to return outside of his lifetime." naruto concluded.

That is easily the most agreeable term, yet stated the rest of the council. "With that, this meeting is now adjourned, Naruto Uzumaki. You will have 72 hours to have your affairs in order." the Raikage sullenly stated.

"Then we shall go see to the rest of the Biju and see if they wish to come," Naruto stated as he left the room, followed by Sarada and Itachi.

The rest of the day was a solemn affair as they traveled by to Konoha then to mount Myōboku, where naruto then asked the other Biju if they would follow him into exile. To his surprise, they all agreed. And the toads insisted that he keep their contract on the that maybe one day they would see each other again.not only that, but they would serve Konoha and Uzu so long as the toads lived.

With that, they had a going-away celebration for naruto that lasted 48 hours in Uzu. As for an Uzumaki, the family is everything, and to an Uzumaki, the village is family.

Note edited as of 10/11/19


	2. Chapter 2: a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto and sarada have been in remnant for two years since exile and have grown and changed

AN/ So hope is the second chapter will come out with out any errors fingers crossed if not let me know

Note edited 10/12/19

Chapter 2: a new beginning

Naruto and Sarada are traveling the streets of Vale, one with confidence in her stride the other mopping with a pout. 

I can't believe I am doing this.naruto grumbled as they approached the bullhead station. A chuckle Kurama replied with, "I do believe it was the blackmail she has on you. Sasuke sure is keeping an eye on you from beyond the grave."

Whatever he huffed with disdain. As he kept pace with Sarada. 

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk that hootch that Gamakichi and Gamatatsu made!" Sarada exclaimed with a menacing smile. "Besides, you owe me for when you mpphmphhmp. "shhhhshhhhh," Naruto exclaimed. "you promised that you wouldn't talk about  ** _that; it's_ ** why I let you come with me in the first place," Naruto said. While covering her mouth with his hands.

During the ride to Beacon, Naruto reflected on how much time had passed. It had been about two years and in that time. Even their appearances changed in that time he now wore black pants, a simple shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the center covered by a new flak jacket and his high collared haori with the Uzumaki crest on both shoulders and back and shinobi sandals. And Kurama was draped around his neck like a fur scarf. Sarada, while still wearing her glasses, changed most growing out her hair till mid-back and tied in a loose ponytail. Now wearing elbow-length fingerless gloves with steel plates on the back a qipao style dress with short tights on fishnet stockings and shinobi style knee length open-toed heels. And several belts around her waist and a large medical pouch strapped to them now wielding her father's chokutō and topping it all of with a vest. But her most noticeable change was the now complete Byakugō no In on her forehead. They had gone from not being able to even read to now having an information network and several informants and clones out in the world. To find out this world is in more turmoil then there's was when he left.

With the Biju coming along at the very least, the elemental nations lost a significant source of its conflict. Surprisingly, four of the nine Bijuu agreed to be sealed into Sarada to look after her. It was the only way he let her come blackmail or not.when they split the Bijuu Kurama, Gyūki, Shukaku, Son Gokū, and Saiken. Where all sealed into him and Sarada had formed a bond with and had Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, and Chōmei sealed into herself.

A deep and shrill voice shouted out in Naruto's head. "we're here, can we kill something now." Shukaku said, positively brimming with excitement. Breaking naruto out of his daze.

Kurama grumbled, "how just how did you tame him? To think I am starting to miss the psychotic kill-crazy little brother I had."

"Naru, please can we just a little we don't even have to kill them all the way only a little maiming between new friends." Shukaku pleaded 

Huffing naruto replied, "Shu, you know we have talked about this."

Shukaku interrupted, saying. "I know I know just because I like murder doesn't mean I need to even if it's fun to get the bad guys."

Sarada yelled to hurry up, "or we're going to be late," grabbing his hand and pulling him along 

Making it to the primary office, they then met the intimidating figure of one Glynda Goodwitch.

Who glared at the two and let out a short ", your late".gripping her riding crop, she then said your four minutes late; is this what we can expect from you as potential students of Beacon?

Sarada bowed and said, "we're so sorry for being late."Forcing Naruto to bow with her by gripping his head and nearly slamming him into the ground with considerable strength.

"Follow me," was the only reply they got in response.leading them to the elevators and taking the pair to the headmaster's office.glynda then knocked on the door only to get no answer after a moment. She then opened the door only to seem more irritated than before.

Naruto then laughed, saying, "there's no one here." Only to stop when he heard the sound of the riding crop in Glynda's hand as she bent it at an angle that was sure to break it. Glynda then let out a clipped "I see that I WILL find HIM!" Grunting out a, "please excuse me," at the end. And left to find the missing headmaster Ozpin. Departing the two to wait in his office.

Flashing her Sharingan around the room, Sarada then signaled to naruto, who then nodded his head ever so slightly. Signifying that he knew as well and had sensed the hidden person the moment he walked in the building. Sighing Naruto said, "you can come out now. She's gonna be pissed when she finds out that you were here the whole time."

Ozpin now thoroughly supprised pushed open the hidden compartment with is can and strode out to the pair greeting the pair with a hello and asking them to sit.

Complying and sitting in the chairs provided.

A moment passed before Ozpin spoke. "I don't usually do this accepting these late applications, I mean, especially ones that have no previous school records. But what exactly makes you think the two of you are worthy of joining these hallowed halls of Beacon?"

Naruto then responded; first, "it's always been my dream to help people, and I know that the best way to do that is to be a Huntsman. To break the cycle of hatred, that's a dream that has been passed to me. From my godfather and grandfather before him as well."

"Excuse me, Mr. Uzumaki, but can u elaborate what you mean precisely?" Ozpin asked.

Naruto then smiled and said. "To me, the best way to describe it is with what my grandfather used to call it. He called it the will of fire; it states that the entire village is like a large family unit and every huntsman with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the people, as previous generations had done before them. In other words, love is the path to peace.heh, the old man also would ask me if I knew what the king was, but I never did figure out that one until after he passed."Naruto expressed with a melancholic look on his face.

Ozpin then said. "Can you tell me what you think the king is then?" 

Naruto then said." Ya know thinking back on it now it's kinda obvious is it not. The king is the future generations that we must protect."

Ozpin then interlaced his fingers and let out, "I see," with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

"Ms. Uchiha, and you?" Ozpin said, directing his gaze on her.

She then said while blushing. "Ever since I was a child, there was someone I looked up to he always strived to help people and encouraged everyone to do there best while showing his will of fire in his own unique way. By trying to make bonds with everyone even if they're his enemies. I once asked why, and he said to me, everyone has someone precious to them. And hating someone just cause their the enemy is a waste of time. It just means that's someone who is not a friend yet. So I want to help people and make more bonds while I am at it." finishing her statement with a smile.

"Thank you both that was very good both of you we will now move onto the aura and semblance test. Can the two of you show or explain your semblance if it's not dangerous?" Ozpin asked while moving to open a drawer to pull out an aura scale and set it on the floor.

"We both have a contract semblance with guardian spirits due to our families being distant relatives," Sarada explained. "Can you elaborate, Ms. Uchiha?" Ozpin asked her while returning to his desk. 

"Yes, while similar, our Sembalence has slight differences. While closing her eyes and opening them, my family's hereditary Sembalence gives me enhanced perception. I often find there is little I can't see with these eyes of mine. It's also rare for people of my family to have more than 2 or 3 spirits, but because of my high aura levels, I have four." She said while standing and placing her hand on her stomach. With a twist of that hand, the four spirits Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, and Chōmei, appeared. Each guardian reveals an ability to us over time and by how much we bond with them. Sarada explains while adjusting her glasses and deactivating her Sharingan.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I can assume your abilities are quite similar to Ms. Uchiha here? "Ozpin asked, directing his attention to Naruto.

"Similar yes, my family was gifted with vast amounts of aura, stamina, and regeneration. I have five guardians, and the abilities I have gained from them are a bit much for our current setting." Naruto explained while standing, and with the same motion, Gyūki, Shukaku, Son Gokū, and Saiken appeared. "Mr. Uzumaki, I only count four; the fifth one is?" Ozpin questioned with a raised eyebrow. Only for what he assumed was a fur scarf to open its eyes and yawn before hopping off his perch. Trotting lithely over next to the other Biju. "Well, that certainly is surprising. We can now move on to the aura measurement test," Ozpin stated.

"Just out of curiosity, just what is the average score here? You know so I can see what I am going for. "Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

"Mr. Uzumaki, on average, first-years score about anywhere from 200 to 400 and upperclassmen will score from 600 to 800, and the average huntsman will score from 1000 to 4000.but you should not worry about your aura score it's only a marker of where your aura levels currently are. Now to use the device, you simply need to channel your aura into the device once you step on it. The device will do the rest," Ozpin stated.

" Alright, I can to this Dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed while stepping on to the scale only for it to immediately read error and start smoking. Panicking internally, Naruto thought to himself. Fuck fuck fuck what I do!what do I do! 

"Umm, this scale is clearly defective!?" Naruto quickly said without thinking. 

This statement caused a mixed reaction from the Biju laughing hysterically and Kurama's snarky comment; "ha! You really should have seen this coming with all of us out that scale is reading all of our combined chakras. Of course, this would happen, hahahahaha! "

To Sarada facepalming. 

To Ozpin's sarcastic, "yes, I can see that."

Getting up, Ozpin walked over to the wall on his left and press on a panel that opened a drawer. Hefting a massive and ornate older scale from the drawer set it on the floor. He then asked Naruto to use the older-looking scale.

Taking Kurama's words into consideration, he then sealed away the other four Biju and suppressed his chakra to its barest amount then stepped on to the scale. The new scale then read 9500 points. Shocking Ozpin at the number. And causing Kurama to burst out laughing internally.

Cackling with glee Kurama and Shukaku said in unison. "after all the decades of training and in chakra control, and this is the best you can do. You nearly tripled the average score of a professional huntsman!" Huffing naruto Stepped off the scale for Sarada's turn naruto then asked. "Are you sure this thing is working, right?"

Casually taking a sip of his ever-present coffee, Ozpin took it in stride and replied. "Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, I can assure you it is working just fine. Ms. Uchiha, if you would please step on to the scale."

Nodding Sarada sealed her four Biju then stepped onto the scale. With the perfect chakra control afforded to her thanks to her mastery of the Byakugō, no In.the scale read a modest 950 points compared to naruto's Ludacris 9500. Naruto, still trying to come up with an excuse for his high number, blurted out the first thing that came to mind."Our semblance must affect the scale somehow."

"Hmm, that certainly could be possible," Ozpin said sarcastically. "But if possible, could your fox step on the scale?" The professor asked. 

"That sounds like a horrible idea," a paling naruto asserted immediately. "And why is that?" the professor asked.

"Because he is a mass of energy and aura. And, I would hate for him to break your fancy scale." Naruto said in an attempt to defend himself.

The headmaster looked at the blonde dryly and said, "Humor me."

With that before Naruto could respond, Kurama hopped onto the scale then quickly stepped off. Now one might question why Kurama left the scale so quickly. When it took about 10 seconds for it to give a proper readout. But upon observation, the answer was quite simple.

The scale was on fire...

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: welcome to beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the admission test naruto and sarada meet the other beacon hopefuls

Chapter 3: welcome to beacon

After leaving the headmasters office Naruto and Sarada let out simultaneous sighs of relief.heading to the room that the headmaster had given them for the night. Sarada spoke first." I honestly can't believe this. he actually let us into the school. I mean he was just staring at us then the next thing he said was.welcome to beacon Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Uchiha and just gave us a keycard like he did not just have a freak of nature in his office." Letting out another sigh and crossing her arms looking to Naruto she said." you really suck at holding back you know that. Slouching and Grumbling to himself in response to the comment. "It's not like I can help it. I'm an Uzumaki kinda the point to have vast amounts of chakra." Naruto stated with a huff.

Reaching the room they had been given. Entering naruto and Sarada immediately checked for cameras before setting up privacy seals to talk more freely.

Resting on the bed naruto turned to Sarada. "Are you sure this is a good idea I mean coming here? We're supposed to be laying low and not attracting attention. "He stated." No, I'm not sure of anything Naruto. But I came with you so we can live our lives not hide out in some cave like a hermit contemplating on the unknown. I owe you and dad that much even you deserve a chance to make a new life."sarada said while sitting on her bed. Now let's get some sleep, and with that, the two soon fell asleep.

The next morning finds Naruto and Sarada perched atop one of beacons buildings overlooking the bullhead station while eating breakfast.watching the other potential students disembark the station. Finishing up his meal naruto stood up stretching. "I think we should get down there and meet some of them don't you think so Sarada." a grinning Naruto remarked.nodding they proceeded to jump off the roof and make there way down avoiding cameras and any would-be observer. On his way down he saw a small girl with black hair trip over luggage. Landing on the ground, Naruto started walking towards her to help. On his way to her, he saw another girl dressed in all white from her heels and skirt to her jacket. The only other color was the red lining of her bolero jacket.she was yelling at the smaller girl while shaking a vial of fire dust.noticing the now sizable cloud of dust. he used the power of his Tendō and pulled the cloud of dust to himself and compressed it into a small sphere about the size of a softball.walking up to the pair he said." you know that you could have exploded right?"

Only for the girl in white to blow up on him yelling out. "And just who do you think you are I had this handled. And that is SDC dust you know how to handle that right. "Sighing at the attitude. "Yes yes, I do know how to handle this, but more importantly, you were shaking a vial of dust fire dust to be more specific. Fire dust is highly reactive, and there was a cloud of the stuff, and the little one there was gonna sneeze." Naruto snarked back at the girl in white. The now red-faced the girl in white screeched out." Do you even know who I am well… A dumbfounded naruto had an epiphany at that moment. Oh my god, this must be how Sasuke felt when we were younger. Now I realize why he called me dobe all this time. Sighing Naruto looked the girl in white in the eyes. "Yes, I know who you are your dobe." Naruto exclaimed while grinning. "What did you just call me?" The girl in white screamed at Naruto. Now grinning like a fox naruto said, "dobe." A now sputtering and red-faced the girl responded."no my name is Weiss its Weiss Schnee Before heiress to the Schnee dust company." Before turning and marching off. Sighing he subtly took out a small scroll and sealed the dust away in one fluid motion Attracting the attention of a tall girl with a bow in her long black hair. Who glancing at the blond laughed to her self at what he had called the snooty heiress.

Turning he asked if the smaller girl was ok? " so you ok short stuff?" Pouting she mumbled softly .i'm not short. I drink milk, and I eat my vegetables.grinning naruto patted her on the head tussling her hair and introduced himself. "So what's your name red I am Naruto Uzumaki at your service." The now blushing girl froze and went blank for a moment before replying with a slight stutter."R-Ruby my name is Ruby rose."fortunately for Ruby and unfortunately for naruto Sarada had caught up with the pair. Adjusting her glasses, she then cocked back her fist and caught Naruto right in the ribs." w-why" Naruto wheezed out doubled over in pain.crouching next to him Ruby tried to see if he was ok. "Why did you do that? "Ruby said glaring at the newcomer. "he's Fine," Sarada replied. Grabbing him by his collar she started to drag him away. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she grabbed her arm.looking back at the girl Sarada said. "If I don't get this idiot here to orientation in the auditorium, we'll be late. He just can't help himself when he sees someone in need. My name is Sarada Uchiha it's great to meet you, but we really should get there now." Sarada stated now pulling the two along.

Entering the auditorium ruby took the lead. And guided the two over to an older girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. Taking in the girl's appearance . Naruto saw that she was wearing a jacket that was cropped to bare her mid-drift,mini-shorts, and a cropped tube top, a belt with a sash and boots.

Taken out of his thoughts by the brazen girl as she spoke." so you like what you see?" she said posing with her hands on her hips.blinking for a moment and he immediately bulldozed thru her attempt to flirt.introducing himself. "My name's Naruto, and this is Sarada." Blinking the girl introduced her self. "The name is Yang. I'm Ruby's sister."

Moments later headmaster Ozpin stepped onto the stage catching everyone's attention. taking a breath, he then spoke." I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.you are all dismissed please proceed to the ballroom." announced professor Goodwitch.

Yang being the trouble maker she was trying to get another reaction out of the whiskered blonde. "Soo does little Rubes have a boyfriend already?" she cooed. Ruby's face now matching her cloak in color turned and started banging her tiny fist against Yang's arms.

Yaaannngg! Ruby groaned.turning to naruto she noticed something off. What she thought was a scarf was yawning and staring at her….it wasn't a scarf it was a fox a cute fox with ears like a bunny!

Hey Naruto what did I miss? A Just waking up Kurama asked. You know you should be paying attention Kurama." naruto snarked back. Anyways blondie is Yang, and that's her sister Ruby. The dobe is the angry girl coming right at us.

"You!" Weiss screeched as she forced a book in his face. Then she droned ." The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages its customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field. " Now done with her disclaimer Weiss nodded to herself as if she did some good and walked off to the ballroom.

With her attention back on the scarf, Ruby spoke out."Ummm… Naruto you have a pet?" "No, don't call him that fuzz but here is totally practical." Naruto responded with a grin. Only to receive several gashes on his face courtesy of Kurama.

"Gahh you bastard fox." Naruto wailed now attempting to strangle the fox. Wrestling on the floor the two dealt out to one another scratches, gashes, and bites. Until Sarada stepped in and broke the to up by clocking the two in the head.huffing Sarada bemoaned the fact to herself that despite how old the pair are they still act like children. With things now calm between the two."IcanIseeyourwepon." Ruby spoke out hurriedly. Naruto nodded and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "uhh... Naruto those small knives are not the only thing you have right?" Ruby asked. "What's Wrong with them!" He exclaimed looking at the red reaper."um n-nothing it's just won't you have a hard time killing Grimm with those things. They are kinda small you know." Fine, what is your weapon then short stuff?" He asked huffing and slightly irritated. Puffing out her cheeks like some adorable little chipmunk she pulled out her weapon witch in its compact form it looked like a large red rectangle.until it mecha-shifted into a Scythe. "This is my baby crescent rose she's also a high caliber sniper rifle." The girl now holding her weapon grinned as if to say beat that.only for naruto to pat her head ruffling her [hair.to](http://hair.to/) witch she started to lean into unconsciously like an adorable little chipmunk. "There, there he said you have an excellent weapon ruby." He said to placate the girl.

"So how did you meet whiskers her Ruby?" Yang inquired with all the grace of a bull. Causing Ruby to flush at remembering the incident outside. Calling back to when Naruto arrived she had remembered purple eyes with a ripple pattern of concentric rings and tomo if only for an instant.

Brought out of her thoughts by a voice saying. It wasn't much I just helped her with dobe and prevented an explosion.

"You almost exploded!" Yang said as she questioned Ruby. "And who is this dobe I keep hearing about?" "He means Weiss," Ruby explained. Hugging Ruby, making an oh face Yang mouthed thanks to the blonde. Who gave a thumbs up in response.

Letting go of the girl Yang stepped towards Naruto. Putting her hand on his chest, she teased seductively. "Thanks for helping my sister out. Maybe we can get together some time I do owe you one foxy."

Yaaanngg! No flirting with friends." The little reaper squealed pounding on the older girls back. Blinking and blank-faced Naruto said.

"You're flirting with me to see if I am interested in Yang the person or just your body." Leaning in closer naruto then whispered in her ear. "I can tell you now it’s both." Causing Yang to blush not used that kind of reaction. "Also, I just did what was right. I don’t like bullies. Never did, never will."

Nipping at his pant leg, Kurama pointed his tail at the door. nodding, "right ballroom" Naruto said. The group then left to gather their things and head to the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4: first night at beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beacon hopefuls spend their first night at beacon before the entrance exam

Chapter 4: first night at beacon

Later that night one could find naruto playing the song sakura blossom on his koto.while playing his song in remembrance of home. He didn't even notice the eyes on him from one amber eyed girl.

I remember when my mother would play me music like this .but I never heard this one before. She thought as she continued to stare at the blonde musician.

While caught up in her own memories, she couldn't help but realize just how bright the blonde is .it's as if he's the sun itself. She had seen him befriend the littlest reaper.he had even saved her from the Schnee heiress earlier in the day. She had intended to step in and help out the girl herself. But the blonde had stepped up and got there first. She then laughed to herself at what the blonde had called the Schnee.he had called her' idiot.' He did it in a way that implies that it was her name.it alone was enough to get him good marks in her book.

Although what had turned interest into a fascination. Was the fact that when that brash blonde harlot came onto him as 'thanks'.and he acted in a way she did not expect.instead of gawking or acting in a macho fashion.he just played it off as a joke and turned it around on the harlot. Then explained that he would do the same for anyone.

At that time, she had wondered if he would do the same for her. If she had not hidden behind a bow.but then years of maltreatment had caused her near pessimistic view on life.when she was first raised she had seen the way people viewed the Faunus how her people had suffered it was what had caused the white fang to form after all.

And after all that she had lived through ...she just wasn't willing to put her trust in humans so soon again.

"Ooooh it looks like someone has a fan." Said a sweet voice in a bright tone. This caused the whiskered musician to lift his head staring in her direction. When their eyes met, it was as if she could see into his very soul. What could see was a calm ocean with a bright and sunny sky as if his very being where one with nature and was at peace.it was as if those that were caught up in the flow where all the better for it. And to her, it was as if her pain was gone if only for a moment.

"Yang, if you think every girl is an admirer you're gonna give me the wrong idea."naruto chuckled as he put away his koto.the black haired girl gave the harlot her harshest of glares while blushing.whether she noticed or not did matter as she strode over to the blonde. As she then draped herself over his back. With less than a few inches between them.

"Who said it was the wrong idea? "She purred in his ear with a blush.and in a motion mimicking Sasuke with a small smile he poked her forehead.causing the girl to scowl at him. Before giving a playful smile of her own and stick out her tongue. Before the two bursts with laughter

"Yaaaannngggg!" Came the now cross voice of the littlest reaper. The girl, now known as Yang, looked down at the reaper to receive the most non-threatening of glairs. Shen then tussled the reapers hair.and the reaper made an honestly sad attempt to get the older girl back.but was held at bay with just an arm.

"Sorry about that.those to maybe sisters but they go at it like animals at times." Spoke the whiskered blonde as he took a seat next to her. "My name is naruto by the way, and the girl with the glasses reading that medical textbook is Sarada.sorry about bothering you and all…"

"Blake, my name is Blake Belladonna, I'm sorry for what she said," pointing at the two rambunctious sisters. The older now pinning and tickling the younger.

"Maybe if we ignore them they will go away," Naruto uttered sarcastically.

Ha! Not on your life, Foxy. Yang exclaimed. Besides, once I see something I want, I take it. And you Foxy are mine. She explained with a grin.only to be tackled by the now free Ruby. Completely blowing the Aura of supremacy, she was trying to front. "No fair ruby!" She squealed to the other girl as she was being tickled."you... ruined ...the ...moment." She said between gasps of air. Now trying to get the deceptively strong girl off her and pin her once more. In response to this naruto facepalmed muttering, see what I have to put up with.

"So why do you hide the ears?" naruto questioned out of curiosity.causing blake to panic and reach for her weapon.with one hand he spun her around grabbing her weapon and hiding it behind himself all without anybody seeing the motion.raising his hands in the universal sign for peace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Must be a sensitive subject for you, right?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head abashed. "I'm not the greatest when it comes to a conversation. My friends back home used to tell me when it came to speaking, I was as dumb as a sack of bricks and as dense as one too." Only to get hit in the head by a balled up note from Sarada, that read you still are too. Who hadn't even glanced at him to make that shot? "See what I mean." he declared as he tried to throw it back only for her to move her head to the side slightly to avoid it.

"How did you know," she hissed back

I am a sensor, Naruto explained. "What do you mean by a sensor?" Blake asked. Explaining to her, he said. "It means I have the rare ability to sense Aura and have trained to refine the ability to the point I don't need to see to get around. So I can sense the Aura in your ears." Nodding at the explanation blake then noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks then to the sleeping fox.

"Are you a fox Faunus?" she murmured in a hushed voice. looking confused for a moment, he then dismissed the comment.

"Nah, just human. The Furball and I have history any vulpine characteristics I have are probably from his lousy influence." As if hearing what the blonde had just said the fox popped one eye to glare at him huffing at him and going back to sleep. The action was strange in her eyes and with one thought still in her mind.

"Is your fox sentient?" she queried quietly. "Well, I guess it's only fair since I stole a secret of yours you get one of mine in return. Yah he is if we were alone, I bet he would tell you himself."

"Foxy! How dare you flirt with another girl like that. How could you take my virtue and leave me like this." As nothing else had gotten to the blonde Yang had yelled this out to the whole room of people.causing naruto to blush red and sputters trying to wave her exclamation off. Gaining the reaction, she was looking for Yang cheered at her success.causing naruto to glare at her. And in response, she stuck out her tongue

"What are you reading," Naruto asked as he noticed her book. "It's called a man with two souls," Blake explained. "it's about a man with two souls; each one is fighting for control. " The current conversation caught the attention of the little reaper.

"I love books too Yang used to read them to me when I was little, there a part of the reason I want to be a huntress" Ruby explained.

"Why is that? Is it because you want a happily ever after?" Blake inquired with bitterness in her voice.

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't defend themselves! So everyone can have their own happy endings," Ruby explained.

Unfortunately, the real world doesn't work like that, Blake said quietly.

"Then we have no choice but to change the world!" A voice declared with such confidence it was as if it would really happen. Blake looked to see the speaker, and sure enough, it was Naruto grinning at her.

You just can't change the world naruto it doesn't work like that. Blake exclaimed as she expressed her disbelief.

"Ha! just wait and see I'll change the world dattebayo," Naruto expressed.

And to blake if just for a moment she saw the world through his eyes.

Nice like it whiskers, Yang exclaimed punching Naruto in the shoulder playfully.

Will you please be quiet some of us are trying to sleep! The heiress exclaimed.

Naruto then turned to the voice only for the two to shout at once

Not you again! Groaning naruto looked at the glaring girl.

What do you mean not me, Weiss said. You should really be quiet some of us are- only to be cut off by blake blowing out her candles

In the dark, a pair of red eyes opened. Staring into a pair of silver, giving the puppy dog eyes to the owner. Huffing Kurama gave into the eyes of absolute submission and doom.gave up his perch and snuggled up next to the littlest reaper. Who cuddled the fox as she slept.before he went to sleep he sent a mental not a word to his container.with the usual threats of violence and doom.

Then next morning Naruto had awoken earlier than everyone else. To climb to the top of one of Beacon's towers. Avoiding cameras all the while to watch the sunrise. Perched upon the rail of the balcony, he sensed another person on trying to hide their presence.

Chuckling to himself as the weak attempt to hide that the girl made. He then decided to tease her a bit.standing up he jumped off the roof only to disappear.

This caused her to panic and run to the ledge and look over to see no one there.

You know u should always watch you back Weiss, Naruto said with a grin. Causing the heiress to jump out of her skin.

Punching him in the gut with a scowl. Naruto a hunched over gasped out. Ok, I deserved that one. "So what brings you up here Weiss, "naruto snarked back

"You actually know my name?" Weiss questioned him.

Look can we just start over, Naruto asked letting out a Sigh.

The white heiress only stared at him with her arms crossed.

Grinning, the blonde raised his fist towards her. My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours, the blonde said in an attempt to start over. Giving a small smile, she gave her name as well to bury the hatchet. My name is Weiss Schnee it is nice to meet you to naruto.she then raised her tiny fist to meet his. and when they bumped fists. She felt a surge of power flow through her if only for the briefest of moments. Then it was gone leaving her to question what it was she felt.

"... Eiss... Weiss... Weiss," he called out in an attempt to get her attention.when she was finally broken from her thoughts.

"You know you're adorable when you smile," Naruto said giving one of his biggest grins. Causing the girl to blush to match Ruby's cloak. And freeze on the spot.

As Naruto was Heading down the stairs to the locker rooms, he began the arduous trial of finding his locker when he bumped into a taller blond boy with white amour over a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Sorry," the two said simultaneously. Laughing naruto rubbed the back of his head." Heh sorry man I'm just trying to find my locker. Have you seen it?" Naruto questioned.

"No sorry, I'm in the same boat. The way they have this system is confusing," the taller blonde said to Naruto.

"My name is Jaune arc what's yours," the now named Jaune asked as he reached out his hand in an attempt to shake hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki, "the whiskered blonde replied, returning the gesture and shaking hands.

"Say you wouldn't happen to know where locker number 556 is? I swear it's a maze, "Naruto asked with hope in his eyes." you to huh," Jaune sighed shoulders slouching.

Well, I wish you luck in your search Jaune, Naruto said with a wave as he walked off to find his locker.

As he is trying to find his locker, he ran into Weiss and another girl. Who catches his eye. She has the most vibrant red hair. It almost like mom's hair, he remarks to himself.

Step up to the pair he notes her bronze colored armor, elbow length gloves, and skirt with a red sash. Only broken from his thoughts by a voice and a sharp pain in his shin.

"And what do you want!" a blushing Weiss said tersely. Not getting the response she wanted. Puffing her cheeks, she kicked naruto as hard as she could.but much to her surprise it felt like she kicked a brick wall.

Now screaming internally trying desperately not to cry.she directed her anger at the stupid blonde. For interrupting her time with the prizefighter.

Now on the floor holding his shin naruto groaned out" why."

"Because you were just staring like a creeper you dolt," Weiss criticized.

"But I was just looking for my locker you-." "If you dare, call me dobe I'll skewer you!" Weiss yelled at the blonde. Who just grinned his ever infuriating grin "tsundere" he said.

Blinking Weiss now redder than ever huffed and tried to ignore him walking back over to the prizefighter to try and win her over. Only to be interrupted by that same blonde.

"Look I'm just trying to find my locker have you seen it, Weiss?" Naruto asked the girl now exasperated. "Do you even know who this is I'm talking to? Weiss questioned the blonde.

"No, not a clue," the blonde conceded. "You don't know who the Pyrrha Nikos is? Weiss said with disbelief.ok how about the invincible girl?" Only to get a nope. "The four times consecutive winner of the Mistral Region Tournament? She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

With the last bit of information catching his attention. "That cereal was kinda gross never even finished the bowl," Naruto explained.

"I must agree that cereal was too sweet and bad for you," the kind prizefighter replied. "And I believe your locker is over there three lockers down and on your left," Pyrra said with a smile.

"Four-time winner huh, and with a grin he said. You know I would like to fight you one day later, Pyrrha."Naruto said, walking away. Finding his locker and storing some items

For the four-time prizefighter Pyrrha, the experience was refreshing. To finally find someone who just treated her like a normal girl.it made her excited and giddy.so much so that she wanted to know more about him.then one thought passed through her head you're mine challenge accepted.

And for the heiress, she stewed in her rage about how he just stared at Pyrrha.

But before she could come to any kind of realization .the PA system turned on.

Will all applicants, please head out to the emerald forest cliffs for initiation. Putting her thoughts on hold, she, along with the other potential students headed for the cliffs.


	5. Chapter 5: trials of the emerald forest part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the entrence exam begins and many hopefuls have their eyes on achieving their dreams at beacon

Chapter five: trials of the emerald forest part 1 of 3

Now at the cliffs overlooking the emerald forest finds the group of Beacon hopefuls standing before Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Taking a sip of coffee from his ever-present mug.looking at the children be for him.he cannot help but raise an eyebrow at one of his more peculiar candidates. One Naruto Uzumaki siting lotus on the launch pad meditating . as what looked like a little sand raccoon no it was not a raccoon a tanuki .the young man called it was playing in the sand? Where on earth did it get the sand from Ozpin thought to him self.the other he had his eyes on was one Sarada Uchiha who was reading a book. As if what was about to happen was an everyday occurrence to her.

As Glynda walked over to stand by his side, he announced to the group of students to be. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

As the headmaster finished his statement professor, Goodwitch stepped in" Now I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teammates. Let us put an end to this confusion about that. All of you will be given teammates today.

"These teammates will be whom you are paired with for the rest of your time here at Beacon.so it is best if you were paired with someone will be able to work well with," Ozpin lectured.

Opening his eyes, Naruto noticed how nervous the little reaper was as she desperately looks to Yang, Sarada, and himself. Her eyes were practically begging one of them to help her, looking to the girl he gave a reassuring grin.sure that things would work out.

As Ozpin continued "that said your partner would be the first person you make eye contact with when land down in the forest.

Continuing his speech and not wanting to be interrupted," after finding your partner, your goal is to retrieve a relic from the temple north of the forest.you will find opposition in your path. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way or you will die.

"You will be monitored for the duration of your time in the forest and graded the instructors will not interfere" .taking a moment to let his words sink in he paused.

"Now get ready and prepare your landing strategies." now any questions?" Ozpin asked as he finished his speech

A hand then rose from the crowd." yes Mr. arc," Ozpin queried.

"What exactly do you mean by landing strategies," the nervous young man asked.as a person was launched into the air

"Its quite simple Mr. arc you will be falling," Ozpin responded after taking another sip of coffee as more students were launched. Now more nervous than ever, Jaune asked, "Do we get a parachute?

Seven more students were launched into the air, including yang and ruby. No, was Ozpin's clipped retort to the question.

Then Jaune himself was launched into the air screaming.

Naruto then stood up, raising a hand he then asked. "So Ozzy I was wondering like the gift I left in your mug?"

This question caused Ozpin to freeze midway with the mug of what he thought was just coffee to his lips.glaring at the blonde he was about to demand he tell him what the blonde had done until the boy's pad launched him into the air as well.

All he could hear as the boy was flying through the air was insane cackling and a "later Ozzy you'll enjoy your trip!"

Looking back to his coffee Ozpin sniffed it looked at it again shrugged .then deciding that whatever Uzumaki had done to his coffee was not bad took another sip.much to Goodwitch's looks of disbelief.little would the two know that later when his mug ran dry, and he went to get more all his coffee would taste the same again.

Landing in the forest the blonde took the trees surprising many of the students who saw him land in the trees he disappeared to all except one redhead.

While traveling in the trees at a speed that put most kage to shame, Naruto had the feeling that someone was trying to follow him.grining to himself still feeling like another good prank was in order he vanished in a blur.

While following her target, Pyrrha thought about how odd her current actions are. However, before she could get further into her thoughts, her mark disappeared. She was coming to the clearing where he had been. Pyrrha looked around for any indication of where he was. Taking a step forward into the clearing, her senses honed over the years telling her to run. Trusting her instincts, Pyrrha tried to turn and run away. As she turned, she felt her self getting heavyer.trying to get out of the clearing the sensation just got worse. Eventually, the weight was to the point that crawling was the only option. Then soon, she was immobile altogether. Panicking now unable to move at all she heard rustling in the trees above the clearing.

Naruto now just above the poor girl snared in his trap cackling with glee hopped out of the tree.

As the blonde was walking to the prizefighter, who was now kissing the dirt. Barely able to turn her head to look up at who was now standing in front of her Pyrrha thought the worst until she saw his smug grin.

"You know I never thought I would catch the invincible girl like this. Alternatively, do you make a habit of walking into such an obvious trap? Moreover, happen to like kissing dirt, Naruto remarked

Giving Naruto her most withering of glairs Pyrrha managed to grit out", Let me go!

A still grinning Naruto put his hand to his chin as if thinking about it before nodding, and said ok but after I get a picture. After all, it's not every day you get the invincible girl groveling at your feet I need something to remember this by.

"Noooo please nooo, Pyrrha wailed.almost on the verge of tears at the situation.

Now feeling bad at his teasing Naruto let the girl up having never taken out his scroll.

"How did you do that Naruto? Pyrrha questioned."

"It's my semblance, It allows me to control attractive and repulsive forces with myself as the focal point of the gravity manipulation," Naruto explained while giving her a hand up,

Pyrrha questioned while accepting the hand," so you control the polarity of metal too?

"Well, it's more like I can attract or repulse anything with my self as the focal point, Naruto responded.

"Soo my polarity is better, Pyrrha challenged now grinning herself.

With a sigh, Naruto huffed out," kami I tell you how it works, and this is what you get out of it."

"Sorry for taking things that far Pyrrha, we should start heading to the temple now.naruto said to make up for his actions.

With a bright smile and a nod of her head, the pair took off into the forest towards the temple.

While this happened, Sarada landed in a different section of the forest right into the center of a pack of six Ursa major. Jamming her Chokutō into the head of the first Ursa she landed on.she then channeled lightning chakra into the foul beasts head through the blade. Hopping off of the creature as it crumpled to the ground. The other Grimm immediately turned and attempted to pounce on her. Weaving through the pack, thanks to her Sharingan.she slid under a claw swipe and rushed to pierce right through the heart should be on another Ursa.

Noticing a flash of green coming right at her target, she dodged to the left and into the path of another Ursa which swung its paw down at her. With no time to avoid, her eyes morphed into the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in her right and her left the Rinnegan. As her right eye bled the monster violently exploded into the black flames of Amaterasu as a spear of the fire impaled it, she whispered the name **Enton: Kagutsuchi**.as this happened three more shots rung out in rapid succession. Hitting one of the two in the chest. The other in the head and on the third, a glyph materialized on its head. With the glyph's appearance, a green-haired girl flew towards it and decapitated the Ursa. With what looked like a bladed bow. The green-haired girl slid into a landing spinning to take a shot. Only to notice it was already dead. Seeing the massive fist-shaped impression in the Ursa's chest, she took a step back.

Now noticing the other girl Sarada turned and saw one of the Ursa rising that the other girl had shot .acting quickly she imbued her sword with lightning and threw it. Moreover, the sword now coated in lightning struck the Ursa major in the now cracked and impaled the beast through its chest and lodged itself deep into the bolder behind the other girl.

The green girl then turned and saw the Ursa now decomposing rapidly and the gaping hole.walking over to the girl Sarada asked," you ok?

"Ah, yes, I am thank you, But your eye?" the green-haired replied. "Is ok, Sarada clipped out as she turned to the flames of Amaterasu. Using her abilities once more, she extinguished the fires.

Noticing her eyes continued bleeding, the green-haired girl walked over.

"Look I know your not fine your eye is bleeding!the green-haired girl said as she reached for her hand. Huffing at the insistence of the girl she wiped away the blood." look-see no more bleeding besides its a side effect.nothing is wrong with my eye.

"What kind of semblance has that kind of side effect ?" look that ability it strains my eyes, it was a lot worse before. Nothing is wrong we need to move now before more Grimm come. my name is Sarada by the way."

"It is nice to meet you Sarada mine is Vella;" she responded as the two started to run north towards the temple.

Witnessing naruto's landing a shadowed man hurried to follow him. Until like the other students he lost the blonde.smirking to himself he sniffed the air picking up the sent he dashed in the direction of the scent. A girl with a purple bob cut also seeing naruto land ran after him. Unable to find him, she unknowingly headed in the same direction as the boy.as the purple-headed girl ran to meet up with the hot funny blonde. She ran into another blonde and fell backward onto her rear.

"Ow, what did I run into," she questioned. "No your not the blonde I was looking for."

"Well, your not the one I was looking for, either." I was looking for the guy who smelled strong. I was so close to." the blonde boy grumbled. With a huff and a shrug of his shoulders, he helped the girl up and introduced himself. "The name is Lycan Arcadia" now noticing that she was wearing Wearing a purple and black sweater that extends to her knees, it's emblazoned with a black, wavy sigil. She complements her outfit with a white armband and a white scarf that bears her symbol, along with gray leggings and white heeled boots. A belt and ammo bag that held a clip for her weapon.

"Ragora Cinarum is my name partner, "she said as she was fixing her hat and dusting her self off. "We should get going do try to keep up Ragora!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Jaune was panicking and screaming as he tumbled through the air.wonderin how his life led to this moment. until a spike of ice hooked his hoodie and he wailed out "cold!"

Walking up to the now stuck boy on the pillar of ice was a girl of average height with black and white hair. Wearing She wears a black bolero top on her clavicle, above a white corset with double rows of silver buttons, over a white skirt with black trim. She wears black leggings, covered by shin and thigh plating, complete with white heels with feathered accessories that evoke a swan motif. Her arms are covered in black mesh, white gloves, along with bracers on her forearms, and plating on her biceps.

"Um can you let me down, please.its cold." a shivering Jaune begged. The girl extended one of her arms, and a hidden sword came out of the bracer with one swift strike the pillar collapsed. Moreover, predictably Jaune fell, but due to his inexperience, he nicked his arm on the way down.

The girl noticing this grabbed his arm" why didn't your aura protect you?" pausing and staring at the wound for a moment "you don't have your aura unlocked, yet do you?"

"What of course I do I have aura hehehe." sighing at his bluster and apparent lack of truth" look Jaune, right? With a nod in the affirmative, she continued," I'm Lysette, and I know you don't have aura so I'll help you since I am stuck with you." taking his hand into hers she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in the distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." gasping for air and taking a step back" there I just unlocked your aura, and it looks like you have a lot of it to.what you do with it is up to you now."

"Now let's get going Jaune the temple is this way."

"With that, the last of the pairs have been made. But I still don't trust that Arc boy he clearly is not qualified to attend Beacon." Glynda said as she inputs the pairs on her tablet. "Hmm yes but despite that, I find that he has potential just like Mr. Uzumaki.


	6. Chapter 6: trials of the Emerald forest part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things heat up in this chapter as partners are found and battles are fought

Chapter 6: the trials of the Emerald forest part 2 of 3

While making their way to the temple Pyrrha and Naruto made idle chatter. Pyrrha thought how odd it was that they had not run into any Grimm yet. until Naruto had broken her out of her daze with a question. "So Pyrrha what was your home like ?"

With a smile, Pyrrha reminisced about her home for a moment before answering the question." my home is called Argus, it's the link between Anima and Solis.so it takes its architecture from both. It's peaceful, and it's one of the largest trading ports. I enjoyed my time there its home, you know."

Taking in her words had reminded Naruto of the joys of his time in Konoha. Then the reformation of his clan and the restoration of his familial homeland Uzushio. While he was thinking of Uzu, he was broken out of his thoughts by Pyrrha.

"To...ruto...naruto hey naruto are you listening?" "uh... Sorry, Pyrrha I kinda got lost in my thoughts what did you say?" Naruto asked the girl rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Puffing out her cheeks and huffing, she repeated her question. "I said what was your home and life like?"

Grinning to himself and thinking back, he began to speak." My home was a small village outside the protection of the kingdoms called Konoha. It was nice. I think my favorite place was on top of the Hokage mountain where our leaders' faces were carved. On top of my dad's head from there, the view was terrific, especially the sunset. I always liked watching the sunset from there it gave me time to think."

As the pair continued to walk, they heard a voice in the clearing just before them.

"how about a cute little pony?" another voice replied, "whatever…"

Entering the clearing, they found that the two voices where Yang and blake.walking up to the pair and a wave naruto gave a greeting.

"Yo! Yang, Blake, how are you doing?"

Seeing Naruto yang jubilantly ran up to him and hugged him and said.

"What's up foxy did you miss me?"

With a grin, she then embraced his arm with her cleavage

Pyrrha noticing this grabbed his other arm and did the same without thinking in jealousy.

Noticing blake was standing there naruto greeted her and broke free of the other two girls and gave her a bear hug.

A now blushing blake panicked for a moment at the contact, calming down she gasped at his tightening grip. Getting desperate for air, she started to pound on his chest as her ribs were now feeling like they were going to break. She then gasped out. "N-naruto can't breath…"

Noticing her now blue face, he let her go and apologized with a grin on his face." sorry, blake, you just looked left out."

"It's okay just not so tight next time okay?" a blushing blake huffed out.

Pouting and then grinning at her new idea. Yang ran and jumped onto naruto's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her self into him." what about me, Foxy?"

Instinctively grabbing her thighs naruto caressed them using his husky voice he said." all you had to do was ask Yang.

Left speechless Yang blushed scarlet from head to toe she jumped off his back. Shuffling away quickly with her mind in turmoil, she desperately tried to come up with a response, but the pounding of her heart in her head was distracting her.

"Heads uuuppp!" a red blur screamed as it fell from the sky.

Noticing who it was Naruto raised his hand and intoned." Shinra-Tensei." instantly killing the momentum of the red blur only for a similar blonde armored blur to come flying in. Acting quickly, he raised his other hand and did the same just before the to collided. He then said," Banshō Ten'in." safely floating Ruby over to himself catching her as he cut off his power in a bridal carry.who then taking advantage of the embrace snuggled in closer." what's up Jaune how's it hanging?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin on his face. "Umm you know just hanging out but could you let me down please?" and Naruto promptly just cut his power off and Jaune fell into a heap on the ground letting out a groan and thanks.

Yang noticing this act was about to jump into big sister until the sound of rumbling, an explosion of some kind and falling trees caught her attention and an Ursa plowed into the clearing in a heap with a girl riding on its back. "Aww it's broken." the strange girl said. "Nora! Nora, please don't ever do that again." a boy in a green tailcoat stumbled out from behind the corpse gasping hunched for air, looking up only to find that the exuberant girl was missing.

The now named Nora just seemed to appear at the relics as if the girl just teleported. "Oooh, I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle." Nora exclaimed as the girl grabbed the rook piece, placed it on her head, and danced around." Nora!"

"Coming Ren," she then disappeared and was next to the now named Ren.

"Hey, can we slow down please, Lycan?" one voice declared. Another retorted." and I offered to carry you we need to get a relic as soon as possible Ragora. When the two made it into the clearing. They two gained the attention of the group for a moment.

Before joining as two more pairs came into running the clearing one with a mainly colored dark bluish-grey with thick black hemming on the collar, sleeve cuffs. Bottom flaps, and the left side's outer edge, which is fastened by two silver cross clasps at the top and bottom to the right side. Light black jeans that go down into his pair of darker high boots, strapped with three buckles and colored the same grey as his jacket on the inside as well as the top of his actual shoes, with the rest of it colored brown and a different shade of grey under the soles.

The other a lighter grey bowler hat with a fringe sticking out from the side. For the rest of his outfit, he wears a sleeveless black jacket with a popped collar, dark symbols down the back that reach around the front, and short coattails lined with red around the lower edges, held together by rectangular silver clamps down the middle and open around his chest. Underneath that is a bright red dress shirt with a black bow tie and buttons, the sleeves of which come out from his jacket and are folded up to above his elbows, his forearms and hands were completely covered by long black-and-grey gloves. He also has dark dress pants over his legs and wears sneakers of the same color scheme as the rest of his outfit.

The other pair were chatting amicably to each other." are you sure your eyes are okay; I mean they were bleeding Sarada." I appreciate the concern Vella, but with that technique, it is normal okay?" "uhh okay if you say so."

Putting the little reaper down and giving her a head pat, he gave Sarada a wave and a greeting. "yo Sarada. "

The peace was broken once more when a girl dressed in white came running into the clearing with a deathstalker on her tail. this

At this point, blake just stated the obvious "Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail ?"

As Yang's anger reached bursting she exclaimed "I can't take it anymore will everybody just chill out for like two seconds before something crazy happens." as her eye turned a brilliant scarlet red and lit her self aflame briefly.

Moreover, as if responding to her plea, the universe took a comedic pause for two seconds.

Ruby grabbed Yang's arm and pointed her attention upwards." uuuhhh Yang."

Hearing screaming caused the group to look up, and they saw Weiss hanging onto the talon of a nevermore. "I can't believe you left me," Weiss shrieked. "I said jump," Ruby responded.

As the group looked on, Blake said," she's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine," ruby assured the group.

"she's falling," Ren announced.

"I got her!" an excited Jaune exclaimed.

"Will I'm not gonna help," naruto pitched in.

Hearing this Sarada stomped on Naruto's foot and glared up at him." ow damn it okay."

Huffing to himself Naruto raised a hand as Sarada stepped back to give him some space.

With the one motion and a breath" Banshō Ten'in," Weiss went from a deadfall to flying like a rocket into Naruto's arms.using his chakra to keep his balance to slide back a foot.

"Ah, man," Jaune sighed out.

As Weiss opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. However, was being held in someone's arms, looking up to see a whiskered grin staring back at her. She couldn't help but blush a little bit.

Seeing the look on Weiss's face, Naruto couldn't help but be a little cheeky. "You okay princess?"

In response to the comment, Weiss's blush grew, and she punched Naruto in the gut. Causing him to hunch over and drop the girl.weiss in an impressive motion managed to land on her feet.

(gwwraaaooor!)

Hearing the massive roar caused everyone to pause even the Grimm they were about to face.

Looking to where the sound came, then hearing the rumbling of the monster as it barreled its way through the trees and into the clearing. As the dust cleared, it was revealed to be a massive elder chimera Grimm.

"Great just great now we can all die together," Yang sighed out now thoroughly defeated by the current string of events.

ruby piped up, Wanting to prove herself to be a great warrior as everyone else." I got this!" As Ruby Charged forwards towards the Deathstalker, Yang cried out as she tried to reach out to stop her." ruby don't!"

Ruby rushed the beast intent on cutting it in two.only for the monster to knock her back with its claw.

Taking advantage of the opening, the nevermore flapped its wings and fired its feathers at the now downed girl. Acting quickly Naruto and Sarada gave each other a glance communicating their roles without speech. Sarada leaped in front of the deathstalker just as Naruto made it in front of the oncoming spear-like feathers. Acting in sync naruto raised both hands "Shinra-Tensei," repelling the feathers.shortly after this happened Sarada's eyes began to bleed as an ethereal rib cage and arm formed around her just in time to stop the stinger in its tracks.

Running over to help ruby Weiss began to tear into the girl." You are so childish. And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." "Ehem, princess get to the point," Naruto said interrupting. Blushing Weiss continued," And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... more agreeable."

Growing another arm out of the rib cage Sarada delt the deathstalker a devastating right hook turning to the pair. "If you don't mind moving like now please!?"

Quickly moving out of the way Weiss and Ruby make it back to the group they hear a roar of pain to there left. Where the chimera was to see a trench in the ground. Looking to the other end of the trench, they saw Naruto; one handheld outstretched Huffing deeply.

"D...Did you just kill that thing?" Weiss timidly stuttered out uncharacteristically.

Acting like he was catching his breath, Naruto responded. "No, but I did blast it a fair distance away we need to run. All I did was piss it off. And this clearing is a bad place to fight no cover."

As if to confirm his statement, they heard another deafening roar and rumbling coming from the same direction.

"Uh, Kid I've got some bad news." Kurama relayed through the bond.

"I know we got another one coming and it's growing more powerful as it approaches it must have sensed that last attack I used," Naruto replied as he and Sarada ran to the group.

As the group ran through the forest with the three Grimm on their tail and a fourth on the way. Naruto and Sarada glanced to each other nodded then naruto spoke to the group." alright I've got a plan, but none of us are going to like it.there is a fourth Grimm making its way here Pyrrha, broody boy, castle queen and I will run intercept on it.

"my name is ren, and this is nor-" ren tried to explain as Nora covered his mouth." shhh ren Castle Queen is fine." as Naruto continued to explain his plan.

"Right, anyways Ruby, princess(getting a blush from the said girl), Blake, and Yang take the murder bird. Jaune, jacket guy, bowler hat, and shield girl take the Sasori."

"You could at least get our names you know I'm Simin, not jacket guy, and this is Brandon."

Huffing at another interruption naruto gave in and complied." right the name is Naruto Uzumaki good to meet you Brandon, Simin. And you are my lady…"

With a small smile, she introduced her self, "I'm Lysette."

Sarada pitched in." Vella and I will take … um, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names I'm, and this is my partner villa?"

The girl in purple introduced herself and her partner "Ah, I'm Ragora, and this is Lycan I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

a shrill inhuman scream was heard by all as they began to split up.

"Naruto what was that?" Pyrrha asked

"That was the fourth Grimm that's on its way here we're going to intercept it so it can't get any bigger," Naruto answered while searching his pouch for supplies.

Finding the explosive notes and wire, he gave the wire and tags to Ren." here take these when we make it into the next clearing set up a perimeter around us with the wire and tags with only one way in for it."

Ren, for his part, looked strangely at the notes and wire and nodded his head.knowing that they had a purpose.

"What do you mean it's getting bigger?" Pyrrha asked as she took in the information.

"I don't know what it is, but its power started really small, so I ignored it but its been seeking out other Grimm and I guess eating them or absorbing them because it feels bigger now."

This caught Ren's attention, and in an attempt to probe for information he asked." Naruto said you felt its presence what did you mean by that exactly?"

Stunned at Ren's perceptive question Naruto answered," I can sense aura and negative emotions. Its something I was born with and trained extensively. And the thing that we are going to ambush has been gaining more malice every time it comes across other pockets of the hate in this forest. Also, those tags are unique. Put them inked side up there explosives in case this thing tries to escape.

As they worked to ready the clearing, the grim was lashing out and ripping its way through the forest. Naruto signaled Kurama. "Are you sure we should be doing this Naruto? I mean using my killing intent will send it straight towards you and the brats."

"Yes Kurama we can't let it prey on the grim in this forest it's getting stronger, and soon the kids won't be able to handle this thing. If that happens, we will have to show more of our cards than we would like. I don't want to use your chakra or any other weapons I have yet. Do it! "

Naruto responded back setting up the last of the traps. And with a surge of chakra and malice, the Grimm changed directions and headed straight towards them. A surge of chakra caught his attention. Letting him know that Sarada's battle was underway. And theirs is about to begin.


	7. chapter 7: trials of the Emerald forest part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three separate battles are wage and the hopefuls fight with their lives on the line

chapter 7: trials of the Emerald forest part 3 of3

Watching as Naruto lead his team off in the direction of the fourth Grimm. Sarada's team turned and took shots at the Chimera Grimm getting its attention. Luring the creature off to another clearing with rocky outcroppings.as the beast plowed its way into the clearing Sarada gave her orders." Vella keep your distance and distract that tail I don't want it getting any of us." "on it," Vella responded, taking off into the trees to get a vantage point. "Lycan, Ragora we'll hit it hard."

Sarada commanded as the two followed her lead and charged.

As Vella started to spray it down with covering fire. Lycan got to the creature first. With a mighty leap, he jumped over the beast first head angling himself towards the second head. Using his clone semblance, he pushed off the clone as his gauntlets mecha-shifted and his blades came out. Making a slash at its face grazing it as it jumped to the left. And right into the path of Ragora who's weapon mecha-shifted into its glaive form. As she was about to strike its flank, the serpent's head struck out and coiled around her. With fangs poised and dripping with venom, it was about to strike. When for bolts rang out and hit the snake in the head dazing it. Causing it to loosen its grip on Ragora.who dropped to the ground and rolled away from the trampling hoofs of the Chimera. Getting to her feet, she gave a thumbs up." thanks for the save Vella." taking another few shots at the Chimera she responded." no problem, but are you kidding me this thing armor is thick I was trying to take that thing tail off. I barely left a mark."

After hearing the remark, Ragora couldn't help but smile at the girl distracting the Grimm by showering it with rounds.

"Yah your right I can barely scratch it ." Lycan exclaimed ducking under a sweep of the tail as he tried to get in close from the rear." jumping back Sarada called to the others.

"I have a plan Lycan can you deal with that tail?" "yah I got just the thing." "right Vella I need you to pin it down can you do that it only needs to be immobile for a moment. I'll pierce that armor on its head, and Ragora can you finish it. Getting nods from the other two girls. Sarada sheathed her chokutō, getting ready to finish the battle.

Vella used her semblance, and a glyph appeared on the magazine in her hand switching out her ammo. She fired four rounds into the ground just in front of the Grimm. With another few shots fired into the soft flank of the Chimera imparted glyphs into the beast flesh. And it was pulled to the glyph markings on the ground.

Now immobile Sarada took the time to weave the hand signs for her father's signature technique** Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey**, she intoned **(Chidori)**. And with that, the battlefield was filled with the sounds of chirping birds.

Taking off at high speeds, she cut a path straight towards the beast head counting on her team to cover her. As she was about to strike the head, the serpent poised to strike her down. Lycan moving quickly used a clone to take the blow as he jumped off it.using a second clone to enhance his blow the pair came down on the base of the tail reinforcing the strike with fire dust cutting off the tail at the base.

Just as Lycan made his move, Sarada made it to the head as the Chimera opened its maw to fire a ball of fire in desperation. Predicting this jumped using the snout as a foothold to strike the Chidori home at the base of its neck shattering the armor there. Jumping of soon after the strike

The grim now enraged Grimm started to thrash around violently. Straining Vella's hold." guys hurry up i can't hold it there forever." managing to turn its head to the now stationary vella.opening its jaws wide it fired a blast in her direction.just as it was about to hit a purple blur hit her square in the right side knocking her out of the way.leaning up on her side, "gahh, owww what hit me?" feeling a tongue licking the left of her face .turning her head she saw a floating ram head. "sorry Vella I couldn't get to you myself so I sent my familiar." Ragora called out to the girl dodging another fireball. Her familiar fired two shots at the beast giving cover fire as it made its way back to its master.

Panting the strain deeply was now showing on Vella's face no longer able to move on her hands and knees," guy's, please hurry!" she begged.

Ragora's familiar finally made its way to her and latched itself onto the back of her glaive. And began to charge energy. With her preparations ready, she ran towards the Chimera. Dodging to the left of a fireball she got in close to the neck of the beast. Dragging her glaive on the ground. With a manic grin on her face. She squeezed the trigger on her glaive as her familiar released its stored energy all at once. This action increased the already ludicrous power of the strike. Swinging her glaive upwards through the beast's neck. Decapitating the monster in one blow. Then she brought the blade down on the second head In the next blow. Cracking the ground with the strike.

With the Grimm now dead she began to sway and fall. When Lycan caught the girl," thanks, Lycan."

With the battle now done, Vella finally collapsed" yay we're done now right?"

Hearing this Sarada shook her head." no, we should go help one of the other teams there still fighting we'll rest for a bit then go help the others ."

With a groan, Vella rolled over onto the back, giving a thumbs up," kay."

Hearing the rumbling and with his team's preparation now done, he drew a kunai. Suddenly the rumbling stopped then the massive Grimm burst through the trees with an enormous roar. The Grimm was massive with eight heads with bone-like armor plating it from every head down to what looked like a mask of some kind with eight glowing eyes on its chest. Four massive legs and with claws that looked like they could shred a bus. Fangs dripping with venom. With speed belying its enormous frame, it struck first aiming to kill them all at once. Only to hit a wall of air as naruto acted quickly flashing through hand signs **Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake** inhaling and exhaling a blast of wind and intoning to himself (**Fūton: Daitoppa!**). The blast of wind hit the beast head on stunning it.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora move now!" naruto called out as he moved in jumping he enhanced his kunai with wind chakra. And with years of precision cut one of the daiseds heads off. Avoiding a head that came at him while he was still mid air with skilled use of wind chakra. He landed on one of the other heads as two more were going to strike him from behind." eat this!" When the two leaders were hit with a pink explosion and destroyed courtesy of Nora.

Naruto then jumped off the head, rejoining his team. They saw the stumps bubble and hiss as they grew six more heads.

"We're gonna need more firepower guys I need a moment." naruto exclaimed as he pulled out a scroll from one of his many pouches. "right fearless leader," Nora exclaimed happily as she shifted her grenade launcher into hammer mode. Unfurling the scroll and biting his thumb. And with a puff of smoke, a small gourd appeared. The others seeing this grimaced slightly at the method of retrieval. "Alright I'm ready Pyrrha you with me we're going to restrain it."

Nodding her head, Pyrrha disengaged from combat running over to naruto." what do I need to do naruto."

Naruto's only answer was the popping of the cork on the gourd bringing forth an amount of sand that should have been impossible for the gourd to hold." Pyrrha this sand is special it as metal in it iron to be more specific we're going to use this to push it over to the kill zone."

"But it's going to be difficult for me to use so much metal. Naruto I don't know if I can do it."

With a grin, naruto grabbed Pyrrha's hand giving it a squeeze." don't worry I'm here it's not just you here it's you and me, we're going to do this together." with that, he channeled his power through Pyrrha boosting her own.

The sand surged forth, blocking a blow that would have killed ren as he shot the beast. Seeing the waves push the monster back towards the explosives he set, he grabbed the overzealous Nora pulling her back.

Each strike of the beast was blocked by the sand as it thrashed about. The very terrain was slowly shifting into that of a desert. With one last effort on naruto and Pyrrha's part, the pair pushed it into the zone. In a cacophony of noise and light, the tags went off. Thousands senbon pierced the beast flesh blinding it. Due to naruto's unique anti-personnel tags.

The combination of pain from explosives. The loss of its sight caused the hydra Grimm to go into a rage. Thrashing about with its heads lashing out on anything that got near.

"Naruto got any plans ?" Pyrrha asked now tired and gasping for breath.

"Well that was part of my plan next we crush the heads since we can't cut them off. Ren, pyrrha your gonna finish this thing off while we crush the heads. Nora, it's hammer time." with a squeal of glee, Nora took off a hammer in hand.

After naruto relaid his plan. The sand surged forth stopping one of the heads from crushing Nora. As the sand slowly consumed the head.naruto intoned "(**Sabaku Kyū)**," as Nora jumped and using the recoil from her hammer to gain even more height. At the apex of her jump, she came down on another head, crushing its skull in. Sand surged forth and surrounded the hydra as naruto made the ram seal he intoned "**(Gokusa Maisō**)."

Pinning all of the heads and the body with the sand. Running along one of the heads, Pyrrha jumped off, throwing her spear into the bone mask on its chest. Following her lead ren thrust the spear into the beast with a palm strike. Nora finished the beast by driving the spear through its core. With the blow of her hammer and its recoil. Driving the weapon clear through the hydra and into the sand behind it.

With the battle now over a jubilant Nora declared. "That was awesome! can we do it again?"

Hearing her caused her the group to laugh as they relaxed. Now done with there battle. Naruto felt out Sarada through the connection they have with the bijū. "Naruto, What's wrong?" Sarada asked through her link to him.

Through the bond, naruto relaid his intent. "My team is going to help the others we will be there soon." Nodding her head, Sarada gave her response. "Ok naruto we will head there when we can."

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, we need to make sure the others are ok." naruto announced to the group. The group then took off at a run.

When they got to the cliffs where ruby and Jaune's teams where Naruto couldn't help but be impressed at the display of competence of the groups.

Weiss has frozen the tail to the nevermore in place at the base of the cliff face. And they used blake's ribbon to act as a slingshot for ruby. As Weiss fired ruby like a human bullet at the Grimm. Weiss then used her glyphs to give Ruby a surface to run up the cliff and decapitate the nevermore landing on the top of the cliff.

The battle that did surprise him was Jaune's intuitive leadership and battle instincts. Despite the inexperience of the boy. His instincts were such that it reminded Kurama of naruto." oi brat the kid isn't half bad. He reminded me of you when you were younger." "yeh, but I wasn't that bad. I think we'll help him out and make him a power like no other."

Hearing this caused Kurama to laugh internally and glared at blondie with a sort of sadistic glee." oh this is going to be fun." he thought to himself.

(10 min earlier).

Jaune was panicking internally, he thought to himself. (shit shit shit what am I gonna do? I was not prepared for this.) Rolling out of the way of a giant claw. Seeing the others engage the deathstalker. All Jaune could do was watch. Lyssette was dancing around the creature trying to immobilize its legs. While Brandon was focused on its stinger shooting at the appendage. And Simin was trying to get in close for a head-on blow with swords he conjured from the dust inlays on his clothes. Then it came to him seeing their different abilities. "Guys I have a plan."

Blocking a blow from a claw with her shield, Lysette said. "if you have a plan, we're all ears Jaune."

"Uh… right Lysette, Simin I need you to freeze that thing as best as you can." acting immediately on the orders Jaune had given. Lysette ran to the left side of the deathstalker as Simin ran to its right. Channeling her semblance and ice dust through her wrist-mounted blade tapping the ground with the sword and a wave of ice covered the beast.

Simin followed her soon after channeling the remaining ice dust he had into one massive spear that he threw at the monster. When the spear lodged itself in the ice, it exploded into a shower of freezing rain hardening and strengthening the ice. Leaving Simin gasping from the effort

"Ok, Simin I need you to use your fire dust to shatter it.

The ever calm Brandon spoke up." I can help with that my semblance let Simin rest."

Stepping in front of the frozen deathstalker, he mecha-shifted his gun into its sword form, shifting his stance, his sword began to glow a cherry red. Then white as he focused his semblance. Taking a breath, he took off dashing towards the monster. Swinging his blade, he cleaved the Grimm and ice in halving horizontally. It then started to crack and then shatter. Brandon dropped to one knee gasping for air.`` God… remind me next time I volunteer to do something like that not to. As a matter of fact, hit me next time."

Naruto and Sarada made their way down to the groups. "good job you guys, but we should probably get back to the relics and grab some for ourselves because I counted my students than relics." hearing this they all paled and ran to get a relic.

(beacon)

After managing to get a relic, Naruto finds himself on a stage in the auditorium. Casually listening to Ozpin announce the teams.

"Russell thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, and together you shall be known as team CRDL (cardinal) lead by Cardin Winchester."

Watching team CRDL walk off the stage as Ozpin announced the next team.

"Jaune Arc, Lysette Atratus, Brandon Charbonneau, Simin Megistus the four of retrieved the black knight pieces. Together you shall be known as team aacm (alchemy). And you shall be lead by Jaune arc."

This announcement of the leader of his team had shocked Jaune to his core. As he lamely walked off the stage speechless as Ozpin continued to name the final teams.

"Sarada Uchiha, Lycan Arcadia, Vella Moisia, Ragora Cinarum together you collected the white bishop pieces and together you shall be known as team SLVR (silver) lead by Sarada Uchiha." as clapping was heard throughout the auditorium. Naruto couldn't help but think of how proud his old friend would be if he could see Sarada now. And it reminded him of the promise he made to always watch over the girl. Watching them walk off the stage as Ozpin continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, lie Ren you collected the white rook pieces, and you shall be known as team NNPR (Nephrite) led by Naruto Uzumaki." now walking onto the stage himself Naruto couldn't help but grin to himself. As Nora hugged ren and Pyrrha playfully punched him in the shoulder. He habitually rubbed the back of his head bashfully and walked off the stage to the applause of the audience.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long you collected the white knight pieces, and together you shall be known as team RWBY(ruby) … lead by ruby rose."

While the formation of the team did not surprise anyone. The announcement of the team leader, however, did it was met with shock from ruby and Weiss. Indifference from blake. Yang was the most vocal of them all as she hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you."

Ozpin's last words were mostly for himself as congratulated the ladies personally they, however, where heard loud and clear by the two shinobi and one kitsune." It looks like this is going to be an interesting year."


	8. Chapt 8: living arrangements and the first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's moving day at beacon

Chapter 8: living arrangements and the first day

Walking down the hallway with a giddy Nora. Naruto, Pyrrha, and ren made it to there room without incident. Surprised that teams RWBY, SLVR, and AACM all had rooms nearby. Upon opening the door, naruto immediately had issues with the place. It was too small for all their things, sighing at the headache this was going to cause. He walked in and removed a scroll from his vest.

Opening the scroll on the nearest desk caught the attention of Pyrrha and Nora who hovered over him. Biting his thumb caused them to grimace as he smeared the blood over a seal containing his supplies.

With a puff of smoke, his Fūinjutsu supplies came out." naruto, why did you do that, and what are those brushes for?"Pyrrha questions him as the smoke cleared.

Naruto picked up a book that came with the supplies and tossed it to her called Uzumaki Fūinjutsu for dummies an essential guide to Fūinjutsu and its many uses. "Hear read this Pyrrha start at chapter one for beginners and skip to chapter 20 I highlighted the sections to make it easier to understand. Now before you unpack, please step outside while I am working. I really don't want to make any mistakes."

Nora raised her hand like an exuberant child asked," what do you mean by mistakes?"

In response the question, naruto said." well it could be anything from splinching, to turning the whole school into a giant bomb. Or my least favorite becoming stuck in the space between spaces."

With that, naruto pushed them out of the room, not letting them get any more words in. sticking a sign that read." work in progress do not disturb!" on the door and placing a tag on the below it for good measure

About an hour passed with Pyrrha reading the book getting paler at the section she was reading. seeing how disturbed she was, ren looked over her shoulder." what's wrong, Pyrrha?"

The pale girl looked at him and grimaced.`` I just got to the part about what could go wrong in there, and splinching is what happens. When anything that has to do with time-space Fūinjutsu goes wrong. And that's one of the better things that can happen to you."

She then handed the book over to ren, and he read the definition of splinching: is the result of a malfunctioning seal matrix or the result of an error in seal matrix design involving space-time Fūinjutsu. Symptoms of splinching are as follows: dismemberment of any kind. Disembowelment, loss of hair, turning inside out, or death. Upon reading the description, ren was glad that Naruto had kicked them out.

About thirty more minutes had passed, and a teacher had come upon the trio sitting in the hallway. Nora was now napping in ren's lap as Pyrrha continued to read. "Good evening students I am professor port. Can you tell me why you are sitting out here in the hallway? you're not in trouble as classes don't start until Monday and there is no curfew on weekends."

"Ah, yes, our team leader is "working" on our room," Pyrrha answered.

Scratching his head at the vague response professor port knocked on the door to try and get a clarification on the situation from the source. After no response, he decided to open the door only to fall over with a yelp unable to move.

Panicking and recognizing the effects from one of the tabbed pages. Pyrrha knocked on the door of team SLVR hoping that Sarada was still awake.

Waking up to pounding at their team door, a disgruntled Ragora answered." what you want!"

"We need to talk to Sarada it's urgent. It's about naruto," Pyrrha relayed to the drowsy girl.

Sighing to herself Sarada got out of bed her Sharingan active to help her see in the dark of the room walked to the door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked to Pyrrha," naruto?"

Nodding to the implied question, Pyrrha directed the two to the paralyzed professor.

Staring dully at the professor Sarada looked to Pyrrha letting out a sigh." he touched the door didn't he?" getting another nod as an answer Sarada let out another sigh." he'll be okay it will wear off in two or three hours. That tag is an Uzumaki special he just got hit with a paralysis tag don't let anyone open the door, or it will get worse. I'll stay here make sure dumb-dumb here doesn't choke on his own drool."

After another forty minutes, they could hear the distance taping of a cane and clicking of heels on the floor. Turning their heads to the sight of professor Goodwitch and the headmaster of beacon himself. " good evening children you wouldn't have seen a professor port have you?

Ozpin said sipping on his ever-present mug of coffee courtesy of one blonde Uzumaki.

Lazily Sarada pointed in the direction of the professor. Propped up against a wall drooling on to his suit and floor. "He's stuck like that for now. He has about two hours left."

As amusing as the whole situation was he could not help but question how a member of his staff wound up like this." miss Uchiha if you could clarify things for us."

With a groan, she got up and went over to the locked door. "The professor touched this despite the sign."

Before he could inquire more Sarada handed him a copy of the same book Pyrrha was currently reading. Questioning to himself where she could have had it as she was now wearing a blue silk nightgown.

Skimming through the section on the tags briefly to assure himself that Peter was going to be was about to ask more questions the door in question opened And naruto walked out. Turning to the young man noticing the tired look on his face and the fact that he was rather pale. Worried for the young blonde overtook him." Mr. Uzumaki are you alright?"

Nodding his head naruto raised a finger to postpone any further turned and kneeled down on the floor and bit his thumb and placed his hand on the odd circle of characters.

Ozpin fascinated at the script that scrolled the walls. As it was slowly disappearing. No not disappearing shrinking and condensing itself into the ring on the ground.

With a twist of his hand, naruto finalized the seal. Standing up, he closed the door, removed the tag and channeled chakra into the door and opening it.

After opening the door What was once just a simple door room. Was now a long hallway with several doors.

The flash of light had attracted the attention of team RWBY and the rest of team SLVR who were all dumbstruck at the new room. Before anyone could ask how. Naruto had walked down the hallway where he turned a corner. And disappeared and a door was heard closing.

The dumbstruck group rushed after him save Sarada who turned and walked back to her the door close the group tried to open the door, but the door would not give. They then tried Knocking on the door only for no one to answer.

Pyrrha noticing the small script in the top left corner flipped through the book she was given. Finding the section, she read it. Fūin Kekkai: is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate Barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves or to trap an opponent amongst other various uses. She then spoke up," headmaster, according to this book, nothing we do will open that door."

Not believing her Glynda used her semblance to try to open the door from the inside the door rattled violently for a moment but stayed shut. Huffing at her failure to open the door. She stalked off to get answers from the only source currently not there.

Skimming through his copy briefly Ozpin found the same section after reading it." it turns out is correct just let know to see me tomorrow. I do believe that it is safe for you to look around Good Evening."

After the headmaster left, they decided to take him up on the offer to look around the new dorm room. Going back around the corner came upon a living room with an attached dining room, and just beyond that was a massive kitchen.

Blinking blankly at the sheer impossibility of the sheer magnitude of what naruto had just done. They quietly moved on to the next room. To find it full of books and scrolls of all kinds, the number of books impressed one bow wearing black haired girl in particular that she left the group and secluded herself in the corner of the room to read.

After about an hour of exploring, they came back to the hallway with the four of what they now knew to be the other teams deciding to get their answers from naruto when he woke up they left.

The next morning a now refreshed naruto stumbled out of his room down the hall to he started to make the others got up they a delicious smell began to waft its way into there by the smell of food they stumbled their way into the trio naruto, with a wave greeted the trio.

"yo, guys sit down the food will be ready in a minute I gotta go get a straggler and teams RWBY and SLVR."

Heading to the library with a mug of coffee in hand. Naruto walked in and headed to the corner to find blake asleep tucked into sectional couch surrounded by books and scrolls.

Finding that the book in her hands was the one he had written about the sage of six paths and the moon goddess. He couldn't help but smirk a bit to himself.

Naruto leaned over to wake blake up, grabbing blake's shoulder to arouse her gently."hey there sleepy head time to wake up and smell the coffee."

Blearily opening her eyes the first thing that came to blake was the smell of spikey blonde hair as he handed her the mug of coffee." naruto, What's going on?"

"Well you're in my library, and I can't believe your team left you behind here. Or is it that you just broke in here to see me and got lost?" Blake tried to hide her blush at naruto's comment to no avail.

"Come on you must be hungry I'll take you to the kitchen and then get the other two tea-"

Before he could finish his statement, there was a ringing heard from the seal on the front door. "I'll be right back," naruto said as he left blake in the library.

Reaching the front door soon after he opened it to see teams SLVR, RWY, AACM all at his door which meant that rumors about the dorm room would quickly spread. Letting them in he gave them all a greeting and had them follow him to the library to pick up the B of RWBY. Heading into the kitchen. He had them all take seats at the dining room table as he started to take out the food. Setting out the platters with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a fruit salad. And with coffee, tea, orange juice, and grape juice.

After setting the table, Naruto sat at the head of the table next to Sarada. "So it appears you have some questions for me," Naruto stated as if he had no doubts about whether they had questions or not it was if it was fact.

In the silence that held the air ruby spoke up, "Is this apart of your semblance?"

"That would be a yes and no, it's an art learned by my clan it's known as Fūinjutsu or sealing Techniques the book I gave to Pyrrha is a basic explanation of what it does. As for my semblance its the ability to sign contracts of sorts with guardian spirits."

Raising his hand, Jaune asked," how many do you have?"

Coming to a quick conclusion, Naruto nodded his with a glowing palm he placed it on his stomach and turned the seal. "These are my partners Gyūki, Shukaku, Son Gokū, and Saiken, and you have all met Kurama. but he's kinda lazy and likes to sleep.

Nodding to the answer blake went next with his question "you said that you were apart of the Uzumaki clan? In the book, I read it mentioned the Uzumaki clan is what happened to your clan real? And if so is the story about the two brothers true as well?

After a brief moment of silence, Naruto sighed," the stuff in that book is valid for the most part it was used as a way to get the younger members of the clan to know our origins from what I was told. And yes, the story of the two brothers is true if you guys want to know more about what you can borrow the book. Also, I am the last Uzumaki, so I keep the traditions of my clan alive by preserving our history."

They ate as they digested the information when Weiss came up with a question." naruto I kind of understand how you but why where you so tired looking?

"Ah, I'll give you the second book on sealing. But the basic gist of it is to make powerful seals a master needs to use their own blood in a special ink that we then need to channel our aura into. And for something this big I had to use a lot of ink, blood, and aura."

After they finished eating naruto started to clear the table, and much to his surprise all of team RWBY and Pyrrha rushed to help. Seeing the look he was giving them, " what is with that look you cooked we can help clean up," Weiss stated.

Naruto just walked away grinning and never said a word. Causing Weiss to huff.

After they finished the dishes naruto headed for his room with Weiss and yang hot on his trail. Opening his door, he turned, "can I help you two."

"Well, I wanted to see your room foxy. But I don't know what lurid intentions princess has here."

A now blushing and sputtering Weiss tried to get a word in, but naruto just patted her on the head. And pushed her in the room.

The room was reasonably large with a bed and bookshelf on one wall and a desk on the other with a closet of average size. A restroom with an attached bath and a weapon rack that held seven swords of different a massive broadsword as tall as a man with two cutout sections. What looked like a large sewing needle. To a sword wrapped in bandages. Taking note of the odd weapons, Yang noticed the one covered in bandages and tried to touch it.

Naruto grabbed her hand, just shy of touching the blade saying. "I wouldn't touch that one if I were, you might get hurt." as spikes came out of the grip in response.

Nodding, in response to this, Yang, took a step back.

"So if your done snooping yang is there anything else I can help you with?" naruto asked leaning on the wall. " cause if not I am going to go see Ozzy the man obviously wants some answers. Then I need to go do some training."

The two girls soon left the room after and he changed into a black and orange copy of his old jumpsuit and started to leave. Seeing the others on his way out, he let them know his intentions"I am heading to see Ozzy. Then I am going to go train if you want to join me for a light work out meet me at the emerald forest cliffs around 9:30."

Hearing this put a smile on Pyrrha's face and ren nodded stoically as ever. While Nora was sleeping on ren's lap. Looking forward on how to explain things to Ozpin, he headed straight to the tower. After riding the elevator up. Naruto knocked on the headmaster's door." enter," hearing this naruto opened the door and entered the room. "Come in please sir we have quite a bit to talk about."

Sitting down in the chair, Naruto directed his gaze towards the headmaster. "So what do you want to know?" naruto asked the headmaster.

Surprised at the blunt and direct method taken by the young man in front of him, Ozpin quickly schooled his features." if you're going to be straight with me then. I read that book, and I understand the basics of these sealing arts as your clan calls them but what I don't understand is how it's possible for something like this to exist and yet no one has heard of your clan."

The room was suddenly filled with a sense of loss and dread when naruto looked into Ozpin's eyes. Letting out a sigh naruto told him about the basics of his clan. " what the book does not tell you is the history of my clan it starts with a man and his two children. The man had a powerful semblance that aspects of it were inherited by his two suns. The eldest inherited his eyes and the youngest his vitality and power. As time went on, the two grew up, and their father was dying. So he chose a successor. Of the two brothers, the elder of the two was a prodigy who devoted his time to gaining power and would do anything to get it. The younger was not as gifted and struggled and worked hard for everything. And found his strength through his bonds. The father chose the younger of the to as his heir. This enraged the elder who tried to kill his younger, not wanting to kill his brother tried to resolve it peacefully. Eventually, this feud attracted the creatures of Grimm who claimed one of the younger wives. The two had founded the Senju and Uchiha clans, and their semblances became two met in battle one last time, and the elder fell to throughout the ages the two clans killed each other. Until eventually two factions broke off and left the feuding Senju and Uchiha to die at the claws of the Grimm and each other. The one of the two clans wanting to leave the past behind renamed themselves the other to honor the dead kept there name of Uchiha as to never forget their history." pausing for a moment to let this sink in naruto continued."eventually the semblance of the Uzumaki evolved as they took on new peace never lasts and the surviving Uchiha from the feud found where the Uzumaki hid. They enlisted the aid of other clans and bandits and laid siege to the Uzumaki, and the grim came scattering the Uzumaki killing most. But a few found the village where I come from Konoha. that happened to founded by other surviving Senju that had made peace with the Uchiha that had broken off years far as I know I am the last Uzumaki alive since my mother was the only survivor of my clan to make it to Konoha as far as I know."

After naruto had told his 'edited' history to waited for Ozpin to speak. For Ozpin this revelation about clans as powerful as naruto's clans was unheard of in all the millennia he has lived. But the young man did say that the clans hunted each other into extinction. With most likely, the young ms. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki as the lone descendants of the two clans. Another thought came to his mind about this village Naruto had mentioned." you mentioned a village called Konoha. Just where is it exactly?"

Hoping beyond hope that he could gain more resources in the fight against Salem and her ilk. Ozpin hedged his concerns on the village was still there based on the caliber of the young man before him he would like more of the sort of warrior.

" it was destroyed not long after Sarada, and I left to travel." was the answer naruto gave Ozpin. The exact answer Ozpin did not want. Internally grimacing to himself he debated on what to do next if there could be survivors looking for them would be like trying to find a needle in a stack of that most powerful fighters had fallen with the village.

"If that is all you needed Ozzy I think I should go."

Hearing this Ozpin deciding to leave off the conversation on a lighter note asked."One moment Mr. Uzumaki, I would like to know one more thing. I would like to know exactly what you did to my coffee?"

Grinning at the question naruto smirked." nothing really I just replaced that swill you call coffee with an Uzumaki family blend I also left you months supply in a seal on the bottom of your mug if you can figure out how to open it. Later Ozzy!"

Then naruto ran out the door before Ozpin could get in another word.

Not believing him ozpin cautiously looked to the bottom of his favorite mug. Sure enough, there was a small, almost unnoticeable seal on the bottom of the mug in the center. Letting out a sigh, he grumbled about his now missing high-end name brand black ivory coffee that had cost him 500 lien per pound. And on how there would be many sleepless nights of studying to break he cried a bit on the unfairness of just how good the coffee was in comparison to his name brand knowing he could never go back now.

Naruto then took the scenic route to he was walking along the path he ran into the littlest reaper who plowed into him like a bull trailed by the Schnee princess. "Naruto I finally found you!"

"So Red, princess what can I help you with?"

"Uhh... I was wondering if you could make our room like yours?" Ruby asked using her infamous puppy dog eyes that had plied treats from even the most stubborn of foes.

"And I was hoping to watch I am interested in your seals they seem similar to my glyphs."

Wiess added her request.

Setting the young girl back on her feet while she gave him those damned eyes Naruto couldn't help but smirk. As the only weakness of the puppy eyes was a parent. And he was going to do the same for their floormates. "I was going to do so anyway, but I need some time to recover. I'll do so next weekend."

Ruby just happy that naruto agreed nodded her head and smiled. Weiss, however, caught on to the length of time needed to recover frowned a bit.

Seeing the look on Weiss's face, naruto came up with a devious plan. "Weiss do you remember what I said to you on the roof you look better with a smile." he then grabbed the girl and took off yelling to ruby before she could say anything." hey red I'll race you to the cliffs."

Seeing the challenge ruby took off at a run too. As naruto adjusted Weiss onto his back, speeding up. The trio raced all the way to the cliffs. Naruto slowed down just a bit to let the younger girl win." yes I win," ruby cheered while doing an odd dance. He put down Weiss down and walked over to his team." you guys ready?" naruto asked his team.

Getting nods from and his team was about to take off ruby piped up and asked."are you guys going to train can we join you?"

"Of course ruby today we are just doing an endurance training." naruto said as he patted the girl on the head. "So we're going to be doing tree running. We will be making a loop through the forest, you don't have to worry about keeping up today is all about seeing where your stamina is at." naruto explained then he jumped off the cliff. Weiss for her part thought to herself"how hard could this possibly be." not knowing that by the days end she like many would come to know naruto as a taskmaster who would be a sadist when it came to training.

In the first hour alone Weiss had struggled with her heels catching on roots and the unfamiliar territory of training known as tree running. Even though she had done many things in heels. Making their way back to the cliffs, she was surprised that the infuriating blonde had not yet broken a sweat. However, almost everyone was gasping for breath, and her ribs were hurting. But what had caught her off guard was what he had announced next.

"All right I have seen where you are at so next shirts off I need to draw some seals."

"...uwawa why!" Ruby squeaked out now turning red.

"I am going to draw on some resistance, gravity and weight seals for training you can get your sister and blake to come by later to get theirs I just need access to your backs and your arms and legs. It won't take long." naruto explained, unzipping his jacket and taking off his mesh armor to show the seals and some scars. The most noticeable of them being the ones on his chest where his heart is and a circular scar around his right bicep. Channeling his chakra to make the seals appear showing the intricate and ever forming spirals that met on his back.

After getting them to agree naruto began to work starting with ren who has gained three rings on each limb that were just the beginnings of spirals meeting on a smaller seal on his back. Norra excited about the whole thing had almost stripped naked only stopped by ren and had gotten four on her legs and six on her arms. Repeating the process for Pyrrha, she had gotten four on her legs and five on her arms.

Turning to the other girl's naruto noticed how uncomfortable they were with the whole thing "I can turn around while you both get ready and Weiss you can take my jacket." taking the jacket the two girls then covered their fronts as best they could. As he drew the lines on Weiss, she jumped when he made it to her back, making two lines on her wrist and three on her legs. He repeated the same process to ruby, giving her three on her arms and four on her legs.

When he was done he channeled his chakra to each of the seals to finalize them and showed them how to turn the seals on, and everyone was dressed and wanting to know more about seals Weiss "Hey naruto what's wrong with these seals I don't feel any different," staring at where the seal had once been before it disappeared.

Not noticing the grin naruto had he formed the half ram seal and suddenly they all collapsed to the ground. Struggling to move as naruto walked off the jacket in hand."don't forget training after class tomorrow later." were the last words naruto said to them as he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9: the sunny dragon makes its move and the first day of class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/setsunatama3

AN/ please favorite, follow, and review and here is the next chappie for you guys at and check out my discord <https://discord.gg/TMDmx37>

Chapter 9: the sunny dragon makes its move and the first day of class

After a prank well played and a trip to the dorms for a shower. And a change of clothes Naruto headed to his library to get some casual reading done. A few hours later, Kurama walked in and hopped into his lap. "Brat we need to talk." Kurama communicated through their bond. Naruto waited for the fox to continue as he got comfortable. "I know you sensed whatever was in that bunker it felt like the other three signatures we felt when we came to this world, but this one is fading. I would say that this person has about a year or two left at best. What do you want to do about it? This could be the time to complete one of the projects you were working on."

However, before Naruto could give his answer, the door was blown off the hinges by a furious blonde dragon. Running over to Naruto, she lifted him by his collar. Cocking her arm back for a blow. with red in her eyes, she growled." explain what you did to my sister now!"

"Ah, you mean the seals I used or do you mean the training because I don't understand what you're so mad about."

Yang was about to punch naruto for his answer when a red missile tackled into a book shelve the enraged dragon yelling," Yang no it's a misunderstanding!"

"gahh, Ruby, what do you mean!" Yang wheezed out ribs now hurting due to the slight girl's impact. and the books that fell on the pair.

Seeing the mess, he would now have to clean up and lamenting the fact that he could not use his clones lest he shows even more of his hand. Naruto let out a long sigh and slapped a seal on the two using his chakra with just a touch. Quickly using the halve ram seal the girls found themselves sitting in seiza hands behind their backs and unable to move. Naruto Pinched the bridge of his nose. He was determined to get to the bottom of this as the rest of team RWBY walked in.

Naruto pointed to the only level headed ones in the room." explain now please the princess."

"Well, when we finally made it back to our room after learning how to walk no thanks to you again. Ruby explained her haggard state to Yang and what seals you put on us and how you applied them. But I am betting she stopped listening at the point where we had to strip our tops. And that was when Yang stopped listening and came after you like a bull seeing red. And we followed trying to stop her." as Weiss continued to explain the situation Yang had time to calm down and realized that she was in the wrong. Cursing her protective streak after seeing the damage to the door and realizing that she had kicked in the door to get in here in the first place had most likely damaged the door and wall as well.

Letting out another sigh naruto turned to the pair and said." look this is just one big misunderstanding, and I am going to let you go ok don't worry about any damage I'll fix it later."

Getting nods from the two he added." since the two of you are here, I can give you the training seals as well so what do you say blake, Yang?"

"ok, sure."

Leading them to his room to get his supplies, he showed them to the bathroom so they could get towels to cover themselves and had blake lay down on his bed first. "Since I don't know what your stamina and strength are at, I will only be giving you my standard three rings."

As he drew the interconnecting rings around each of her wrists Weiss was hovering over him analyzing the design of the characters as the went up to Blake's arms and lead to a sigil on her back then he connected them to seals on her legs placing a bloody digit in the center sigil on her back. He finalized the seal, making the script flow back into three interconnected rings like spirals. On her arms and legs and the sigil morphed into Blake's emblem. Repeating the process for Yang as he added four circles and the control sigil on her back. Now with questions, as he left the room, Weiss followed letting the girls get dressed in peace.

"Naruto I have a few questions about your seals. And I was wondering how they compared to my glyphs? "

"Well, Weiss how exactly do your glyphs work? Do you have to assemble them yourself or do you think it and bam your aura does the rest for you?" thinking on the questions that naruto had asked her Weiss paused for a moment then answered. "For ones I am most comfortable with, I can summon the effects without much thought. But for more complex ones they take time and practice. I also need time for experimentation for new glyphs then there is the different effects dust has on my glyphs." her eyes widened a bit at the implications of how similar the two abilities where.

"We're going to have to talk about this later we have so much to go over naruto." Weiss then left muttering theory to herself.

As blake and ruby left Yang was standing there nervously," hey i-is there anything I can do to help?

Walking up to his desk, he pulled out his sealing supplies. "this won't take too long to fix that the beauty of seals, although this is a temporary fix. Would you like to watch then we can make dinner and get the others."

Walking down to the door, he started his work as Yang looked on in amazement. In about ten minutes, the wall and door were back to normal.

After walking into the kitchen, naruto started to pull the ingredients out from the fridge. and wanting to be useful, Yang asked. "what can I do to help?"

"Well you can put on the other apron and wash the rice there is a rice cooker over there in the cabinet to your left."

With a smile, Yang did as instructed as he pulled out a whole salmon and started to descale and debone it in just minutes. Getting more instruction, she began to work on the miso soup as he quickly diced and shredded cabbage and pickled radish and carrots for a slaw. As they finished, he grilled the fish and asked Yang to get everyone for dinner.

By the time that Yang had arrived with everyone. The plates where set and food was on the table again. With everyone eating and had a good time all around. The food was so good Ruby was stuffing her face like an adorable chipmunk. After finishing dinner, Yang went to help clean up. Soon after finishing the dishes, Yang pulled Naruto off to his room as everyone was hanging out watching tv or in the library playing a board game.

Noticing her stiff posture and the fidgeting the girl was doing.” Yang what's wron-." before he could finish his question, Yang pulled him down and kissed him. Instinctively he deepened the kiss and held her in his arms. Making out until the need for air became overwhelming and the two separated for air. "Naruto'' I love you. You treat me like a woman rather than some trophy. And I have never felt this way about anyone el-." before she could say anymore naruto interrupted her.

"Yang we cant you don't even know me, and there are things about me you don-."

Angry at the rejection, she kissed him to stop Naruto from speaking. "Yes, there are things I don't know, but I don't care. And I won't care even if you were my dad's age. You should know by now I'm greedy and(kiss) I take what (another kiss) I want and (kiss) I never let go. So foxy you're stuck with me!" grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Taking her arms from around his neck, Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "there is no way for me to talk you out of this is there?"

"Ha not on your life Foxy!." Yang chirped going in for another kiss before naruto stopped her. Pressing his two fingers to her lips, he looked her in the eyes and said. "If you want this then there is something you need to know first." walking over to his desk Naruto moved the chair out of the way and pressed his hand to a seal underneath the desk. He Retrieved a large scroll. Setting the open scroll on the counter. He turned to her and took her by the hand and led her to the scroll.

"This is my clans scroll it shows every member of my clan since before it founding as an official clan it automatically updates itself showing my relation to the sage." pointing to the line on the scroll that shows his relations. Then he showed her his name on the scroll. "this is me and these where my wives and children."

Taking a step back at the revelation, Yang tried to come up with a logical answer for the information naruto had given. "ok so you're like a thousand years old or something. And you had three wives?" "I'm 157, and I had three at the same time due to clan laws and politics," Naruto added.

"Right so three at the same time because of politics and rules. Heh, I certainly know how to pick em. Like I said earlier Foxy your mine even if I have to share. They will have to be mine as well." Yang surged forwards, her lips found his. They soon broke apart, and the grinning blonde took a step back, putting her hands on her hips and made her intentions clear. "even if you don't love me yet. Naruto Uzumaki your mine and I'll have to make you fall in love with me! It just looks like I have to make some plans of my own."

Yang then strode out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck blonde behind.

Later that night in team RWBY dorm after Yang snuck back in.

"I know your awake Yang." turning over in her bed; Yang came to face the princess of her team. "You were alone with naruto for a long time. What did you say to him?" Weiss questioned the blonde. Grinning to the snowy-haired beauty, she got out of her bed and crept over to Weiss's bed and told her. "it's simple I just told him how I feel, and I am guessing you feel the same if so your not going to have much luck. But for what it's worth may the best woman win!" she then leaned down and kissed Weiss knowing that a challenge would only prove to entice the girl into rash action and drive her insane slinking back to her bed, leaving the stunned girl speechless. unknown to the pair a blushing raven-haired bow wearing girl had heard everything.

The next morning found teams RWBY, AACM rushing to class as Ozpin and Glynda stood by.

Now in professor ports class, Grimm studies as the man droned on about stories from his youth. All Naruto could get was "in my day blah blah blah blah scary grim dead now blah blah." to him it was more like the man liked to hear himself talk. Before class had ended the professor had asked his students," now who among you feels that they have what it takes to be a true huntsman?" raising her hand in response Weiss declared," I do sir!"

"Excellent step-down and meet your opponent." stepping down to the front of the class, she saw the rumbling cage containing a Grimm of some kind. After prepping her self and drawing her rapier Myrtenaster.her teammates cheered her on "fight on" Blake cheered waving a little flag and Yang cheered "go, Weiss," and ruby exclaimed, "yah represent team RWBY." Annoyed at the cheering, "Ruby, I am trying to focus!" Weiss yelled. As the professor's ax came down on the lock breaking it and unleashing the Boarbatusk Grimm. Now free it began to charge Weiss who dodged out of the way and made a glancing blow to its flank as she avoided .rushing in for a frontal assault she clashed with the tusks of the Grimm. Getting her rapier stuck in the tusks, hearing ruby cheering again Weiss lost focus and was disarmed and thrown away as she was separated from her weapon. As the beast charged at Weiss, she jumped out of the way running for her sword as it hit one of the desks. as she reclaimed her sword ruby had exclaimed," Weiss goes for its belly there is no armor there!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Setting up one glyph in front of her and above herself as the Grimm made another rolling charge. It rammed straight into a glyph that reflected the beast. And Weiss jumped on the glyph that turned black, and she shot herself forwards impaling the Grimm on her sword. Killing it leaving it to disintegrate into dust as class ended. And Weiss left without saying a word.

Making his way out of the classroom naruto caught the tail end of the argument between Weiss and ruby "- Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss then walked off. Walking up to the now distraught reaper naruto comforted the girl. "Its ok ruby it's only been a day, and I am sure you will grow to be an excellent leader. Weiss wasn't made the leader because she doesn't know how to lead; she was not made leader because she doesn't know how to follow. Like you will grow to be a leader, she will grow too in her ways. I've got to go now red" patting ruby on the head. Naruto handed her off to Sarada and her team. Then stalked off to find Weiss. Ozpin hid just around the corner, listening in on the conversation and was impressed at what the young man's insight. Knowing that the two would now need more investigating.

After a brief search, he found Weiss in a stairwell leading up to a balcony. Following her up, he walked out onto the balcony sneaking right beside her he said, "it's a nice view is it not."

Hearing his voice when she had come up here to be alone had Weiss nearly jumping out of her skin. "Ahh… do you have to do that?!"

"Weiss we need to talk about you and ruby. And I just need you to listen to a story of mine. I'll do anything you want after ok?" noting the lack of the nickname she had grown fond of since they had started over she simply nodded her approval.

"Weiss, you and Ruby, remind me of the relationship I had with my best friend, Sasuke. We were rivals to the very end. Pushing each other to be our very best. You wouldn't believe it, but at first, we were like you and ruby. He was a skilled prodigy, and I was the idiot who didn't have much more than pure grit and determination," naruto said with a sad smile.

Looking out towards the sunset, naruto leaned on the rail and continued his tale.

"You know we had our ups and downs a lot of downs. But I know that I would have given my life if it meant that he could live even another minute longer. Just like he did for me, there was an attack on our village and to save the village and my life he chose to die in my stead. So I could help push back the attackers. That day his sacrifice saved many lives. The point of this story. Is that I don't want you to end up like my godfather and his team. The first was a prodigy who became so obsessed with the knowledge that he became a criminal delving into the darkest of depravity. The medic of the team became a drunk who gambled away fortunes due to loss after loss. My godfather became so obsessed with his work and finding his best friend turned bitter enemies that he never visited me until I was thirteen."

My point is that we all have choices to make, and you need to give ruby the chance to make them and follow. I am sure that you are a good leader but have you ever had to follow. Or make a tough choice? It's only been a day to give her time.

Nodding in response

"So you said you would do anything I asked right?"

"Y-yea I did," naruto said cautiously trying to figure out what the girl wanted from him.

Blushing up a storm Weiss made her demands thinking to herself." I won't let Yang beat me! fortune favors the bold." taking her first step to winning she stood up one hand on her hip and pointed the finger at Naruto and declared, "I want a date naruto just like yang, and I want you to be mine."

She then lunged forward to kiss him, and in her haste, she tripped over her own feet. And headbutted naruto as he caught her in an attempt to readjust for another kiss. "so next Friday after class I'll take you to vale?" naruto asked, holding his nose.

Panicking with embarrassment Weiss tried to check his nose. After assuring that he was ok, she blushed from head to toe as he kissed her forehead." later princess its a date then." Naruto left the girl frozen in shock and headed down the stairs.

Walking far enough that he would not be overheard. Kurama came and lept on to his shoulder.

"So…"

"I made it down to the source of that power we sensed and it's a person. I don't like that man he's hiding something."

Sighing Naruto frowned not liking the situation.naruto sent a message to Sarada through their bond." Sarada oz is hiding things from us, and it's not looking good."

"... ok, what is our response going to be ."

"We will wait and watch for now ." after giving his mental affirmation, he continued his walk down the stairs Heading to the dorms to study.

Getting a knock on his door naruto got up from his desk and opened the door." how can I help you Yang." not saying anything she just grinned and pushed him into the room and closed the door. "can you do that thing to the door you did last time? I have a few questions." in response naruto formed the halve ram seal the room flashed briefly and was sealed in a privacy barrier. "There we can talk freely." naruto said after leading her to sit on his bed.

Nodding Yang began her questions." so what exactly are you?"

Naruto grimaced, Thinking about how to answer this simple question made his head hurt.as technically he was human. Deciding that the best course of action was to start with the beginning.

"Well, to start with to understand what I am is simple yet extremely complicated. I am human, yet I am so much more. The book Blake was reading from my library is an extremely edited version." and so naruto began his tale. Telling her about his childhood, the origins of chakra, Biju, his past since he became a shinobi. And about the sage of the six paths and finally his best friend and brother Sasuke. Then finally how he was banished.

"So no aura but something called chakra. And your an alien to. And oh yay the most potentially powerful being is an extremely lazy fox .who I might add he likes to nap and is doing so in the corner." as Yang continued to complain about how unfair it was that she had such a complicated boyfriend. Naruto silenced her by kissing her and pulling her into his lap as they made out.

"I'm still not happy about more work, but I could get used to this."

"If it makes you feel any better, I am independently wealthy." blinking in disbelief, she asked." how exactly?"

Ah well you know how I said my godfather was a perv well he wrote books, and when we came here, I published the series here. Icha Icha Paradise is the name of the series, and it's under the pen name Gama Sennin." naruto said nervously.

"No way! My boyfriend is my favorite author." Yang squealed and tackled him and began a heavy makeout session.

The two stayed cuddled like that for about an hour before Yang spoke again. "So did the princess make her move yet?"

Naruto froze looking at her gobsmacked an eye twitching." I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it was you who put her up to it wasn't it."

With a cat that ate the canary grin on her face, she just kissed him again. And chirped, "yep" before hopping out of his lap and walking towards the door. Knowing she had to go, he released the seal, and she opened the door, and naruto escorted her to her room. "You know that I will be forced to get you back for this," Naruto whispered in her ear before nipping the lobe and running his hand down her back. Sending shivers down her spine. She sulked, knowing that she would need a cold shower now grumbling to herself on how unfair it is to get her all revved up like this and just leave.


	10. Chapter 10 the arrogant cardinal and the lion cub

AN/sorry guys was planning to post this on labor day and another chapter for the holiday but I had to work and was wiped after getting through a 26 hour weekend then called into work on labor day at the last minute so expect this plus one more chapter this week and a something I have been working on in the code geass genre but don't worry maelstrom of remnant is my priority the code geass work is something I just need to type out its kinda stuck in my head atm.

  
Chapter 10 the arrogant cardinal and the lion cub

  
Naruto was sitting in the combat class looking utterly disinterested in the current fight between Sarada and one of the team CRDL fuck-tards.thinking to himself and trying to remember the name of the cannon fodder." What was his name again Bissel no uhh... Thistle, ah Russel that's his name." and calling this a fight was an exaggeration. But for her part, Sarada gave the boy her attention. Stepping into his first strike, she stopped the blow from his right with a palm strike to his elbow. Catching him mid swing and delivered a single punch to his solar plexus. Modulating her strength to knock him out of the ring gasping for air and a few bruised ribs. The match had lasted only a minute, and she was really unimpressed at the standard of fighters here. In Konoha, she was already a seasoned Jounin by the age of seventeen working her way into becoming clan head and on the path to ANBU. From the stories that Karin and Jugo had told her about her father after his passing. Had he not left the village when he did, he would have made it to ANBU captain like his brother at sixteen. She was so deep into the thought that she was only broken from them when Glynda had announced her victory." ms. Uchiha is the winner of this fight. Russel, please do remember not to make such wide swings with your weapon they leave you wide open. You have a knife you should use it to your advantage."

Checking the time and knowing that she had time for one more spar. Glynda decided that she should get on with Ozpin's orders to observe and report any findings to the headmaster. And try and get a feel for the actual skill of two of the three enigmas in class. The third was not an enigma in the sense that he had any power or training whatsoever. It was just one of those things she would have to chalk up to Ozpin's eccentricities as his fascination with the arc heir was odd, to say the least as the family had not been fighters in two generations.

"Naruto, please come down, and your opponent will be Cardin."

From the look on the young man's face, he did not want to do this. As he walked down to the stage as slowly as possible." this match will be a one on one spar using the tournament rules. And you may continue until your Aura reaches the red, a ring out, or I call the match due to imminent harm or surrender."

After seeing the glimmer of hope in the eyes of the blonde Glynda could not help but get a sense of glee when she crushed his way out. "Only if your Aura reaches the yellow."

Crouching down grumbling to himself on how unfair when Glynda yelled at him." Naruto the match is about to start is you ready?!"

"I honestly don't see the point in this it will be over in a moment anyway. And I'm sure you will make up some arbitrary reason for this farce to continue. and make me beat up a guy who uses a whisk as a weapon."

Taking the mockery of his choice in weapon poorly Cardin growled out. "I am going to pound you into the ground!"

Naruto Deciding to take a page out of Kakashi's book. Digging a finger in his ear, he said. "Hmm did you say something?"

Sighing to herself at what she knew was an oncoming migraine. Glynda, for the first time in her career as a teacher, understood why Qrow was a daytime alcoholic as she began the match." fighters ready, start!"

Cardin rushed to wipe the smirk off the blondes face. He had only made it three steps before he was flung bodily from the ring. As naruto had raised a hand and his eyes flashed purple for a moment. The overhead screen then read out RING OUT! Stunning everyone in the audience at the speed at which the match had ended. But what shocked everyone, even more, was the snarky tone naruto had taken with the professor. "There see I won Glynda can I go now." griping her tablet in a white-knuckled grip she snarled. "no! It seems as if you have an unfair advantage mr.uzumaki so you will not be able to ring out your opponent. And as Cardin can still continue, he shall be your opponent again."

Looking to Cardin, ``she said." Mr. Winchester, I would suggest that you think out your actions more had you anchored yourself down you could have forced Naruto to expend more power to dislodge you or tire himself out."

Walking back to the edge of the ring, Glynda gave the two the starting count." fighters, ready… begin!"

With a sigh, naruto resigned himself to the pointless fight and sidestepped the downward strike from the fuck-up known as Cardin.striking him in the temple and released the sand from his seal. As a raised Cardin stepped back, he failed to notice the sand at his feet that climbed up his form. Struggling pointlessly to free himself as the sand soon covered him from head to toe and all he could do was glare at the shinobi.and as Naruto raised a hand he started to make a grasping motion. He turned to the professor. "So are we done now or…?"

Now gripping the tablet so hard that it bent in her grip as Glynda gave him her iciest of glairs. letting out a clipped," winner naruto."

She then let out a sigh after realizing the blonde's goal was to rile her up. She looked at Cardin's impromptu tomb. "I don't suppose you can release him?" with a wave of his hand, naruto released the boy from his sand in response to the question. He walked off stage and back to his seat with his team to get his things, Glynda announced to the class.

"That is all the time we have for today's class and remember that the Vital festival is only a few months away so keep practicing.and have a chance to participate.only the top 6 first-year teams will be allowed to enter."

-]|[-

As the group of students ate lunch while Nora told a tale. "So, there we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day," ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora added.

In response, ren added, "they were Beowulf's."

"Dozens of them," Nora cheerfully replied.

"It was two of them…"

"And together we made a killing selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora declared animatedly.

Sighing ren added, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Lyzette noticing just how down Jaune looked asked." Jaune, are you ok?"

Trying to answer reassuringly, he said," oh what I'm fine."

Not convincing anyone of his friends. Out of concern for his well-being, Pyrrha added." Jaune, stop he has been picking on you since we started school."

Naruto, hearing this and tuning out Jaune's response asked in a tone that brokered no negotiation." Jaune, why did you not tell any of us this?"

. "Well I-I just though-" Jaune tried to explain when he was interrupted by Brandon

"You try to keep everyone out of your problems Jaune and handle them yourself." before another word could be said they all heard a shout." ow-please stop that hurts!letgoletgo!"

Turning to the commotion in question, they saw team CRDL taunting and bullying a Faunus girl with rabbit ears. With Cardin yanking on her ears harshly.

Before more could be said about the situation, naruto had snarled and leapt over the next table and charged Cardin. Grabbing him by the wrist and applying a large amount of force, he started to warp the metal of the vambrace in his hand. He snarled out in his fury. "Let her go!"

Trying to put up a robust front Cardin laugh at naruto and tried to yanked his arm out of the grip. All he got for his actions was the grip to tighten and the metal of his vambrace to buckle.then the sensation of pain as his wrist was slowly crushed. Soon he released the girl and dropped to the floor in pain. The other members of CRDL in an attempt to help their leader jumped into action. When a force acted on all present and separated everyone.

With the tell-tale clicking of heels and her riding crop raised, Glynda walked up to the disturbance.

Naruto was Severely pissed at the disturbance as he lamented at her covenant appearance.

"Of course someone shows up now!"

"You know that fighting outside of the arena or sparing is strictly prohibited don't you gentlemen. "The blonde professor said as she was glaring at her students."

Absolutely livid at the timing of her appearance, the actions of team CRDL, Naruto sneered." oh but I take it that out allow harassment and discrimination? Cause I don't see you trying to stop them from hurting that girl!"

Stunned at the harsh rebuke, she knew that if she said the wrong thing now, then her credibility would be shot.

"Be that as it may, this situation would have been handled without the need for you to step in."

Clearly not satisfied at the handling of the "situation." naruto flared his chakra and exerted such force that he cracked the ground. As he released himself from whatever held him in place and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Shocked that a student could free himself from her hold left Glynda speechless for a moment. She then quickly composed herself as she adjusted her glasses, and gave the leader of team CRDL her most withering of glairs. "MR. Winchester, you and your team, will report to the headmaster's office immediately am I clear?!"

"But what about-"

"AM I CLEAR!" Glynda growled cutting off Cardin mid-speech. She then released them and turned to leave after checking on the girl.

As team CRDL left the cafeteria, it exploded with gossip, And rumors began to spread.

The group of teens was left unsettled by the anger that naruto had displayed. As they had never seen him act like that in the few days that they had known him.

As they got up to leave Pyrrha and Weiss went in search of the blonde as the rest left to head to there rooms.

-]|[-

When the sun set and the moon rose was when Beacon came to life. Being so far from vale that the stars shine brightly in the night, giving it an elegant glow. Many of the teachers or students could be found on one of many high towers taking in the view or meditating, or even taking an evening stroll.

Naruto found himself perched at the cliffs of the emerald forest. Immersing himself in nature lamenting on how few times he had to just bask in its glory. Sighing, he broke his connection to the energy of the world. "I know your there blake you can come out now."

Surprised that he had sensed her, she stepped out from behind the tree that hid her. "How did you know I was here?"

Patting the spot next to himself, motioning the girl to sit.with a grin, he tapped his nose as if it explained everything. "the nose knows, so what brings you here?"

Taking the offered seat. Blake had debated on what she should say when without thought, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "thank you!" flushing with embarrassment at her sudden outburst. Understanding the outburst for what it was, Naruto reached over and patted her head. Seeing her flush when he hit a sweet spot and she started to lean in and purr. He couldn't help but snicker at her reaction.

Picking up on the snickering beside her. Blake felt her embarrassment rise further as the blonde shinobi patted her head like she was a child. And she caught herself purring. "Noo stop, please!" she grabbed his hand and jerked away from it. Taking a minute to calm down, she collected her self. "you know everyone is looking for you?"

Nodding in response to her question." yeh I know I was just too pissed to be anywhere with people at that point, so I came out here," he said.

Leaning back to look at the stars and taking in the crisp air naruto let out a sigh. "I don't suppose Ozzy would be inclined to give me a pass?"

Blake couldn't help but giggle him in response." no, we were told to let you know to see him in the morning," she relaid.

Sighing, he stood up and offered his hand to help her up. He was not looking forward to that meeting tomorrow. But for now, sleep was in order.

-]|[-

The next morning found naruto sitting in the headmaster's office glaring at the headmaster. "Naruto I am going to be quite blunt with you. While officially, I cannot approve of your actions and must remain neutral in this. I, however, believe that I have a solution to our little problem here. You and team CRDL will have a match, and the loser will have their privileges to go to vale revoked for a month and three weeks of detention. Of course, this is if you do agree. If not, then both parties will have to suffer…"

Hearing the message loud and clear naruto gave one of his most predatory grins." when is the match?"

As ozpin took a sip of his ever-present coffee. Then he gave his answer," this Friday."

...Naruto immediately paled this Friday was the Friday that he was supposed to go on his date with Weiss. Naruto slumped in his chair he was trapped he could either take the match and win or not and lose his date with Weiss… well, this just was not fair at all. Hopefully, she would understand and would accept that they would have to reschedule.

Hiding his smirk behind his mug, he asked." is everything alright Mr.Uzumaki?"

Naruto huffed "you got me in quite the bind with no real choice I guess I'll have to fight."

-]|[-

-Later that same day-

It was a bright and sunny day after class that found one Weiss Schnee quite suddenly abducted from team RWBY. by their blonde brawler in the most hilarious of ways. When she spontaneously hoisted the girl over one shoulder and ran in the opposite direction. As she yelled to the others. "I'm borrowing the princess kay bye!" leaving the others in the group speechless asking themselves what they just saw. And for good measure gave her a good spank on her rear when the girl tried to struggle. She soon lost the will to fight when Yang whispered in her ear. "so I hear you have a date with a blonde." her response was to flush to the roots of her hair. Making a somewhat comedic scene as the Schnee heiress was carried like a red and white sack of pouting potatoes.

After making their way to an empty classroom, Yang set Weiss down and locked the door.

Crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Weiss desperately trying to get to the bottom of how Yang of all people knew about the date that she was looking forward too. Sure that Naruto did not tell anyone.

As Yang was just standing there staring at her in a clash of who would break first. Weiss knew that she would win in this battle until Yang gave her a smirk that said I know more than you do. That was when she snapped "(arhg…. That Th-that gahh… that stupid fuckin smirk)spill it now dammit."

With her victory in hand, Yang couldn't help but grip her belly and breakout with cackling laughter. Upon seeing the look on Weiss's face, Yang sobered quickly and got straight to the point. "Look, Weiss, I know you like naruto." upon seeing the other girl try to speak, Yang raised a hand to forestall any objections.

Running a hand through her hair, Yang took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Weiss let me finish first ok?"

Getting a very cautious nod from the girl Yang continued." like I was saying you love him. And so do I and I'm not going to back down. If you want him to yourself then…"

Adjusting her stance and grabbing her other arm at the elbow with her face flushed. Yang never felt so vulnerable before like she did now. Be for she hardened her resolve and looked Weiss in the eye to show how serious she was. "Then you only have two choices: fight for him to have him all to yourself or you can share him."

For Weiss, the statement truly stunned her to her core. Taking a step back with her posture rigid and arms at her sides fist clenched. And her eyes shadowed by her hair. When she whispered," why…"

It was whispered so softly that Yang almost missed it. She knew that this could push the princess too far. For her plan, this was needed to help her with her feelings and break her out of her shell. So with her plan in mind, she strode over to Weiss and told her, "I'm greedy girl Weiss when I see something I want. I take it. Now I want you to. And for once I am willing to share for a price..."

She then gently grasped Weiss by the chin and wiped away the tears and asked, "So are you willing to share?"

The girl immediately flushed and nodded. Not willing to fight with her due to her insecurities. But hoping beyond hope that she could do this.

Yang grinned then griped Weiss's head in her hands and kissed her on her brow.as the pair left the room Yang said, "So why don't we go see our boyfriend and get you ready for your date." as they left hand in hand.

That night naruto watching the sunset from one of Beacon's many balconies. When the door behind him. Knowing that this would eventually happen Naruto couldn't help but smirk at who was approaching him.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Jaune said as he sat down next to him.

Still smirking to himself knowing this was only the opening gambit. But getting tired of the silence Jaune soon spoke up, "I'm going to be honest naruto becoming a huntsman is my dream. It has been since I was a kid.i was so desperate that I forged transcripts to get into Beacon I'm a fake but I want to be like you. And your strong so damn strong." trying to get his thoughts together he ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it's hard to say it, but I want to be strong like you I want your help to make me strong."

Naruto stood up and started to walk back towards the door. Before pausing in his stride. "Jaune I'll help be prepared for pain, terror, and if you survive by the end of this, you will hate me with a passion. Oh and be at the outdoor track at 5:00 A.M in the morning and after your team practice. Or I'll send Kurama he hasn't had a toy in a while."

Naruto then left the boy on the roof high on his joy until reality would eventually come crashing down on his head.

-]|[-

Opening the door to his room, Naruto was immediately pulled in thrown onto his bed and pounced upon. By a yellow missile, she then straddled his waist and kissed him senseless. When they broke for air, a very puzzled naruto gave Yang a look that said what the hell is going on. "so not that didn't enjoy that but what is going on yang."

With a grin, she kissed him one more time before standing up and waving over Weiss. "well, dear princess and I talked, and we're going to share."

Giving her a deadpan stare and a sigh, naruto accepted Weiss into his arms. "I'm not getting a choice in this am I?"

The only answer to his question was Weiss in an unusual act of boldness kissed him, Before flushing red. Naruto proceeded to kiss her brow then lifting her chin he kissed her full on the lips and deepening the kiss he made out with her until she fainted into a pile of blissful goo.

Yang took a step back at the display, not knowing whether to be impressed or disturbed and maybe a little scared. When she saw the look in naruto's eyes as he stood up and stalked towards her.

Yang turned to make a run for the door. But before she could even make it afoot, she was pulled back bodily towards naruto. With a squeak, naruto caught her and was bent over his knee. "n-naruto what exactly are you doing?"

"Naughty girls get spankings, Yang. Have you been a naughty girl?"

Left speechless at this point, Yang started to Struggle to either free herself and shaking her head desperately to get him to release her. Trying Think desperately for anything to convince him to let her go.then the first blow came, and she blanked and squeaked. A moan went with the second blow, and with the third, his mischievous blonde bombshell realized that it was her plotting that put her in this situation. And by the fifth, sixth and seventh she came hard and soaked herself in one long continuous orgasm. By the time the tenth blow had come Yang was a twitching mess of blonde goo. When naruto propped her up in his lap, she could vaguely hear him speaking but only caught parts through the haze."… I suppose good girls get… too." he then started to kiss her deeply while caressing her bottom, leaving a trail of love bites up and down her neck. Then he began to work his way down to her navel and worked his way back up and kissed her into dreamland. Where she promptly passed out.

He then tucked Weiss and Yang into his bed and pulled out his futon, and for the first time in years, he went to sleep without worries.


	11. Chapter 11: revelations and the match

AN/ as promised here is the second chappie for you guys and my code geass brainchild (really I had just got done with a code geass binge and had CG on the brain for about a month. it's not as fun as it seems when there's not a lot of good code geass fanfics out their

  
Chapter 11: revelations and the match

  
Ruby woke up early the next morning hopping out of bed and getting dressed quickly. Giddy about the fight today between naruto and team CRDL. She ran to the team NNPR's room. Using the seal to open the door, she ran down the hall to naruto's room. Bursting through the door, she jumped onto the bed, yelling." good morning, Naruto!"

Only to receive two very feminine shrieks of a surprise when she landed on the bed. She was pushed off the bed by an angry Weiss and shocked Yang. "Uh... Ruby, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yang, Weiss what are you two doing here this is naruto's room," Ruby replied, posing her own question.

Before the situation could devolve any further. Naruto walked in with a tray with mugs a kettle for coffee and tea. "Uh, what's going on Yang, Ruby?"

After setting the tray on the table, Naruto turned to the group to wait for the answer. After a moment of awkward silence and the girls looking to one another before Yang huffed and spoke up," well I guess that you came to see Naruto right Ruby." getting a tentative nod from the reaper who fidgeted nervously. Ruby Looked to Yang and Weiss than Naruto before pursing her lips, working up the courage to ask.

"Yang, why are you two in Naruto's room?"

Running a hand through her hair, Yang tried to figure out how to explain her relationship to her little sister. Something she honestly did not want to do. "Well, you see the thing is-"

Seeing how Yang was struggling to answer Ruby Naruto, interrupted Yang. "Ruby the truth is that they are dating me."

"Oh, I see," Ruby said.

Seeming to take it well that her sister was in a polyamorous relationship naruto let out a sigh of relief. "well now that that is done I cleaned your clothes, and you can use the shower, and I'll get breakfast ready there is coffee and tea here." naruto then left for the kitchen leaving the girls alone.

Ruby stared at her sister with a stern look in her eyes. As if to determine how serious her sister was about this new relationship they had. Nodding as if she had her answer, she stood and walked out the door after she was done. As she headed to the kitchen thinking that there was a blonde she had to talk to.

-]|[-

Upon entering the kitchen, ruby got herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, waiting for the conversation to start. Naruto set the last of the plates on the counter he turned to ruby. "So what do you want to know?"

Looking naruto in the eyes, ruby let herself be severe for the first time in a long time. "this thing you have with my sister are you serious about it? Cause if you aren't then my best friend or not we're going to have problems of the particular violent kind." bearing down on him with her silver gaze as if to say pain is in your imminent future if I don't like your answer.

With her statement, clear naruto had let a chuckle slip. "You should know by now when she wants something she doesn't ask. The girl will just take it. I tried to get her to back down, but I failed. So yes I am serious about her and Weiss." naruto said shrugging.

Walking over to Ruby, he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "honestly, I think that she is using me as an excuse to get what she wants."

Blushing furiously Ruby started to stutter," y-y-you mean this is-"

Nodding naruto said, "yeh this is all her doing to be fair I would have been happy with just her. but I told her about some of my clan traditions, and she came up with this scheme of hers."

"Well, foxy, we do have to maintain your clan traditions since you are the last male. And I do like pretty things. Bye, the way where is Kurama?" Yang said in a sing-song voice as she hopped into his lap and gave him a kiss.

"Ah, he's out helping the little cub become a lion with intense training."

Ruby seeing the interaction between her sister and naruto made a part of her heart clench.

"Honestly, Yang, one would think that you have more manners than this. Weiss said as she sat down at the table. As they ate and made idle chatter while waiting for the others to join before class.

-]|[-

After class, that day Weiss had managed to sneak away pulling Naruto with her. Leading him to the balcony where they started over. "So what's up Weiss," Naruto asked, noticing how closed off and nervous the girl was.

"I really like you, you're the first one to treat me like just another girl. Not the Schnee heiress and that matters to me. I just wanted to let you know that. Ok?"

Naruto gave Weiss a hug as she started to relax in his embrace. He gave her a chaste kiss. "you were never Weiss Schnee next head of the SDC to me, you know. You were Weiss, the brave girl who decided to enter Beacon, not for recognition but to prove to yourself you have what it takes to accomplish your goals. And to me your perfect just the way you are. "

"Weiss, there is something I want to show you." naruto then held her in an embrace. And in a flash of yellow, they disappeared from the roof and reappeared in his room.

Disoriented from the method of travel Weiss stumbled back and fell on his bed. The room felt like it was spinning to her. Weiss made her displeasure known with a mostly toothless threat. "NARUTO! When this room stops spinning, I'm going to skewer you!"

"Well, it was the fastest way to get somewhere. So I can show you something important to me."

Walking over to the wall, he unsealed his family scroll and told her his tale.

"So your really old practically immortal the last of your clan. Which forces you in your old world to marry multiple women to try and save your clan. And you told Yang about this, and the first thing she does is try and get you a harem."

"Well, Weiss when you put it like that it sounds like this is just an excuse for her to start her own harem."

Weiss then walked over to the seven swords looking at them. "so are you going to use any of these in your match today?"

With a snort, naruto answered with, "Nah, I won't need those for those jokers."

Naruto walked over to Weiss. And held her in his arms as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "You better win naruto I would hate for you to miss our date tonight."

Naruto then let her go and grabbed his pouch and holster strapped them on. Weiss then tugged on his collar to pull him down and kissed him. "for luck."

The two then headed out of the room to the battle arena.

-]|[-

There was quite the crowd in the stands. At the stadium as the rumors had spread. And have come to see one of Beacon's rising stars. Naruto was joined by teams NNPR, SLVR, RWBY, AACM as they headed into the entrance to the arena.

Knowing that this 'exhibition' match was nothing more than an excuse to see just how skilled naruto was. Naruto prepared to show only the minimum of his skill.

The group stopped as they made it to the fighters entrance to the main arena

Yang grabbed him by his collar, staring him directly in the eyes. "You better win Naruto." she then kissed him on the cheek then ran head laughing the whole way.

This display caused varied reactions from Ruby's full-body blush to Pyrrha leaking out killing intent.

As they left naruto headed down the hallway to the ring, naruto was stopped by another group. "hey your Naruto right." a smaller girl in fashionable clothing call out to him.

"Yeah, that's me."

Noticing the girl, he helped the other day naruto gave a wave. "The name is Coco we of team CFVY would like to thank you for standing up for our adorable bunny."

"Coco!" the bunny girl whined.

"Anyway this is velvet, Coco said smacking the girl on her ass. Making her jump and stumble in front of naruto." come on, Vel, do what we came here for." Coco yelled at the girl.

"umm... iwaswonderingifyouwouldtradescrollnumberswithme!" velvet blurted out all at once.

With an Exasperated sigh, Coco decided that she would help out her bunny. "Our bunny is a bit shy; I believe she meant to ask for your scroll number."

Nodding emphatically the very shy velvet couldn't help but agree.after trading numbers naruto started to finish his walk down the tunnel. Before the upperclassmen left his hearing range, he heard, "damn he has a fine ass. Vel you should hurry up and steal him or I will." "Coco!" The shy girl shrieked. "what maybe he likes chocolate-covered bunnies cause I'm willing to share." one of the boys on team CFVY groned. "great you made her faint again." Naruto was unable to hear the rest of the conversation over the crowd.

He stepped onto the stage just as the Glynda spoke. "This exhibition match is between Naruto Uzumaki and team CRDL." looking to naruto and CRDL she did the customary ready check. "Mr.uzumaki are you ready? Team CRDL are you ready? And getting the conformations from both. "Ready begin!"

Naruto just stood there looking bored as ever. Infuriated by the lack of anything from the blonde Cardin tried to taunt him. "well well well boys, it looks like the filthy animal lover is too scared to fight."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto knew that anything he would do just draws more attention to himself. Putting him in a rather foul mood. "fine, I'll show just a bit." naruto grumbled to himself.

And like that his entire posture changed. As he drew a kunai. He threw it into the center of there formation. Then with speed, he hadn't displayed before he disappeared.

Desperately looking around for the blonde menace Cardin began to think that this was a horrible mistake and that they should have just taken their punishment and been done with it. That was his line of thought until he felt a searing pain in his side when said blonde reappeared delivering a right hook into his left flank. Sending him a reasonable distance out of the formation.

It was no surprise that the others reacted quickly Dove and sky were the first to respond. Dove shifted his sword into its gun form leveling a shot at naruto as sky swung his halberd in a horizontal arc.when naruto dropped to the floor retrieving his kunai and wrapping a length of wire around doves leg. As Dove shot sky in the chest.

The members in the audience stunned at how he was leading the other team around." yeah Naruto break their legs," Nora cheered.

"I knew he was good for a first-year, but this is rather impressive," Coco commented from there seats.

With a lunge Russel overextended himself in his attempt to strike Naruto, he had an arm bound by a wire connecting him to Dove. With a tug of the cable, the connected two stumbled. And where off balance. The pair were thrown with the use of his semblance. Russel was pinned to the floor by a thrown kunai. Dove managed to cut the wire as he was pulled along sliding back from the force.

Dove quickly went about freeing Russel. Cardin now taking this fight more seriously than before started to bark out his orders. "surround him! Dove, Russ flank him from the rear sky we take him from the front.

Seeing the smirk on Naruto's face, Sarada began to panic, "uh oh, he's smirking."

"Why is it bad when he starts to smirk," Yang asked.

"It usually means he's about to do something either incredibly stupid or dangerous maybe both," Sarada said in reply.

As team CRDL closed in, he sighed at how lackluster this fight has been so far. Deciding to end the battle here and embarrass Cardin all in one go.he got into a stance of the Uzumaki clan taijutsu he developed over the years. Without looking, he slipped into doves guard redirecting his sword and delivering fist to his chest, imparting his chakra into the boy at the brief contact.

The specialty of the Uzumaki might have been sealing arts. But through looking at their sister clan they Hyuga he made the Uzumaki Uzuken is meant for breaking bones, tearing flesh and destroying Tenketsu. Using the aspects of his clan that they were known for vast amounts of chakra and vitality. In this case, with Aura bruising four ribs and shattering his Aura.

…

…

…

"Did you guys just see that he just took out Dove in one blow," Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yang sighed with a look of lust in her eyes and a goofy grin.

"Damn dove is down Russ, Sky fall back!" Cardin yelled as they immediately backed off.

Letting out a sigh and scratching the back of his head, "man I hate being the bully here. But if you won't come to me, then I'll just come to you." and with a grin, he started to run towards them and just before he got into their range he disappeared from sight.

Then next thing sky felt was pain, unimaginable pain when he was blindsided by an upper-cut to his jaw and was out like a light too as he flipped ass over teakettle.

Trying to respond to the assault of their teammate Russell broke the impromptu formation. Rushing in an attempt to strike Naruto from his back.

Ready for this strike naruto intoned to himself "Shinra Tensei," forcing the two flying back near the edge of the arena. Not giving rustle the time to respond naruto lifted a hand and thrust Russell out of the ring without any preamble. In the same motion, he pulled Cardin in for a close-line, dropping him to the ground. Next, to the kunai, he had thrown at the start of the fight.

Leaning over Cardin as he applied more force with the Shinra-Tensei and drained his Aura slowly. "Submit now," naruto said in a curt tone that brooked no argument. Truly disappointed in the performance of the team. They were so weak that he couldn't even have a bit of fun. By enacting his grand plan. Before he could get an answer, the match was called by Glynda," the winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Disappointed at how pointless this match was he just grabbed his kunai and walked off to the locker room.

…

…

…

" well at least it wasn't dangerous," Sarada said as she lamented to herself that he showed too much of his hand.

"Wow, that was so awesome right, Yang," Ruby cheered. Looking around for her missing sister who was just there a minute ago." hey have you guys seen Yang?" unbeknownst to their group of friends she had snuck off to get herself some Naruto time. Pyrrha however upon noticing the missing blonde had gripped the railing so hard that it started to creak and they began to step away." Really then I think we should go find her." Pyrrha said with the iciest of smiles on.

-]|[-

Grinning to herself as she snuck into the locker room, she made it to the showers where naruto was. Quickly taking off her clothes, she jumped into his back in the shower." way to go Foxy! I think you deserve a reward."

"Yang, you need to behave. I don't mind you being here, but the others will be here in about 15 to 20 minutes depending on foot traffic."

Pouting at not getting the reaction she wanted, she chose to get more aggressive. With a grin, the blonde beauty began Rubbing her breast on Naruto's back, as she started to reach lower. "if you want me to behave you're going to have to make me."

Grabbing her hand, he spun around and pinned her to the wall of the stall. "if that is what you desire naughty girl." he whispered in her ear.sending pleasant shivers down her spine in response

Naruto dragged her out to a bench sitting her down there. And placed a palm on her head channeling a seal onto her with his chakra he then put his hand on the floor channeling chakra there as well. When she tried to move, she found that she was unable to move. He walked back to his shower to finish.

She started to panic when their friends walked in early. And she was unable to move completely naked. Her heart beating a fast rhythm in her chest. Nipples getting harder with each passing moment even when they walked right by her. And the puddle she made on the floor with the juices running down her thighs. From her weeping core.

"That's odd I expected Naruto and Yang to be here," Ruby said.

"Maybe we just missed them we should try the dorm."

Letting out a breath as somehow had not noticed her starkers she couldn't help but thank whatever gods there were. Despite the thrill, she had from her exposure. Until fingers ran up her back. Making her jump only to flail pointlessly and fall face first. Picking her back up, naruto bent her over his knee. "so are you ready for your punishment, Yang? my dear naughty girl."

She let out a squeak. But before she could even answer, Naruto had given her a hard smack to her rear. Her heart started to race at the thrill letting out another squeal at another blow. She felt herself getting wet by the third spank and she cum really hard on the fifth spank as he started to rub her weeping pussy. By the seventh, she came to the realization that she enjoyed getting spanked as he probed her depths. Even if she wasn't ready for more than kissing and petting yet as he added another finger. And then he started to play with her little bud. After the fifteenth blow, her mind was blank. And she was continually cumming with a goofy grin on her face as he fingered her between each spank. After the twenty-fifth, she only had three things on her mind As she passed out. How much she loved him and soon she would be ready. How good he made her feel. And she can't wait to play with others like this.

With their playtime over. Naruto picked up his beautiful dragon and took her into a shower with a bench. Where he started to clean her and heal the welts on her rear with his yang chakra.

When Yang came too, she awoke to the sensation of running water on her back, and what felt like the best massage she ever felt. Her thighs and back and rear felt especially good as the rough hands passed over her. She let out a groan of approval when he hit a particular sweet spot, and she shuddered. "well, it looks like my naughty girl is awake." naruto said as he rubbed another sweet spot making her shudder more.

Not wanting to part with naruto but knowing that it was time for him to go as she shuddered again and let out another groan." hmmm… if you keep this up your going to miss your date, you should go. Just remember I'm next kay?" she said with a smile. "Of course, Yang."

Struggling to prop herself up to get to her feet once she could feel them once more. Naruto helped her sit up and kissed her before turning off the showerhead and handing her a towel and leaving to dry off and get ready for his date.

As he left her, Yang couldn't help but think to herself." man I'm really a lucky girl. Now if only my legs would work." supporting herself by gripping the rail on shaky legs, she stumbled out of the stall To go get dressed. Giggling to herself about the revelations made today," man I can't believe I got off on spankings and exhibition." as she got dressed. Yang had a pleasant goofy smile all the way to the dorms and never telling anyone why.

AN/ here is the second part of your holiday special a code geass fanfic special.

Code geass Lelouch of absolution

Chapter 1: the end of an era and the path to absolution

My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. I am a man of many masks. Some called me Lelouch Lamperouge, to some zero, but now many call me the demon emperor reviled by many loved by few. I have many regrets people I let down. People I had to kill. One of my most significant was when I killed her… And to save the world, and bring peace I intend to die today. I know that my death is not enough to atone for my sins. In fact, I will scar many of my loved ones with this act. But I made a promise that I will keep for her sake. It became an obligation to create a world without war I hope at the very least with my death it will be a possibility…

-]|[-

Everything was going to plan the procession was going down the street just as planned. It all went so well until I saw the anguish on her face, my dear Nunnally's face. Even now as my vision is fading, I still remember her last words to me. "Oh god no no no please Lelouch don't die. I still need you. I love you big brother, please don't die." while confessing her deepest feelings in his final moments, she leaned over him and kissed him not caring of who saw or his blood. As Lelouch vi Brittania took his last breath in this world.

When he next awoke, it was in an unending white void. "where am I?"

-clap-clap-clap- upon hearing the clapping lelouch knew he was not alone in this void and turned around slowly. To see one of the people he wished that he would never see again, especially that smug grin. "I must say Lelouch that was a magnificent performance. To turn all of the hatred of the world unto yourself then to bring peace with your own death its marvelous wouldn't you say."

"Mao!" Lelouch sneered the name as if just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"In the flesh, so to speak," Mao said with a grin.

"So where are we exactly Mao."

"Ah, well, that is kinda complicated. You see, you died technically. But we kinda owe you something big for not letting your dickbag parental units ruin all of reality." upon seeing the gears in the former emperors head-turning casting out possibility after possibility mao had to grin.and he clarified things as to leave no doubt. "when I mean we I mean the collective consciousness also known as c's world. Its thanks to you that reality exists, and so I was chosen to give you a few options. But before that how about a rematch for old times sake and I can't even read your mind here." Mao then conjured a table and chessboard. in all honesty if anyone asked Mao he would say that this is the most fun he has had in years since he regained his sanity after his death. It's the reason why he was dragging this out.

"So these options what are they mao."

"Aw, fine be that way you're no fun everyone else here just can't get my sense of humor." with a huff Mao got straight to the point. "I mean you probably have like six different theories on why you're here."

"Mao! The point now!"

"Jeez fine-fine, you have three choices before you option one you claimed your father's code and are effectively immortal. The first immortal with a Geass I might add. A Code Geass. And will simply wake up in about a month after you regenerate from cremation. That option leaves you with me for a month. Option two, you relinquish your code and pass on to the afterlife as it were. Where we can be best buds and stuff-"

After hearing the second option, Lelouch grimaced not knowing if he could even take another ten minutes in Mao's presence.

Mao's whole demeanor changed, and he was suddenly more resolute than he had ever been in Lelouch's presence. Causing the prince to stiffen and give him his full attention. "and option three is you can go back to the past with foreknowledge of the future and a Geass and an inactive code.they have also given me the chance to go back to guide you from time to time should you except. And you should know that I have said yes. My only request from you is please save, the me of the past from insanity. And the curse Geass brings. I don't really care how you do it even if you just kill me. Nothing is worse than not knowing how to tell your thoughts from the thoughts of others. If-if you can't take away or bind my geass then kill me. But know if you make this choice, then you must take up the mask of zero again and bear all of the hatred of the world once again. You must not only do this, but you must kill your parents once more. This is the geass you must accept. So I ask you Lelouch VI Brittania do you accept."

For the first time, Lelouch was stunned into silence by this chance and the heartfelt pleas of the older man. The change to undo so many wrongs and gain some absolution.

After he had taken the chance to take it all in Lelouch gave a small smile a small chuckle. "ha, you knew from the beginning that there was only one choice that I would accept did you not mao."

Mao's only response was to grin and say. "for a man that took over the world once. Just to bring peace to it and layout twenty years worth of back up plans for world peace, there is only one path."

"Indeed then I Lelouch Vi Brittania accept the terms of your contract and this geass."

The white void trembled and started to crumble with his words, then everything went dark.

-]|[-

For Lelouch, it felt like an eternity that he spent in that darkness, then he felt it. Searing pain like no other, and he awoke clutching his chest. It felt like someone was forcing a blade into his chest. He quickly sat up and tore his shirt in a panic and stumbled in front of a mirror. Upon looking in the mirror, he moved his hand to see if there was a wound of some kind. But was shocked to find no wound but an angry red geass symbol slowly fading into his skin. It was then he noticed the most significant changes of all he was younger by about if he had to guess it would be six years. He saw the other figure in the reflection in the mirror and spun to face Mao.

"Oh god you're here I must be in hell. Why god why are you here to Mao."

"You know that's rude right. I can't believe you forgot about the deal already. It would make me think that you're not as smart as you make yourself out to be."

"No Mao I mean why are you here so soon."

Mao pouted and crossed his arms, "your no fun you know that. Anyway, I am obviously here because there are changes to the future you can make even now..." Mao paused mid-sentence, noticing that Lelouch was not even paying attention to him. And was clutching his chest gasping for air as the geass symbol started to glow brightly once more.

It was a pain, pain like he had never felt before. His head was throbbing and he then he collapsed letting out a soundless scream of pain clutching his head. As the symbol started to glow. And soon the light filled the room. As he passed out and the light began to fade, he mumbled out a name an ever-familiar name. "Cera…"

Mao just looked at the prone form on the floor and muttered. "well that was not supposed to happen." neither the young time traveler or the spirit hitching a ride would predict the consequences of that light. As Mao faded away.

-]|[-

Kallen awoke with a start clutching her head. as images and visions passed through her head for what felt like an eternity. It felt like someone had cracked open her head and poured hot lead into her brain. But when the pain and visions had finally stopped, and she was able to focus. She took stock of her surroundings. Taking note that they were not her quarters in the capital pendragon where she slept when off duty serving as a knight of round under Nunnally.

Also noticing that she was alone, she slowly crept out of bed not making even a sound. Making her way to the door assuming that she had been abducted. Something that is not comforting when in consideration the lengths one would need to go to kidnap the knight of one from the imperial palace in pendragon. Yet the utter stupidity, in fact, there was no guard in the room or that she was not restrained. All these thoughts passed through her until she passed by a mirror. Then Kallen froze at her appearance; she was younger than what she had been when she went to sleep. She looked like she was twelve…

She blinked once then twice and let out a breath and sighed. Lamenting that this was not the first time that C.C.played a prank on her. She just wondered what kind of fresh hell had C.C. dropped her into. This was the witches usual m.o. To only appear out of the blue kidnap someone and plays a usually funny prank on them and have a laugh with everyone at their expense. Or at least that's what she thought until her dead brother walked in the room. "Hey, Kallen you up it's time for breakfast."

With tears in her eyes, she ran into his embrace. Enjoying the moment for all it was worth thanking whatever god there was out there. Just hoping that this wasn't some sick joke.

-]|[-

Things for C.C. started out like usual for her night order a dozen pizzas and eat herself into a coma. Wake up and repeat with the occasional people watching and pranks. So when she woke up this morning bound and gagged in a very familiar room. She took things in stride only lamenting that circumstances like this were not unusual for an immortal. How ever seeing a man who was supposed to be dead in front of her. One tub of lard general lardly aka one general Bartley Asprius. A man she distinctly remember she had personally crushed under her geka. When they destroyed the geass directorate with the black knights. So what fresh hell is this? Those were her thoughts. When one of the lab techs injected her with what felt like acid in her veins. And she had a severe reaction as her code reached out to another for the first time since him. And as she died, she came to the sudden realization of her situation. Her beloved lelouch was alive. So she sent out a desperate plea to him for aid. She did not care how just that he was alive and he'd find her. She could wait until they met once more.no matter how long it took so long as they were both alive.

-]|[-

When Lelouch came to, he finally took in the room he was in. recognizing as his room at ashford academy he let out a sigh of relief. But he had no time to relax as the first thing that morning his sister. His sweet little sister Nunnally had wheeled herself into his room and was glaring at him with a look far beyond her current age of ten. "Brother, we need to talk." with those simple words Lelouch knew besides the obvious. That Nunnally, his blind sister, was staring at him; somehow, she had come back in time with him. And she knew everything there would be no lying to her. No way to deceive her. So with a grimace, he nodded and pushed her wheelchair into the dining room and began a pot of tea and said. "So what exactly do you want to know."

"For starters, why the hell am I ten again? Puberty was a bitch the first time around," Nunnally said, giving him a pointed look that said explain now or else.

"Well before I died I apparently saved the Multiverse or something from father and mothers hairbrained scheme to kill god. Which I am told by a very annoying source that it would have been bad and that's putting it lightly. So they gave me a choice, and I chose a do-over. Beyond that, I am as lost as you." Lelouch explained as prepared two cups of tea and set one in front of Nunnally.

All she could say in response is "I see…" While gripping her cup tightly now understanding the gravity of the situation.

"So Lelouch what are your plans for the future now."

"Beyond stopping father and mother again, I guess I'll bring peace to the world, and this time I'll do it right." Nunnally was a bit taken aback by the conviction in his words.

And so after telling her about his power, their uncle, the plans of their father. The fact that their mother was still alive in a sense as a parasite living off of a young girl. Causing untold damage to the girl's mental state. She did the one thing Lelouch never expected. "Brother I want to help so please give me a geass."

With the determination set in her eyes, he wanted to be the one to deny her but came up short in his resolve. And simply nodded his consent and for the third time since he came back in time, his code crest glowed brightly. But this time not with pain like the last time. But with unbridled power, as he knelt in front of Nunnally and shared a chaste kiss with her. Lelouch then began to send his power through her. As he communicated telepathically the words that mark the start of a contract for geass as the two fell into the mental plain known as the world of ca. "I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different province, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Her response was just as shocking. "You should know by now I will follow you anywhere you ask. I will aid you with any goal you have. For the answer to why is because I love you. So if I am to live like no other, then I shall do so at your side. I accept the terms of this contract. I accept this Geass."

With that, a pact was formed, and a powerful geass was born unlike any other. The power of infinite foresight and causality manipulation.

The contract was made yet the crest did not dim as memories and images flowed into his head. When the memories slowed to a trickle, and the light began to fade, Lelouch knew what he had to do it was time to gather the shadows that would be the foundation the black knights would stand on once more, but it would take time. Something he now had plenty of was time.

-]|[-

Kallen wasn't sure what to think when she entered Ashford academy for the second time in her life only this time early by about two years. When it had only been a week since she had woken up in the past. When she expressed an interest in going to school to her brother and father rather than private tutors. He had been surprised, to say the least. Even more so when she had interrupted a meeting between her father and grandfather. Outraged that her grandfather was pressuring him into leaving her mother. And abandoning his children because they 'were filthy eleven's and half-bloods at best' not worthy of a proper grand duke of the Stadtfeld family head.

It was rather funny thinking back that it only took one conversation from a twelve-year-old. To force Kallen's father to realize that he was the one with all the power. And in fact, did not need to dance around his father. As a result, her parents did not get divorced. And her only goal now was to keep her brother from dying, but she would need help for that to happen help she was hoping to find soon.

These were her thoughts until she entered the classroom and introduced herself "hello everyone my name is Kallen Stadtfelt, it's nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

Then lilac met blue, and her heart skipped a beat. And for once, she honestly could not wait for classes to be over. Hating the stupid uniform, she was forced to wear once more consisting of a Pink pinafore, White long-sleeved blouse, Red tie with Ashford logo, White knee socks, black flats.

When classes finally ended, she was hoping beyond hope that Lelouch would help her in her desperate time of need. But the one thing she did not expect was for him to approach her.

"excuse me, Ms. Stadtfelt, can I speak with you for a moment in private." they left the class among whispers and giggles from the children.

It was almost ironic when she fell into step on his right just three steps behind. Just like in the old days of the black knights.

It was something Lelouch picked up on and hid a small smile. It was one of many tells that just like himself, Nunnally, and C.C., she had come here from somewhere in the future.

So when they were walking the familiar path to the student council clubhouse to meet with Nunnally. It was honestly a shock to Kallen when as soon as they had entered their apartment that the girl was there with a cup of tea in one hand and what looked like corporate documents in the other filling them out like a pro. So when Nunnally just merely gave a glance to the two and said.

"So why don't you have a seat, Kallen. And let's not beat around the bush on this, but there is much work to be done."

Kallen just nodded blankly and sat down, staring at the young girl and her brother as he sat down and seamlessly began to work. While Kallen's brain stalled out. Just waiting for the girl to come to terms with things. After about five minutes, she finally came back to reality. "Lelouch, nana just what is going on here?"

It only took ten minutes for them to answer her questions and reveal to her their parental units defective plans and their solution to saving the world by taking over the world, starting with japan.

Something they have already made more manageable with the slow infiltration of every level of the occupational government that is soon to be completed within the next two years. By placing key informants and agents loyal to them in critical areas. They were only waiting on two factors. One finding the missing C.C. and two they needed to wait to make contact with Jeremiah or they would expose themselves. Something counterproductive to staying hidden.

After putting all their cards on the table as it where Lelouch looked to Kallen and asked. "so Kallen will you join us?"

It was a simple question one that made her choice for her the moment that Lelouch asked. To join them not as a subordinate but as an equal. Otherwise, there would have been no point in having this meeting. It reaffirmed the decision she made all those years ago when she pledged herself as a member of the black knights. So she stood and made an attempt to kneel when Lelouch stopped her grabbing her by her shoulders. "Kallen, there is no need for that. I don't need for you to make another pledge this time we will be equals in everything.'"

"Th-then if we are going to be equals then…" Kallen murmured softly while steadily gaining a blush. Unable to put her feelings into words, she surged forward and kissed him. Desperate to put her feelings into action rather than words.

Right in front of a pouting Nunnally. "Ah, no fair I want a kiss too," she whined, acting every bit her age.

This was the scene one Milly Ashford walked in on. "uhh, what is going on here guys.


	12. Chapter 12: the date and troublesome meetings

Chapter 12: the date and troublesome meetings

Naruto met up with Weiss at the docks to the bullheads. He paused to take in her beauty... She was wearing a form-fitting sleeveless bodice that wrapped around her neck.and a ruffled skirt that had coattails that extended to her shins adorned with her crest on the tails. And a pair of opera gloves. And blue stockings and a pair of heels. All in hues of blue and white. "Weiss, you look amazing."

Smiling at the compliment she looked him up and down seeing that he had left the vest behind and now wore a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and his chest on the right sleeve and a pair of orange pants with the same open-toed sandals. "so are we going to get on a bullhead Naruto?"

"Nah, I've got something better," Naruto said, pulling her to the side of the building. In a flash of light, they were gone. They reappeared in an alley a few blocks from the center of Vale's commercial district.

"Wow, just wow that was… a lot better than last time." Weiss said Stumbling slightly from the disorientation when naruto caught her by the arm. Left grasping for straws at trying to describe the sensation of her second teleportation.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Naruto said while holding her by the arm to keep her from falling.

"So where are we heading Naruto?"

"it's a surprise Weiss, Naruto said with a grin. As they started to walk down the street. Weiss started to notice the upscale buildings that they were passing. Until they turned the next corner. Weiss was stunned Pausing at the front door looking up at the letters on the signboard. It read LUX. As in one of Vale's most famous upscale restaurants. The same restaurant that had a year-long waitlist. Escorting her into the restaurant and walking up to the podium with the Maître d'. "can I get your name, sir?"

With a smile, naruto answered," it's Uzumaki."

Upon hearing the name, his eyes widened "right this way, sir," and the Maître d' immediately lead them to a private room in the back. With a table for two and a mini grill and prep tables.

After leading her to the table, Naruto took off his jacket and draped it over his chair. He reached into his back pouch, and grabbed two small scrolls, set them on the tables and grabbed the apron. Seeing all this Weiss was dying to get answers out of the blonde." naruto what is going on here?"

"Ah, right, I own this place. you would be surprised what you can afford to do once you set up an international information network and are an international bestselling author. After all you need to have several legitimate businesses." Rolling out the scrolls, he pulsed his chakra into them, unsealing his ingredients and a menu. "H-how," she questioned, unable to believe naruto.

Setting the menu on the table in front of her naruto gave his answer. "well smut sells Weiss. Also, I believe that I told you I'm old, far older than you. With age comes experience. I came to this world about two years ago. To hide and not draw attention to myself. Sarada and I almost literally took over the information apparatus of the world and for most of the organized crime in Vale and Mystral. In short, a lot of people answer to me."

Seeing the look on her face, he continued before she could start to speak." don't get me wrong I don't precisely control the organized crime in Vale like some kingpin I just set some ground rules to reduce crime and punish severely any who step out of line I really just act like an information broker. But they know that I can crush them anytime I want, so it's like I am a boogie-man to them."

Nodding in understanding, she gave her order." can I have the lobster risotto, beef wellington with potato puree, glazed root vegetables, red wine demi-glace."

Making his now-signature hand seal two clones popped into existence. And started to help cook within 4 minutes he had the appetizers ready than not long after that they were eating a full course meal paired with a finely aged wine. Making idle chatter and having a good time. "So princess tell me about the real Weiss Schnee."

"Well, I am the heiress of the Schnee dust company as many know. But what many don't know about me is while I want to take over the company. I want to restore the honor and reputation of my family's company." taking a pause to sip some wine to get her thoughts in order.

"I also like to sing. My greatest desire is to live up to my family's legacy and become a huntress," she said with a smile.

They were having a good time until a waiter came in a handed naruto a note. That read "need to meet soon its urgent. -R.T.- "

Sighing he incinerated the letter with I burst of fire chakra.

"Naruto is anything wrong?" Weiss asked worried about the look on his face.

"No, I just have a meeting I have to take care of later. Now, let's go do something fun," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

The pair soon left the restaurant with Weiss on his arm. Soon they were heading to the city gates when she quirked an eyebrow and asked." and just where are we going, mister?"

"Well, I'm going to show you how shinobi really date it's going to be fun."

"And just how are you going to show me that."

As soon as she asked the question. Naruto picked her in a bridal carry and took off out of the gates. It wasn't long before he began to pick up speed and took off like a rocket into the forest. Weiss holding on with a death grip.skidding to a stop once he made it into a clearing far from the city he set her down and crouched down." get on." he said motioning to his back. Complying Weiss climbed on. Standing up, he lept into a tree then started leaping from tree to tree. With a final jump they were consumed by a golden aura. Closing her eyes after the jump expecting to be falling blinked her eyes and had to do a double-take. Because they were flying.

Allowing the truth-seeking orbs to form with his cloak he positioned one under Weiss. Landing on top, he set her down. With a smug grin, he said," see this is fun right."

Weiss couldn't help but nod as they started to ascend higher and higher. Soon they broke through the clouds and could see the stars in the night sky. Stunned at the beauty of the night sky, Weiss couldn't help but utter," it's so beautiful."

"The only thing that makes it better is you, Weiss."

Hearing what naruto said she flushed red, making a lovely contrast to her hair. "I think it's time to get you home now Weiss it's almost time for curfew." naruto said and in a flash, they were gone and reappeared in her room. "I had a great time naruto." she then pulled him down for a chaste kiss blushing. And with the flash, he disappeared, leaving her there.

-]|[-

Reappearing in one of his flats on the outskirts of Vale. Naruto changed out of his outfit and walked over to his armory and started to put on his Anbu armor. Affixing a tanto to his back, he tapped on the Anbu tattoo on his shoulder with three quick pulses of chakra he sent a summons to Sarada. After putting on his kitsune mask, she soon appeared bleeding out of the shadows already in Anbu garb of her own with the Ryu mask and their hair shifted from blonde and black to red. Taping his tattoo twice, he sent out a message that they were on there way to the meet.

As soon as they left the building, they faded away into the night.

After scouting out the meeting place at the warehouse, the two listen in on the conversation." roman do tell me why we are here?" a sultry voice called out. "If you must know I called for a meeting with our 'benefactor'." the now-named roman said. Taping the ash from his cigar.

Noting his posture and the lack of utter fear that she instilled in the man when they first met. The sheer lack of respect he was showing angered her considerably. Cinder thought to herself that she would need to remind him that this benefactor of his could not save him. That by the end of this meeting, this so-called benefactor would be nothing but ash, and he would know his place as one of her pawns.

Noting the guards in the building naruto nodded to Sarada by his count there were sixteen of them not counting the skilled pair behind the woman called Cinder. Signing to Sarada to take them out non-lethally. She nodded, and she set to work while he dropped from the ceiling behind Cinder and her associates soundlessly. The only one to notice him immediately was neo who looked to him, and he motioned for her to play along. And she went back to her scroll. Signing to Kitsune, " fine but you owe me ice cream." naruto could only nod.

Standing there, he waited for them to notice the next to notice was roman due to his clear line of sight. Seeing the grin on Roman's face, he spoke up. "now roman why exactly did you call me? You know I don't like to be disturbed unless it's urgent."

Stunned that someone could sneak upon them, the trio turned to attack but found that they could not move. "What did you do," Cinder snarled despite the situation. His only response is to look down an action that they were forced to mimic. "You see that your shadows are connected to mine. It means I have complete control of your actions like this. I think that's all I am going to explain to you." he said to them.

"Now to business Roman."

"Yes, Boss."

"Roman," Kitsune growled.

Unperturbed by the killing intent sent his way Roman continued to speak.

"Let us be serious for a moment here.you may call yourself an information broker but for all intents and purposes you are the boss here.you just proved that with your entrance. Even if you don't take any of the proceeds from your ventures. I mean for me your the best boss I've ever had we can do what we want as long as we don't step out of line and break your rules. I mean there fairly simple no killing civilians. Don't attract the Grimm. maintain the status quo and the biggest one of all you have don't under any circumstances mess with Beacon."

After his little speech, Roman took a smooth drag from his cigar. Revealing in the fear coming off to the brats behind Cinder. With a smug grin, he knew now that all he had to do is wait and this metaphorical mess. With that bitch, Cinder would be cleaned up. Even if he would need to hire new minions to clean up the literal mess with a mop and bucket.

Looking to Cinder Kitsune freed her alone with an errant thought. As if to show just how powerless she is in the shinobi's presence. Kitsune walked over to the crate next to neo and sat down. Forcing the two bound by his jutsu to mimic to the best of their abilities. In this case, they walked over to the space parallel from him and fell on their collective asses.

After sitting, Kitsune directed his full attention to Cinder. "Explain now!" the shinobi sneered at her.

At this point, Cinder was absolutely furious with the man in front of her to the point that for the first time in a long time, she acted without thinking things clearly. And made to use her semblance to send a spike of glass into his chest. The only thing that stopped her was the blade at her throat. With some kind of energy flowing through it, making it vibrate and generate a slight ringing sound. But what really caused her to stop was the blade cut through her aura like it wasn't there. The blood blossoming from a small wound. She came to the revelation that the only reason she was not dead yet was because of the skill of the owner of this blade. Turning her head to come face to face with another masked individual with a dragon mask and armored similar to Kitsune.with hair as red as blood only long and flowing down her back.

"Ryu you can stand down for now," Kitsune said.

Nodding Ryu stepped away and faded into the shadows.

Taking the time to recompose herself, Cinder took the reprieve to run through all her plans. Coming to the realization that without her maiden powers. In all likelihood, she would never leave this warehouse alive. if it came to it and either way, she wouldn't make it out unscathed. Not wanting to reveal that trump card just yet. She knew that the best way out was with words. And hopefully, he could be persuaded to her side by the end of things. So a halve truth it is then she decided.

"Well, for now, my goal is to steal as much dust as I can. But that only part of it I want revenge on a particular man."

"Why?" naruto asked, now curious about her reasoning and taking note of her posture. She lacked the confidence she had earlier. And it was evident that there was something that she was hiding. Then her blatant desire for revenge and the willingness to do whatever it took to get that revenge. And based on what he had sensed. The excuse that this was all because she no longer wanted to be weak and desired power above all. Else was to him utterly false. This situation reminded naruto too much of Sasuke and Itachi for comfort.

Crossing her hands underneath her bust to emphasize her beauty and regain some confidence.

"He killed someone significant to me," was her short answer. But to Kitsune, it was very telling how she maintained this facade of superiority. The act of careless abandon towards her companions. Cinders posture said it all for him.even if it cost her life the two he had bound would be her first priority. They were not just simple pawns.

With his mind made up, Kitsune stood up, and the pair mimicked him, and he walked to stand parallel to Cinder. And released his control over the couple.

"Provided that you do not step out of line you won't meet me again, Cinder. If you require information, I expect you to go through roman. You will only receive this one warning if you have stepped out of line we won't be having a conversation am I clear...." after making his stance clear, naruto started to step back into the shadows when Cinder called out to him.

"Wait! Would you be willing to help me? is there anyway at all to get you to join me?"

As he slid back and into the shadows till only his face remained, he responded." at the moment no, the path you walk is very wrong. And your master will care not when you fall. It will only end in your death Cinder fall the next fall maiden." he slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

"So that was rather enlightening don't you think Cinder." Roman snarked to the stunned woman who was left speechless.

While all she could think was that this Kitsune and Ryu know everything. So stunned, she missed Romans last cutting remark as he left. "ha, you came here and tried to play with a stacked deck. And you forgot one simple rule the house always wins."

-]|[-

After making their way back to one of the flats to store their armor. Naruto and Sarada made their way back to beacon separately on his way to the dorms. Naruto was stopped by the headmaster. "Mr. Uzumaki a word if you would in private."

Following the headmaster up to his office, Naruto waited for the man to speak.

"Mr. Uzumaki Ever since you enrolled here at Beacon, you have gone above, and beyond my expectations, you have gained my attention. And I would like to know what do you know of fairy tales. More specifically, the story of the seasons."

Now more alert than ever naruto extended his senses to encompass all of Beacon in an instant. Before zeroing in on the headmaster after determining no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Headmaster, if this about some nonsensical story where four girls get an incompetent wizard to pass his responsibility to them. I think I'll have to pass."

Without being excused naruto turned to leave. But stopped with his hand on the door. "headmaster if you're wondering what I think about that story you should ask yourself why was a man of such great power in hiding in the first place."

Leaving Ozpin to question the further growing mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki.

-]|[-

Naruto slipped into his room and after shedding his clothes and putting on his nightwear. Shifting into his bed to find a shock of blonde hair and lilac eyes staring back at him. "yang, what are you doing here?"

"It was cold in my room."

…

"You could have turned up the temp."

"Naruto "

"Yea?"

"shut it, you have a hot girl willing to use you as a pillow. besides, I like to cuddle."

"You could have cuddled with blake."

"Your better."

"Whatever."

The two soon fell into a blissful sleep.

-]|[-

-Location atlas -

"Dr. Weller, how is project Gen: lock preceding?"

"Yes, general ironwood the project is having some success we just need candidates. However my variant project P.E.N.N.Y. is already operational honestly she is astounding and may surpass Gen: lock. As it stands, she is compatible with Gen: lock."

"Understood we shall begin a trial run on Penny while you look for candidates. I will have transport sent to the anvil."

Ending communication, the general turned his chair to look out the window of his flagship the Prydwen.thinking to himself over the information of three students of his. Pulling up the files on his display readout: Pyrrha Nikos possible candidate for Maiden inheritance, Sarada Uchiha likely candidate for Maiden succession pending further investigation, Naruto Uzumaki optional recruit allegiance unknown. "Damnit oz just what are you playing at ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ no new updates this time just fav, follow, and review. reviews show you care. and things are heating up in this story. i also felt that someone trained in the shinobi arts like naruto with over a centuries worth of experience. the first thing he and Sarada would do is gather information and infiltrate the underworld and the information networks of the world. to stay hidden you need info so they not only gather info but control it


	13. Chapter 13: the invincible girl falls, and the cub begins to grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things heat up in and outside of the ring this chapter and it looks like a bit of trouble in paradise

Chapter 13: the invincible girl falls, and the cub begins to grow

It has been two months, and naruto and his group of friends had adjusted to going to Beacon well. If anyone would ask what the hardest part of going to Beacon was. They would tell you that school was easy. No, the hard part was the training that one Naruto Uzumaki put them through. Especially for one Jaune arc. 

His day started with running (for his life) under the guidance of a very enthusiastic Kurama. Who enjoyed making him sprint for eight miles every day. 

Then came his team training, where he learned the importance of blocking and dodging.

"Come on, man keep that arm up," Naruto yelled striking Jaune's shield over and over.

"You have the most aura on your team, which means your the only one who can take hits like this and get back up. Focus on your footwork and remember. You don't have to take every blow.

You are the vanguard. To do that you need to learn when to take hits for your team and when not to." 

"R-right, Jaune stammered after taking a somewhat hard hit to his shield but managing to stand his ground. 

"You're doing much better soon we'll begin to work more on your sword and shield play. But we're going to call it a day for now. Don't forget to increase the weights by one bar each." naruto said as he tossed a food pill to him," here take this it will help restore your aura. We need to head to the dorms and get ready for class."

The two rushed off to get ready for class.

  
  


While sitting in professor Ooblecks class as the man zipped about during his lecture. He was asking questions of the class. For once Jaune was paying attention in the course and was able to answer the question he was given correctly despite Cardin's attempt to disrupt the lesson. For which he was held back when class was let out. And they headed to the locker room to prepare for combat class. 

Quickly entering the combat class as the bell rang. Naruto sat with his team and waited for his time to be called down to fight. Wich as of recently has been more and more frequently for both him and Sarada. Not minding fighting in the slightest as it was entertaining to see what handicaps they would be given.

After the demonstration that one Naruto Uzumaki had given in that exhibition match against team CRDL. Glynda was not happy with her current orders from the headmaster as she thought to herself. To find out just how strong Naruto and Sarada are. So far, everything she had done to see how strong the pair where had failed in her opinion, the only way to truly test the children would be to bring in Qrow and fight them together. But right now her desire to inflict that drunk upon the children. Was about as much as Glynda's desire to fight a leviathan grim without the use of her semblance. She had to grimace. The Grimm would be preferable. After the boy did what he did to his floor of the dorms by modifying all the rooms, it effectively made it impossible to spy on the young man. So they were reduced to this. And at her wit's end and only one possible match for his skill, she selected the first matchup of the class and put it on display.

-Naruto Uzumaki vs. Pyrrha Nikos-

Stunned by the matchup as they don't usually have teammates fight each other Pyrrha just walked down to the center arena robotically. Naruto had a different reaction as his eyes narrowed on to Glynda. As he stood up and walked down his eyes, never leaving her. Knowing that this was Ozpin's doing. 

Closing his eyes and counting to three naruto calmed himself down. Not wanting to get himself worked up over this issue resolving to deal with the headmaster later. 

Looking to Pyrrha and seeing how nervous she was even if she did not show it. And wanting to break the tension naruto gave her one of his biggest grins and said, "well Pyrrha it looks like we are going to have that match I promised you a bit early. Let's have fun."

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha slapped her cheeks and smiled in the face of the daunting task of facing her leader and partner." you know when you said that I did not expect it to be in a class of all things."

"Hah, I know, right. I expected to fight you in one of our team spars." 

Glynda stepped up and started to give them the rules of the match," alright the rules are simple for this match no ring outs or surrenders. You will continue this match until one of your aura meters reaches the red or by submission. And naruto I don't want you to use your semblances." 

Stepping back, Glynda gave the starting count, and the match between the Invincible girl and the Maelstrom began.

  
  


Sipping on a cup of coffee and observing the current fight, Ozpin thought to himself with a small hidden grin. The odd pair that was Uchiha and Uzumaki, aside from being superb at fighting the couple was experienced in leading and teaching. Even if they tried not to show it the concern they had for their current group of friends was telling. And if anyone could get the young man to show more of his hand than he was willing, then it would be Miss. Nikos. Ozpin just hoped that they could help hold the line in this perpetual war against Salem. For what was needed to win would be no less than monsters in human skin. Something like that has not graced the land of remnant since the purge of silver almost a millennia ago.

When the warriors of silver were sacrificed, to steal the relics from Salem and sealed away, and Ozpin himself went into hiding to keep the keys away from her. The same keys that would birth the maidens ironically sapping the majority of his power. That started this wretched cold war between them that has lasted since the schism of the Pax Romana and the fall of the order of the Sol Divines almost five hundred years ago. Since then has just been proxy war after proxy war resulting in that deaths of billions. With the most recent being major conflict being the great war ninety years ago. Since then, it has been smaller battles that have been bleeding his resources dry. And the loss of his most significant asset a descendant of the tribe of silver and maiden of spring. One summer rose almost thirteen years ago. And more importantly, neither of her daughters did inherit the power of the maiden and the implications. Therein of the loss of a vital asset. That was not able to be replaced until now. Seeing this as an excellent chance to observe his current hope to maintain the status quo. He took another sip, thinking, "now let us see just what you can do Mr. Uzumaki…"

Once the match began neither moved. Waiting for the other to show the weakness of any kind. Then at once, Pyrrha took off like a rocket firing shot after shot at naruto. Who seemed to be dodging the gunfire by the smallest of margins as she closed in and shifting her gun into spear form to make a series of thrusts. She was forcing naruto to dodge lest he is impaled on her spear.

Pulling a kunai from his pouch, he deflected a trust opening up her guard.taking full advantage of the opening naruto spun to deal a devastating roundhouse kick that she managed to block with her shield by dropping her spear. And leaping back to take the blow mid-air to let it carry her away from naruto.

Falling to her back into a roll, she leaped to her feet with determination in her eyes.

"Did you guys see that...," Ruby exclaimed in utter shock at the display of the two fighters.

"I knew they were good, but this is amazing," Blake stated. 

Completely accepting this as normal Nora stated. "Nah, this is more of a warm-up for them when they spar you guys haven't seen anything yet."

True to form naruto had grabbed the fallen spear from the ground as Pyrrha made it to her feet and threw it at her. Letting her weapon slip past by the narrowest of margins Pyrrha used her semblance to slow it down to grab it out of the air as it flew by allowing the rest of the momentum bleed off by allowing it to pull her back several feet then mecha-shifting it to rifle mode and cracking off four shots as she slid to a stop.

Forcing Naruto to move from his spot for the first time. Naruto took off like a rocket reaching into his pouch, grabbing several shurikens throwing them in rapid succession.

Using her semblance to force the blades to just miss her by a hairsbreadth she charged to meet him mecha-shifting her rifle to sword form to clash blade to blade. Blocking a knee from Pyrrha naruto made a jab with his right hand at her face that was blocked by Pyrrha's shield. Acting quickly, Pyrrha swept his legs out from underneath him. Jumping over the leg sweep and pushing off her shield naruto gained distance and threw another shuriken that missed her and threw several more that reflected off of the first thrown shuriken forcing it to come in from her rear. Dodging by a small margin once again. 

Feeling pressed more than ever before reaffirmed Pyrrha's belief in how strong naruto was. Breathing deeply, Pyrrha said," wow… your strong naruto."

Dropping his stance and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I better not let you down.

With a mere glance, Pyrrha could tell that his relaxed posture now was just an act. The moment that she would try to do anything, he would be able to respond with ease.

Looking up from his perch, Kurama was surprised at the joy he could feel from the bond. "Oi, brat getting a little bit excited are we?"

"Mah mah, Kurama you know that this is the best fight that I've had in a long time even if I haven't begun to use chakra yet it's still fun." 

"Ha, you just haven't been able to fight for fun that did not involve the Uchiha."

Refocusing on the fight, he mumbled to himself, "a little more." 

He took off almost seeming to disappear from sight. Stunning everyone as he reappeared right in Pyrrha's guard. It happened in practically slow motion for Pyrrha. Naruto delivered an uppercut to her shield that took her off her feet once she was airborne an ax kick sent her tumbling back down to the ground and a surprisingly soft landing. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was caught in a net of some kind of thread. Upon a closer look, it was not a new but a web of thread anchored by the shuriken and kunai that naruto had thrown that bound her and made her unable to move. The netting tensed when naruto landed on the web. The whole room was silent at that moment. No one expected the invincible girl to lose like this. Then all at once, the room erupted into cheers for the match. 

After Glynda regained control of the room, she announced naruto the winner. 

Naruto cut Pyrrha down and helped her down from the threads. "you did good Pyrrha."

Smiling and still coming down from her battle high Pyrrha responded, "Yes, naruto but not as much as you, I honestly can't wait for a rematch." while Taking the ten minutes to help naruto recover his weapons. 

When they headed back to their seats, they were congratulated by their group of friends. When Yang lept from her seat hugging naruto. "you were great naruto." looking over to Pyrrha and seeing the look on her face she quickly added, "You did a good job two Pyrrha." pulling naruto to sit next to her while waiting for the next spar to begin.

After putting the results of the match into the computer and sending her notes to Ozpin. Glynda looks on the board for the next matchups after scrolling through the list she came upon Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. Putting the names on the screen, she had a sense of satisfaction. She knew about the young Arc's dramatic improvement in his fighting abilities. The only thing he lacks in confidence. Unlike Cardin and his team riding on his family name and not training much since his arrival here at Beacon. And what was worse is the fact that he was a racist bigot.

She had to raise a brow when Mr.Arc was stopped by naruto who whispered something into his ear, Patting him on the back and sending him on his way to the arena.

"Ready for another beating Arc? Man, this is going to be so easy," Cardin sneered.

Following naruto's advice, Jaune took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then peeled back his sleeve and released his seals. The sensation of walking through wet concrete with an Ursa on his back lifted. Jaune let out a sigh of relief and nodding when Glynda asked him." Mr. Arc, are you ready?" taking note of his odd actions.

On the screen overhead, it displayed their names.

-Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester- 

"Fighters ready?" Glynda called out and getting confirmation from both she began the match.

Acting cocky was Cardin's first mistake. Expecting Jaune just to be the same easy kid to fight that he was at the beginning of term six weeks ago. Taking the same approach, he did the last time they fought a direct charge. Hoisting his mace above his head as he charged, leaving him completely open.

An opening that Jaune saw and took advantage of. Blocking the downward strike with his shield and delivering a haymaker to Cardin's flank. Winding Cardin as he stumbled back and drawing his sword and bashing Cardin's face in with his shield. And finishing the match by taking his legs out from underneath him by clipping his knee with his sword. And holding him at sword point. Breathing deeply and blinking in amazement. And for the second time that day everyone was speechless. As one of the worst students in terms of skill just beat Winchester and it had only taken him less than five minutes. Something like this dramatic improvement was unheard of. 

Blankly going through the motions, Glynda declared Jaune the winner of the match and proceeded to call for the nurse to check on Cardin before he gets more blood on her lovely clean floor.

The rest of the class had passed by without anything of note. For Naruto as the rest of his friends were not selected for a fight. Before class ended, Glynda announced to the class." please be aware that next Friday we will be heading to Forever Fall to harvest sap for dr.peach"

After classes let out for the day, Naruto was pulled away from the group by Weiss and Yang. Fortunately saving him from her method of celebrating of Jaune's win an all you can eat pancake buffet at ren's expense.

After directing him into an empty classroom and locking the door. Naruto now curious about what this was about asked, "So what can I do for you, ladies?" 

Looking at each other and taking a breath, Yang took the lead on this part of the conversation. "During your match, we talked it over, and we decided to ask you for help we want to get stronger, a lot stronger than possible ordinarily."

With her peace said Weiss took the lead. "We have goals, and we also have people we want to protect. And we also want to stand by your side proudly and say no matter what happens, we won't be a burden."

Taking them seriously, Naruto's whole demeanor changed at that moment. It was like a switch in his head was flipped. And what was left was the shinobi that was always lurking just beneath the surface. As his eyes hardened like glaciers, he took note of their resolve and was impressed that they did not back down. 

It lasted for only a moment but for an instant, but Weiss and Yang felt completely naked under naruto's intense gaze. Before he smiled at them and gathered them both in a big hug. In that one action, they welcomed all the love and compassion that he could express for him.

Leaving the embrace, he started to rub the back of his head feeling a bit bashful. "so I do have something I have been working on in my spare time it's mostly for Weiss." 

Yang started to pout when naruto delivered the news to them but perked up when he continued on." I'm going to be honest, Yang I have a method for you to get stronger, but you're not going to like it, in fact, neither of you are." 

The two girls paled at that statement and the look on his face.

"But enough of that let's go celebrate Jaune's win with Nora's pancakes, and I've got a dozen bowls of ramen with my name on them." with a grin on his face he leads the two out and to the cafeteria with the rest of his friends to celebrate Jaune's win.

Sitting in his room after activating his lockdown seals, he pulled out two scrolls one labeled Shiroi kiji the other Jīnlóng. Opening the first, he reconfigured his room into the forge configuration. And set to work on the forge pouring high-density yin-yang release chakra from both himself and Kurama and the other bijuu.into the metal that he was working into eight fin-like flechettes and a cylinder for a revolver.using his chakra to inscribing a compatible seal matrix directly into the still cooling metal. Etching the runes and inscriptions into the metal. To the point the script was. Overflowing off the forge and onto the floor and into the room. All while pouring chakra into the metal still changing the metal drastically bending it to his will. To quench the metal, he poured water nature chakra into the metal forcing the metals to cool and the etchings to bleed red. As they pulled in the inscriptions slowly into the newly made chakra metal. When finished each piece of metal had nine branching paths etched into them. And to finish each matrix, he poured his yin-yang release chakra to use the Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu. To form crystals in the settings made of pure chakra. When it was all done, he was utterly exhausted, and after resealing the new weapons and shifting back the room, he passed out on his bed. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him was that one of the tools that would help his loved ones survive in this world was done.

While naruto was working his forge that night, a revelation was occurring in another room. Between the former invincible girl, the princess, and the dragon.

In the awkward standoff between the three Pyrrha broke the silence first.

"So I would like to know what is going on between the two of you and my partner?"

Weis and Yang shuffled awkwardly looking between each other. Knowing that this was probably going to be one of their most unpleasant conversations. Wanting to frame this conversation, so it did not devolve into violence or ruin naruto's relationship with the red-head.

So with that in mind as if on some unsaid queue. Wiess pursed her lips and spoke for both of them. "We are both interested in pursuing a relationship with naruto and have made our intentions known to him.also..." as she spoke, she had gotten progressively redder and eventually stalled mid-sentence. Devolving into mumbling incoherently and fidgeting awkwardly pressing her index fingers together. Forcing an equally blushing yang which was rubbing her arm to speak up and take over. Knowing that when she had this conversation with naruto, it was easier then than now. Mostly because her embarrassment was blunted by the joy she felt in expressing her feelings.

"We both agreed to share rather than fight for him.

Pyrrha, stunned by the admission and a little jealous at the two for getting to naruto first. Grit her teeth in frustration and had to count to ten and remind herself that she never staked a claim on the blonde. And would most likely have to work in this new dynamic if she wanted to pursue a relationship. The fact that she had been crushing on the blonde when they had first met. Then that attraction had grown over the weeks that she had known the whiskered blonde. To the point that she had fallen madly deeply in what she could now call love. Not lust, admiration, or a meer attraction. She was utterly absolutely in love with one Naruto Uzumaki. And this revelation was something challenging to get past. The way she was raised was one of a monogamous family unit taught that it should be man and wife, not man wives. Making it very difficult for her to come to terms with the concept of a polyamorous relationship. Taking a moment to calm herself down, Pyrrha looked the two in the eye hardening her resolve on what steps she would need to take next. "I love naruto to, and I just won't let you have him. I will make him fall for me and me alone."

With her stance clear and the line in the sand drawn as it were. She was taken aback by the smirk on Weiss's face. When she simply ignored the declaration of war. Strode forward in an act reminiscent of what had happened to her. When Yang had confronted her about her own feelings. And kissed Pyrrha full-on making use of her surprise to use tongue and deepen the kiss. And pull away, leaving the girl with a parting statement. "May the best woman win." pulling the speechless Yang away with her to bask in her victory with the blonde.

  
  


After leaving Pyrrha to her own devices, Weiss walked hand in hand with Yang. With one destination in mind. When Yang in all her provocative glory, spoke up with a Cheshire grin, "So either I am rubbing off on you or you where the naughty one this whole time. And need a bit of corrective spanking." causing Weiss to stumble and almost fall on her face had it not been for Yang she would have.

"W-w-what no it's just…" unable to finish her sentence and getting redder by the second. Yang decided to spare her the explanation. "I get it; she is challenging our relationship, and you don't take well to someone in the way of a goal. Something that you and I don't like and you wanted to make your stance clear to her that we can share. But still, princess what I would like to know is how much tongue did you use?"

Breaking out into cackling laughter as she ran away from her flustered teammate. Who gave chase as they made their way back to naruto's room.

  
  


Opening his door and seeing naruto haphazardly passed out on his bed. One leg on one-off and still in his clothes covered in dirt and grime smudging his face and body.knowing that he can't sleep in that state. The two nodded to each other, agreeing to work together. 

"I'll go set up a bath if you wake him up and we can coax him to bathe. Yang said knowing how to reconfigure the seals in the bathroom to the large bath setting. And was pleasantly surprised that it was an onsen style bath just like the ones in Mistral. Pleased that there was not much to do to set up the tub. As it was already filled, she just had to turn on the heater. After doing so, she went to check on Weiss and Naruto.

The scene she walked in on was not one she expected.weiss was pinned underneath a sleeping naruto. With her skirt riding up to show her panties.as he snuggled into her chest.unable to stifle her snickering at the comical scene Weiss started to glair. "Don't just stand there help!" Weiss exclaimed, now thoroughly tired of being pinned and used as a body pillow by her boyfriend. Not that she minded the groping. It was just that she would prefer for him to be awake to do the groping. Maybe a little make-out session and a bit of petting.

She was rudely broken out of her fantasy when Yang snarked back as she helped her with naruto. "So did you get distracted with waking up naruto or are you considering a change in life goals to be a body pillow?"

"Haha, very funny yang." Weiss deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

After pulling naruto off of Weiss. The two managed to rouse naruto into a semi-awake state. And led him to the bath. Yang took the lead and striped first and then helped strip naruto. She was very amused at the reaction she got from Weiss in her attempt to subtly check out naruto. Getting a full look at his abs and the many scars. She started to lick her lips as she began to look lower. In her admiration. She couldn't help but drool thinking," yummy, mama likes.

Her daydreams were once again interrupted by Yang. "You know I'm beginning to think that I'm not the perv here. I know Naruto's yummy, but he's practically unconscious." 

"S-shut up," Caught in the act and sufficiently embarrassed, she started to take her own clothes off. as Yang just smirked and started to walk away from helping guide the semi-conscious blonde into the bath.

Weiss walked covering herself in a towel in as Yang guided naruto to a stool and started to rinse him down. Completely red-faced with embarrassment and feeling inadequate when she compared herself to Yang. Looking herself over thinking disparaging thoughts. When compared to Yang taking note of her long flowing hair. To her perfect curves and ample bust and perky despite the size. It was at the mounting negative thoughts that naruto woke up fully. Sputtering when he was sprayed in the face with water.

Coughing and clearing his thought, he stood from the stool and strode over to Weiss. To hold her in his embrace as if to will away the negative thoughts. Whispering into her ear, "you should know I'm not with you for your looks."

Nodding into his shoulder, Weiss began to relax. "So you know you don't have to hide anything from us, Weiss," Yang said as she looked at the pair with a small smile. 

Leaving naruto's embrace, she took a breath and untied the knot holding her towel up. With renewed confidence, she sat down next to Yang, allowing the two to take in her figure. From her significantly smaller yet no less beautiful breast with perky pink nipples. To the curve of her hips and long toned legs and stomach. That lead to a nice but. And her long flowing hair and perfect pale skin that contrasted beautifully with pale blue eyes like diamonds.pouty lips and a button nose. And a completely smooth hairless pubic mound. To her perfectly toned arms and the hands of a swordsman. All said her beauty told the story of a woman who was not just her looks. But a woman who was dedicated to her goals and dreams.

Taken aback by this step, both Naruto and Yang caused to exclaim," your beautiful" at the same time. Reassured that Weiss partners saw her for the woman she is. Rather than just her body and the scars that at one point, Weiss believed marred her beauty. Weiss could say that she no longer felt plain when compared to others because Naruto and Yang loved her for who she was.

After washing the trio enjoyed a soak in the tub for a while. Appreciating the time they had with each other before getting out and going to sleep. With the knowledge, they cared for one another.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/well, it looks like the invincible girl has staked her claim on her partner and is going to declare war and ozpin, in my opinion, is not as good as he seems to people. things are shaping up and I am fleshing out the backstories of our immortal headmaster also did any of you guys see the latest chapters of boruto I am like I called it no one died but the results tho so one-sided did not see that coming  
also, the reason why the Jaune cardin fight is so short is that in my eyes cardin = fuck up Grimm bait racist cock hole. so he is arrogant, ignorant, lazy and a total irredeemable jerk ie/ Grimm bait.


	14. Chapter 14: the thing about contracts and new knowledge

Chapter 14: the thing about contracts and new knowledge

  
Waking up in the morning to find a warm body next to her. Was something Yang could say she wouldn't have gotten used to before coming to beacon. But now it was a joy to find naruto or Weiss in her bed in the morning. So to find nither in bed when she woke up. Made her feel a bit empty inside. A feeling that was soon replaced with amusement when she got out of bed to find the two where talking. While naruto was writing in a large scroll. "So, this is called a summoning scroll?" Weiss asked curious about the implications between it and her semblance glyph summoning.  
"Yea, I've been working on this for two years trying different formulae if this works I will have a major asset back," Naruto said as he continued to inscribe the new formula into the scroll. Hoping that with this his oldest allies, the toads will be at his side once more. Finishing the section with a flourish and biting his thumb to sign his name in blood and chakra to finalize the scroll. With the scroll finished and rolled back up, the only thing he had to do was test it and get a pass from class for the next few days.  
"Morning," Yang said as she draped her self over Weiss's shoulder, looking at the rather large scroll. "So what ya working on?"   
With a grin, naruto delved into the explanation of his new summoning scroll. How if he gets this right, then he would be able to modify the toad summoning contract and have a piece of his old world back and an ally.  
With a grin that only spelled mischief, Yang said. "well, I'm going to shower care to join me?" then bound into the shower, leaving her clothes trailing in her wake cackling as she saw the looks on their faces when she poked her head out the door.  
"She's going to be the death of us, isn't she," Weiss said looking at naruto with a bit of trepidation. "Yea, but at least we'll have fun," Naruto said with a mischievous grin of his own. "Race you!" he exclaimed, throwing his shirt in her face and running in the bathroom after Yang. "Hey! No fair," Weiss yelled, following in their wake.  
]|[  
Walking up to the tower with Kurama at his side. Naruto was not looking forward to getting a leave of absence from the headmaster when the man already had his eye on him. And was digging into his background. Knowing that just asking for this favor would put him in Ozpin's debt and under even more scrutiny.  
Sensing his partner's apprehension through the bond, they shared Kurama gave him a nudge." oi, brat you, and I know you have to test the contract now if you miss this full moon you'll have to wait another year for the celestial bodies to realign."  
Crossing his arms as he waited in the elevator, Naruto huffed," yea, yea, I know it's now, or it might as well be never on this scroll, and I don't like using the Chikushōdō it's just wrong. Let's just get this over with.

Ozpin noticed immediately upon Naruto entering his office that the conversation they where going to have. It would be interesting. Taking note of his stiff posture, it was clear that Uzumaki had no desire to be here. That he only need to wait, and the young man would tell him what he wanted, and hopefully, there would be some gain he could get out of this.   
After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up. "I need a few days off from classes two at most."  
"Your corse work is excellent, and you're at the top of your classes. So I don't see why we can't bend the rules a bit in this case. So long as you don't make this a habit," ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Although I am interested in why you need a few days off? And if you're going to go on an unauthorized mission, I am going to have to say no."  
"Thanks, it's not a mission that I am going on. I just need a few days to work on an old Fūinjutsu scroll. It was passed down through my family. It's more of a right of passage to solve one to complete mastery." naruto explained to the headmaster.   
"Well, if that's all you need to do, then I don't see why we can't accommodate you, Mr.Uzumaki."   
Naruto turned to leave when ozpin cleared his throat," emhm, Mr.uzumaki, I do believe there is something else you need to supply."  
Naruto tossed him a scroll labeled coffee with a grin as the elevator doors closed.

After letting his team know of his plans for the next few days. Impressing the need to work on this alone and getting a tentative approval by explaining it as a rite of passage for his clansmen. He set off at top speed, quickly slipping into the night, leaving no tracks to follow.   
After making to a clearing just outside of Vale, Naruto set to work under the light of the full moon. Taking advantage of the power that a celestial body provides.  
Unfurling the scroll in its full-length Naruto bit his thumb drawing blood and allowing it to drip onto the scroll. While channeling chakra, causing the script to shift on the paper within the scroll. Causing it to crawl out and spread like serpents until it filled the clearing. His preparations were done. Naruto took a breath and looked to Kurama. "Wish me luck, Kurama."   
Snorting in response, Kurama just gave him a look that said as if you need luck.   
Naruto then began to flip through the hand seals for Kuchiyose no Jutsu: (Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram). Slamming his hand down on the scroll, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
When she heard of Naruto's plan to go into the forest, she could say that with certainty, this was probably one of the worst ideas he had. And not wanting him to go by himself, she trailed after him. Stepping into the clearing just as he had slammed his hand down in the matrix. The next thing she knew, she was coughing from the smoke that clouded her vision. When the smoke cleared, she got the distinct feeling that she was not in Vale anymore. The first thing that clued her in was the fact that in the sky. There were two suns in orbit and a planet in the distance. The fantastic scenery from the waterfall to the giant panther on top of it.   
Yet she had no more time to take in the view. For there was a massive panther at least thirty four meters tall standing in front of her partner. Panicking and reacting on pure instinct, she drew her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱. Shifting Miló to rifle form and taking aim.only to freeze when she heard a growl of warning behind herself. Followed by an unexpected pleasant voice coming from behind as well. "Child, I would recommend you put away your weapon. Lest you become a snack for the younglings. A fate I assure you is most unpleasant."  
Turning slowly to come face to face with another giant of a panther. This one, however, was surrounded by smaller panthers of varying sizes. When the largest one spoke again, the other panthers that surrounded her started to back off. "Greetings flame of victory I am an elder sage of the panther clan of Wakanda Bast. And your arrival here was expected. You have no need to fear us. Not while the Maelstrom of Uzushiogakure no Sato is here."  
All she could do is blankly nod, looking blankly at Naruto. Who turned around with a looking annoyed. "Pyrrha, just what are you doing here," Pyrrha flinched when she heard his tone. Before she could give a response, Bast spoke up in her stead.   
"Do not blame your mate inheritor of Asura's will; this is something that we have foreseen. As it was meant to be. Her arrival here was inevitable. The alternative would have been most severe. now come we have much to discuss before we sign a contract."  
With a panther pushing her along the panthers lead the two an opulent building with the motifs of a massive etherial panther covered by shadows, a caring lion tending to the sick and injured, a powerful and mighty gorilla working a forge, and lastly a cunning crocodile leading an army painted on the walls of the throne room.  
Sitting on a large raised dais was an elderly panther. "Greetings, Maelstrom, Flame of victory I am the elder panther sage Nyami. And your visit has been foreseen since I was but a mere cub a long time ago.   
Naruto looked to the elderly panther with a look of disbelief. "Look, if I hear anything about another prophecy, then I'm gonna tell you right now I'm done."  
Nyami just laughed at naruto's defiance. "No, nothing of the sort while we see into the future we don't give prophecy. It's more like we predicted the odds of you coming. How ever, we do have a warning about the future for you, young Maelstrom. To save the Ash of Autumn, you must gain her trust to seek out the truth behind her revenge. And you will need our aid young summoner. Yet you must prove your self to gain the allegiance of the nation of Wakanda.now convince us of your true worth Maelstrom of two worlds."  
"Naruto, just what is going on here?" Pyrrha asked, grabbing his hand now terrified. Due to not understanding the situation and only getting half of what is going on.  
Though his ability to sense emotions, Naruto could feel the confusion and terror. And in a moment he decided his corse. with the same determination that had gotten him banished in the first place, he voiced his decision. "alright, no more hiding."   
With that, he took Pyrrha's hand and lead her over to a table, and the two sat as he began the story of his life.  
-]|[-  
While it wasn't tricky to sneak out of beacon without Naruto, it was time-consuming for Sarada. But thanks to the use of shadow-clones, it was possible. This was why Sarada found herself running across the rooftops of Vale at top speed to get to a white fang rally that Roman had tipped her off to. Since Naruto was out and that left things to her.  
Slipping into the warehouse through an air vent. And using chakra to stick to the ceiling. Sarada's job was simply to see what cinders forces were up to since they now had info that the white fang and cinders faction had joined up despite their warning not to involve civilians. And actively seeking out a group of terrorists is doing just that.  
It meant that she clearly brushed off the warning. Once they had an idea of what was going on, Roman and Neo would be pulled from their service. And depending on their choices, they would have to be made to submit or be put down.  
While listening to the inconsequential speech of the grunt that was chosen to speak. Sarada had to frown as it wasn't anything impressive that caught her attention. Until they dropped the banner with the symbol of the fang on it. Several military-grade firearms and ordinance were on display. While they were something to take note of. The thing that had her undivided attention was the Atlassian paladin mech and the platoon of drones behind them. The dammed mech was terrible on its own. But the fact that there were at least fifty of the fucking drones. Behind it meant that a message had to be sent. A bloody and violent message that this would not abide.  
So after waiting until the civies left. Sarada donned her mask and dropped down from the ceiling right on top of a guard tanto drawn and wreathed in lightning, severing the brachial artery and piercing the lung. The man would die in minutes. Before his two allies could react, they fell as well to two thrown kunai. Coated in wind chakra cutting through their Aura and gouging deep into their eyes, the men were dead before they hit the floor. After a quick glance, she counted seventeen more men.  
In the moment of silence between the deaths of the three men. And the next man to fall to her blade, she spoke. "It's nothing personal, but Vale has been under the protection of Uzu for two years now, and many of you know this. But whatever you are planing, I don't personally care, but you will be made an example. Your plans end here!" with speed and strength, belying her frame she cut clean through the next man's head as she passed him. his head rolling onto the floor before they could respond, making the total count drop from seventeen to sixteen. Then the men of the fang moved. Attacking just like a squad of trained huntsmen. But that was their first of many mistakes this night. One of the many things that Naruto and Sarada learned when they came to Remnant was the people here are too reliant on their Aura to keep them alive. Just like these men, it was why it only took a single anti-personnel tag slapped on one man's shoulder when she blocked a sword strike. She then kicked the man into a group of four men. And the note detonated spraying the five men with senbon killing the four with the senbon, and the man died in the blast. Charging into the remaining men with her sharingan active letting loose for the first time in a long time was honestly a thrill. Ducking under a swing of a club and slapping his flank as she passed with a chakra scalpel lacerating his internal organs. Dodging a bullet by a hair's breadth. Throwing her tanto coated in lighting into the man's skull. Bringing the count from sixteen to nine in just three minutes. Even though she had just killed eleven men in under ten minutes. One of the remaining grunts got brave because she had no weapon. "Ha, just what do you think you can do now that you don't have that fancy sword."  
Sarada merely made eye contact with him, trapping him in a genjutsu that drove him to take his own life. That changed the whole tone of the fight, and the grunts turned to run. Completely put out by the cowards running, she flashed through the hand signs Snake → Dragon → Rabbit → Tiger intoning (Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu). Incinerating all of the men but one who managed to dive out of the path of the conflagration. Leaving nothing but a shadow behind where they stood. Trembling like a leaf and unable to do anything else, he shit himself from fear.   
Sarada walked up to the man. Who averted his eyes when she looked at him. "so I suppose you deserve some congratulations your the last one left. Do you know what that means?" she said. The man looked at her with the slightest glimmer of hope that he might yet live. Making the mistake of looking her in the eyes for the briefest of moments. In the mear moment, it was all Sarada needed to put him under a genjutsu with precise commands and then implanting the Tensha Fūin: Amaterasu inside him to activate once he met one Adam Taurus. Per the instructions of the genjutsu. It would be a very pointed message true, but once they found this man, but that was the whole point of this massacre. It was quite simple, really cross us at your own peril. For a war in Vale would not be tolerated. As the man walked off, Sarada had to huff in disappointment. Just when it was looking like she would get the chance to cut loose a bit. They fail utterly at the task and turn and run like cowards.for most huntsman Its a simple fact in this world of Grimm and huntsmen they struggle to survive. Yet to shinobi and those trained by them are apex predators in this cruel world. She then turned to the weapons and the corpses left on the ground, knowing that she could leave the bodies here. But doing so would be more trouble than its worth. Making the horse hand sign and molding a massive amount of fire nature chakra in her chest she intoned ( Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku) breathing a wall of white-hot flames so hot that the metal sublimated into gas and the bodies fattie tissues caught fire and the bodies carbonized to dust. She then quickly left the now burning and melting warehouse via Shunshin no Jutsu. Heading back home to get a night's sleep in a beautiful bed.  
-]|[-  
The test that the elder sage was looking for was one of wisdom and truth, not one of power. As she observed the shinobi in front of her. Someone how was trained and bred to do anything to win even lie, cheat, and steal. So when she had given him the test that so many summoners before failed a test, that was rather simple. To gain the allegiance of Wakanda, all the summoners need do is tell the truth. But not just any truth but a profound personal truth that may have repercussions to another. The test of Wakanda is unique that instead of just the summoner coming to their realm. It is always with another close to the summoner. And when the Maelstrom told his partner everything without even knowing what the test was. She could not help but burst out with laughter. "hahaha, this is perfect Naruto; you have gained the allegiance of Wakanda."  
Utterly confused by the elder's outburst, Naruto had no idea what was going on. Then it came to him the words of the elder. The unusual reverse summoning taking not just himself but Pyrrha as well. They took both of them in the summon. It's so clear now so much so that he joined in the elder's amusement. "haha, you know it's not every day you can say that you tricked an immortal into revealing his secrets."  
"indeed naruto god you have no idea how hard it is to act that cryptic all the time when summoners come to us. I mean, if we didn't have the test, we would have people trying to get our contract all the time, but now that we are aligned with you, we no longer have to worry about that." Nyami said, completely relaxing and leaving the red-head speechless. Looking to both for answers after that significant info dump.   
After a while desperate for an answer, Pyrrha meekly raised a hand," um, can anyone please tell me what is going on?"She asked.  
"Ah, Pyrrha, it's simply the reason you where summoned is because it was part of the test I just passed. It was a test of my character." naruto explained to the red-head.  
"If you ever require us oh Sage of six paths, you just need and summon us, and we will give you aid just like the previous sage of six paths. Now may you be well on your journey, young sage." the elder panther said, eyeing Naruto.  
The two were escorted back to the center of the city in front of a fountain. With an unmistakable oil inside. Where Bast was waiting with several jars and a young cub playing about her paws.   
"hay grams when is big bro going to get here." amused by the young cub's brash attitude, Naruto had to hold back a grin. "and just who is this big brother of yours supposed to be a young lady." Naruto said, getting her attention, .and she lept into his arms with a cry of, "big bro."  
Without fail, Naruto caught the young cub who happily introduced herself devolving into the native language spoken in the elemental nations. "hi onii-chan, I knew I would meet you if I came here early. My name is Margiela. my sister is here too, but she's a bit shy." When he looked around for another cub but was unable to find one and his senses where muddled. With all the natural energy in the air. But he had to pause when he concentrated on himself and noticed something not right. There was another source of chakra in his shadow. Had he not been a sage, it would have been impossible to notice. Turning slightly, he looked towards his shadow and said, "you can come out now."   
A small, timid cub emerged from his shadow. "H-hello I'm Shuri," she mumbled   
"Before you leave, you should know that in Wakanda, it is the tradition to have our summoners care for some of our young. That act as familiar and bring knowledge back to the clans. These two Mageela and Shuri will be your familiars, please take care of them. this sage oil should help you in their training when they are ready." Bast explained to them.  
After marking the scroll as the new panther summoning scroll in preparation to leave naruto handed Mageela off to Pyrrha and picked up Shuri and began to make the seals needed to send them home. In a puff of smoke, they were gone.  
-]|[-  
When they arrived back in Remnant, it hadn't taken them long to make their way again to beacon. With the cubs resting in his shadow. And despite the awkward glances his way from Pyrrha. He did not sense any truely negative emotions from the girl, just a delicate apprehension and a cautious skepticism. Knowing that she just had her whole world view broken, he opted to give her time. So when they retired for the night, Naruto hoped that she could accept him for who and what he is and represents.  
Naruto was a bit surprised to find Weiss in his bed when he slipped into his bed but took it in stride too tired to care. Knowing that answers could wait for the morning. Wrapping an arm around her with the cubs resting at the foot of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15: forever fall and the follies of arrogance pt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is the beginning of the forever fall and read on to see the aftermath

Chapter 15: forever fall and the follies of arrogance pt:1 

  
  


Waking up in the morning at four like usual Naruto it enjoyable. It gave him time to get in a morning run. Enjoy the sunrise at the highest point in beacon while he cooled down. Something he could not do at the moment as his adorable princess was hugging his arm like a body pillow. A kind of contact he had not had since Hinata passed peacefully. So instead of waking her, he simply admired her as she still slept. Taking her sheer babydoll with a sweetheart neckline in blue. And a lace see-through set of lingerie in white that barely covered anything.

When an alarm went off, Weiss slowly made her way back into the waking world. Expecting her boyfriend to already be gone when she woke but was surprised to meet with a brilliant pair of blue eyes. 

"Wh-what, are you still doing here, Naruto?" Weiss said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Well, I would have left by now, but you just look so adorable, and you have a rather strong hold of me," Naruto replied.

Weiss was stunned by all the work she put into trying to be as sexy as she could, and it's like he's a brick wall. So in a peak of childishness, she held his arm tighter in her embrace. Flushing with embarrassment as she pressed her body into him. Only to get no reaction from the blonde. Something that only made her hackles rise. And she decided to make her intentions clear. 

While Weiss gave him a glare that would make an ordinary man pale with fright. She grabbed his hand and forced it down her panties forcing him to cup her mound. "In case you haven't gotten the hint yet, I want you-you-you handsome dolt.' she growled out flushing the whole time.

In an uncharacteristic shift in personality as naruto looked at the clock and taking note said, "well it's 5:00 A.M., so we have plenty of time before class, princess. So how far do you want to take this?" as he shifted his body to loom over her.

Weiss was so embarrassed at her actions that she took in was the time noting that since the class trip was today, it started at noon, so they had at least six hours to burn. She only came back to reality when naruto gave her a soul-searing kiss. Licking her lips to ask permission to enter something Weiss soon granted. As she enjoyed the fact, this was so enjoyable as he dominated her mouth. Only breaking away in need of breath.

Still flushed but with a smile, on bruised lips, she meekly said, "i-i don't really know to be honest."

Naruto embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear with a husky tone, "don't worry, I've got you don't be afraid to tell me to stop at any time. We will make today all about you."

(AN/check out my twitter to see where I post smut.) The pair cuddled in the post-coital bliss and would have done so for longer had a mischievous nine-tailed babysitter not opened the door, followed by the cubs. As Mageela leapt onto the bed with a cry of, "Oniii-chann Kurama is mean." not taking into consideration their state of dress or lack thereof. Knowing that the bastard fox did this on purpose. While Shuri just looked at them funny. As if to say if you don't want me to tell. I need an incentive. 

Naruto sighed in frustration. As he would have to deal with this mess that Kurama left him to deal with before he could get back to Weiss. Who was getting redder by the second? Speaking to the cubs in his home language. "Shuri-chan, Mageela-chan, why don't you wait in the kitchen and we will have breakfast then we can go and play for a bit before the field trip." the two cubs perked up at that and ran out of the room Kurama slinking off after them. Before Kurama could run, Naruto growled out, "oi, shitty fox, you know this means war right."

Weiss was utterly confused when naruto was speaking to the cubs. But from what she did catch, it sounded like an ancient form of the Tangut dialect commonly spoken in Mistral. It was something new that brought up all kinds of questions. "So princess, how about a shower?" Naruto asked Weiss. And Weiss thought to herself. 'Questions can wait.' as she hopped out of bed naked, running to the shower hips swaying. With a giggle.

Naruto had to smile, watching her ass as Weiss ran into the shower. He got out of bed to join her in the shower, preferring to live in the moment. For now, rather than think about the going on's of Remnant. With a grin, he joined her in the shower for some more fun.

After they got out of the shower and the reality of her actions set in Weiss began to panic and the fact that Naruto had stuffed her full of his cum and she was not on the pill, "umm naruto you wouldn't happen to have anything that would prevent pregnancy on hand would you?" Weiss asked, hoping that he would have a solution. While she did love him, she was not ready to be a mother just yet.

"Yes, I do. I also have a bit of Fūinjutsu that will prevent pregnancy; it just needs some work to adapt it to use aura rather than chakra." Naruto said, reassuring the girl. 

Relaxing, Weiss continued to get dressed. After giving her the morning after pill with a set of instructions for the use. He created a clone to clean up and work on the seal. Knowing that he would need more than one. After getting dressed, they went to make breakfast for the team and the cubs. Soon it would be time to head to Forever Fall.

  
  


-]|[-

When they got to forever fall, naruto was surprised by the beauty of the forest. It reminded him of the forest of Konoha. It made him feel at peace in nature. He was only broken out of his thoughts when he noticed yang saddle up next to Weiss. 

"Why don't we split up into pairs. we can get more sap that way." Ruby suggested, and Yang took the opportunity to steal Weiss and run off with a speed that would make ruby proud.

Pyrrha tapped naruto on the shoulder. "so care to join me, partner?" the Spartan asked.

Holding out his arm for her to take naruto replied, "Of course I could not just let my lady wonder about this forest on her own." as flamboyantly as he could.

She hooked her arm with his, and the pair departed. The others paired off with their partners. 

Once they were far enough from the others, Yang stopped pulling Weiss along with her. After searching for a large tree to tap. Finding one, she started to drill the hole for the tap and inserted the spout. All without saying a word knowing Weiss would spill the beans eventually. It wouldn't take long.

They had been standing there for only five minutes when Weiss finally broke. "Gahh, I can't take it anymore; you win. What do you want to know." Weiss bellowed, crossing her arms in a huff. Yang smirked her plan worked. "Well, Weiss-cream, you did not come back to the dorms last night. when you did come, I noticed the slight limp you had so spill." Yang teased with a cat that ate the canary grin.

"H-how did you," Weiss sputtered, getting redder and redder.

"Hah, I knew it Weiss-cream you, minx. Did he rock your world? Make you see stars? Make you scream?" Yang jeered, shooting off rapid-fire questions and griping Weiss by her shoulders.blushing and drooling with a demented look on her face.

. The last inquiry had her blushing redder than a cherry. Yang paused, turning to Weiss with an awestruck expression, "no way, you're a screamer, aren't you. Yang said in disbelief.

"YYannngg!" Weiss whined, sliding down the nearest tree. Covering her red face with her hands. 

After Yang was done with her teasing, she listened to Weiss's tale of her time with naruto. Taking note of how turned on, she got when Weiss mentioned how he dominated her and tied her up. That was really hot. But in the end, they bonded over their experiences.

-]|[-

"Hey, hey, Sarada, so your friend naruto is he single." the ever bubbly Vella asked. 

Sarada blushed and accidentally used too much force when driving the tap into the tree, resulting in the valve going through the tree. "I-i can't say." Sarada stammered clearly not comfortable with this topic. 

But Vella was perceptive and persistent. "Wait, you love him, don't you Sarada." the greenette inquired. Taking note of another hole the girl had put into the tree. "You know I can help you if you wan-," Vella began when Sarada seemingly teleported in front of her. A full blush staining her cheeks and nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, please, I've loved him since I was little." Sarada pleaded, clasping her hands together. With a grin, Vella began to coach the Uchiha on how to get the affections of the other hopelessly dense immortal. "Ok, so here's what we will do…"

-]|[-

It was peaceful sitting in the clearing with his partner naruto thought while waiting for the jars to fill with sap. So much so he stood up from his sitting position and flipped through the hand signs bit his thumb while thinking Summoning Jutsu. And in twin puffs of smoke, Shuri and Mageela where who he summoned. "Onii-chan," Mageela called out, jumping into his arms. While Shuri calmly walked up to him and sat waiting. Knowing that her more excitable twin would get the answers on why they were summoned. While hoping she could learn from the maelstrom of Konoha, the hero of the fourth shinobi war, and savior of the shinobi world. Anything a man like that would be willing to teach would be an asset in her future.

"Ne, Ne, Ne, onii-chan can we play? You called us so we can play, right? Mageela said excitedly.

"That's right, Mageela-chan, so do you know how to walk up trees if you can, we'll be playing ninja tag." naruto said to the cub.

The pair proved their skill in the tree walking exercise. By ambled up to a tree and walking up the tree with ease. It was rather impressive for the cub's age. His thoughts were disrupted when he received annoying information from a clone out in the world.

-]|[-

Adam was stewing in his rage how dare these interlopers to interfere in his grand plans. They are nothing but cowards who slink off into the shadows and have no honor. In a rage that had been brewing for days, he flipped over his desk and smashed his chair. It was something that had become an immediate reaction to bad news since that night when the only survivor of the recruitment drive had delivered the news that every white fang member who came to that drive was dead. Then in what could only be called magic. The messenger had burst into black flames that consumed the man and the tent they were in. He had lost an additional five men in an attempt to put out the blaze. Fortunately, once the flame had consumed the tent and everything inside, including a few dozen crates of rations. The blaze simply went out on its own three days later. Since then, it has been hell getting any supplies in. Many dealers in the underworld were spooked by the warehouse and the men guarding it going up in a fireball that only left a few grease spots and shadows behind. The last contact he tried to get a hold of told him.

"Man, I don't really care if you kill me, man. In fact, I know it would be a blessing compared to what Kitsune and Ryū would do if they caught me selling to you, man. Just face it. The white fang has been marked for death, just like the Knights of Walpurgis two years ago. So the way I see it, you go peacefully into the night or end up just like the knights, screaming out a violent and bloody death in a single night." the damned broker had hung up his scroll and disconnected the scroll. 

The implications of what had happened to those racist bastards were just a bit frightening, but it was something that made a lot of sense. If this partner that Kitsune had was a maiden and that flame was an aspect of that power. It was something that he would have on his side no matter what. Ryū and her strength would belong to the white fang; she would just need a through reeducation of who her betters where. And her correct place in this world. Then with the power of a maiden on his side, he would be able to get out from under that fall wench. With his goals in mind, he calmed down after a session of therapeutic smashing to gather his men they had goals and would need to go back to stealing some of their supplies. "gather the men we have work to do." Adam ordered his lieutenants as he left the wrecked tent. It was Fortunate for Adam that Cinder Fall had more significant problems.

-]|[-

It was honestly frustrating. The setbacks to Cinders' plans had put her in a rather foul mood for the last few days. Between the nightmares of a little girl and the debilitating migraines. With the faunus of Vale, fearing what joining the white fang would mean joining the side that was now marked clearly against the duo that had been their protectors for the past two years. In one move, Kitsune and Ryu had put her in check, and then sightings of the pair have been next to none. It also set the white fang recruitment drives at almost zero in attendance. 

To make matters worse, she had to deliver an update to Mother soon. The one figure in this world the brunette truly feared. Things were just getting progressively worse. She lamented, hoping for the pain to soon end. As the seer grim drifted into the room with the mother's image in its orb.

"Cinder report," Salem ordered in a clipped tone.

-]|[-

Cardin wanted revenge on the blonde bastard that made him look like a fool. It was why he came up with a plan that would effectively see the fucker knocked down a few pegs. If he had, to be honest, it was a pain finding a nest of Rapier wasps but with patience and motivation. From his recent defeats. He managed to find three of the nests for his plan. Before the trip to forever falling. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

Pyrrha could honestly say that she was an easy-going person. So when Naruto had spawned two panther cubs, she was rather impressed. Especially when they talked. While it was not ideal, she supposed that it would be the best she would get at the moment for her to confess her feelings. Even though he was already in a committed relationship.

So gathering her courage, the Spartan called out to her partner, "Naruto, can we talk for a moment?"

Pulling Naruto away from the cubs as Yang and Weiss made their way into the clearing with the cubs.

It was then that Cardin found his moment launching two jars, one at the girls and one at the filthy animals the animal lover kept. Then setting loose the nests of wasps at the group. The first jar hit Weiss in the side of her head deadening the girl, and she dropped to the ground holding her bleeding head.the other container had barely missed the cubs by meer inches startling them.

Hearing the cries of shock, Naruto lept into action, fearing the worst. Grasping his stomach with his right hand calling forth Shukaku. Bringing forth a wave of sand that formed a dome around the girls and the cubs. While he flashed through hand signs **Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)**. Incinerating the swarm as it tried to get into the dome.

Naruto could say for the first time in a long time, he was furious. As the sand receded from the girls and the cubs. And he took in the state of the girls. Weiss was clutching her bleeding head, and Yang was fretting over the injury. And the cubs were terrified. With a mental command, shikoku hopped off his shoulder. Waddling over to the cubs to take them home since they were fine if not covered in sap. They disappeared in a flash. Just from his brief examination of the wounds, they would have to be debrided, and that alone would hurt. Kneeling next to her Naruto, gripped her hands and said softly. "Weiss, let me see. I can help." 

Fighting back the tears from the pain, she allowed him to move her hands and blood-filled her darkening vision on her right side. Naruto held back a grimace while looking at the wound.

Aside from the sap, there were several large gashes in her scalp. From the side of the head.To her temple and several smaller cuts littering her head from her temple to her eyebrow. If he left the treatment up to the medics, they would leave scars in the best case worst case, she would go blind in the eye. At the moment, she was more important than going after whoever threw that jar at them. So with his course set, he directed his attention to the ladies hovering behind him. "Yang, Pyrrha, I need one of you to go get Glynda. I need whoever is going to stay to take out there scroll and document the injuries before I treat them."

Pyrrha was about to protest when Yang turned on her heel and took off into the forest without question. Showing how much faith she had in the blonde to help her teammates.

Naruto began his work by removing several shards of glass from her hair before turning to Pyrrha and giving his orders to the stunned girl. "Pyrrha, I need you to document this." 

"R-Right," Pyrrha sputtered out quickly, taking out her scroll and recording the scene before her. 

Naruto took a scroll from his vest and unrolled it channeling chakra to the seal in a puff of smoke medical supplies that appeared from the smoke. He gripped Weiss's hand, squeezing it lightly. 

"This is going to hurt a bit, but don't worry, I'm here," Naruto said, reassuring the injured girl in his arms. 

With the most significant pieces removed, he took off his vest, folding it onto his lap and had her lay down on it. And began the task of debriding the cuts. Channeling chakra to ease her pain. Knowing that through the bond he shared with Sarada, she would handle whoever threw the jar. 

As he had more important things to deal with.

-]|[-

As she ran through the forest, Yang saw Sarada and her partner, Vella, heading her way she slowed only to talk for a moment. "Hey, have you two seen ms. Goodwitch Weiss was hurt. I left her with Naruto and his partner." Yang asked, desperate to find the teacher.

"Last time I saw her, she was near the bullhead," Vella replied.

"Vella, go with Yang to make sure she is not alone. I'll go and help naruto," Sarada said, making the call to split from her partner having sensed Naruto's anger moments earlier. 

With her goal set, Sarada took off by herself in Naruto's direction, trusting her teammate to help Yang find the professor.

"Right, we'll find you as soon as we can," Vella called after her quickly disappearing form.

It hadn't taken long to find the clearing Naruto was in, and from what Sarada could see, he had things well in hand, only having a few shards of glass left to remove. Before she could even announce her presence, Naruto growled out. "Find them." 

His tone was so cold it brooked no argument it was a tone he only used seldom occasions. In the past, when he was Hokage, he had only used that tone four times in his term. The first was when Sasuke died. The second and most terrifying was when he managed to unseal himself from prison that his enemies thought would hold him. Without even pausing in her stride Sarada took off towards the other end of the clearing her Sharingan active for the world to see. Making the tracks left by the fools that had dared to anger her Kage clear as day.

It had not been long before three of the four Sarada was looking for came running out of the brush screaming, "Ursa, Ursa, it's got Cardin." not caring of their plight Sarada mercilessly took down Russel driving her fist into his face using a chakra powered punch. While he was off guard and running for his life, shattering his aura and knocking him out in one blow. The others paused with a start. Staring into the eyes of glowing crimson. With only a glance into those pools of red, they saw their deaths as they were caught in (Iatsu Sharingan) with her visual prowess alone. She took off, dashing into the brush where they came from. There was one more to collect. As she heard their collective screams and sobs as they collapsed in on themselves. Fainting from terror.

Leaping into the clearing and flashing through the hand signs** Ox → Rabbit → Monkey** . For the Chidori, only this time wanting this fight to be over before it even began. She began to channel the power of six paths turning it into **Kamui Raikiri** as the lightning turned jet black. It was the culmination of two years of work if she and naruto decided to leave. She had desired to have a way out. This was just one of the many by-products.

Sarada moved so fast that when she struck the Grimm, it had no time to respond. With a leap onto its back, she drove her hand into its head. It slumped over, and she rode the monster to the ground. 

Looking down on Cardin, "get up trash!" Sarada stated the eyes of crimson boring coldly into his very soul. Finding him wanting, unworthy of even the mercy of sparing, is life.

Cardin growled at her for the insult. He quickly stood up, only seeing red. He took an aggressive step towards Sarada with his mace bared.

In response, Sarada's hand still wreathed in black lighting thrust her palm into the head of the mace. Destroying it in one strike leaving only a pole behind. Her patience wearing thin. She cast the **(Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu)** while staring him down then used the **(Genjutsu: Sharingan)**, forcing him to bend to her will. Forcing him to walk back to the professor and the other students. After collecting the other members of Team CRDL.

Glynda could say that today was going good so far at least until a panicked Ms. Xiao Long came running with Ms. Moisia leading the way. And Ms. Xiao long was stained with blood. Not needing an answer, Glynda barked out. "Who's hurt, and where are they." 

The girls turned on their heels and began to lead the way back to the clearing. Yang explaining the situation as she ran. "Its Weiss I don't know how bad, but naruto is helping.

When Naruto was finally able to finish cleaning the wound. He used an Uzumaki variation of the **(Shōsen Jutsu)** flashing through the hand signs **Modified Ox → Tiger**. With hands wreathed in golden fire, he ran them over the wound, grimacing at the results. He spoke aloud so the scroll could record his voice and the list of injuries. "Of the fourteen bones in the skull. There is a fracture of the zygomatic arch. A fracture of the temporal bone and a fracture of the Sphenoid bone."

Naruto reached into his supplies, pulling out three pills. Weiss, I need you to take these; this one is a blood replenishing pill. The next will be for the pain, and the last is a paralytic. I can't have you moving for what comes next." 

Scared out of her mind and unable to see out of one eye. Weiss still trusted naruto her beloved with her life and did as she was told. Taking one pill after the next. Soon she was unable to even move a finger. Taking a small comfort in the fact that she could breathe.

Even with her sense of pain dulled when naruto ran a finger across the right side of her head, it hurt a lot she choked back a sob from the pain. As naruto literally opened up the side of her face. Focusing his yang chakra on healing each delicate fracture and reducing swelling. He was in the middle of finishing the zygomatic arch when both groups came into the clearing. 

When Glynda came into the clearing and saw the Uzumaki hovering over the Schnee heiress. Her first instinct was to use her semblance. To force him away from the injured girl. She ruthlessly squashed that instinct. Allowing her training as a huntress to take over. Taking in the whole scene before her. She saw the shattered remains of the heavy-duty jars they use to collect sap halve empty. Which meant it was thrown with considerable force to break it. The scorch mark with a perfectly round void in the center of the clearing. With the remains of the jar and her students. And the rather sizeable medical pack. But the oddest thing was that mister Uzumaki's hands were covered in a golden flame of some kind. At first glance, she thought it was magic. But it clearly was not that it felt like an aura. It meant that whatever he was doing to aid the heiress was something revolutionary. Likely advancing the medical field by several years.

Then the Uchiha girl came into the clearing, followed by the boys of Team CRDL. Who shuffled into the clearing with eyes glazed over and blank looks on their faces. Ignoring them for the moment, Glynda walked over to the young man working on her student and asked, "How can I help?" 

Naruto glanced at Glynda, briefly going back to his work soon after. Pausing only for a moment to say. "you can hold her hand since I can't. She is still awake." 

Glynda was stunned at the statement but without question did as asked. Watching steadily as skilled hands mended bone in ways that should not be possible with aura. Bringing many questions up ones she was determined to get answers to soon. 

Naruto could sense the stares boring into him from the professor, so he decided to answer one of her unasked questions. "It's a paralytic. Its why Weiss Is so still I only had so many options available to me. And I can treat something like this in the field faster and better than your medical staff could in surgery. I would also prefer my girl not to lose the sight in her eye."

Glynda had to grimace at the statement she would admit that the damage in question would have been more than sufficient to cause permanent blindness even with the current treatments available. Still, she watched in fascination as the young man before her. Began to stitch the flesh back together. Pausing in her watching only to send out her location for the bullheads to pick them up with her scroll and another announcement for all students to gather at this location immediately.

"Professor in the medical supplies next to us there's a small pill bottle labeled blood replenisher it has a red label. If you could give another to Weiss along with another labeled military rations. Give the ration pill first, then the blood pill to her, please, as soon as I am done, she will be dead on her feet." naruto instructed with clinical ease finishing mending the ragged gashes, and the incision focused on her well being first and foremost.

Glynda did as instructed released to see the color return to the heiress's face not long after the medicine was administered.

It was an awkward walk back to this new spot to meet up for ruby. She had tried to talk to her black haired teammate. Who seldom responded to any comments made. Those thoughts were put on hold when upon making it into the clearing, she was met with the sight of her other teammates and partner covered in blood. She panicked and used her semblance to take her the rest of the distance. With only one question on her mind. "What happened," Ruby said in desperation. 

"Weiss is going to be fine now," Yang reassured her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Naruto finalized his work, pulsing his chakra into Weiss's body, ensuring that there were no other injuries. That she would have the full use of the eye. Letting out a sigh of relief as the flaming aura flickered out of existence surrounding his hands. Naruto now Finally finished with what felt like the longest fifty minutes of concentration and exercising chakra control to its absolute limits. Had caught up with him for the first time in over ten years.

Naruto looked to Sarada, who gave him a subtle nod. "So Weiss is going to be fine now. I'm gonna pass out now." naruto announced to the audience before laying down. Passing out dead to the world before anyone can respond.

Glynda would say that today was just going straight to hell. When the Uzumaki passed out at first, she thought he was joking. But with a detailed look at the young man. She could see just how exhausted he was. The bags under his eyes are a dead give away.

So without any recourse, she turned to the only other source of information. "Ms. Uchiha, could you explain things here, please?" Glynda asked.

"It's simple medical techniques like the ones naruto used to require a degree of fine control. That is extremely difficult for him to use for long. It's the exact opposite of the sealing arts. That requires an intuitive mind to truly master and massive amounts of aura to use effectively." Sarada explained kneeling to pack up naruto's supplies. 

Glynda had to grimace. It was no wonder he passed out from exhaustion. It was hard for her to things with her semblance that required extremely fine control. At first, the mental fatigue alone from holding back the massive amounts of aura he had while healing someone would be staggering. Glynda gave a curt nod of understanding, looking up as the bullheads arrived.

-]|[-

When naruto came to it was to the ever common standard bleach-white walls of an infirmary. Along with the smell of cleaning agents. Naruto hated hospitals. He really, really hated hospitals. So in the mood for some good ramen as a reward for a job well done, he quickly took off the leads to the vital sign monitors. The i.v. Drip and opened the window. He was about to jump out when nurses came running into the room. The nurses panicked, seeing a patient with one leg out the window and was about to stop him when he jumped, and by the time she made it to the window, she had expected to see a smear on the ground. She was relieved to not have found a body but empty streets. Unfortunately, this was not something that was rare hunters had a habit of being odd in the head. So sadly, they had a code for this kind of thing. She had pulled out her scroll to send out an alert for the latest hunter who pulled a code 3367.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do take note that I am posting this in the story and this is not a chapter. In fact, this is here to explain several concepts. That I will be implied in the next couple of chapters due to a small training arch.
> 
> interpretation of aura vs. chakra and the implications of both  
To begin this discussion by going over the basics.starting with what I am most familiar with chakra. In Naruto, they set some hard and fast rules that you have with the application and usage of chakra.  
One's chakra pool is finite, and while it can grow, there are limits, and breaking those limits has severe consequences. It is ranging from pure chakra exhaustion to crippling injury or backlash and death.  
Chakra, despite these limits, has many uses from the sealing arts. To applications in Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu. One of the most simple applications is water and tree walking — something I consider to be the same yet vastly different in application. Chakra can also enhance one's physical abilities.  
Everyone has a chakra nature that is their given affinity. The element most natural for said person to use and each of the five elements has a weakness.  
One can gain more use from their chakra by practicing chakra control exercises. Like water walking and tree climbing. And training  
Bloodline limits that combine two or more elements to make up the sub-elements or grant the special user abilities.  
The fifth rule is the one that I am going to ignore for the most part. My rules are going to be in regards to the sub-elements and use of them. Users of bloodlines that use the sub-elements will have an instinctive knowledge of how to use the Jutsu, a sub-element. By mixing the ratios of the sub-elements to make said Jutsu work. So with the time and practice, a person without a bloodline may learn how to use the sub-elements. It just takes time. How ever, bloodline limits like Shikotsumyaku can't be replicated.without genetic modification
> 
> Aura, as it stands in RWBY, is the physical manifestation of one's soul. It also has a few rules.  
Aura can be used to enhance the physical abilities of the user. It can also be used for self-defense and as a shield. Or for healing and slight Extrasensory perception.  
While like chakra, one's pool of aura is limited, it can be increased through training. And most importantly, the depletion of one's aura does not mean a severe backlash or death will occur. It means that the individual in question is exposed and vulnerable to harm like any other person.  
Semblance is a more tangible projection of one's Aura.the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user.it can lead to unrelated people gaining similar abilities. Semblance is the reflection of one's most genuine self.  
Dust can be used to enhance a semblance with an element  
So with these rules established, I see that aura while less established than chakra is no less powerful. Due in no small part to its flexibility. I also see aura's main focus in its use as a shield. So it brings in to focus one of the things I wish to do aura like chakra will have an element aspect to it. Aura will be composed of the five elements. So even if one has an affinity to one element, it is soo muddled by the other opposing elements, it goes unnoticed. And it is complicated to separate the elements. Thus why no one has done so. As in the fight against the Grimm and the use of dust, which already has an element. Endeavors to separate one's aura not worth it for most. But in fact, it is a grave misconception.  
Unlike in naruto with the only enemy for the longest time just being man its self. Shinobi spent centuries figuring out new ways to kill each other. Thus they have discovered the hard and fast rules about chakra fast. While the application and use of chakra theory are ever-changing and evolving; The basic application has not it has been refined to an art form on how to kill people. As its one use for a majority of the shinobi era has been this singular function.  
This also brings in my concept of how Ninshu works. In canon, it was used to form bonds between people. My interpretation of Ninshu is the communication of thoughts and experiences in their most pure form. It can also be used to share information.  
So with that as the basis, Ninshu is and can be used to help others grow and experience things and communicate. And in the world of RWBY, huntsman has yet to discover an elemental affinity with aura as they were more worried about the Grimm. Did have not had the time to perfect such an ability. If there were people who did, it died with them.


	16. Chapter 16: An aftermath and resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we get the resolution of the last chapters incident and it comes with some complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ so here is the next chapter. But did anyone get the references from the last chapter? if so let me know. i will give you guys a hint one had a major historical reference that has to do with a famous Mongolian warlord. who happened to help out the environment in a roundabout way.

**Chapter 16: An aftermath and resolve**

In the two days after the trip to Forever fall, it came as no surprise to Glynda when she received an alert from the Polaris medical center. About the status of the Uzumaki boy. The damned brat had gone and pulled a runner.

When his Uchiha relative had informed her of the boy's utter hatred of hospitals. To the point of attempting to pull a runner at the earliest convenience. But doubting the young lady in just how much naruto hated hospitals. The professor had taken steps to ensure he would be dissuaded from running. Putting him in a room on the top floor of the twelfth story and had a guard monitoring the door. Not expecting his method of escape to be just jumping out of the window to disappear into the crowd below.

It was, for this reason, the thoroughly annoyed professor was headed to retrieve her wayward student. Thanks to the tip given by the Uzumaki's group of friends to go were the ramen runs like water. The only ramen stand in all of Vale that could keep up with his appetite The golden harvest noodle.

Sure enough, when she had gotten to said restaurant, the student in question was there still in his pajamas. Working on his tenth extra-large bowl of the day. A rather feat something that Glynda did not want to think about. When their eyes met, and she saw that stupid look in his eyes. Glynda saw red.

Without giving the young man in question time to respond, she used her semblance, lifting him up bodily and began to levitate him out of the restaurant despite his growing protests. “Hey, come on, Glynda I’m not finished here. I need my ramen.” the young sage whined in protest to the affront to ramen. Quickly throwing the appropriate Lien the table with a tip as he floated out of the restaurant.

-]|[-

After forcing naruto back to beacon. The first thing she did was take him to ozpin for a conversation that neither of them would like. 

Ozpin let the tension build as he calmly made his coffee. At a leisurely pace. If he were to be honest, it was just a little spiteful on his part. But he was in the mood for a bit of petty revenge in this case for the young man’s stunt. 

Naruto sat there, knowing that this was just Ozzy's way of getting back for his ramen spree earlier. On a second glance, it could have been handled better.at the very least. So with that, naruto decided to concede ozpin this one victory. “So Ozzy, I assume that since I am here rather than back at the hospital, you have questions. And Sarada was not very forthcoming with answers.” naruto said to the headmaster. 

Analyzing the young man before him with an inscrutable gaze. Ozpin stirred his coffee, considering his words. 

“I am sure that you have many questions as do I, Mr. Uzumaki.” the headmaster stated with a bland tone.

Glynda stood there, watching the two men. Wage a battle with words alone. Just one misstep from either, and they may give the other more information than they want. It was rather impressive to see a person so young to play these word games with the headmaster.when the blonde Uzumaki did something, neither she nor Ozpin had expected.

“Right, so let’s get some things out of the way first, shall we? I'm an open book, for the most part, there is no secret that I am hiding. Naruto jovially stated before growing colder and filling the room in an oppressive aura. But before I tell you anything that is being done about Cardin and his team?” the shinobi sneered the last part as if the team in question was nothing more than filth.

It was something that shocked Glynda and ozpin alike. The utter loathing towards someone the man in front of them displayed.

Ozpin debated on how he should answer the young man in front of him. Hoping that they can resolve things peacefully.

“Mr. Winchester and his team have been put on probation for their actions,” Ozpin stated in an attempt to calm the whiskered blonde.

“Did you know that Weiss could have lost the eye. Injuries like that out in the field without access to proper medical facilities. Would result in impairments that would have ended her career. Leaving a young girl with permanent scarring and severe vision loss and impaired hearing. Effectively ending her career in a forest on the edge of Vale. Had I not been there, her injuries could have been so much worse. They had used a box of rapier wasps.” naruto stated to his headmaster. The way the Uzumaki said it sent ice straight through the headmaster’s veins.

“So tell me, headmaster, do you think that probation is sufficient punishment?” the young Uzumaki sneered.

All things considered, the blonde in front of him was taking things better than ozpin had thought. When he had told him about the outcome of the incident. 

But he had this aching feeling in the back of his mind about this sudden change in personality. It was as if he was seeing the true Naruto Uzumaki for the first time. It was deeply unsettling. 

“No, I do not think that the punishment of team CRDL is appropriate. Unfortunately, they are minors and must be held to that standar-” the headmaster tried to explain but was cut off by the shinobi before him. “Let’s be perfectly blunt here if they are not expelled from this school by the end of the day. Headmaster, you are training children to become killers, soldiers. So I do not think that it is an appropriate punishment. I will also urge Weiss to press charges and seek legal damages. Where I come from one of my first teachers taught me this, In this world of huntsmen, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. They not only broke the rules, but they intentionally harmed a comrade."

When naruto had finished tearing into the headmaster. Saying Glynda was shocked was an understatement. The two adults were stunned speechless. 

As naruto abruptly got up and made his way to the door to leave, he left the two with parting words. “Until you're completely straight with me and deal with CRDL, I think I will be taking my leave. Come find me when you have made a decision. Good day headmaster deputy headmaster.”

-]|[-

News of naruto’s disappearance from the hospital hadn’t just been kept to the staff. The students and, more importantly, his friends had eventually gotten the news that naruto had snuck out of the hospital. The reactions varied from shocked worry to annoyance at the blonds antics. The only reason why they did not hunt the blond shinobi down was Sarada’s assurance that this was common. That if he was able to sneak out of the hospital for what would likely be a ramen binge, he was fine. And for making them worry they could seek vengeance on him when he returns. 

So when Naruto had made it to his dorm room. He found his friends in the den waiting for him. All with varying emotions playing on their faces. A feeling of apprehension filled naruto with a building dread. 

Until a red and black bullet rammed into his chest, knocking him over. With teary eyes, Ruby snuggled into his embrace, hugging him as tight as she could. Naruto pats her on the head with one hand as the other wrapped around her waist. As his girls walked up to the blonde with amused looks on both their faces. 

“Aw, look Weiss Ruby’s found herself a boyfriend.” Yang teased the red reaper.

Weiss laughed, nodding in agreement. “I didn’t think she was that bold.” the ice princess snarked.

The red-faced reaper lept of naruto faster than everyone could blink sputtering, “awawawawa, Yang, Weiss stop it!” 

For breaking the tension in the room with their antics, naruto mouthed a silent thank you to his ladies. 

Getting to his feet, Naruto rubbed the back of his head made his apology. To his friends for making them worry.they then had a small celebration for the recovery of both naruto and Weiss. It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door.” I’ll get it,” Nora called out. Upon opening the door, they had a most unexpected pair of visitors. 

“Good afternoon, may we come in?” the headmaster asked politely.

“We need to speak with Mr. Uzumaki.” ozpin explained when he saw the briefest hint of hesitation.

Seeing who was at the door, Naruto’s eyes narrowed. Judging by how the last conversation ended between them, it was likely that the headmaster was looking to make amends with him. Naruto debated on whether it was right to let Ozpin in or not. But the fact that he was the headmaster meant. The headmaster could find him at any real-time means that he would just be forestalling an inevitable conversation. So with a sigh, Naruto called out to Nora, “ let him in its ok.”

Nora opened the door wider to allow the professor entry. 

“I assume whatever you want to say is private so we can head to my room. Naruto made to stand from the couch. When the headmaster held up a hand, shaking his head. “No, that won’t be necessary, Mr. Uzumaki, what I have to say can be said in the company of others. An announcement will be issued later to all students.” 

“Team CRDL has been officially expelled from Beacon. However, that will not stop them from seeking their education elsewhere. Something that will be difficult. As I have taken the steps necessary to have the incident added to their records.” Ozpin stood before the group of student's posture firm after his announcement hoping that this act would carry some goodwill. Even if it was not all the news, he had to deliver today. “There is also some bad news, I am afraid.”

Before the children could ask any questions, he pushed on with his explanation.” Naruto, Due to your actions that were taken during the field trip. Your team caught the interest of the council of Vale. They have requested the services of team NNPR. and I agreed on the condition that your team is supervised by another team. I have picked out a suitable mission for your team, and you will only be needed as medical support. With your skills, we will be able to treat life-threatening injuries in the field with better results. In a week, team NNPR will be heading out with the support of team CFVY to the village of Lower Carn. The town has requested aid in dealing with local raiders and the Grimm that such negativity brings. The local huntsmen have been stretched thin and are running low on supplies.”

“Fine, we accept, but I will be giving you a list of supplies I will need, and I do expect them to all be gathered by the time we leave.” naruto said as he glared at the headmaster.

“yes, that will be acceptable. Be sure to give me the list of supplies soon mister Uzumaki. If that is all, I will take my leave.” Ozpin left the young teens in somber contemplation. Over the knowledge that their friends would be deployed early. Due to actions not of their own making.

With their festive moods gone, everyone soon left the NNPR dorm. Leaving Naruto and his team to their own devices. Norra giddy as ever broke into the pancake stash, “ this calls for pancakes.” as her war cry.

“Nora!” Ren yelled, running after her. Breaking the tension causing the others on her team to laugh at her antics. 

Knowing that his team would be fine, Naruto got up and to head to his room. With a smile on his face. 

]|[

Pyrrha saw her partner leaving the den heading down the hallway to his room. Knowing that with this mission, it would be likely now or never for her to confess her feelings. It was made clear by the events of forever fall. That if she did not make her intentions known now, then she may never get the chance to be with the one she desired. So with her mind made up and her corse set anew. Pyrrha followed after her leader with one goal in mind.

Nora peeked her head out of the kitchen face spotted with flour peering into the den. “Ha, see Ren. I told you it would work. I believe you owe me twenty Lein.” Nora said, hand on her hip arm outstretched in motion for him to submit to her demands.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Ren deadpanned, looking defeated and somewhat disappointed. Slapping the twenty he owed into her palm begrudgingly.

Pyrrha was nervous. She had been pacing outside naruto’s door for the past five minutes. Fretting over how this conversation would go. It hadn’t been more than two days since the trip to Forever Fall. And with the announcement that they would be deployed on a mission only seven weeks into the first semester. It was all worrying. It had flipped many of her world views on proper relationships. She came to the sudden clarity that if she wanted to pursue a relationship with the Uzumaki. Then she would have to give up on some of her ingrained beliefs about how relationships work. Honestly, all she had to do to take the next step was to knock on that door. 

A step she was about to take when the door opened and Pyrrha came face to face. With the source of all her turmoil and hesitation. 

Scratching the back of his head, a puzzled naruto asked. “Hey, Pyrrha, what's up?”

Pyrrha fidgeted in place for a moment before gaining a look of determination in her eyes. “Naruto, I need to speak with you in private,” Pyrrha said, expressing her desires to the man who held her affection. 

Naruto stepped to the side and let her into his room and closed the door after Pyrrha walked in. Sealing the bedroom off from the others.naruto turned to face her ask what was wrong, taking in the hesitation in her posture. "so what's up Pyrrh-," Naruto tried to say when he was abruptly interrupted by Pyrrha surging forward and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Gripping his face in her hands to prolong the tender embrace she shared with him. Reaffirmed Pyrrha's resolve to tell naruto just how she felt damning the consequences. After all, if he could dedicate himself to Weiss the way he did in the forest. Treating an injury that would have ended the heiress’s career. That was one of the things that made her fall in love with him. Honestly, it was freeing to let go of the hesitations and embrace this love. 

So with her nonverbal statement of her affection known to the Uzumaki now known. It was a sensation of bliss the spartan felt when she expressed her feelings. “ Naruto Uzumaki, I love you with all my heart!” Pyrrha exclaimed with a brilliant smile adorning her face. 

Naruto gently grasped her hands in his pulling them from his face. Looking her in the eyes seeing her pure, unfiltered desire. For him to accept her heartfelt feelings. Wanting to reciprocate but not wanting to hurt her. Naruto knew what he had to do. 

“Pyrrha, I am thankful; honestly, I am. But I am dating Yang and Weiss. And I just can't accept your feelings. Without lett-” naruto tried to relay to his red-headed partner. When Pyrrha interrupted him. “Naruto, I know, and I don’t care. Life is short, and the life of a huntsman is even shorter. What happened in the forest just proves that point. I want to be with you, and I’m sure they will agree.”

Knowing she was right, Naruto could only respond by returning the earlier kiss. One that was interrupted by two of the only three other people who could get past his barrier seals.

“Well, well, well, it looks like the invincible girl is trying to steal kisses from our boyfriend, isn't that right, Weiss?” Yang snarked, leaning against the door.

“I know, right. I think we should punish Pyrrha a bit. Maybe a spanking or two. We really should get even Yang.” Weiss agreed just as caty. 

“Mmm, I don’t know about spanking, but I have an idea.” Yang purred in response with a grin adorning her face. With an ever-widening grin.

As the spartan just got redder and redder to the point that her complexion matched her hair. As she moved over to the pair with an inhuman grace that oozed sexuality. Grasping the unfortunate girl by her shoulders, Yang kissed Pyrrha, stunning the girl when she broke the embrace. 

Only for Weiss to sneak in and plant her lips onto hers as well. Completely overwhelming the poor girl. Who was reduced to a giggling red-faced stupor. Slumping over into naruto’s arms.

“Well, I did not think that it was possible to break someone from kissing.” Yang supplied licking her lips. And leaning over the semi-conscious girl to kiss her boyfriend briefly. 

“So what exactly are you two doing here,” naruto asked the two. 

Deciding that she had more than her share of fun at Pyrrha's expense Weiss answered him. "well, we came to get the thing told me about. Also, we wanted to see our boyfriend.” quickly leaning over to peck naruto’s other cheek. 

Getting the hint, Naruto leads Pyrrha out of the room with a promise that they would talk in the morning about their new dynamic. 

When naruto had re-entered the room, it was to the sight of yang nude as the day she was born. With her hands on her hips as if she was proud of some accomplishment. In the middle of the room with Weiss sitting on his bed, holding her head in her hands trying to stifle laughter. 

Just a bit more than a little confused, Naruto asked. “ soo, um, Yang, what are you doing?” 

Yang just blinked at him blankly before tilting her head to the side and answering. “Umm, getting ready for you to draw the seal. I mean, I even shaved my pussy.” 

“No, you don't need to be naked, Yang I only need access to your abdomen.” Naruto deadpanned.

“Oh,” Yang squeaked, now getting progressively redded from embarrassment.

Yet she never got dressed only embarrassed for her misunderstanding. Not for showing her nude form to her current lovers. Proudly showing off her nudity to the room. With one hand on her hip.

When Yang had managed to get over her blunder. And an explanation that she did not have to shave her pubic hair as she had assumed. That, in fact, the seal in question while a localized contraceptive would only need to be placed on her stomach near her hip.

It would need to be reapplied once every three months. But come with a guarantee that the woman in question that had this seal placed would not experience a period during the three months. But would have one at the end of the three months and would have to wait until that menstrual cycle was over to have the seal safely reapplied. Like the seal, in fact, placed the reproductive organs in stasis for the duration. Thus no period for three months.

After applying the script work for the seal, naruto flooded the matrix with a bit of chakra, and the girls watched as the scrawl crept up into a small version of their emblems just above their hips before fading into their skin. Like it was never even there in the first place. 

The pair of girls pulled on their shirts, both kissed naruto on his cheek for his work and time. Before excusing themselves.

]|[

It was time. It had taken weeks to weed out were the infamous Kitsune and Ryu where based. Many refused to give up any info on the pair. They were even well-liked by the Faunus in the vale. 

But with a little judicious interrogation, Adam had finally found someone who would talk. And after verifying the location and observing the regular spots where the two frequented. He had confirmed their position through his own sources. It was honestly rather amusing for the phantoms of Vale to hide in plain sight in a bookstore of all places. By the name of Tukson's Book Trade. It was no wonder why it was difficult for them to be found when they were being aided by traitors to the cause. It was why the strike team he had personally put together had orders to kill both of the men and bring the woman known as Ryu to him alive. 

With there, preparations set, the only thing to do was wait until night then strike. The plan for the team was simple; the lead pair would breach the back door. As another group hit the front, and they would use flash bangs and tear gas to enter. While the occupants where stunned, they would kill any hostiles other than the target and be ready for extraction. All told the operation would last no longer than five to ten minutes total. 

That was the plan, but the moment the strike force entered the shop, things went downhill. From the moment they had stepped within a block of the store. They were tagged by a sealed barrier that had marked them as hostile. Based on the intent of the individual, when they passed through their entry points, they had set off another series of seals.

In order was an alert sent to Naruto and Sarada. The second was sound dampening, and a one-way barrier was deployed. The third was one of Naruto’s newest inventions, an aura suppression seal and gravity seals activated. The same kind of use in training only with the power raised by a thousandfold until the enemies were rendered swiftly unconscious. Due to the g-forces exerted on them, they all blacked out within seconds without access to their aura. 

The owner of the shop Tukson, peaked his head from behind the counter to see the group of White Fang radicals out on his floor. Breathing out a sigh of relief when out of the shadows Kitsune and Ryu emerged to take the strike force off his hands. No doubt to interrogate the men in question. Something that he did not want to know about. He had only agreed to this for safe passage to Vacuo. 

Sarada had to remark that it was inevitable for there to be a response to her actions a few weeks ago. But was somewhat surprised that the fang had found one of many bait locations so fast. But then she was severely disappointed in the quality of these men sent after naruto and herself. They were definitely not quality, not at all. They had made mistakes that not even a green genin would make during an observation mission. This trash would be easy to break then send them back to their allies with hitchhikers in their heads. Then infiltration of the white fang would be simple.

With that in mind, since they only had a small window of the next five hours to break these men in. She began to help Kitsune load the men on to the massive warden scroll in the center of the room. Once done and a puff of smoke, the men in question, disappeared into an Uzumaki special scroll. Used to take live prisoners and put them in stasis for transport. 

Kitsune turned to the owner and nodded his head in approval relaying the information needed for the man to leave vale. “ tonight at 5:00 A.M., don’t be late. At the docks, transport for safe travel will arrive. Give them this scroll and this kunai. If you don’t have both, then you will be dead.” kitsune relaid the information and the ominous warning. Stepping into the shadows and fading from sight.

]|[

Traveling from rooftop to rooftop Naruto and Sarada speed along to their destination. Using grace, only a shinobi could acquire. While a small raven observed the two. Drifting above on the currents. Going unnoticed by the two. Landing on a building where just beyond the two shinobi had just entered. With no way into the building and not wanting to have the same fate befall it that had happened to the unfortunate souls they had captured.it took flight once more with many questions answered only for more to pile up. Merely hearing about this opportunity to observe the two in action. Due to the incompetence of the current leader of the vale branch of the white fang.

Now came the part that neither liked. The interrogation once the group of twelve were separated.pinned to the ground by chains made from chakra powered by seals.

It was time to establish a baseline so there could be no lies told. Both Naruto and Sarada took places in front of one of the chained men. With eyes of spinning ever-morphing, crimson Sarada gave the man his orders. Forcing her will upon him with the use of the majestic Dōjutsu granted by the Sharingan greatest genjutsu ( **Kotoamatsukami** ). 

“Your loyalty is to us, and any who bear the crest of Konoha.” with a straightforward phrase uttered from her lips, Sarada had changed everything fundamental to this man. Making him her slave wholly and utterly. Unable to even take his own life, such as the power of one of the greatest genjutsu in existence. 

Standing in front of the man before him. Naruto glared at the man dispassionately. Unsatisfied in how easy it was to capture these men. And just how much these cowards lacked quality. They were almost as bad as the jokers in white hats, screaming how this was their city. But they all burned the same. Like cowardly trash, civilians involving trash. Naruto was broken from his brief musing by the man in question spitting on him. His glare darkened as the chained man blustered. “Do your worse. You lowly human.”

Naruto had to let out a sigh at the drivel. The man was spouting. Only gaining courage from Naruto’s inaction and taking for hesitation.something he would have to crush ruthlessly. 

“You know if you think my inaction is from hesitation or any base emotion. Then I am afraid that you are gravely mistaken.” naruto drawled, grabbing a handkerchief from his pouch to wipe off the spittle.

“Oh yeah, then what are you going to do, big man.” the masked bound man blustered, hiding his fear behind bravado.

Naruto’s answer was one none of them could have predicted they expect torture when captured. But when he gave them his answer like this was an everyday occurrence. “No, you moron, I am going to snatch your soul.” naruto blithely stated to a somewhat confused group.

Before he could even utter another word of defiance. The man suddenly had a hand grasp around his head with the power of a vice. 

The bound man convulsed for a moment then went slack in his bindings as his soul was ripped away from his body. As naruto pulled his hand away with a scowl on his face. Naruto read through this man's memories with the use of the ( ** _Ningendō_ ** ).

Sorting through the information only made naruto scowl more. This trash apparently was Adam's second in command one Tomas riddle. A snake Faunus and the two have been making plans that would radicalize the white fang even more than before. This cowardly trash was going to kill the current leader. That was just one of many plots this trash had in play. It was just pissing him off more. These men needed to be shown the error of their ways. The painful way. Naruto’s blue eyes bled into red slits as he stepped forwards towards the cowering remaining five men. Pulling out a scroll and with a pulse of chakra, the men were forced to prostrate themselves dogeza before him. From the scroll, he retrieved a scalpel and a vile of a transparent liquid. 

Naruto spoke clearly for them to hear. "first things first pain that is what I want from your trash! Nothing you do will stop this suffering. That is the first thing you need to know at this time. The second is in my long life. The one thing I hate more than trash like you. Is unloyal scum.” with his speech over Naruto, let the fact that this was not for information but for their cowardice and the fact that they had no loyalty.

“ in this bottle is a highly corrosive acid. It's absolutely harmless to unbroken skin ironically,” Naruto began to explain, slashing them each on an exposed arm as he passed by. Taking the stopper out of the bottle, he poured some of the solutions into each fresh wound. Then he walked away, not caring about the men beginning to writhe on the floor.

Meeting up with Sarada after she was done with her six men and confirming the gathered information with her, they decided on their next course of action.

Knowing that this was an excellent opportunity to sneak an informant into the white fang naruto allowed for Sarada to go through with her plan.

Walking over to the six relatively unharmed men. Who're minds she had just ripped through. She found the perfect subject among them. His mind had shattered from the strain of the interrogation. 

With him, in mind, she created a clone. That, in turn, made the signature hand seal of the Yamanaka aiming at the man. With a pulse of chakra, the clone cast the ( **Shintenshin no Jutsu** ). Going slack in her arms as naruto began his work on the other men. Using his chakra to inscribe onto them the seals for the ( **Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu** ). Forcing the men now loyal to become sleeper agents. Finishing by pushing a long needle into their brains and ending the Jutsu. Naruto turned to the other men writhing on the floor. Deciding to grant them one last mercy, sand snaked out from his pouch and wrapped itself around their necks. After all, they only needed the six men in rather good health.with that in mind clenching his fist severed their heads from their bodies in one swift motion.

Naruto created several clones to take the men back to the bookstore and stage the scene the men would wake up to. Implanting false memories to make it look like they had found their targets but had failed in the capture. And as a result, they lost six men in a rather messy fight but were successful in killing the traitor. The two left knowing that the clones would take care of the rest of the work.

]|[

Upon entering his room, Naruto was greeted by a most unexpected visitor.blake was in his quarters sitting on his bed with the book he had let her borrow. Upon seeing him, her only words where “, we need to talk.”

This statement alone put naruto on guard as he tentatively asked. “Ok, about what exactly?”

It was silent for a moment as Blake thought how to put her thoughts into words. She had not thought that she would even get the time of day to discuss her suspicions with the blonde. But after getting to know the man before her, she felt that beating around the bush would not do any good here. 

“I know what you are or rather who. "Blake had sealed her fate with those simple spoken words. Not knowing that there would be no going back for her from the path she had set herself on.

“I know you are Ashura from the story you gave me. I don’t know how you're still alive, but you are. And you're far stronger than you let on. I want you to train me to get stronger or else.” Blake continued on.leaving the last part of her threat as vague as possible. Hoping that he would fall for her bluff.

But of all the reactions she had expected, it was not laughter. As Naruto broke down in full-body, hysterical laughter. “Haha, hahaha, oh kami, I needed that after the night I’ve just had.” Naruto gasped out his laugh, subsiding.

“To think for a minute there, you actually had me worried. I can tell you with absolute certainty I am not Ashura. That would make me what a thousand years old at least.” naruto snarked. Playing off the accusation as best he could.

Blake just glared at him for his quick dismissal of her accusations.deciding that if she were going to get what she wanted, then she would have to play hardball. 

“Just stop joking around! I know you are not who you say you are. There is no way you could know the things you do. Unless you are far older than you appear. You healed Weiss with a technique that left no scar like it was not even there. While many may chalk it up to another thing that may be the product of your semblance.

It can't be there has never been a person with more than two semblances. And in those rare cases like with Weiss, its because the semblance is hereditary. You have healing, sand, and repulsion and attraction. You’re not normal. So think again before you answer me.” blake yelled. Annoyed at the blonde before her.

Naruto looked her in the eye’s before responding.knowing that she would not drop this, so with a pulse of chakra, he locked the room down with his most potent barriers. Literally cutting the room off from space and time. As the room flashed white, startling the girl. 

“Blake, I am not Ashura. But I will tell you this you only half right about me. I am far older than I look. I am actually a descendant of the sage in that book. It gets a bit complicated, but I hold Ashura's immortal chakra. His spiritual essence, if you will. When Sarada and I came here, we came here from another world where we use a power called chakra. For all intents and purposes, it is like aura but so much more.” naruto confessed. Knowing that if he denied any more, she would likely take her suspicions to the headmaster. Something he could not afford right now.

Taking it all in with a hesitant nod. Blake was somewhat relieved that she was right. If only partially. Feeling vindicated, she pushed further. 

“Soo, you’ll train me then?”Blake probed.

“Blake…its late, and I think you should go to sleep.” the shinobi sighed in annoyance. 

With a pulse of chakra releasing the seals and holding the door open for her to leave.

Blake began to leave head down, clutching the book to her chest. When Naruto murmured just loud enough for her to hear. “Don’t make me regret this. Be ready at five in the morning.”

She left with a smile and slept peacefully throughout the night.

]|[

The next morning Naruto had woken up bright and early to get a little bit of revenge. It was a bit petty he knew but did not care. When he snuck into blake’s room. He found her still sleeping, pulling out an air horn from his pouch. Taking a look at the clock, it read 4:00 A.M.with a grin, he pressed down on the button. Letting out a shrill noise. Surprising blake in the process. As she scrambled out of bed, tripping over her blanket and falling face-first onto the ground.

“Owww,” Blake whined. After untangling herself from the blanket. Disheveled, Blake glared at a smirking naruto. With her head poking out from the covers.

“What are you doing here so soon.” Blake hissed. Looking at the clock, then back at the current subject of her ire.

“Get dressed. We’re starting your training early be ready by 4:30.” naruto retorted. Smiling at her with his trademarked foxy grin still in place.

Naruto left her, making an attempt to glair holes into the back of his head. 

Heading down a door to Yang’s room and opening the door. He came upon his girls cuddling asleep in the same bed. Pulling out his scroll to take photos. He was slightly surprised when they woke up in response to the flash. 

“Mmh, naruto? Haawh- what are you doing?” Yang asked. Stretching and giving him a good view of her form.

“It's time to get up. We’re starting your training. You should get dressed.” Naruto replied.

But to their sleep-addled minds, it did not register until after they had started to get dressed after Naruto had left. 

Eyes widening in surprise, they had hurried to get dressed rushing out the room to find blake and a dosing ruby waiting in the hall as well.

“Uhh, Blake, what are you two doing up so soon?” Weiss questioned. Noting that the other girl has dressed similarly to them as well in plain black leggings, with a blue t-shirt, sports bra, and their weapons.

“I asked naruto for help training.” was the stoic girl's simple reply. As the left, they were joined by naruto and the rest of team NNPR.

After leaving the room, Naruto turned and channeling chakra into the tips of his fingers, he touched the seal on the door. His chakra flowing into the seal, changing the configuration drastically. Before any could question him, he opened the door to the room. Everyone else was expecting the flat to still be there. What the walked in on was a massive forest before them. 

They were all so stunned they could only blankly nod when naruto answered the unasked question by saying. “Fūinjutsu is awesome, right.”

“So for starters, I have something here for Weiss and Pyrrha.” naruto informed the group. Pulling out two flasks and a scroll, respectively. Handing the scroll to Weiss and the pair of flasks to Pyrrha. 

When Pyrrha opened the flask, Naruto quickly warned her, “ don’t try to drink what is in them pour it out and use your semblance on what comes out.make it into a perfect sphere.” 

Doing as instructed, Pyrrha poured out the first flask to find a silver liquid coming out. She expected the flask to be empty soon but more just kept coming out, so once a reasonably large puddle was on the floor, she capped the flask. Doing as instructed, it was hard; there was so much of it, and merely trying to lift it caused it to shift. She knew immediately that this would be a task in control. An arduous task.

Naruto got to Weiss next. “We need to go a bit further away from the others. What I gave you may be a bit destructive.” naruto explained. As they walked away from the others. 

After instructing her on how the seal works. Weiss had unsealed a case with parts inside for Myrtenaster. The eight arrow-like flechettes and cylinder in gleaming silver intricately designed. It hadn’t taken long for her to equip her sword with the new parts. And only four of the flechettes choosing to keep the others in the case for now. 

“You need to channel your aura into the gemstones on each flechette. Then you have to make your aura change its nature to use the dust inside.” naruto instructed.

Weiss was ready to argue that aura did not work that way. When she felt naruto pressing into her back as he held her hands in his. Causing her to flush scarlet. “The thing about aura or chakra is it’s still energy. Energy can undergo change.” naruto whispered into her ear.

Using his understanding of Ninshu, he made the sensation of a nature transformation and his knowledge of the transformation flow through himself and into Weiss.

Weiss had flushed a brilliant scarlet until the most indescribable sensations flowed through her. It was hot then so, so cold then so many different things all at once. Suddenly she heard it or rather felt it a power called out to her. And for a moment, her rapier glowed white with frost.

Naruto smiled as she marveled at the frost on her sword. “In the time I have been here I have noticed. The only thing that held your people back from this was themselves. They believed they could not wield the elements without dust. So they don’t.” naruto explained 

“What I just did was show you how through the use of Ninshu. A way of understanding yourself and others even the world.” the shinobi continued 

Naruto left Weiss to continue to practice as he went to each helping them in the individual practice of their own, showing each the same thing he did with Weiss using Ninshu. Leaving him to focus on Yang and blake. 

“The to of you are going to follow me.” naruto called out.soon to leading them to a waterfall.

“This is the falls of truth; all you need to do is sit in front of these falls and meditate once you face your darkness, we can continue Blake,” Naruto told her.

Once he gave her his assurance that no, this was not a prank. That, in fact, he was taking this rather seriously. Blake acquiesced and sat down in front of the waterfall. Soon falling into a trance after focusing on the falls. Breathing slowing to a crawl and heart rate slowing.

Yang was ever more curious about what she was to do as well when naruto left a clone to observe blake as they left the falls behind. Coming upon a fountain soon after. 

“Yang, you like Jaune, have a lot of Aura. And when I mean a lot, I mean a stupid amount of the stuff. So I intend to make you a sage-like me.” the blonde sage explained.

To demonstrate, he stood still for a moment taking in the energy of nature. The telltale pigment shading his eyes and the frog-like Irises forming when he opened his eyes once more. Walking over to one of the many boulders doting this part of the landscape, he began to lift the boulder. Balancing it on one finger as he started his explanation. “This is the Honored Sage mode i learned from the toads of Mount Myōboku. Physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are all enhanced. It allows you to manipulate natural energy to bolster your own reserves. As you are one with nature, it extends your senses greatly. There are dangers with what I am going to teach you, but I believe in you.” naruto explained.

“Right, so where do we start,” Yang said.giddy to start training. She was practically vibrating.

Setting the stone down, Naruto lead her over to the fountain. “We start here.” naruto said in a fond tone. 

Guiding her to stick her hand in the oil of the fountain. “Do you feel that the energy of the world seeping into your very being?” the sage asked of the dragon.

“Yea, it's amazing.” Yang replied.

“Is this what you feel when you connect with nature?” the young woman asked.

Nodding naruto began to instruct her on what to do next. “Right now, natural energy is just passing through you. What you need to do is mix it with your aura and find balance.”

Using Ninshu to help guide her in the process to find a balance. 

Something she had found almost immediately. It was surprising to naruto that she could discover a balance so fast. Yet they had just started not more than three hours ago. Her features had changed, as well. Instead of the toad-like irises. They were slit like a reptile and her hands had grown scales around her wrists, and a yellow pigment shaded her eyes. What was even stranger was when he was communing with her using Ninshu. He had felt something stir within her. It would need investigating he knew. But for now, teaching her this was more important.

With that goal in mind, he had created another clone to go explain the situation to Ozpin knowing. The man would give them a week to improve before the mission.

]|[

Of all the things in his long life, Ozpin could say that this was a surprise. When naruto had entered his office. Bluntly stating that officially, he would be taking over the training of team RWBY and NNPR. That, in fact, under his instruction, they would grow leaps and bounds beyond what they were capable of on their own. Of course, the headmaster was not one to fold so easily, however. This was just what he wanted an in to see just how strong the young man was. So with that in mind, his plan came together.

“Mr.Uzumaki, I have a proposal for you. If you agree, then I suppose that as long as the ones you are training attend one of the combat classes a week, then I will allow you to continue to train them.along with your request of the week of classes for training.” The headmaster offered.

“Ok, what do you want, then?” Naruto probed.

With a smirk hidden behind his mug. Ozpin Paused for dramatic effect on purpose.

“Well, it's simple, really. I would like to know just how you healed miss Schnee. If possible, teach it to others.”

Naruto grimaced, rubbing his temples already knowing once the boss got the memories. He’s gonna be pissed. But knowing that he would agree anyways. After all, they were one and the same. 

“I can show you, but I’m not good at it. I never will be good at it honestly. It’s why I passed out from the mental strain. I can even teach people how. So you have a deal.” Naruto eventually agreed after explaining.

Ozpin's ever-growing view of the blonde before him grows evermore. As he thinks this boy, no man is a puzzle, an ever-growing mystery. One that he must solve.

“Mr. Uzumaki, why did you pass out after healing, Miss Schnee?” the headmaster inquired.

“Well imagine if you would, the amount of aura an average person has as the water in a lake that has a dam. Now to control the amount of aura used, they open the floodgates a little bit, and it's controlled. For the healing arts, I used it's like trying to manage the flow to a precise trickle to fill a teaspoon. For most people, it's an almost impossible task. One that gets easier with time. And for me, I am by no means average i am like an ocean to the average lake. It's a near-impossible task without the aid of Fūinjutsu, something I did not have the time to prep.,” the clone explained.

Taking in the information, Ozpin came to the realization that his students will power. It is such that he would force himself to aid others despite knowing what it would mean. 

It made him hope for the future for the first time in a long, long time. As he agreed to the arrangement to give his students the time needed, to have the chance to grow stronger under the Uzumaki's guidance. Ozpin had to remark, thinking to himself as the young man left. “Soon, we will take the war to you, Salem…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have got a new twitter account at https://twitter.com/setsunatama3 follow me to get any updates about this story


	17. Chapter 17: growth and complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ sorry guys, I kinda got busy at work (several call-offs while prepping for a big Thanksgiving party) 😅. I haven’t had a day off to really sit down and work on this for the past month in half as its holiday season. Fortunately, I only have one more party to prep for, and that is on Christmas, Yule, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa (or whatever appropriate religious holiday you celebrate). I may have to slow down for a bit due to all the hours I am currently working. At my place of work. At least until January. So please have patience with me while I get through the holiday season. On another note has anyone out there caught the manga and historical reference I made in the last few chapters. If not, the reference is the use of the dead Tangut dialect. And its relation to the manga by the title of shut hell it is an excellent historical romance fantasy tale. Based on the actual real-world genocide of the Tangut people by the Mongolian horde lead by the (in)famous Genghis Khan. And I also but Voldemort in my fanfic by his real name Tomas Riddle (killed him off right and proper I did) and yeah its cause I got addicted to hp fics (stop looking at me like that I don't have a problem… 
> 
> No, I don’t have a problem. You have a problem.)
> 
> For any updates follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/setsunatama3

Chapter 17: growth and complications

Blake did not know what to think when she had sat down on the center island of the lake before the falls of truth. Honestly, she had felt that naruto was joking when he had told her. The only way for her to grow was to confront her darkness. So as one would expect, she was caught off guard when, after a minute of staring at the hypnotic serenity that was the waterfall, a figure came from its depths. A copy of herself down to the last detail. Only it did not hide its features proudly sporting her cat ears to the world. 

Standing up to walk over to confront her darkness. Blake's first thought was to fight. When Naruto's words rang through her head, they were not to fight but confront her darkness. But the real question was, what was her darkness? Why did she hide who she was from everyone else? Wearing a mask that only one person indeed saw through with only a glance. It was simple to fake who she was for so long that it soon became natural. It became her first instinct to hide who she was. Even when she faced discrimination from the masses for being a Faunus. Her first reaction was to swallow her pride and hate. For a mask of indifference. Just going with the flow. When her parents had founded the white Fang to protect the Faunus. It was one of the few times she felt anything other than apathy for the world at large. Then they changed, and her parents gave up on the Fang to hide away their shame in Menagerie. Her father, rather than curbing the violent tendency of the members of the Fang. He stepped down as leader, preferring to be a lowly chieftain of Menagerie. It was sickening to watch and caused her first act of rebellion to do what she had felt was right. By becoming an active member of the new white Fang. 

While in the service of the Fang, she met the man who would become her teacher. Her master in the art of the sword. She had served him diligently as his tool willingly. Whatever he desired, blake knew she would provide. That was at first. Until she saw the depths of his rage, the lengths he would go to get his revenge. It frightened her to her core. His willingness to kill the innocent and guilty all in the same stroke. Even though the world that they live in is in shades of gray. For her master, it was either you were on his side, or you died. 

It was why she had made a choice, she prepared to leave him. It was the hardest thing blake had ever done. To take the first steps on what she felt was the right path, a path all her own.

So with all her reflection of her past done. Blake knew what she had to do was not fight her darkness but accept it. As she walked forwards towards her double. Dropping her weapons and discarding her bow. She made to embrace her copy as if to tell it it's ok. When she felt the hot steel of the copy's clever in her shoulder. Even then, she did not stop. Not when for rounds from its gun pierced her stomach. The shade screaming at her. "Why, why, won't you fight."

As it backed away in fear using its gambol shroud to perfection, slicing open her throat. Still blake refused to back down with the single-minded determination to express her words. Even if her lifeblood was flowing free.

With blurry vision and losing blood. Collapsing to the floor at the feet of her shade. No longer able to even speak the words she was determined to say. Choking on her own lifeblood. So desperate, she focused on one goal. Even if it were the last thing she would do. She would put her dying will into this one message. 

Then she felt it power welling up from her core. Giving her the power that she needed to write her message in her own blood. And in her last moments of clarity blake wrote. "It's ok, but no more hiding…"

The shade could only stare at the message laughing maniacally. Collapsing to the ground in turmoil. As the last vestiges of her will broke, and with it the dam that held back, her tears broke as well. With remorse at what it had just done. Thinking that Blake was here to destroy her. She was Blake to all of her negative emotions. Her apathy, her rage, her wrath, greed, and, most of all, her loathing for herself. Kneeling down to the still form of Blake, her darkness chuckled. "No more hiding, huh, if you're going to do that, then we will do so together." the shade said.

Hugging her still form in her embrace. Accepting what this will mean. Her last parting words of wisdom to her other self where. "Hey blake, if we aren't going to hide anymore. Then you had better go after that, Uzumaki."

When blake next awoke, it was to a sensation she could not describe other than power. As if by accepting a part of herself self, she had awakened a power hidden within her. When calling back to the lessons of her father. "Your Semblance is the manifestation of your soul. Your truest self," Blake remembered her father saying.

So standing up from the patch of earth and undoing her bow for what she believes will be the last time. She stepped into the shallow water. Only for her shadow to extend like a solid platform. With a destination in mind. With a smirk. It appears that calling her semblance shadow clones is wrong now. Pondering what to call this evolution. When it comes to her from an old book, she had read about the yokai of Mistral from when she was young. At that moment blake decided what she would call her Semblance in honor of the yokai she would call it Hyakki Yakō or Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. 

"Hyakki Yakō," blake murmured allowed. Liking the sound of it. Remarking that she was now indeed a night parade. Not knowing that she had been in that trance for almost two days.

]|[

Weiss had never failed at something she put her mind to. So It was honestly frustrating when she failed to even make the flechettes move like instructed. The explanation was simple. The sealing script use for them enabled for independent flight. To control them was another story altogether, and to top it all off, she had not been able to replicate the proper ratios for the ice transformation. They had found while people with aura had an affinity towards an element or two. Like Weiss and her affinity with both wind and water. They also found that aura users were capable of using all the Elements, and it interfered with the transformation aspect of aura. Making it challenging to use anyone element. Thus the solution naruto and Weiss had worked out was to focus on one element at a time starting with her strongest wind. And through the use of Ninshu to speed the process. Bypassing on the experiences to her so Weiss may get a grasp on nature transformation. Working from there to learn how to do so on her own. It was why, while working on her first step. In the task of training to cut a leaf in halve. She was sitting under a tree in the clearing discarding another failed leaf, only making it partway through.

Taking a slow breath in and out, she grabbed another leaf to cut. Remembering the feelings naruto gave her. The sensation of two air currents grinding against each other as if honing a blade ever sharper. She felt her aura splitting in two. Then the sharpening into an ever fine edge. Building it higher and higher. Inhaling slowly, then exhaling Weiss released the building pressure into the leaf, cutting it in half for the first time in two days. Grinning like a loon, she ran off to find naruto.

]|[

Pyrrha stared blankly at the small tanuki of sand before her playing using its sand to make a castle. For the last two days that this creature had been a companion of sorts. She had thought naruto was joking. When he had come to her with the critter and had told her to learn from it. So for the past two days, she had been observing it, not knowing what to look for. It was honestly something that she thought was a waste of time. Until she felt it in the sand was particles of iron. So small she had almost missed it the finesse used to control all that sand was on a magnitude she had not seen. If she wanted control of her Semblance like the Biju in front of her, it would mean rethinking how she used her Semblance entirely. Starting with the flask of iron dust rather than the quicksilver.

Shukakku took note of Pyrrha's change in training. Rather than starting with the more malleable mercury, she was focusing on replicating his feats with the iron sand. Her control was not what it needed to be, but she was getting there, but with the time constraints of the upcoming mission, she would need help and a lot of it. Following Naruto's directive to aid her, he waddled over to her. He began to pour his chakra into her. Through the use of Ninshu, guiding her to refine her control over the element. It would not be long until she could use the iron sand in battle. But the quicksilver was still a way off. Even with the aid of Ninshu.

]|[

If one could describe the feeling of being one with nature. Yang would have to tell them bullshit because it was indescribable to, but the feelings into words would not do them justice. It was something that had to be felt first hand. But if she had to put it into words. It would be that she felt humbled to be allowed to be nature's avatar. It was why she was working under the steady guidance of Naruto. Focusing all her efforts in finding the balance in her meditation.

"Owwie," Yang shrieked as naruto had smashed what she had begun to call the stick of pain. Into her head once more.

"God, I would have preferred if you gave me spankings. But no, you have to hit me with that goddamn stick every time." Yang pouted. Rubbing the sore lump on her head.

"Sorry, yang, but unless you would like to turn into stone, this is the best way of purging the nature energy." naruto explained. Kneeling down to inspect the wound himself.

Seeing the opportunity, Yang leaned forward and stole a kiss. That Naruto reciprocated before pulling away. 

"Ok, I think you're all charged up and better now. So you can get back to work." naruto teased.

Yang huffed, giving her boyfriend her best pout. But naruto did not give in to her attempts at distraction. Forcing her to get back to her meditations without the oil.

Naruto could not help but think just how fast they were all growing thanks to the use of Ninshu to share thoughts and experiences. Exactly how it was intended for people to grow through their bonds. 

Going over his memories of his clones, he could see that Ren was taken to the medical training faster than he thought possible. Nora was doing good as well; it was rather frightening to see just what she would do with her affinity to lightning and earth release. The flexibility of aura was truly scary. Generating her own lightning to empower her strikes. Naruto shuddered when an explosion was heard in the distance, followed by a yell of "Nora!"

More explosions where the response to the yell. It was apparent that Nora was abusing her newfound ability to terrorize her partner into getting what she wants. Cacophonous detonations rang out in the distance, along with cackling laughter. Shouts of despair soon followed. It appeared as if Nora was having the time of her life. It was a slightly terrifying thing to hear, yet all the more impressive.

He was so focused on the clones and the memories he had almost missed it the flare of chakra. No, not chakra, he had to correct himself but nature energy. Yang had done it, and so much more, she had undergone a sage transformation. A perfect one on her first try. 

Yang's hands had grown claws and red scales up to the elbow. With trails of red script flowing up the rest of her arm to her collarbone and shoulders. Running down her spine and onto her ribs. Her ever-vibrant hair glowed with an ever-present fire. But what had set yangs transformation apart from the imperfect type. Was the markings of a perfect sage over her eyes. When she opened those beautiful eyes, they were red and slit. Yet just as expressive as before. 

When Yang gave him a toothy smirk, With her new fangs. Naruto could not help but grin as well when she leapt up and into his arms, giving him a passion-filled kiss. Losing her transformation soon after.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto voiced one thought on his mind. "How?"

Grinning even wider, Yang kissed him once more before answering. "I followed my instincts." 

The simple answer only leads to more questions. It would need to be investigated. Before allowing Yang to use this in combat of any kind. 

Pondering on what was known so far. Naruto knew a Semblance was the manifestation of one's most genuine self. A reflection of their soul made manifest. It could mean that until one comes to terms with their faults or overcomes some kind of life-changing event. When their Semblance manifests, it could easily be as a distorted weakened form of what it should be. It would mean that in Yang's case, it was always meant to be this way.

Done with his questions, for now, naruto decided the best way to find more. Was to observe the transformation in progress.

Taking a step back from her, Naruto closed his eyes for but a moment allowing for the energy granted to a sage of six paths to flow through himself. Taking his six-paths form without using the cloak. The only difference was in his eyes. Having taken on the rippled pattern with nine tomoe in each eye showing the activation of the Rinne-Sharingan. And the marks of a sage.

Having transformed before Yang, she was a bit stunned when she felt just a portion of the power he held. Knowing she was not by any means, a sensor like what naruto had described. And she could still feel his power restrained as it was. Waiting to be free to destroy the poor souls who crossed him. She was brought back to the present when naruto called out for her.

"Yang, I need you to do what you did before to attain sage mode." naruto said.

"R-right," Yang stuttered. Blushing at the slip-up.sitting down and focusing on her breathing and soon clearing her mind. Slipping into the state of being to enter the honored sage mode.

With his eyes, he could see the transformation guided by her will alone. The shading that marked her as a sage came first. Then he saw it that spark of her very soul he had briefly glimpsed came in full force for only a moment aiding in the transformation. As the script began its trek down her spine and her arms turning into claws. Completing her change in full. 

It was breathtaking and amazing all at the same time. It had also shown that Yang had the potential to grow even more.

]|[

As the debilitating migraines increased, Cinder was getting worried. She was having blackouts where she would wake up sore and disheveled with a searing pain in her neck and lower back. Finding bruises around her wrists and legs. Fearing the worst, she had gone to a hospital in secret. The one solace she found was that whatever was happening to her, it was not rape. But the not knowing was driving her up the wall. Making her paranoid causing sleepless nights. Unable to trust anyone. Getting desperate and reaching the end of her rope, she needed answers and soon, not knowing how much longer she would last.

Watching Cinder from the shadows, Mercury scoffed at her. The pawn in this game thinking that she was anything but disposable. In this game between the holy mother and that fool. Idly he could not help but remark how easy it was to manipulate the pathetic girl into doing what the mother wanted. Taking a maiden's power by force. He had to laugh. To do such a thing when you were incompatible in the first place is foolish. But to do so while the maiden in question is still alive is suicidal. Mother had placed him and his father in the perfect position to have one of them join her. The ideal place to keep eyes on the pawn as she danced about to mother's tune. It will be marvelous to see just how Cinder falls. Whether the power she stole rips her apart after her role is done or not is inconsequential. Cinder only needs to last until then. Mercury grinned with malice in his eyes as he watched her pace back and forth. It would be time to deliver the next dose of suppressants soon. They were the only thing keeping the girl sane and whole.

After all, they were months away from completion, and Cinder must last until the plan is done. All he had to do was wait until she slept, then sneak in with the seer and set to work. 

When Cinder awoke the next morning with the searing pain returning in full force. And her mobility compromised. Unable to move her legs, it broke the damn of emotions inside her something was wrong, something had happened last night that she could not remember it was unsettling. She knew then and there she needed help but from where? Not knowing who to trust with this side of her. Cinder curled up into a ball and wept for the first time.

Emerald was getting worried, pacing back and forth in her room over what to do. Things had not been working out, and Cinder's condition was getting progressively worse. With mercury acting like he did not care. She had no idea who to trust and little time in which to make a decision. She knew that, at the very least, Mercury could not be entrusted. He obviously has his own agenda. Emerald was quickly coming to the conclusion that she would have to gamble everything on getting Cinder the help she needed. Even if it cost her life.

With her decision made, Emerald stopped pacing and looked to her scroll on its charging dock. Grabbing the phone. Emerald hesitated only for a moment. Biting the inside of her cheek. As she went through her contacts, finding the number of who she was looking for. Dialing the number, she let it ring twice then hung up. All that was left was to wait for a call.

It hadn't taken long for her scroll to ring once more. Answering the call before the first ring even ended. 

"How did you get this number?" was the first thing she heard from the mystery man on the other end of the phone.

"R-Roman gave us the number." Emerald answered, knowing that this was her one and only shot at possibly saving Cinder." your K-Kitsune, right?" she questioned.

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh before replying with a very terse "yes."

"You have three minutes talk," Kitsune said in a clipped tone.

"I need your help. There is something wrong with Cinder." emerald pleaded. The desperation was evident in her voice.

Taking this into account, Naruto could undoubtedly think of several things. That could be wrong, the girl. He also remembered what the panther elder had said to him. Letting out another sigh of displeasure. He knew what it meant.

To get insight into whatever force was trying to infiltrate Vale on his watch, he needed Cinder.

"I will be there in twenty minutes. Make sure it is only those you trust with you and Cinder. Be ready to leave with her when I get there." Naruto said. Hanging up soon after 

The feeling of Annoyance that he had just hung up was only balanced by the fact Kitsune said he would help them.

]|[

Having just ended the call, Naruto was intrigued at the prospect of just what was really going on in Cinder's camp. Putting a finger to his ANBU tattoo, he sent a few quick pulses of chakra into it, letting Sarada know he was leaving Beacon in code. Making a clone to cover for him. Naruto vanished from Beacon in a flash of yellow.

Appearing in a safe house and putting on his armor and mask as his hair bled red. It only took a moment to gather the sage chakra to enter the honored sage mode. In another moment, he had found the apartment complex cinder's faction was using as a base. 

In a burst of speed and honed reflexes, he was traveling across the rooftops of Vale like only a shinobi could. When he reached the building, he paused. Sensing the area around him, many of the people in the crowd below were armed. Likely belonging to Cinder's faction. Sensing that Cinder and emerald were on the top floor penthouse. His approach would be noticed if he scaled the building. It left only a few options, one of which was his favored. Making the ram hand seal thinking  **(Mujin Meisai)** . Naruto faded from view as the water vapor in the air bent the light around his form. Utilizing the sensing technique of his clan  **(Kagura Shingan)** , Naruto kept track of everyone in the building as he leapt down to the street and made his way to the building.

Once he was at the entrance instead of entering through the front, he leapt to a third-floor balcony picking the lock and letting himself in without tripping the alarm. He pulled out a blank scroll from his vest pouch and a brush writing out the formula for the Hiraishin on the scroll and pressing his hand to the scroll, intoning ( _ Ninpō: Chōjū Giga)  _ the script became a small ink mouse. Scurrying into a vent. All that was left to do was wait until it made it to the top floor.

]|[

Emerald was getting worried that her gamble had not paid off. That possibly Kitsune had chosen not to find them in the twenty minutes he had said. Even so, she had managed to pack a small bag without anyone the wiser. When she walked the short distance to Cinder's room, she had seen mercury leaving her room and a pit of despair formed in her stomach. Worried but not wanting to show it, she entered soon after his leaving. Cinder was unconscious, and her arms and legs had developing bruises on her wrists and ankles. She pushed past her fear, gathering what she could and waited. It was all she could do now. 

As the minutes passed by, Emerald began to panic, looking to the clock on the wall. There was only a minute left on the given deadline. Biting her thumb in frustration of the longest minute of her life. She was about to give up hope. Maybe try to solve this on her own when a mouse crawled out of the vent across the room. It looked at her for a moment as she stared back blankly. Until it swelled to twice its size and popped silently into words. Walking over to the odd sight, Emerald could only stare blankly as she read what was left behind. ~Are you and Cinder alone? If so, press on the text once for yes, twice for no...~

It was a relief that Kitsune was here somewhere. And it was evident that he was taking no chances of discovery. All he was waiting for was confirmation that the room was secure. A confirmation that emerald made sure of one last time before pressing her hand to the ink. 

It flashed once before an odd mark was formed from the script. Before her eyes, Kitsune appeared in the room in a flash of red light. 

Without speaking, he walked over to Cinder. Who was still out of it and looking paler than the last time they had met. He had to grimace.

Emerald was about to speak when Kitsune raised a finger to his mask. Telling her to be silent. Pointing back to the script on the floor. It read,~ There is someone just outside of the door don't say a word.~

Nodding in response, she could only hope that he had a way out of this. She looked at him, oddly make signs with his hands. When wooden copies came out of his back.

Naruto flashed through the hand signs  **Tiger → Dog → Snake** thinking  **(Moku Bunshin no Jutsu)** . The two clones he needed fully formed and sentient transformed into exact copies of Emerald and Cinder down to the last detail. Acting on his instructions as he went to pick up the comatose girl and walked over to emerald. He latched onto her with a chakra arm as she grabbed the bags she needed, and they disappeared in a flash as the ink on the floor faded.

]|[

Reappearing in one of many safe houses, Naruto let go of Emerald. Who paled and looked like she was about to be sick. When he spoke to her directly for the first time that night. "If you're going to be sick, the restroom is two doors down on your left," he said.

She took off at a dead sprint rushing to the restroom. Naruto walked over to the couch and set Cinder down. Pulling out a scroll, he opened the medical scroll enlarging it, and began to write the necessary seals.

By the time Emerald had come back to the living room of the house. She was in awe at what she saw. Kitsune was rapidly filling out a scroll the size of a person. She was somewhat surprised when he lifted his mask enough to pull down the second mask he was wearing. Yet Emerald could not see its face as it was masked by a distortion. When he bit into his thumb hard. It made her wince. As the man bleed freely into the scroll. 

It seemed to glow briefly. Then the script shifted to form the outline of a person. He stood from the floor and made his way towards Cinder. 

It was something Emerald could not abide without knowing just what was going on. 

"Ok, I know I asked for your help. But just what are you doing?" Emerald stated. Quirking a brow as she stepped in front of her savior, shielding Cinder from his view.

"The scroll I just filled out is for a full body medical scan. I intend to find out just what is wrong with Cinder. As you asked me to do." Kitsune replied. To ease her suspicions.

Seeing her relax her as the tense atmosphere faded. Kitsune walked past her to Cinder. He began to undo the buttons of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Removing her underwear as well. Picking up the unresponsive woman, he laid her nude form on the scroll. 

Emerald watched as he formed two distinct hand signs and spoke in a dead language that she could not place. And his hands glowed green. As he ran them over Cinder's prone form.

After making the  **Modified Ox → Tiger** hand signs for the  **(Shōsen Jutsu)** . Naruto knew right away that something was wrong with the girl before him. What was apparent immediately was that she was drugged heavily so. 

So much, in fact, it was a wonder that she was still breathing. Naruto knew what he would have to do. Knowing that he only had a limited time to extract the narcotics from her system. Even if she would not wake any time soon. So he made the hand signs  **Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog ** for the  **(Chakura no Mesu)** without a word said. 

With a finger, he made an incision on her chest just above her heart. And with one hand on her chest and the other hovering just above the cut. He pushed hard onto her chest with his chakra. Forcing his chakra throughout her body, gathering the narcotics in her system. Pulling it out rapidly with the other. Once, her system was clear of the drugs muddling her aura. It was plain to see what was wrong with her. Cinder was dying due to the power she contained. Or rather the halve she held. It would need to be addressed, and soon she did not have more than a month left to live at this rate. Sooner the more she used her aura. The two halves were trying to become one, once more. It was ripping her apart from the inside, and this was the result.

He stood up from her prone form with the swirling ball of the drug in hand, pulling out a scroll and unraveling it with one hand. He sealed the narcotics into the scroll for later examination.

He turned to emerald. "follow me to the kitchen. We need to have a discussion. Naruto said. Making a clone to take care of dressing cinder.

Once they entered the kitchen, Naruto set about making tea while emerald waited at the table. When he was done, he set the kettle on the table along with two cups. Pouring out a cup for emerald and himself. He broke the building silence first.

"The power she has is killing her. Whatever that drug I purged from her system was. It was suppressing her aura and thus that power as well." Kitsune said.

Needless to say, that emerald was shocked. The plan to steal a maiden's power failed spectacularly, and they had only managed to get half.

"I sensed that the power is trying to leave her. And it's ripping her apart from the inside out to do so. When she wakes up, we need to have a rather frank discussion with her about what to do next." Kitsune added on. Taking a sip of his tea using a genjutsu to hide his face from view. The pair sat in silence as emerald digested the bitter truth of the situation they found themselves in.

Kitsune left soon after that his only parting words were a warning. "If I were you, I would convince Cinder to give up that power before it kills her. I will be back to discuss things in the morning." with his peace, said Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

]|[

After leaving Emerald and Cinder Naruto had not made it back to beacon until the afternoon of the next day.upon dispelling his clone, he learned of the events that followed in his absence and was pleased to know that while he was gone blake had confessed to her fellow RWBY teammates. About being a Faunus and their acceptance of it. The girls had elected to go into town to celebrate there growth and progress in their training. His mood, however, was brought back down when he got a text from neo. ~hey foxy, going to rob the latest shipment of dust from SDC at docks Fang is involved see you tonight- neo~

Naruto could not help but curse his luck as he let out a long sigh. Thinking to himself, "man when it rains, it pours." 

]|[

-Sixteen hours earlier-

Yang was focusing on mastering the aspects of sage mode without transforming. Naruto had told her since she was no longer in danger of turning into stone. Yang could practice senjutsu on her own now. That if she mastered sage mode without transforming, then she would have better control over how long the power lasted. So far, she was able to hold the form for a single minute. 

Naruto had mentioned that her transformation, while it allowed her to gather natural energy on its own, so there was no need to make a summon contract for her. It was just that the form was a power hog. Thus it drained more natural energy than it gathered. Making it an issue about control rather than the amount of power gathered.

She was only broken from her meditation. When she had sensed Blake, Ruby, and Weiss coming her way. 

When they entered the clearing, Ruby could definitely say that this was the first time she had ever seen her sister so still. Just like a statue. If she did not know any better, then Ruby would have believed Yang was dead.

When Yang opened her eyes, she gazed at them with slitted pupils of the most vibrant red. They were almost glowing. Weiss definitely would say that it was the most fantastic sight. This was what Naruto was teaching them. In just forty-eight hours, she knew they had all come to some revelation and grown in some way. 

"So, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you, girls." Blake began. Reaching up to her bow and pulling at the ribbon. Undoing it to show the most adorable set of cat ears.

"Ok, so you're a Faunus. That's cool." Weiss said casually dismissed the revelation. "I also suppose that you were a former member of the white fang too right." she snarked.

"How did you?" Blake questioned.

"Huh, never thought I was actually right," Weiss said. Stunned that her guess was right. 

While this byplay went on, Yang and Ruby just started watching the princess work.

"Well, you have been researching any information about the white Fang you can get your hands on. Also, we live together in a dorm. Do you really think I wouldn't notice those extra ears you have? Several other things are not important. But yes, I figured it out, and I don't care, Blake." Weiss explained. 

"B-but you're the heiress of the SDC, and I know just what the white fang has done when targeting your family." Blake started with a tone of derision. "You should at least hate me for joining the white fang."

"Blake, I have had to do a lot of growing up recently. And I have chosen not to let hatred guide me. But rather to seek equality through understanding." Weiss said. Embracing blake in a hug.

Not wanting to be left out, ruby and Yang joined in on the hug.

This was the scene naruto's team and clone walked in on. 

"Aw, isn't this adorable." the clone teased

Team RWBY soon separated. With various shades of red on their cheeks.

"Naruto," ruby whined.

"Naruto, don't you want to tell us something, it's why we were looking for team RWBY," Pyrrha suggested. Trying to get things back on track.

"Uhh, right, so since classes are already over today, you can have today off like a light maneuver day." the clone explained.

Ruby lit up with glee. Quickly pulling up her sleeve and removing the weights faster than anyone else. Dashing off soon after disappearing in a haze of rose petals. Where she was heading was anyone's guess.

As they all separated going about their own methods of personal relaxation. The clone noticed that Yang had simply sat back down in the clearing.knowing that this was definitely odd for the blonde bombshell. He sat down next to her. Taking comfort in the silence as she repositioned herself to rest her head on his shoulder.

"This is peaceful, isn't it?" Yang inquired.

"Yea, it is. I wish everyday could be like this." naruto agreed.

"Yang, I would like to take you out on a date this Friday." naruto asked. 

All Yang could do is meekly nodded with a blush on her cheeks and a small smile. Mumbling, "it's about time, foxy." 

Knowing that the boss would be relieved, the clone replied. "So at six then." the Naruto clone confirmed.

"Yeah, cool, but where are we going?" Yang asked.

"Well, I figured that you would like to go to the latest book signing for the next book Icha Icha: west. Then we can go for a ride and get dinner." naruto idly said.

Yang froze at that moment as what she had just heard settled in. In the next moment, her whole body turned unnaturally, and she hugged the clone. Excited that the next book in the series that the girl loved so much was coming out and having a book signing soon. She was so happy that she accidentally popped the clone in her embrace with her strength.

Coughing as the smoke cleared, Yang let out a meek, "oops." At the lack of boyfriend in the clearing with her. She came to the obvious conclusion that it was a clone. 

She was not surprised when another clone soon appeared in the clearing. Scowling at her, the clone let out a sigh. As Yang reiterated, she meekly stated, "oops." while giving him an adorable pout. The clone cursed the boss for making him an exact copy. With all his personality traits. Including a weakness to forward pouty blondes with a penchant for getting into trouble. It was how Ino snuck up on him after her husband sai died on a mission that when south. She hadn't known she was pregnant when Sai had fallen. But nonetheless a shinobi's life is short. And she moved on not long after his death. Despite just wanting to be there as a friend for the blonde. She almost literally forced her way into his life. Determined to live her life the way she wanted after Sai. 

Ino told him to shove it and kissed Hinata, his wife. Despite the protests and eventually got what the girl had wanted. Forcing her way into naruto's heart. Naruto had to laugh a bit. At the fond memories of Ino even at six months pregnant. Swollen ankles and all still active and ran circles around everyone driving him crazy. It was honestly refreshing to have met a girl just like his Ino. The clone thought to himself. As he sat back down, hugging her in his embrace. While thinking, man, if I pop like this, what a way to go.

With all things, the time together soon came to an end not more than forty minutes later. When a blushing, Yang hopped out of his embrace. With an excuse of, "I just remembered I have got to go meet up with my team, bye." Yang's retreating form yelled. 

Leaving the naruto clone snickering at her apparent panic.

]|[

Yang was panicking in her joy for her first date with naruto. She had not realized that there were so many things that needed to be done in preparation for the date. Running to her room, she threw open her closet, panicking over the fact that while she had feminine clothing. It was not a large selection to pick from due to her tomboyish style. It was time for a shopping spree, and she would need help. 

Pulling out her scroll, Yang looked up the one which she hoped would answer her s.o.s. 

~Yang: need help urgent~ after Sending a text to Weiss. Yang proceeded to pace back and forth in a fit of nervous energy.

Until Weiss had responded to the text not more than five minutes later with a text of her own.

~Weiss: whats up?~

~Yang: I have a date and nothing to wear. Freaking out fml~

~Weiss: calm down will get the girls will go shopping in Vale in an hour~

~Yang: Kk thanks~

As they continued to text each other. Yang had finally managed to calm down a bit. But still, she couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach. After all, it was going to be her first date with the man she loved.

It was not long after the string of messages between Yang and Weiss. That Weiss had managed to get the other girls together. And onto an airship headed to downtown Vale. Under the guise of relaxation and therapeutic shopping. Little did they know that this trip would be one of the most interesting of the night.


	18. Chapter 18: of preparations and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to come to ahead and in this chapter decisions will be made and what I have been hinting at for the past few chapters shall be revealed. so look forward to the next chapter where the lines will be drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ so like the last time here is the next chapter. And due to my full-time job work is unfortunately increased during the holidays. And by the fact that we just got bought out by another company so lots of work to be had as I am working 80 hours + a week. Hopefully, it will slow down after the holiday’s fingers crossed.

AN/ so like the last time here is the next chapter. And due to my full-time job work is unfortunately increased during the holidays. And by the fact that we just got bought out by another company so lots of work to be had as I am working 80 hours + a week. Hopefully, it will slow down after the holiday’s fingers crossed.

Chapter 18: of preparations and plans

It was dark and cold in the sunless realm she ruled over. Salem could admit that. Oh, how she longed to bathe in the sun's brilliant rays once more. Yet when she looked to the horizon, all she could see was the ever dark veil that sealed her to these lands.

Thinking back to when it all went so wrong, and these two square miles of land became her home, her prison…

It was nearly two hundred years ago when a group of mear men, all with red hair, came before her. At the height of her power and laid her low. Just as she was to unleash her horde of Grimm unto the world anew. They had tracked her to the very pits on which she built her castle. Making this her prison. It had taken years to figure out just what the man had done. Whatever otherworldly magic they had cast, it was meant to hold her. Yet it did not stop her servants and her pets from going through and doing her bidding. So that is what she had them do. While she spent her time studying the unique characters that were given life to stop her. As she waited, After all, that was time to an immortal. For soon, she would be free eventually.

]|[

The wait for the airship to get to Vale was some of the most stressful ten minutes of her life. Had it not been for her friends and teammates of RWBY and the girls of AACM, SLVR, and NNPR. Yang would have had to say that. She would have been crawling up the walls. She was definitely going to have to give Weiss her thanks in private.

When the airship finally landed. Yang and her teammates made their way to their first destination. It was a small boutique in the heart of Vales shopping district called cloak & dagger. Rather well known for its leather apparel. It was here that they began their shopping spree with Ernest. 

Finding a low cut cream-colored leather vest, she liked Yang paired it with a black cropped jacket with gold bands on the cuffs. And the most adorable skirt she could find. And a pair of boots with ribbons on the back.

When Weiss had picked out another dress, Yang knew that the heiress required a change in her wardrobe. 

"Hey, Weiss, let me help you out," Yang said, effectively taking over picking out the heiress clothing choices. Despite her protests to the contrary.

"Uh, no, I think I am fine. It's you who needs some help," Weiss said, pulling out a yellow sundress that had the other girl frowning.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not exactly the dress-wearing kind of girl. Besides, we're going for a ride. Now, how about you try these on I'm sure Naruto would like to see your ass in this." Yang said, pulling out the smallest pair of short shorts she could find, forcing them into her princess's hands, pushing her to the fitting rooms. Giggling with glee upon seeing Weiss's face flame cherry red with embarrassment.

As everyone else tried to ignore the spectacle, the two girls put on. Enjoying the fact that they were not the focus of the blonde brawler. 

Between the hours the girls had spent shopping in the stores in the shopping district. Yang had found a few pairs of high heeled boots along with a nice jacket and a few skirts and other accessories. She was not the only one to have bought something the other girls had their hands ladened with bags as well. At least until Sarada pulled out a pair of scrolls and unraveled them setting the bags on the scroll and pushing her chakra into the scrolls. Their items were sealed away.

While looking for the next store to shop in, they came across a dust shop with its windows smashed in and crime scene tape barring entry. 

One of the detectives noticed blake amongst the crowd and made his way over to the group of girls.

"You, their girl, do you know anything about this?!" the officer asked rudely.

"No, I don't," Blake answered cautiously.

"Ha, like you filthy animals don't know." the officer sneered.

He had only backed off because of the detective in charge of the scene calling out, "officer! Get your ass back to your post now!"

It had been a shock for the group to have seen that blunt racism. It was an even greater shock when a Faunus boy had retaliated. By throwing a banana peel at the said officer making a fool out of the man. And leading the police away from the scene on a merry chase.

"Well, that happened," Weiss stated, trying to hide a smile at the young man's antics.

The others broke out into giggles at the boy leading the police on a chase.

Wanting to see just what was happening, Yang gave chase, followed by the other girls. Turning the corner, Yang ran headlong into a smaller girl in an attempt to see how the young Faunus boy was embarrassing the boys in blue of the vale PD. 

"Owww," Yang groaned. Looking down at the girl who she had run into.

"Are you two okay?" Ragora asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Did you see where they went?" Yang asked. Looking around for the prankster and his pursuers. 

"Oh, I'm wonderful thank you for asking!" the odd girl exclaimed.

Helping the two to their feet and taking her odd behavior in stride.

"Hello, I'm Penny." the young girl cheerfully introduced herself.

It was with that introduction that the girls would meet the odd and even-intriguing penny. It was this meeting that would lead to a collision of worlds.

]|[

Raven was in a bad spot, having been forced to spy on the undisputed ruler of the underworld kitsune. Thinking back, this all started with a raid on a village that had gone horribly wrong. The defenders the town had been on a retainer had seen the Branwen tribe coming from miles away. They called themselves Uzumaki shinobi. Needless to say, it was a trap. And the only way to save her people was to agree to the terms of a binding contract. Calling it a binding contract was an understatement, to be honest. To be sure she had kept her end of the deal, they had marked her with something called seal brand they called a  **juinjutsu: Kinkoju no Fuda** above her heart. While she still had free will, it compelled her to do as they said.

So when they called in her debt. To spy on some blonde, no name kid.she thought that this would be easy, then she would be free.

Their reasons apparently, this kid had triggered some kind of alert, and it had taken them two years just to track him down. Now they needed information. 

The most startling thing she had found out was this no-name kid was the ever-elusive Kitsune. The god damned boogie man of the underworld. It was almost enough for her to call it quits and leave this country and find a hole somewhere to hide the seal and it's compulsion be damned. 

At least until she had seen him with her children. She had always watched over Yang and ruby from a distance. The only reason why she had left was because Summer went missing. Then she had inherited the maiden powers during her search for the one she cared about more than anything. It was then Raven swore to protect both Yang and Ruby from a distance, even if it meant going back to the tribe. After all, they where the legacy she and summer would leave behind.

She was a mother, and she would protect them no matter what.

It was why, after observing the young man and his companion from a distance. She knew for a fact that they had a violent falling out with the extremist group known as the White Fang. And they were now actively hunting down any White Fang weapon caches. It was likely that the Fang would strike at the latest shipment of dust to restore their stock. It made an even bigger target was that the scheduled delivery was being managed by the SDC. It was just the right kind of mark for the Fang.

Flipping out her scroll, she dialed her Uzumaki handler. He picked out after the second ring as always.

"Talk," he demanded.

"There is likely going to be a raid on a shipment of dust by the White Fang tonight," Raven answered immediately.

"And this concerns us why?"

"Based on what I have gathered, the ' **boy** ' you had me look into is the Kitsune. As you know from my reports about what had been going on in Vale. the masked man Kitsune is likely the boy you have had me watch for the past two months."

It took a moment for him to respond, but when he did, Raven was relieved.

"Right, we will have a team sent to take over and make contact if at all possible. The team will arrive in Vale with in the next six hours. Until then, you are to remain on standby. Once they make contact, your services will no longer be required. You will be released from your contract…" the man had said.

It lifted a weight off her chest after today she would be free…

]|[

Ending the call with Raven, the man looked out the window of one of Vale's many skyscrapers in the upper-class tech sector of the commercial district. He had to remark that despite the beautiful view. He would rather be out in the field, fulfilling his purpose as an ANBU. But he was given this assignment for the betterment of Uzushiogakure. 

With that in mind, he opened his laptop and attached a drive with seal script on it. The seals flashed red, then blue, and spread to the computer. Securing the device. He pulled up the roster of teams for his area of influence. And had to grimace at his prospects. 

There was only one team available for a sortie within the time frame. He just hoped that she would follow the mission directives. Despite being a prodigy, she had a habit of going a bit overboard. When the missions that were given involved the clan.

He opened a messenger and began typing.

~Tenko: I have a mission for you Bakeneko.~

~Bakeneko: you know I hate that code name Akira.~

~Tenko: please don't use my name. We stick to code names for a reason.~

~Bakeneko: okay, you're no fun. What's the job this time?~

~Tenko: you are to go after the target going by the name Naruto Uzumaki aka Kitsune. Bring him in if possible…~

~Bakeneko: are you sure this kid is an Uzumaki?~

~Tenko: no, it's why we want you to bring him in. Your team is the closest and most reliable team currently in Vale. You will make contact with the informant. To get the rest of the mission details. And per the agreement, she is to be freed from service.~

~Bakeneko: by freeing her do you mean…~

~Tenko: no you are not to kill her undoing the seal and letting her go will suffice.~

~Bakeneko: right, I will get to Vale as soon as I can with my team. We are four hours out. Bakeneko signing out.~

The now named Akira let out a sigh. Hoping that things would go well this time around. Grumbling to himself, he lit up a cigarette. And took a long drag then exhaled. As he thought to himself, "God, I need a vacation. 

With this one simple act, the wheels of fate would be set into motion once more.

]|[

For one James ironwood looking at his fleet of airships, it had once brought him pride. Knowing that with this fleet and the Atlassian paladins and knights, his people would be safe. But now, when looking at them, all he felt was a sense of building dread. Shipments have begun to go missing. And it meant that there was a leak in his military. 

It was why he was on his way to a meeting with one of his oldest allies and best friend, Ozpin. 

Stepping out of the elevator and into the large office. James knew that this would be one of many conversations he was not looking forward to two. 

"Ah James, right on time. Come sit, we have much to discuss. Can I get you some coffee or tea, perhaps?" Ozpin said, pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"No, that won't be necessary, Oz. I have gone through the documents you sent me, and to be honest, I find it rather troubling. That you are recommending letting in that young man know about solemn and the maidens. We had a plan, Oz, and I don't think that we should abandon it so soon." the general said.

"James, for once, I feel that you are indeed right. However, I would like you to watch these videos. We can discuss what to do after." the headmaster proposed a counter offer.

Pulling up the first of many videos. The pair settled in to view the first of many videos on the candidates in question.

After watching the first of the videos where he watched as the young Uzumaki mended flesh and bone. With the grace of a surgeon without any of the tools in the field no less. The general could say he was in awe at the young man's skill. But the hits just kept rolling after watching his many fights in the combat class. James knew he wanted this young man. If they had access to his skills. Then they would have to push back the darkness.

But what had puzzled him even further was when Ozpin had pulled out a paper scroll and unraveled it showing an odd pattern on the scroll. 

"Oz, what is that exactly?" the general had asked. Finding it odd that Beacon's headmaster would have a scroll of all things.

"This James is what that young man called a storage sealing scroll. Now watch." the headmaster said with an odd tone of excitement in his voice.

He then pressed his hand on the odd markings on the scroll and by pushing his aura into the scroll. He unsealed the contents of the scroll in a puff of smoke. 

When the smoke cleared. On top of the scroll was a book. One that read  **Uzumaki fūinjutsu for dummies** . All said, it was a rather amusing sight for the headmaster. To see one of his oldest friends looking at him with no clue of what was going on. 

With a smirk, Ozpin decided to elucidate just what the small demonstration meant for them. "James, this is fūinjutsu or the sealing arts. A method with the potential of manipulating the very fabric of reality. A power so strong that it may very well rival the power of the maidens themselves."

Ironwood was stunned at the information. And just what this meant for the world if this young man sided with them. It implied that they could finally be able to deal with Salem once and for all.

With this clarity, the general tentatively relayed his hopeful thoughts on the matter. "Oz, does this mean that we can finally put an end to this conflict?" the general asked, hoping beyond hope that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Nodding his head in confirmation, the headmaster relaid his thoughts. "Yes, James, from what I understand about fūinjutsu, is that the only thing holding back a user of the art. Is the amount of aura they have and their imagination."

From their things went rather well in the meeting. The only thing that darkened their mood was when the general relaid the information about a mole in the military selling proprietary military secrets and munitions to the Fang. It was something that both men agreed needed to be dealt with and soon.

]|[

Things for Blake had been somewhat surreal today. With her team accepting her for who she was. Despite the faults of her past and telling them that she was a Faunus as well. It was why between meeting the moderately eccentric girl by the name of Penny. And hearing about the rash of robberies that had allegedly been committed by the White Fang. That rather interesting Faunus boy. She had been slightly distracted by the rumors that it was the white Fang. That had been behind the break-ins. It was something that the Fang of not more than two years ago would never have gotten involved in.

When they had found an excellent outdoor cafe to sit down for lunch. Blake was still going over everything she knew about the recent rumors of the White Fang. While she did respond when spoken to. Yang could tell that her partner was not interested in the current conversations. It was annoying and something she wanted to fix.

"Okay, Blake spill, just what are you trying to work out in that pretty little head of yours," Yang said exasperated with her current mood.

For a few moments, Blake just blinked blankly. Gathering her thoughts on what she wanted to say. And for a moment, it looked like she would refuse to talk about her troubles to them. It felt like they were going to go back to how they were before. Blake becoming more withdrawn and hiding her feelings from them.

With a sigh, Blake started to explain just what was bothering her. "For a long time, I believed in the cause of the White Fang. Since I was old enough to walk, I could remember my parents taking me to rallies and protests. Always telling me to do what I felt was right. Then things slowly started to change." 

Pausing to take a sip of her tea, she continued. "The Fang at first, was all about gaining equal rights through peaceful protest. And when they had a change in leadership. The peaceful protests turned into violent riots and attacks. For a time, it started to work. We finally were being taken seriously. As the Fang began to become more and more radicalized. I became more disillusioned with their goals. Eventually, I left, and here I am hoping to do what is right regardless of who it is I help."

In an attempt to give the other girl some comfort, Yang reached a hand over to grip hers in a sign of support.

Taking the blonde's hand in her own, Blake gave a small smile. Assured in the fact that her friends would be there no matter what happened.

"In the end, it does not matter why if the White Fang is behind the recent string of robberies or not, I would like to see if it was them."

It was a tense moment of silence that was only broken by the most unlikely of people. "Well, if that's all you want, then I may be able to help," Weiss said.

"How?" Blake inquired.

Hesitantly Weiss relaid her answer. "Well, there is a shipment of dust from the SDC coming in today. I know because I get a regular shipment of dust from the company."

While the girls were making their plans to stake out the docks. Sarada had to hide a frown. It seemed as if the white Fang was becoming more and more active. It meant that more would have to be done, and their agents had not given them any actionable intel. With Adam playing things close to the vest. It meant that the Fang was all the more unpredictable.

"Hold up, before you take things any further. If we are going to do this, then we need to do it right. And make things clear we are only doing this to gather intel." Sarada said with a tone that broked no arguments.

It was to this that the group gave a unanimous agreement that these simple rules would be followed to the letter, and they set off to head back to Beacon to gather their weapons. Prepping for what would be unbeknownst to them a fateful collision of worlds.


	19. chapter 19: hard choices and confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ don't forget to check me out on twitter at https://twitter.com/setsunatama3 for any announcements from now on. notice i also post on the following sites  
Wattpad at:https://www.wattpad.com/773701195-the-maelstrom-of-remnant-chapter-one-exile  
archive of our own at https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596958?view_full_work=true  
deviant art at https://www.deviantart.com/setsunatama3/gallery  
fanfiction.net at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13280840/1/the-Maelstrom-of-remnant  
Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/setsunatama3  
ficwad at https://ficwad.com/story/279918

chapter 19: hard choices and confrontation

For Emerald, it was hard seeing Cinder like this. The woman she swore to serve in all things. Broken and looking so small. Knowing the only thing she could do for Cinder right now was wait and pray she makes the right choice. When Cinder woke up, everything would change. It was the one thing emerald knew was a fact as she watched. The comatose Cinder on the bed.

Memories flashed in her mind of a little girl with amber eyes. That seemed to glow even in the light. 

"Mama, wait for me!" the girl called out. Only for the woman to fade into darkness with red eyes. 

When she turned to run, the ground was covered in blood. It was a nightmare, the walls, floor, and even the very sky rained with red. Dying everything a verdant inescapable crimson as far as the eye could see. As the sky rained red, the girl ran through the city streets desperate to find her mother. Not caring of the bodies that littered the streets or the smoke in the air. She tried to hold back her tears and her fear as she ran the red eyes just around every corner. She had only stopped once she made it home. Only it wasn't home anymore; the house was on fire and the red eyes were prowling out of the front door. Dragging the still form of her mother pooling crimson behind her cooling body. 

In that one moment, the girl's whole world fell apart. In her earth-shattering despair, something happened.

For a moment, the world stood still. Her despair and grief turned to rage. Furry in its most pure form. As something inside her snapped. 

Letting out a cry of rage and anguish all at once. The earth shuttered under her anger. Bent to her will spires of metal, glass, rock, fire shot from the ground. Snuffing out the fires and silencing the monsters with the red eyes and anything else in the village. Save for the lone girl all alone in what is now a silent grave.

Emotionally drained and spent, she collapses in on herself. Utterly exhausted, unable to lift even a finger. When a winged red-eyed monster lands. 

She thinks to herself in her last moments. "At least I will see you soon…"

As her vision swam with darkness in those final moments. Terror filled her, and Cinder awoke with a fright. "AAahh…." 

Terrified and left gasping for air. And a searing pain in the back of her mind. As the vivid nightmare faded from her memory. No matter how hard she tried, the visions slipped from her as if they were loose grains of sand. Leaving her sullen and hollow.

Hearing the scream, Emerald dropped her glass. Taking off headed for the room Cinder was in. Opening the door in a rush. 

"Is everything ok?" Emerald questioned. 

And for a moment as their eyes met in the silence. Emerald could see the real Cinder Fall for the first time. What she saw honestly disturbed her. It wasn't the haughty and charismatic woman that she grew accustomed to. But a woman who needed help to restore some semblance of normal to her life. 

Then like magic, the mask fell into place. Confidence returned to her features despite her state. It saddened Emerald to see Cinder like this. Always on guard looking for even a hint of betrayal.

"Yes, I am fine. Em, where are we?" Cinder inquired. It was the first of many questions Cinder had for the other girl.

Emerald took a breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and put her words in order. Just wondering how to tell Cinder that she had requested the help of Kitsune. Someone who was diametrically opposed to their goals. Yet he still went out of his way to give them his aid. 

"Well, there was something wrong with you, and I was desperate. You were barely even breathing. So I got help." Emerald tentatively answered.

While Emerald had not answered directly. She did solve one of many mysteries. And after a self-check of her person. She noticed that the pain and migraines were gone. At least for now. 

But that had brought up even more questions like just who emerald had gotten to help.

"Em, just who did you get to help us, and again where are we?" Cinder prompted. Disregarding Emerald's attempt to dodge the question.

Emerald took another breath to settle her nerves. Knowing there was no way to avoid this question. 

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to have a clear and open mind about this." Emerald reasoned.

Cinder just glared at her for a moment, annoyed that she was dancing around the question. Before giving her a curt nod of approval. After all, it was Emerald's actions that had led to her improved condition. The least she could do is keep an open mind about things.

With that tentative approval, Emerald went on to explain just how they got here. "When you were unconscious, I made the decision to call Kitsune. I hoped that he could help you, and nothing we were doing was helping you get better."

At the mention of one of the most unexpected unknowns to hamper her plans. Cinder did not expect that it was Kitsune to act on his own and aid them. While it put many of her questions to rest, it also brought up so many more. Like just why did he help, and how?

Feeling tired just from the simple conversation and its many mysteries. Cinder opted to end this discussion here. After all, if Kitsune was really an enemy, then she doubted that they would still be able to draw breath. For if there were anything Kitsune and Ryu where it was decisive and efficient.

"Em, I think I need to rest more before we continue with the conversation." Cinder said. The exhaustion was showing on her face. It was amazing that she was even able to carry the conversation as well as she did.

Emerald made her way out of the room to let Cinder rest. When Cinder spoke up before drifting off to sleep, "Em, thank you..." 

Emerald left the room with a smile on her face.

]|[

It had been hours they had been staking out the docks for over eight hours now. And no one had yet to show. It was starting to get a bit ridiculous. Yet the group had not noticed. The shadow who had been watching over them since the girls had gotten there. 

It was boring, and it was official for Ruby stakeouts sucked. Letting out another sigh for the fifth time in the last hour. Pouting at the fact she and the other girls. Aside from Blake and Sarada had been made to wait in a building nearby. With the lack of a view, she couldn't even see what was going on.

Even if what Blake and Sarada were currently doing was watching the S.D.C. shipping containers just full of dust. It would be a challenge for them to steal this much dust on their own. And it meant that if the fang was to come, it would not be by land. But by the sea or more likely using an airship.

Naruto had to frown when he had gotten to the docks. From his perch, he noticed his classmates staking out the docks and had to sigh of exasperation in defeat. They were definitely not supposed to be there. There was nothing he could do in this situation but wait.

Night had fallen, and the guards were nowhere in sight. Most likely, amid a shift change. When it happened, the first ones to notice the incoming aircraft was naruto and Sarada. Roused from his meditation by the faint sound of the engines in the distance. 

Not wanting the others to be caught off guard, Sarada made a snap decision. "Blake, get everyone ready there coming," she said to the other girl.

It wasn't more than a moment later that Blake heard the sounds of the approaching airships. With a nod, she leaped off the back of the roof and out of sight. Heading to notify the others.

]|[

Roman took a drag from his cigar, calming his nerves hoping that things would go well tonight. Without Neo at his side, he knew it would be more difficult. Especially with rookies from the white fang joining tonight's heist. She, after all, had her own job to complete tonight.

Leaning over to grab the microphone, Roman announced to his men. "Get ready; we will make land in two minutes. Don't screw this up!"

It was a rather short two minutes for Roman and his crew of newbies, but this was supposed to be a milk run for him a chance for the rookies to get their feet wet. When they made landfall Roman made a final announcement. "Gentlemen, get ready cause there is no turning back now."

When the bullheads set down, he, along with the first wave of his crew, disembarked from the ship.

Wanting to get this done in the ten-minute window of time he paid for Roman knew he had to get them to hurry. 

"Come on, come on, hurry it up; we only have nine minutes. And I, for one, don't want to be here when V.P.D. shows up. If that container is not attached in the next minute, we will fall behind." Roman yelled. Knowing that if they did not have the first three hooked up soon, they would miss their window, and the boss would make an appearance soon. 

The plan was to steal only three containers, which would only take a handful of minutes. Then Kitsune would show up putting the fear of god into these rookies. By then, the fanatics would arrive and be violently suppressed by Kitsune and handed over to the V.P.D. It was a rough plan he had put together. His only hope was that Kitsune would know to hold back and not break these poor sods too badly. After all, the whole part he wanted Kitsune to play in this was to scare these mooks right. They were just civilians, after all. 

As the men hooked up the shipping containers, Roman had to smirk at least until things went to shit.

]|[

Upon notifying the rest of her friends to get ready. Blake waited for the airships to land, peering out of a window. 

When the first man stepped off the airship, her heart sank. It was the white fang, after all. Seeing her distress, Yang rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort, giving her a soft smile. 

"Hey, you don't have to worry. You have us now." Yang said.

With a nod, Blake hardened her resolve to do what is right.

With their preparations set, the ladies of teams RWBY, NNPR, SLVR, AACM readied themselves to stop the white fang.

Naruto's attention was drawn away from the docks by a surge of incoming chakra. It was something that should not even be possible. It was approaching his position fast. Giving him little time to act as he leaped out of the way of several incoming fireballs. With no other perches to land on, he had no choice but to land right into the midst of the white fang. Flipping out of the way of several thrown kunai. 

Naruto had no choice but to flip through hand seals as several water dragons were shot his way. Making the hand seals  **Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog** and intoning  **(Doton: Doryūheki)** crouching down and slamming both palms onto the ground. Shielding himself and the others on the docks from the mystery chakra users with a massive wall of earth.

Not caring about how it happened, one of the fang rookies had managed to get behind him in the chaos. Upon hearing the cocking of the hammer of the handgun now aimed at his head. As the rookie streaked. "Don't you fucking move!" 

Naruto reacted quickly. And with brutal efficiency dodging the bullet by a hair's breadth. As it grazed his neck. Only due to the shaking hands of the grunt. 

Spinning into a leg sweep knocking the man off his feet and driving his fist into the man's head with considerable force. Cracking the pavement with the blow. 

Naruto leaped away from several more kunai and shuriken. He caught a flash of blonde in his peripheral vision. As the ladies charged into the fray naruto let out a curse. "Fuck!"

Flipping out of the way and landing into a crouch. Kitsune drew his tanto, blocking several more thrown kunai.

In the shadows, he spotted a silhouette and narrowed his eyes. Pulling out four shurikens, he threw them coated in wind chakra in that direction. And dashed off into the direction of his hidden foes.

They met in the middle as his foe lept from the shadows. Managing to stop naruto's tanto with a dagger of his own.

In the moonlight, Naruto came mask to mask with the unmistakable mask of an Anbu. One he did not recognize. Eyes widening in surprise naruto lept away just in time to avoid another masked Anbu whose katana almost ran him through.

This was going to be a tough fight Naruto, though, as two more masked people shunshined into the docks.

Naruto took a breath in and exhaled as he glared daggers at his new adversaries. Raising from his crouched position, he growled, "just who are you?!"

The smallest of the group stepped forward. "We are here to get answers. As for who we are, you should know if you recognize these masks. Just like you, we are ANBU," she announced. 

Naruto focused all of his attention on them as he readied himself for what may be the hardest fight in a long time. Taking in every detail of their apparent leader. 

Noting that despite their masks and similar dress of the standard flak vest in black. With a sleeveless shirt and the barest hint of mesh armor on underneath it. The only real difference in dress was unlike her subordinates. She was wearing short shorts rather than cargo pants. And the feature that set her apart from everyone else was the fact that she was a cat Faunus with a spit tail and ears. 

The thing that made him pause was that once the clouds in the sky broke. Illuminating the docks with lunar light, he saw it his clan's crest was emblazoned on their Hitai-ate. And his blood ran cold with fury. It was then that everyone on the docks was exposed to his killing intent. Forcing them to freeze in their tracks. Then in an instant, it was gone all that malice and rage that only spelled death was silenced. By force of will alone, Naruto calmed himself down. And drawing on the power of nature, taking it into himself.

Settling down his turbulent emotions with the peace of mind, nature gives him. He exhaled, and with it, all the tension left his form.

Now with a clear mind, he looked over his opponents once more. Noting their vibrant red hair. And with his sage mode enhanced senses, he could feel their power. And it was definitely not Aura; it was chakra. It answered some of his questions. As Naruto let the power of sage mode slip away. He was left with even more questions.

While he was seemingly distracted the ANBU rushed him. The one wearing what looked like a tengu had reached him first. 

It was a rather impressive feat of speed. Made all the more perfect by his use of his katana, drawing it from its sheath in one fluid motion cutting through the spot that Naruto was in just missing him by a hair. Naruto stepped to the side of the oncoming strike. Gripping his sword with both hands, he followed through intending to cut Naruto from shoulder to hip.channeling wind into his blade. Forcing him into his team's trap. As his other two teammates made use of the same technique Naruto had used earlier. Having maneuvered themselves into position to either side of Naruto, the ladies flashed through the hand signs  **Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog** and intoning  **(Doton: Doryūheki)** pining naruto in on either side forcing him to leap backward to avoid the strike. 

As he lept back, Naruto was surprised when he felt the swell of chakra. It was unmistakable now. On who these people were now. As he was wrapped in chakra chains. It confirmed at least one of his questions. They were Uzumaki or at least the Faunus girl was an Uzumaki.

Walking up to the restrained Kitsune. Bakeneko had to smirk behind her mask. This was easier than she had thought it would be.

"You're Uzumaki, aren't you?" Kitsune inquired. Showing no signs of distress despite his bonds.

When she heard his tone, it triggered something deep within her a primal part of herself that she did not like. As her instincts were raging telling her that something was wrong, it had come a moment too late as in a flash of light, Kitsune exploded.

Naruto had thanked his good graces that he had replaced himself with a shadow clone when he had lost his temper. As their teamwork was flawless had it been anyone else they had been after, it would have likely ended with one of those chains impaling the poor bastard. Rather than attempting to capture him

Bakeneko bit back a curse as she was blown away from her teammates in the explosion. Flipping in mid-air to orient herself with the ground. As she flew just beyond the dock, landing perfectly on the water's surface. She scowled as Kitsune alighted right in front of her. This was going to be difficult. And she knew it. Just based on what she felt from his now unleashed chakra. He was a monster in human skin. 

]|[

When the fireballs hit the docks roman was shocked; all of his plans went down the drain in less than five minutes. 

"Damn, damn, damn it fuck this shit alright gents grab what you can we are moving out now." roman snaps out with a growl.

He knows with those explosions, the time frame they had to work with has just been cut in half, and he only has rookies to work with. Then a shot rang out across the docks just missing him by a hair. Grazing his cheek. Causing him to let out another growl of frustration. 

When he sees the students of beacon charging his men. With a quick glance around, he sees only two containers have been hooked up to the bullheads, and there are eight more shipping containers. With his original plan of having at least three of the containers hooked up. Then by the time the boss showed up. The veterans of the fang would have been a prime target to be made an example of.

But now with the kids from beacon showing up and with that explosion. Roman knows it's only a matter of mere minutes now. Before the V.P.D. shows up soon. And to top all that those damn kids will tear right through his current forces.

Crushing his cigar out of frustration, Roman barked out his next set of orders to the men next to him. "Hold those kids off, while the pilots ready the bullheads we only need a few minutes to secure the cargo we have."

Tossing the remains of his cigar to the ground, Roman strode forwards to his quickly crumbling front lines. His only thoughts on the matter were on just how bad his luck was.

Aiming his weapon right in between the students and his rookies, he fired off several rounds using his Semblance to enhance his shots. He carved a trench into the ground stopping the advance of the kids.

"And just what are a bunch of beacon firsties doing here?" Roman drawled as he made his entrance.

When Blake saw Roman make his entrance with the white fang at his side, it brought up so many questions. But she knew it would have to wait.

"Oh, hey Red fancy meeting you here," Roman snarked, Recognising Ruby in the group of students. 

Firing off a blast from his cane roman charged into the group of girls singling out Ruby. He was soon followed by his men in his attempt to buy time. 

Only for his approach to be cut off by a blade that nearly took his head off. Had he not ducked it by the narrowest of margins. His hat fell to the ground, completely shredded.

Looking up, Roman glared into the eyes of an oddly smiling girl with orange curly chin-length hair.

As more and more of her blades came out of her backpack, Penny declared for everyone to hear. "I'm combat-ready!" pumping her fist into the air.

With the grace of a dancer, she leaped into battle, immediately putting the white fang on the back foot. Dancing around shots and directing her floating array of blades to dance to a tune only she could hear. Effortlessly blocking sword strikes and incoming fire. With the greatest of ease. 

Seeing all this in action, Ruby exclaimed: "wow, Penny; you're amazing."

With a grin, Penny replied as she directed her blades. Her fingers dancing, controlling the many weapons in concert with her will. As she slid underneath a sword and headed her four of the swords, she commanded with a slashing motion of her hand. Shield her from a barrage of gunfire. "Didn't I tell you, I'm combat ready!" 

As the other students took on the other grunts with his lines collapsing. Knowing it would only be a matter of minutes now. Roman chose the better part of valor and made a quick retreat. Calling out to his pilots. "Damnit, take off when I give you an opening. we will have to make do with the three containers we already have." 

With confidence backed by the skill, he parried a strike from the bow wearing Faunus of Team RWBY. Opening her guard, he thrust the end of his cane into her gut, pulling the trigger point-blank. 

Blake only escaped what would have been a severe injury by quickly switching herself out with a clone. However, she did not avoid the blast entirely as she was sent skidding backward.

"Damn, damn, goddamnit, just why are you kids doing out here?!" roman snarled. His gate even as he strode towards blake cane raised aimed at her head. His building frustration making his blood boil. 

He knew he had to get out of here fast, or all his efforts tonight would be for naught. With that goal in mind, he quickly shifted his aim at one of the cargo containers, not hooked up to the bullhead.

Everything went silent in that one moment as he grinned. And with a squeeze of his trigger, everyone watched on helplessly as he fired a single shot. With a single shot, he gave his men the time they needed.

]|[

She let out a cackle of manic glee as her blood pumped through her veins, and her eyes dilated and became slits. Her fingernails lengthened into claws as she tapped into her Semblance, and her purple eyes turned a vibrant amber. As she was enveloped by a chakra shroud. Hunching over ready to pounce. 

With a more bestial growl, Bakeneko called out to her team, "he's mine, don't interfere, Tengu!"

As her transformation took place, the water underneath her feet rose to boil. With a nod, Tengu and the others of her team lept down onto the sea with her. Getting into a position to intercept should anything go wrong.

The pair stood there facing off against each other, waiting for the other to show even a hint of weakness. When the sound of another set of airships broke the stillness of the water as they came to land. At that moment, Bakeneko lept with claws extended she slashed at the air. Igniting the air sending a torrent of what could only be described as blades of flame at Kitsune.

Drawing his tanto Naruto channeled chakra into his tanto, mixing wind and lighting chakra, forcing the blade to vibrate and make a keening wail. As he employed what Naruto liked to call his oscillating blade technique. 

Naruto decided to meet power with power and slashed at the blaze with his sword. And as the forces collided, it was clear that the balance of power was not even as Naruto's sword began to chip against the pressure. As it began to push him back. Tapping into the wellspring of his power, Naruto forced even more energy into the blade, causing it to give a cry before slashing through the blaze with an explosion. Shattering into pieces soon after.

When the smoke cleared, the results of the clash were evident on Naruto's arm as he dripped crimson into the waters below as his arm began to emit steam as wounds started to close. Leaving behind, not even a scar. Making the only evidence of his injuries the tattered arm guard and glove.

Naruto glared at the now animalistic cat girl. As she stalked back and forth, ready for his next move. Far more cautious than ever. He knew the girl was strong. The only question was just how strong she was. As he decided to up the ante. 

Withdrawing two of his tri-pronged kunai. Naruto rushed her faster than before. He threw one of his kunai at her channeling his chakra into the blade. Seeing it coming, Bakeneko drew a kunai and threw it at the odd kunai. In an attempt to intercept the weapon. 

Only to be stunned when the weapon sheared through the kunai without resistance. As she stared at the quickly approaching kunai in disbelief. Everything screamed at her to move.

Her mind, instincts, even her very being screamed at her to move, yet her body refused to follow her commands. 

With the blade quickly approaching, she knew she had no other choice. Drowning out all others in that single moment, she closed her eyes. She delved into her inner world to the source of Semblance. Her own cursed power.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing before a shrine. The doors bound in seals preventing any from entering. She knew she had no other choice but to open the door even if it was just a bit. Any amount of power she could access would be a boon. Walking up to the shrine that suppressed her nature, she placed her hands on the sliding panels. Grimacing in pain as what felt like acid ran through her veins just from touching the doors. Bakeneko pushed through the pain forcing the panels apart inch by inch. Her features changing slowly.

Her tail split into two. Her canines lengthening as fur began to coat her arms, and her eyes began to glow even brighter than before. The shroud started to take a humanoid shape.

When Bakeneko opened her eyes again, she felt the swell of power along with the pain as her body began to reflect what happened in her inner world. 

It all happened in a moment with the swell of power drowning out her hesitation Bakeneko reacted quickly. Ducking under the kunai, allowing it to slip right through the crimson tresses of her hair. Trusting even more of herself to her instincts, she spun and lashed out with a kick. Catching the flash of red in her peripheral vision.

But more importantly, she felt her leg make contact with the flash. Sending Kitsune skipping across the bay with the power put behind the blow.

Naruto had to let out a curse as he was sent flying from the unexpected blow. Had he not sacrificed his arm to block the blow. He would have likely been taken out of this fight for the moment.

Standing back up onto the surface of the water, Naruto gave his opponents one of his most withering glairs. As he did a self-check of his injuries. Despite the ruined bracer and glove, naruto knew that his arm was only dislocated and covered in severe burns hanging limply at his side, and three of his ribs were broken as well. He let out a held breath as his wounds began to rapidly close, letting out steam in the process. As his eyes shifted to the telltale bar-like pupil. And with the sound of a sicking crack, naruto tested his arm even as the burnt flesh began to flake off, revealing pink skin underneath. 

His injuries healed in a mear moment, Naruto directed his gaze away from his opponent. Only a moment looking towards the docks and the battle that was quickly coming to an end. 

Knowing he had to deal with this annoyance first before he could do anything about the fang on the docks.

With his decision made, he charged the foe before him. Bakeneko meeting his charge with one of her own.

Confident in her own skills, Bakeneko met his charge head-on. Trading blows with Kitsune and dodging by the narrowest of margins at least until she ducked under a right hook. When her instincts screamed at her to move.

That was when she felt it an invisible blow drilled right into her masked face. As Bakeneko was sent flying backward. She felt a force act on her whole body as she was ripped from her flight and pulled back towards Kitsune.

Bakeneko knew she had to do something, or her teammates would interfere. And this Kitsune was someone they would not likely be able to handle on their own, let alone as a team. So with no other choice, she opened the gates that held back her power even more. Despite her quickly slipping sanity and the madness subsuming her will. With a cry of rage, she opened the gates as far as she could with one thought in mind. "Protect them!"

Naruto felt the blow before he felt the sudden surge of power filled blood lust. 

The moment she delved deeper into the wellspring of power, Bakeneko lost her tenuous control. And her teammates sprung into action. The aforementioned Tengu taking the lead. 

"Yuki-onna cage her and seal her movements, Nurarihyon buy us some time!" Tengu barked out to the two other women. 

The team moved in with swift efficiency. Tengu and the now named Yuki-onna dashed towards Bakeneko. As soon as she saw them, her attention was immediately directed towards the pair.

With a roar of a challenge, she met their charge head-on. Yuki-onna slid to a stop and flashed through hand signs. She then clapped her hands together intoning  **(Makyō Hyōshō). ** As Bakeneko charged the pair, she was cut off by panels of ice that sprung up on all sides. 

Tengu slashed his right hand with a kunai and charged at her his hand alight with a blue flame. The flames soon flickered out. As he ducked a slash that would have taken off his head as soon as he got close. 

This was the moment that Tengu was looking for. When she had overextended herself with that last attack he called out to yuki-onna. "Yuki, now!" Tengu cried out.

With a single hand seal, she intoned (Hyōrō no Jutsu) flash-freezing Bakeneko's legs and arms.

With Bakeneko immobile, he charged his fist with all of his chakra. And slammed his palm into her chest, and it glowed a brilliant blue flame and then shifted to a corona of gold. As the seal script flowed out the color of his blood.

]|[

Knowing that her time was short, Nurarihyon acted quickly, casting one of her strongest genjutsu. Making the tiger hand sign she intoned  **(Kokuangyo no Jutsu). ** Drowning Kitsune's senses in total darkness. 

While trapped in this genjutsu, Naruto idly thought it was a unique application. From the moment it was cast. Sound, sight, smell, and even touch was gone, yet he knew if he chose to activate his Rinne-Sharingan, make use of the six paths chakra, or also make use of Kurama's chakra. Yet this genjutsu made him curious as to just what they were up to. 

It was why he opted to let this play out, relying upon his sage mode enhanced senses. Those same senses enabled him to duck a sword strike that would have taken his head where he anyone else. 

Relying on what he could perceive through his sage mode enhanced sense, he sidestepped a thrust. Then nimbly leapt away from what felt like a horizontal slash.

At least until he felt his blood flowing from a wound on his chest. It was strange, so strange Naruto felt he had to voice his curiosity. "It's strange this Just is definitely the second Hokage's technique. But there is something different about it. I can sense you, but it's almost like you're there yet not. So that means that you're enhancing this somehow to the point it is not only cutting off four of my five senses. but distorting my ability to sense chakra as well…"

Naruto said as he began to smile behind his mask. With a flair of chakra, he broke out of the Jutsu. Just as her blade came in intent on taking his head. 

Leaping back just out of reach once more. Yet her sword managed to connect with his mask despite the distance. Digging a deep furrow into his mask.

Opting for a jutsu as a retaliatory strike, he quickly flashed through the hand signs Rat → Snake → Horse → Snake → Dog. Intoning (Fūton: Shinkū Renpa). Sending highly compressed blades of wind in her direction. Yet as if she were a mirage, she remained unharmed by the attack. And soon faded into mist along with her companions. As if they were never there.

With the withdrawal of the apparent Uzumaki Anbu. Naruto turned his attention to the docks and the battle being waged. Pausing only for a moment gazing at the new illusion of the woman known as Nurarihyon before him.

"You are just as strong as we hoped. It has been an honor to do battle with you Naruto Uzumaki. We hope to see you again one day." Nurarihyon said as her form began to fade once more.

Naruto quirked a brow underneath his mask as a massive grin began to form on his face. "You know the next time you want to fight, you just have to ask." Naruto sarcastically shot back, As he broke character for the first time that night. 

Turning his attention back to the docks, he leapt back up onto the docks just as the battle ended. 

As he was mid-air, he heard the telltale crack of gunfire than the cacophonous sound of an explosion. Unable to do anything about the oncoming shockwave. Naruto opted to curl into a ball, letting the shockwave of the blast carry him back into the water with a slightly rough landing.

Swimming back up to the surface of the bay, Naruto was just in time to see only two of the four bullheads take off their cargo in tow. 

Scowling naruto pulled himself onto the surface of the water. Glairing in the direction of the fleeing bullheads and the smirking figure of one Roman Torchwick.as he hung from the end of one of the containers. 

Amidst the heat of the blaze and the sounds of sirens blaring off in the distance. 

Naruto knew he could not remain any longer. The whole mission was a wash.so with a single  **tiger ** hand seal. 

He vanished without leaving a trace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ so guys I have some news 1st is I am not dead yay. but I recently fucked up at work like a dumb ass not thinking about what I was doing and cut off a small bit of my finger at work. while I am fine and have all my digits it will, however, affect my typing speed for the future. due not worry though I will still work on my fic as always. injuries like this are not uncommon in my chosen profession and are not a big deal just annoying (I've had worse almost cut off a thumb once that was bad compared to this).


	20. chapter 20: Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ i hope you guys are staying safe through this covid-19. In other news I have been having issues with my job and have been seeking employment elsewhere. I tried to make it work with my new boss. But it's rather tiresome to put up with the petty nonsense I have been dealing with. In a job I have been doing for the better part of five years. (with no real complaints until now in the last four months.) it's a long story i don’t want to get into. It puts me in a rather bad mood, not conducive to writing. So I made the decision to get a new job with more hours and better pay as well. Along with more time to write. 
> 
> don't forget to check me out on twitter at https://twitter.com/setsunatama3 for any announcements from now on.
> 
> notice i also post on wattpad at :https://www.wattpad.com/773701195-the-maelstrom-of-remnant-chapter-one-exile
> 
> arcive of our own at https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596958?view_full_work=true
> 
> deviant art at: https://www.deviantart.com/setsunatama3/gallery
> 
> fanfiction.net at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13280840/1/the-Maelstrom-of-remnant
> 
> tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/setsunatama3
> 
> ficwad at https://ficwad.com/story/279918

Chapter 20: Ego

Thinking back on the moments just before roman aimed his weapon at the other containers of dust. Sarada knew she had acted on the impulse to save her friends. It was a knee jerk reaction. One moment she was fighting a pair of Faunus rookies, one a scorpion, the other a snake. The next, she dropped her guard at that moment. The need to protect her comrades overcoming her sense of self-preservation. 

One eye bleeds to red and morphed into the kaleidoscopic blossom of the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The other morphed into an ever vivid purple with concentric rings and nine tomo, the Rinnegan. With this, the rush of her real power flowed through her veins. She saw and felt the locations of her friends. Even as a fiery pain exploded from her abdomen and chest. And her arms felt heavy. They focused her will on this one goal.

Using the control granted to her by the mastery over the Byakugō no In. Sarada pulled her friends to herself as she blasted the two she was fighting against away from herself in the same motion. Using a Banshō Ten’in in concert with a Shinra Tensei. Throwing the two Fang members away just as they delivered the most grievous of blows to her. As the scorpion had stung her with his tail as he impaled her on his sword. Just as the snake ran her through with his knife, he had bitten deep into her neck. The resulting forces acting on them ripped them from her flesh. 

Forcing herself, ignoring the pain, Sarada pushed even more power into her eyes. Summoning her mighty avatar, the grand and ever-powerful Susanoo. 

As the blast washes over her avatar. Sarada struggles to maintain focus due to her injuries. As a result, the avatar of power flickers out of existence moments after the blast.

Blood trailing from both eyes because of the lack of use of the avatar. Sarada collapses moments later, her wounds not healing like they should. She knows there is something wrong right away.

With a groan of “, is everyone all right?” from Yang propping herself up with one arm. While looking around to see the carnage brought upon the docks. 

The blast had ripped through the docks. Making a perfect distraction for the white fang to escape. Off in the distance, she could see the airships fleeing the scene.

“Hugh, oh god Sarada!” Vella cried.

Yang and the others turn at her frightened scream of shock.

Panting heavily as her lungs filled with blood, Sarada was just glad they had realized something was wrong. As she channeled her chakra into releasing the Byakugō no In on her forehead. Using the stored chakra to use one of the signature Jutsu Tsunade. One passed from teacher to student As a mark of mastery. The Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu as the markings appeared on her skin and her wounds regenerated rapidly. 

Sarada’s focus was directed to the teary-eyed Vella, who was gripping her hand.

“Don’t worry, e-everything will be all right.” her partner cried, desperately trying to comfort the girl.

Hacking and coughing up a large amount of blood, Sarada struggled to speak.

“Weeesse... hack... gasp…”

Sarada grimaced as she withdrew the swords from her body. Coughing out more blood as the wounds closed and gasping in relief at fresh lungfuls of air. It was a disturbing tableau. She did not even hesitate to force her hand into her side, just below her ribs. To manually draining her chest cavity of blood. Channeling wind chakra. Aiding in the cutting of flesh. The only sign that it actually hurt was a small grunt of pain and the pinched expression she wore. As she allowed the blood to flow until the internal bleeding ceased. Easing her breathing as she removed her hand.

The act was so casually done that the others let out a grimace at sight. It was telling that for Sarada that this was not uncommon for her. 

As soon as the wounds hissed and emit steam as they closed slower than average. Shock and disbelief turned to awe and wonder. And within moments, her injuries sealed themselves shut. And her body once racked with tremors stilled. As her breaths returned to her. As her Byakugō no In receded back to its diamond-like form.

It was not long before the telltale wails of the V.P.D sirens reached them. And like always, too late to do anything other than cleanup.

As the bullheads landed and professor port stepped out along with deputy headmistress Goodwitch. Drawing the teen’s attention.

“It’s rather fortunate that none of you were hurt. And thanks to you, we now know just who was stealing dust.” Glynda said as she watched the police round up the remaining white fang who had not escaped.

Slapping her riding crop in her hand, Glynda turned to the students in question. “however, while you are not in trouble for the actions taken tonight. I expect a detailed after-action report by tomorrow evening. Now get on the bullhead. It’s time to go.”

As they loaded onto the bullhead, Sarada lamented the fact that the only things accomplished tonight was the fact that they now know about the discovery of shinobi bearing the Uzumaki crest were in remnant and her ruined clothes.

]|[

In a flash of light, Naruto made it back to the room in the occupied Safehouse. When the once closed wounds burst open once more. Naruto bit back a curse as pain flared up in his arm once more. The door to his room was kicked in by Emerald. Pointing her guns in his direction.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Emerald took in Kitsune’s battered and bloodied form. As she let out a gasp of surprise as she lowered her weapons.

As Kitsune strode forwards without a word now that the girl had lowered her guns. Grabbing a scroll near the door, he opened it on the bed. As she watched him in fascination as he unsealed the scroll and withdrew a slip of paper from it. 

It was such an odd sight that Emerald could not help but voice her curiosity. “Um, what are you doing? And is there anything I can do to help?”

The questions caught him off guard, and he paused midway in his application of the seal. Thinking about how he would answer this. 

The silence was one that only lasted for a moment. Before Naruto answered in the negative. 

“No, I don’t need any help. This seal will take care of my biggest problem and siphon off the corrosive aura in my wounds.” Naruto said with a shake of his head. And applying the seal to his arm. 

The moment Naruto applied the seal to his arm, it hissed with steam. As his wounds rapidly closed. It was rather lackluster for Emerald. She had thought there would have been more to the show than what she saw. 

Naruto flexed his arm, making sure that everything was working correctly. Nodding his head, he stood and walked to his shower. Almost forgetting the girl in his room.

Turning to her with a grin hidden under his mask. Naruto said as he stripped, “you know unless you want a free show, leave.” 

Emerald blinked at his non sequitur. Flushing red, she quickly turned and left. A reaction that caused him a bit of joy as he tapped the seal on the door, locking it. He then took off his mask and armor, sighing at his ruined flack jacket. He then headed to his shower. With the events of tonight on his mind.

It was an amusing sight for cinder to see Emerald come rushing out of the only other room bedroom in the Safehouse. Her face tinted red. Running past the kitchen where she sat nursing a cup of coffee. It meant only one of two people had returned. And she needed to have a conversation with Kitsune. It was better not to put this off.

With that in mind, Cinder made her way to his room.

In her attempt to open said door, she found that it was locked. Casting it off for the minor inconvenience it was. She attempted to pick the lock. Only for that to fail moments later when she felt the telltale pins of the simple lock click into place. Yet the door remained locked. When she attempted to unlock the door, it stubbornly remained closed. Even using brute force and trying to kick down, the door failed. 

Out of options, Cinder waited by the door, sorely tempted to burn a hole in the wall. The only thing staying her hand from this action was the fact that Kitsune was her current benefactor.

It had only been ten minutes that she had been waiting when the man she was looking for stepped out of the room. 

Now dressed in a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Along with his ever-present ANBU mask clipped to the side of his belt. While wearing a halve mask covering most of his lower face. Presenting cinder with a view of his eyes. Now dyed a vivid purple flecked with the barest hints of blue and red. If one were to look closely.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her presence. As she flushed in embarrassment, having been caught staring. Now giving him a glare that would threaten to anyone else but him.

Cinder let out a Huff of exasperation before growling out, “we need to talk.”

“Ok, lead the way.”

Cinder turned and led him into the kitchen, all without saying another word. 

Naruto sat down, still maintaining his ever-present grin. While waiting for cinder to begin this conversation . And if, on queue, it hadn’t been over five minutes before she gave in to her anger. 

“I would like to state that I won’t give up my maiden powers.” Cinder almost hissed at Kitsune.

It was a statement that had almost caused Naruto to laugh in disbelief. It was as if she thought she had a choice in this matter. Before the air of congeniality. He had about him faded and was replaced by an air of finality in this matter.

“No, I am afraid it is you who does not understand your situation. There are only two options for you at this moment.” Naruto said, letting the silence and his serious tone tell her just how bad things will get.

“The first choice you have is that you give up the stolen portion of the fall maiden powers. And save your own life. The other is you die when those incomplete powers you have tear you apart.” Naruto explained, trying to impart just how bad things will get for her. 

Out of frustration or anger, Naruto did not know, but when cinder had heard this bit of news. She let a growl of anger rumble from her chest. As she slammed a fist into the table. As she hissed out. 

“No!”

With that action, the tight leash the girl had on the powers that were slowly killing her. Slipped and her eyes glowed with power and killing intent.

Undaunted by this display of anger and the paltry amount of intent, he could feel Naruto felt that he should remind her just who she was speaking to. 

His eyes flashed red, and for a moment, cinder felt like she was dying. Drowning under the vast weight of Naruto’s killing intent. As her life flashed before her eyes. 

And just like it was never there, the visions of death and despair, unending pain, and suffering, oh so much suffering. Just disappeared. And cinder slumped back into her seat, hunched over, gasping for breath. And shivering and rubbing her arms, curling up in on herself for warmth like she was freezing.

Naruto knew that this conversation would go nowhere now that tempers were raised. And while thinking of how to proceed so he could save her life. Kurama interrupted his train of thought.

“Oi, brat, you know what the girl really wants.”

“Yeah, I know she wants power, Kurama. And the only way to open her eyes. To just what is going on is to give her what she wants.”

Now that he was looking at her, Naruto noticed just how odd it was that a girl like Cinder would be involved with Ozpin’s enemies.

“Naruto, let me talk to her. I have an idea.”

“What! No, that’s definitely not an option Kurama.”

“Brat!!! You can let me talk to her, or I’ll make all your ramen taste like cardboard.” Kurama threatened his partner.

“... you wouldn’t dare.” Naruto hissed.

With a smug grin, Kurama knew he only needed to give a little push, and this would be his victory. “Try me…”

With an audible sigh and a grumble of “stupid bastard fox.” the air in the room shifted as Naruto let Kurama take control.

It was something that did not go unnoticed by cinder as she stared across the table at now slit red eyes.

“Ah, so you noticed, did you,” Kurama started with a wide grin. He was about to continue when he felt something off. And he paused as he was staring into her eyes. Kurama noticed something off about cinder.

Within the depths of the seal, Naruto and Kurama conversed.

“Oi, brat, you feel that.”

“Yea, I do, Kurama.”

The two worked together channeling chakra bursting into a vibrant display of flame-like clothing. And six orbs of obsidian. Naruto’s eyes taking on the telltale ripple pattern of the Rinnegan but not turning purple. Kurama was still in the driver’s seat.

Their collective eyes widened as they stared at the half fall maiden. What they had felt was not the maiden powers within the girl. But a magic of all of her own. No, not magic, Kurama corrected himself. It was magic, yet not. While it was tightly bound and suppressed, it was still there. And they were the very reason the maiden powers were rejecting her.

“Hahahaha, so this explains so much!” Kurama exclaimed as he cackled with glee.

It changed the plan a bit, and Kurama wanted to put forth an offer. “Girl, I have a deal for you.”

When Kitsune’s eyes had changed and taken on that odd pattern, she felt it. In the back of her mind. The sensation that she was only an ant to the being before her. So when he addressed her for the second time in that deep guttural voice, cinder opted to pay attention to his words.

“Y-yes.” the half maiden timidly asked.

As the cloak sputtered out of existence, Kurama brought forth his proposal. “Give up that paltry amount of power and abandon whatever goal you have against Beacon. And for that, we will grant you power beyond your current comprehension.”

When Kurama mentioned Beacon, cinder found courage in her anger once more. “No! I want my revenge. Ozpin must pay. He needs to suffer.”

Kurama ran a hand through his fur within the seal as he took in her words. As he and Naruto conversed internally about this new revelation.

“Kid, she at the very least believes that she is in the right on this. And to do it, she wants the beacon to fall.”

“Yea, Kurama, I felt it as well; she’s not lying. However, I know this is a step we need to take.”

“Agreed.”

With the path set, Kurama relayed their intentions. With an audible sigh, he spoke. “Cinder, we have chosen to give you the power you seek for the maiden power. However, when you are ready, we need to discuss just why it fixates you, this obsession you have with Ozpin and beacon.”

She had given them a tentative nod; What choice did she really have? It was give up her half of the maiden powers or die. And for a survivor like Cinder, it wasn’t much of a choice at all.

“Ok, I-I Can work with that.” Cinder agreed.

“Come with me.” Naruto replied.

Standing up, she followed Naruto out of the kitchen and down the hall to a door that strangely she had never noticed.

Upon opening the door, she walked into a large room. One that was larger than it should be. The walls were made up of panels of a stark white stone.

As she watched Kitsune walk to the center of the room and make odd hand signs, the room lit up with a seal script, and a separate chamber and door appeared off to her left as the panels shifted. Directly in the center of the room, three shelves arose from the ground to his left, right, and one to his rear. A slate just more prominent than a rose before him.

“You should go into the room over there bathe, and when you come back here, leave your clothes and any jewelry in the room.” Naruto explained as he gathered his supplies. And walked around the raised slab.

With a blush, Cinder quickly headed for the door. Once inside, she immediately took off her dress and underwear. And hopped into the rather large bathtub without a second thought.

Once, she had focused on cleansing herself. Cinder had calmed down and focused on the simple task before her. It helped her put things into perspective. 

Yet this ended all too soon. With her ablutions finished, Cinder quickly dried off and noted the silk robe that was where her clothes once were. And regarding it for the act of kindness, it was she wrapped herself in the gown. And stepped out into the white room.

She noted the complex script on the small dais. Amazed at how fast Kitsune must have worked to accomplish this in the mere fifteen or so minutes, she was in the other room.

Naruto took notice of Cinder the moment she had entered the room. For Naruto, it was a rather odd sight to see the confident woman he had met reduced to this shell of what she was when they had first met.

“The first thing we will do is remove the maiden power. I don’t expect any complications from that.” Naruto informed her. 

“So, if you will take a seat on the table.”

Cinder nodded to Kitsune’s instructions, and in one swift motion, she let the robe pool onto the floor and sat down on the dais.

Naruto walked around to the front of the table. As he did so, his eyes gained the concentric rings of the Rinnegan. 

Cinder had closed her eyes as Kitsune placed his hands on her shoulders and activated the power of the Preta Path. As he did so, a bond of sorts formed between himself and cinder. 

]|[

Drip... drip... drip.

It was to the odd sound of water that Cinder heard. As she opened her eyes to what looked like a massive sewer.

It was strange, but something told her to head deeper into the depths of the dark sewer. Left with no other choice but to proceed. She began the walk forwards in almost a daze.

It was not long before she came upon a set of massive gates. Left wide open.

Cautiously, she stepped into the darkness of the gate. And into a massive forest that stretched on as far as the eye could see. 

A power like Cinder had never felt before. Was pulling her in the center's direction of the forest. From what she could feel from the mountain path leading up to a set of torii gates. That she had just exited from. 

So like before, she started her trek down the mountain. She only hoped that the journey was faster. And as if the word answered her wish, suddenly she was in the center of the forest just before the base of a shrine with the same torii gates Nine in total. 

As Cinder entered the courtyard of the shrine. She came before the man who was aiding her in her time of need. The infamous Kitsune unmasked. Meditating with a small fox in his lap.

As Cinder took in his appearance. She felt the fluctuation in power. And when Kitsune opened his eyes, she stared face to face with cerulean orbs rather than purple or red.

Naruto quirked a brow in puzzlement. As he wondered whether or not she was naked. “How odd.” he voiced aloud.

“Just what is odd, I assume you are the one who brought me here.”

“No, I did not.” Naruto denied, “you came here of your own accord. You could have turned back.” The sage explained.

Leaving just what that implies up to Cinder herself.

“However, I am curious why are you naked.” he inquired as he gazed at her naked form with an ever-widening grin. “This is a mindscape, and since we share a bond, you have a small bit of control here. Even if it is my mindscape.”

Flushing with embarrassment, Cinder wished she had something that would cover her form. Within moments of that fervent desire, it clad her in a simple white summer dress.

With a grin, Naruto snarked, “there, see that’s not so hard.”

Cinder just scowled at him for his candor. Despite knowing that if this is what he was like regularly. Cinder preferred it to what she had thought was his typical cold, off-putting personality.

It was only after Cinder had calmed down that she noticed his most prominent trait. Three whisker marks on each cheek. “So you’re a Faunus. It would explain why you call yourself Kitsune.”

With a laugh, Naruto shook his head.” no, I am not a Faunus. These are just birthmarks.

“So just what are we doing here, anyway?” cinder asked.

Naruto rubbed his head and grimaced briefly. “Ah, that well to put it simply, you are resisting the removal of the maiden power. Or rather, some part of you is clutching on to the belief that you need it. And just ripping it away from you when it’s unstable and in your weakened state is bad. So we will solve the mystery of why you need this power.”

Crossing her arms, Cinder let out a huff of irritation. “So, just how do we do that?”

“Why that’s an easy one, Cinder. We look at your life, and we have to start from the beginning.”

Upon his words, her anger flared. As Cinder thought to herself. “How dare he, this insufferable man dares to tread upon my past…” 

As she scowled rapidly, thinking of a way to get out of this. At least until it occurred to her that to do this, Kitsune obviously needed her consent. It gave her an angle to work with.

Sitting down next to him, looking as petulant as a child. Cinder worked her angle. “Fine, but I get to see your memories too.”

Naruto nodded, knowing that if that’s what it took to save the stubborn girl, then it would be fine. 

“Ok, then if that’s what it takes, then I’ll start my name is Naruto Uzumaki I Am a Shinobi, and this is my story…”

With those words, the world around them faded to black...

  
  



	21. chapter 21: a glimpse into the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An/ for those who care I Am doing well and things are working out at my new job. i also hope that you all are doing well and staying safe during this covid-19 pandemic. don't forget to wash your hands and practice social follow me on twitter for any updates.
> 
> don't forget to check me out on twitter at /setsunatama3 for any announcements from now on.
> 
> notice i also post on the following sites 
> 
> Wattpad at 773701195-the-maelstrom-of-remnant-chapter-one-exile
> 
> Archive of Our Own at /works/20596958?view_full_work=true
> 
> deviant art at: setsunatama3/gallery
> 
> fanfiction.net at: s/13280840/1/the-Maelstrom-of-remnant
> 
> tumblr at blog/setsunatama3
> 
> ficwad at /story/279918
> 
> check out my twitter to find out where i post my story early

Chapter 21: a glimpse into the past

When the world before the two faded to black. Cinder did not know what to expect.

Then it slowly came back into focus. Then the two were underground, looking at a blonde man that could only be Naruto's father. Aided by a pair of medics help a heavily pregnant woman with locks of crimson like blood.

They were at the woman's feet, aiding in the delivery. While the man had his hands over her stomach.

"This is where my story begins, but to understand what is about to happen, then you need a bit of background information," Naruto said with almost a dead tone.

Naruto knew that to explain what was to happen, then she needed to truly understand his people.

The people froze as Naruto began his explanation. "Unlike in remnant, the world I come from is one without the creatures of Grimm. One forged in the blood and violence. My people called ourselves Shinobi. And at the beginning of our history, there was a woman who came from the skies. And for a time, she lived with the people of the land. In the era before Shinobi."

As he continued his tale. A rift opened in front of them, giving Cinder a glimpse of what was going on.

She had witnessed the woman claim the power of the shinju to end wars and bring peace. Have two children. Who would be named Hagoromo and Hamura. And as the two grew, she watched as their mother slowly went mad. And her subsequent sealing as the Jūbi.

The next memory she saw was of the boy now an old man. Hagoromo separates the power of the Jūbi into nine separate beings of transcendent power. Calling his creations Bijū. And soon, he died, leaving his clan to his youngest son, Ashura. This one act would anger his eldest Indra. And spark a bloody conflict that would span generations.

She witnessed the founding of his village by two men, once boys and enemies. One from the line of Ashura by the name of Hashirama. The other, a man from Indra's lineage by the name of Madara.

Then the climactic battle between the two that would create the first Jinchūriki. After that battle, time moved on, and they too witnessed more of his history, the first, second, and third shinobi world wars.

She shuddered at witnessing destruction and devastation on a scale that only hoards of Grimm had produced until recently. Then she saw the havoc a person with the title of Kage could wreak upon their enemies. As that same blonde man slaughtered an entire battlefield of enemy Shinobi, killing at least a thousand shinobi.

Then, like it was never there, the rift closed, and the scene resumed. As Cinder watched as the woman she now knew to be Kushina, delivered her baby, and her husband Minato managed to keep the glowing red seal on her abdomen closed.

Cinder briefly looked at the fox in Naruto's lap, now knowing just what it was. And what it meant for the people they were watching. When the first body fell to the floor and Minato pleaded for the life of his son. Only for the masked man to throw the infant into the air. It was only the beginning, she knew. As the night played out and the tragedy of Naruto's birth that night ended with half of his home destroyed by the very being he held within himself. And the death of his parents. Kurama's sealing making him a Jinchūriki and thus a weapon for his village.

Her only solace was because of the man who took over for Naruto's father. Was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The year's speed by as Cinder listened to his tale of isolation and discrimination. That shaped Naruto into the man she was sitting next to. A man that swore to never give up or go back on his word. Despite his many disadvantages, she watched as he eked out victories. Even if sometimes he failed, he always got back up.

Witnessing his first mission was rather funny. So much Cinder giggled a bit.

"You know I did not think the great Naruto Uzumaki would have been bested by a cat." Cinder teased.

"That goddamned cat is still alive, you know..." Naruto snarked

...

...

...

"How?"

"Sheer determination and rage."

Cinder blinked blankly and turned back to watch as he went on his first C-rank mission. And the utter nightmare that was fighting Zabuza Momochi. Then the sad death of who they had thought was an enemy. Haku, the girl who had been Zabuza's partner. She had sacrificed herself to save Zabuza. Who died soon after her. That was where Naruto learned what it truly meant to be a shinobi. And the code he lived his life by.

Time sped up once more as she witnessed the chunin exams. The journey into the forest of death. The chunin exam finals.

And so many more points in his past until it came to the most prominent period in his life. The second battle with the man that would be his best friend.

It was more a battle of ideas than anything else, and in the end, the two young men ended the fight with Naruto as the victor. And there was peace for a time he grew older, yet it did not last. It was then the Shinobi before her was made.

It was during a battle that had ravaged the village. And to win, they paid a price. And the price was a steep one.

To restore Naruto to his prime. Now whole and with the chakras of Indra and Ashura within him, it was a simple matter to best those enemies. But it came with a cost.

Immortality had set him apart from everyone, yet he was not the only one with this gift. Not long after, they won the battle. And with his daughter, who lay dying, knowing of only one way to save her with the last of his chakra, he restored her aided by Naruto. Thus making the second immortal.

It was ironic that the actions taken would mark the slow decline of the shinobi era. And the dawn of the use of ninja-tech.

As the years passed them by Cinder came across the moment in time that would mark the end of his time in his own world.

With a flash of light, they were back in the shrine, sitting next to a tree.

"So, now you know everything about me," Naruto said.

"Yes, and now it's my turn." Cinder said, now getting the hang of how this world works.

]|[

Concentrating on her earliest memories, the world slowly faded around them.

"My name is Cinder Fall. I know it was not the name I was given at birth, but it is the one thing that I can claim I chose for myself ever since I set out on this path. And this is my story."

As the world came into focus, they looked upon a moonlit sky in a settlement outside of the protection of the kingdoms.

"The earliest memory that I can remember is of my mother and I gazing at the moon outside of our home. I also know that while we were not wealthy, I know we did not need money. Even if my mother did not work."

As the pair sat and watched Cinder's mother and her younger self gaze at the moon In the comfort of her home.

"What I remember most about my mother is her crimson locks with hints of black at the tips and soft amber eyes. Her eyes were so bright they seemed to glow in the dark. And her name, her name is something I cherish above all else, Cristel, that was her name." Cinder said as the scenes began to pick up in pace. As the sands of time rapidly flowed ever forwards.

"For years in this little town of Gaoling. Life was so peaceful that even if my father had to work far, far away, we were still happy. At least until the Grimm came."

As time slowed to a particular day, Cinder continued her tale. Even as tears flowed.

"It was a hot summer day when they came.it was why I remember I wore my favorite summer dress. I remember it being especially hot, and the first signs that something was wrong was the sudden quiet that filled the air. Unlike a normal day, there was no background noise that you would expect. No birds, no insects, and the animals were acting restless. Then, from the forest, they came in droves. In a matter of minutes, the Grimm swarmed the village. Killing everything they came across. I remember running panicked home as fast as I could."

During the pandemonium, the younger Cinder ran as fast as she could home. Holding on to the small hope that her mother was at least safe.

Unfortunately, by the time she had made it home, the house was on fire. She collapsed in front of the burning house. Tears flowing down her cheeks from despair. Not noticing the Beowulf stalking up behind her.

It raised its claws high into the air. Letting out a menacing growl as it prepared to maul the small girl to death as she turned her head to face it.

To her shock, a fist burst through its chest. And it flung the beast into a pack of its fellows where it exploded into dust. Its life force extinguished. Her mother, Cristel, had just dispatched the Grimm.

To her great shock, her mother quickly scooped her up and ran. Unfortunately, this had caught the attention of the more avian of the Grimm.

As a large Nevermore shot its barb-like feathers in their direction. Pinning them down as more came at them. A feather struck her mother in the back, and to her amazement, it merely bounced off her now blackened skin as she ran clutching her child.

Naruto observed the fall of this city. The struggle of Cinder's mother knowing that with the child in her arms, it was only a matter of time before the end.

"It was only a matter of time, and the Grimm seemed driven. To kill the two of us, no matter what my mother did. She fought her way with me in tow for six hours, trying to make our way out of the city. We headed to the northern gate. As more and more of the monsters flooded into the city. Eventually, exhausted and with her aura fading, we came across a drake."

It was a massive bipedal grim with a lizard-like appearance. Rows of razor-sharp teeth and claws.

Cristel set the young girl down as her hands turned black. Determined to make this a quick fight against this beast. As she rushed in, her foe charged her as well with a roar of its own. It lunged at her neck only to be met with a fist of diamond-like quality. As she bashed away, its maw with strength belying her frame. She traded blows with the creature, and just as she was about to subdue it, a shot rang out.

Blood pooled from her torso as the Grimm did not hesitate to latch onto her arm. About to rip into her with its claws.it only paused in this action as someone called out. "wait!"

A young man with dark skin and glowing red eyes stepped from the shadows.

Oddly, he pulled out a scroll and nodded his head, pocketing the device. He withdrew his gun and shot the pinned woman repeatedly.

Hidden and watching the scene, Cinder saw red. Letting out a scream of agony and despair, her powers were let loose for the first time, and I turned the city of Gaoling into a tomb as the very earth responded to my chaotic will.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up with Salem. I was told I was the only survivor. Nothing other than me made it out of Gaoling alive. It was the only solace I could take. The next few years were a fuzzy blur. But what I know is that I found a new purpose to live. Even if I knew nothing else, I knew her enemies were mine..." Cinder trailed off as they were taken back to the shrine, her story done.

It was something that struck Naruto as strange because of this loyalty to the very woman who could control Grimm. Naruto felt it odd she was not hiding anything or lying, that much he could tell. "Cinder, if you'll let me, I would like to check something out."

With a nod of approval, Naruto deepened their current bond using his chakra. And he delved deep into her mind and her very soul.

The moment their bond was deepened, he knew that there was something wrong. He was getting flashes of repressed memories.

A sense of deep-rooted fear and pain. A man with red eyes and a sadistic smile. Then he found a block on her power that acted similarly to a suppression seal.

It was forged with an ancient old power. Not only did it act to stem Cinder's abilities, but it also served as an anchor for the fall maiden power.

Through the bond, Naruto could feel her shock and horror. He made his best effort to send positive emotions through the link. Along with his intent to remove this barrier.

He knew it was doing more than just blocking her power; it was likely manipulating her.

With a careful application of his chakra to form a counter seal of his own. Naruto began the tiring process of overlaying his seal over the existing one.

As he was laying out his own seal, Naruto had to remark that it was odd. Whoever placed this seal on the girl to have gone through all that trouble. Just to let her die.

Once his work was finished, he primed his seal and watched as the seal slowly broke down before his eyes.

And as the world around them faded. The maiden power Naruto had been trying to absorb all this time was finally freed. With the seal anchoring the power no longer functioning, it responded to Cinder's will as she let it go.

]|[

After making it back to Beacon, Sarada knew she was not looking forward to all the questions. All she wanted to do was shower and go to sleep. However, the Headmaster was waiting for them at the airship docks with a somewhat miffed Naruto clone at his side.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin let a smile grace his face.

"I see that you all have had a rather eventful night. So I will keep this brief. For your extracurricular activities, I expect a detailed after-action report and an incident report from each of you. On my desk by tomorrow evening." Ozpin said.

With a few groans of disapproval and sighs, the girls let out a chorus of, "yes, sir."

The group then made their way to their dorms as the Headmaster headed back to his office with Glinda in tow.

His aloof air of the Headmaster of beacon only faded once he and Glynda had entered his office. Pulling out his scroll and placing it on the console in his desk, he pulled up a video of the docks in question.

As it appeared on the screens in front of the pair, Glynda spoke up.

"So, what do you think?"

Taking a sip of his ever-present coffee, Ozpin pondered that exact question. As he watched, the mystery fighters wielded the elements as if they were maidens. It was troubling if these masked huntsmen were with Salem. Even if the four differently dressed masked figures. Where clearly against the lone warrior. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss on what to do next.

"I don't know. I will let the others know. But I think we will have to see how this plays out..."

It was rather easy for the Naruto clone and Sarada to make a pair of shadow clones and slip away.

After making their way to Naruto's room, Sarada immediately locked down the hall.

Rubbing his head in frustration, Naruto let out a sigh. Before relaying his message. "Well, the boss is pissed. Whoever these people are. They are apparently Shinobi, who bear the crest of the Uzumaki."

It came to no surprise when Sarada heard about Naruto's current temperament. It was rare that he ever got mad. And it was likely that it was the interference from the Shinobi that angered him.

"I see, I had a bit of a problem on my end," Sarada said as she paced the room. "Whoever I was fighting, they were definitely not recruits, and they coated their weapons in a poison that reacted with the venom they injected me with. I would hate to think of what would happen if that had happened to anyone else. From the symptoms I experienced it acted like a paralytic with all the properties of an anticoagulant and neurotoxin. I would like to bet it also suppressed a person's aura."

Despite her speculations, they both knew it paled compared to the Anbu Naruto faced. Even if it was information that had to be noted.

"Right, I will dispel and let the boss know we will let you know if anything happens." the clone said.

With a puff of smoke, it was gone, and Sarada slipped out of his room and seamlessly rejoined her friends.

]|[

Soaring through the air, Raven watched the Uzu Anbu race across the rooftops. Knowing that they let her trail them until they made it to a small commercial building.

They waited there on the roof. It was apparent who the Anbu were waiting for. As raven made her landing. Shifting into a human form, she approached the group with a bit of caution.

"Well?" raven asked.

With a sigh, Bakeneko took the lead. "Well, you were right, and we will hold up our end."

With a single ram seal and a pulse of chakra, she freed Raven of her seal.

Without hesitation, Raven turned and opened a portal to leave.

With their deal with the Brawen leader done, they left for their safe house.

Once inside, a message popped up on Bakeneko's scroll.

~tenko: report.~

~bakeneko: mission successful, left a detailed description and sample in a dead drop."

~tenko: understood. Begin the next phase of the mission.~

~bakeneko: understood.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end notes/ i hope everyone liked this chapter and don't forget to follow me on twitter. if you like my work please follow me on twitter. don't forget to drop a review favorite and follow.  
And follow me on twitter for any updates.  
don't forget to check me out on twitter at /setsunatama3 for any announcements from now on.  
notice i also post on the following sites  
Wattpadd at 773701195-the-maelstrom-of-remnant-chapter-one-exile  
archive of our own at /works/20596958?view_full_work=true  
deviant art at: setsunatama3/gallery  
at: s/13280840/1/the-Maelstrom-of-remnant  
tumblr at blog/setsunatama3  
ficwad at /story/279918


	22. chapter 22: Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ so if you read the announcement then you knew my sister was pregnant well there is excellent news my family is welcoming home a new baby boy. it put me in a rather good mood so here is a new chapter for you guys.I also hope that you all are doing well and staying safe during this covid-19 pandemic. don't forget to wash your hands and practice social distancing. Don't follow me on twitter for any updates. Also, I have put the poll on my twitter posing whether i should genderbend ren. now those of you who are like but ren is a man well i have this to Say I will develop some backstory on him and i figure why not add in a bit of og mulan to. like i intend to do for nora as well. And so vote would you kindly...

  
  


Chapter 22: bonds

When Cinder came to, she felt empty yet whole. Complete for the first time in years. Her eyes widened when a surge of power all her own. Had flowed in her veins. Yet it was not the distinct thrum of power that a maiden held. That was a sensation she knew intimately. It was unforgettable, even though she had only had half. Almost addicting in its allure. So subtle had she not given up the power, she shuddered at what it would have made her become.

While focusing on the new power she felt within herself. Cinder couldn’t help but wonder why it felt so familiar. Like a part of herself she had forgotten. Yet she knew it was a part of herself she would never have willingly forgotten about. Her familiarity with it was such that it was like it the last time she had used it was yesterday.

With just a thought, Cinder had brought the power flowing to the surface. She was so caught up in the experience. She jumped from shock when Naruto placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

“Don’t,” Naruto said, having sensed her power rising. Yet to his mild surprise it felt like chakra mix of and Aura at the same time. Just like the ANBU he had fought earlier. Yet he could tell it was so much more than that. And knew it bore investigation at a later time.

Blinking away her shock, Cinder wondered just how much time had passed. “Naruto, what time is it?”

“It’s eleven PM. while inside a mindscape time passes differently only about an hour has passed Cinder.” Naruto explained.

Cinder couldn’t help but let out a meek, “oh” in response.

“Lay down, I am going to form your seal.” Naruto informed her.

As cinder did as she was told. She couldn’t help but flush from embarrassment. Exposed and naked as the blonde focused on her form. It was as if he was looking through her very being and into her soul. Such was his concentration.

Even as his brush trailed up and down her body, Naruto never lost focus as he channeled his chakra into her. Cinder could feel his power flowing into her form with each stroke of his brush. It was an indescribable ecstasy. 

While Naruto maintained his focus on forming and priming the seal with his chakra. Kurama fulfilled his own part. While communing with the other bijū along with Naruto and Sarada, they all channeled a small portion of chakra through Kurama. While he did the same shaping and moulding his chakra and the gifted portions melding them into one form. 

With his task done, Kurama did not need to wait long. Naruto was done moments after him.

The two then worked in concert with one another. Their power reached its peak as Naruto burst into a golden cloak of fire like energy. His eyes shone a verdant red with concentric rings and nine tomoe. While a slit pupil rested in the center of each eye. And at his back were the famous nine truth-seeking orbs. Made of an obsidian black so dark they seemed to absorb light.

In the moments before his transformation, Cinder felt his power before she could see it. It was all-consuming power at the surface. Yet comforting and like a warm embrace in its totality. It was a terrifying juxtaposition. 

Then the sealing script that covered her body from head to toe glowed a bright red as Naruto raised his hands palm up. Orbs of flame sparked to life in each hand. One an azure blue, the other a vibrant red. As he started the ritual that would change this world forever. With one goal in mind to give this world guardians that would rise. Should anything happen to him or Sarada. 

As he brought his hands together he spoke aloud, “ **Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu** ,” when they met there was a flash of light and in place of the flame was a small black fox wreathed in blue flames with nine tails. About the size of a kitten.

The flames surged forth, consuming Cinder yet not burning her. but seeping into her form as warmth filled her chest. It was only when the diminutive fox kit lept from Naruto’s hands and onto her chest. Where it gazed directly into her eyes. She felt Naruto place his hands on her abdomen, four fingers on each side of the spiral seal on her navel.

Unable to move or react save for the widening of her eyes, it shocked Cinder. When the newborn Bijū kit spoke. In a deep voice. “So father she is to be my bonded partner?!” it was a statement filled with excitement and curiosity rather than a question.

“How odd, one in your situation would show a bit of fear under these circumstances. Are you not afraid of me, human.” the Bijū inquired.

The mere question filled Cinder with a sense of indignant ire. 

With a widening of those animalistic eyes and a smile that showed rows of teeth. The kit barked with laughter. “Hahaha, I like you, human!” the kit exclaimed as its deep voice softened to a soft feminine lilt. Revealing it to be female.

Cinder’s eyes hardened, her ire rising. As the Bijū shook with laughter. Her resolve hardened into diamond. And the Bijū ceased its laughter, quirking a single brow. As if to say really now. 

“Ah, now I see that is a fine resolve you have there. With a desire to protect those who you care for.while you have faltered on your path. Worry not with me on your side, you will never falter again. Together we shall embark on a path of discovery and truths.” the Bijū kit declared.

Her eyes widened as the fox was reading her like a book. And with that damnable grin, she spoke to Cinder. “Figured it out, have you? Yes, I Can read the minds of the weak willed and sense negative emotions. But in your case it is because of our forming a bond that your thoughts are so clear to me.” 

As the script rapidly crept closer to the seal on her stomach, the fox kit spoke up one last time before Naruto finalized their bond. “However, we don’t have long before father ties your fate with my own. Remember, this father brought me into this world to be your guiding light. You will never be alone again.”

With those words, the flames disappeared. Soaked into Cinder’s flesh as the bijū’s tails merged into one tail tipped with an azure hue Almost fire like in its vibrant color. And Naruto placed one hand over the other, hovering over the spiral seal. 

With a twist of his wrist he chanted, “ **Hakke no Fūin Shiki ** seal!” completing the culmination of his and his father’s work a new version of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. It’s most important component is the ability for the Bijū to leave the seal without risk to the host. It was no longer a prison meant to contain Bijū. But a tool to help a bond form.

As Cinder stared down at the fox kit on top of her, a dozen emotions flashing through her mind. Her eyes widened once more. As thoughts that were not her own invaded her mind. 

“So human now that we are bonded. I suppose I shall grant you the honor of bestowing. One as mighty as I with a name.” the newborn bijū communicated telepathically through their bond.

Naruto picked up the kit by the scruff of her neck and scolded her like the recalcitrant child she was acting. “Oi, stop that.”

Trying and failing to give her most innocent look. With puppy dog eyes included for added measure. But under the glare Naruto was giving his child, she soon folded. With a pouting and huffed out, “yes sir.”

It was at this point Cinder passed out, her last fading thoughts despite being garbled were heard loud and clear by her bonded partner.

It took her a moment to understand just what cinder said. while Naruto covered Cinder in her robe and took her back to her room. And it brought a grin to the kitsunes face. As she thought. “Oh, I think we will be the best of friends.”

]|[

As she was sitting down for dinner with her closest allies. While discussing the latest developments in the world. All felt a tremor of power in the room. It was small yet notable. Had Salem not given her most trusted followers her blessing. It was likely that even as attuned with the land as she was. Even she would have missed it. Had it not been for the constant draw yet small on their aura that her blessed gave in exchange for greater power and more abilities. It was this connection to her blessed, her pillars of power that allowed her to deepen her connection to the world itself. 

It was this connection that allowed Salem to feel that it was a battle raging between two powers so close to vale. Yet the two were covered in shadows of interference produced by the stronger of the two. What made this even more galling was that she couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. The presence covered all of Vale in a shroud of power, blocking out her ability to tell precisely what was going on in the kingdom.

Such an occurrence had never happened before, ever. Not even when Oz was at his full power and she could feel him like a beacon. A brilliant flame she could practically see even from the depths of her prison. The power felt like an inescapable inferno that she could feel in her very bones. And seemed like she was standing next to it.

Then it just blinked out of existence like it was never there a scant ten minutes after it disappeared. Salem blinked blankly for a moment, then she scowled. Feeling this presence then losing it before she could even track it down was concerning.

Looking to her blessed, who were all collectively waiting for her opinion on the power they all felt. 

Salem directed her attention to her most devoted. “My Slagter, where is Intrygant and Laruam?” she asked.

With golden eyes that spoke of only pain, madness, and a devotion to the woman he considered being his god. He gave Salem his answer. “I believe that they are in a village just outside of Vales borders, along with their knights. Lower Carn is what I believe they called it.”

“And just what are they doing so close to Vale?” quirking a brow out of curiosity, Salem asked. “And why was I not informed of their departure?” she added.

While she knew she did not need to control all of her blessed pillars actions and movement. Salem felt that, at the very least. They should have informed her when they left the castle. She knew they were just here a mere two days ago.

“Ah, that would be our fault my lady.” Salem's blessed pillar of knowledge answered. Adjusting his glasses, he continued his explanation. “Tisserande and I recently came across a breakthrough in our joint research project. And it has reached the stage where field testing was required. And they volunteered to monitor the testing. As they were free, and it was a last-minute request.”

Needless to say that Salem was surprised. The project the two had been working on for the better half of six years with no signs of success. Had finally bore positive results. 

From what she knew of it, the project code named cursed mud. Was an attempt at a new breed of Grimm that could adapt rapidly to combat and by absorbing biomass. It could not only mimic beings and objects. But reproduce more of its kind.

It brought a small smile to her face. Seeing in how this oversight was not on their part but her own. Salem gave a nod of her head. “I see, well inform them that when the testing is over to return, and report the results to the collective. After that we will need to adjust our plans and find out just what the power we felt was.” she informed everyone. 

As everyone went back to what they were doing before. Salem rested her head in her hand as she leaned back in her chair. Propping up the limb on the armrest. Pondering that surge of power. While knowing there was nothing that could be done at the moment.

It would not be until later that she would realise that the surge of power she felt. Would birth another great power from what seemed like the ether itself.

]|[

On board his flagship, the general walked down the halls to the labs of one of the pair of top scientists. His normally placid face bearing a frown. And a building headache. After he had read the report from the men, he had escorted Penny into town. 

Somehow they allowed the girl to slip away. And yes, it brought a smile to his face when he thought of her that way. Despite the method of her “birth”. To him and so many others, she was just a girl. Not a machine. Penny was born into this world to bring hope. 

Those were the thoughts that made him change how this conversation would go. As he swiped his access card and stepped into the lab. Where he was met by the chaos that was teenagers. 

“Honestly just what were you thinking Penny?”

Sitting idly on a couch fiddling “Bah, quit being such a stick in the mud chase. Our girl here did a fucken bang-up job. If yah ask me. Right, Kazoo?”

Waving an errant hand, “well Cammie, it could have been worse. I think she did well under the circumstances.”' Kazu said, then went back to his guitar.

It was a pleasant change seeing the teens not even take notice of him. It was honestly a pleasant change of pace for James. Anywhere else, whenever the general entered a room. Every one focused their attention on him. Pandering to him, seeking any advantage they could get. It is why he hated politicians. And preferred the company of his men in the military.

But abruptly all conversation ended when winter noticed him. Saluting him with an exclamation of, “General Ironwood, sir!”

Everyone dropped what they were doing and gave a brief salute.

James gave them a small smirk as he said, “at ease.”

As he walked into the room, he directed his attention to Penny. “Penny, while I disapprove of your actions. Sneaking away from your escort was dangerous. I however realise that this was your first time away from Atlas. Places like Vale have dangers of their own. Please don’t let it happen again.”

Now thoroughly abashed and chastised by the disapproval of the General, Penny couldn’t help but let out a meek, “yes sir.” her gaze shifting to her feet.

The general then pulled his scroll out of his pocket. Pulling up the files he needed and had them displayed on the large screen in the room. “However, thanks to your actions, Penny. We have confirmation that the rumors of this Kitsune are true. And also, there are those of his kind that are opposing him.”

On the screen it displayed all the information on the ever elusive Kitsune and Ryu.

And below what information they knew about the pair was a detailed list of their suspected involvement. 

From an analysis of a Warehouse fire, in which the Vale P.D. found the melted remains of Atlas military grade hardware. And human shaped scorch marks.

What seemed like a failed ambush by members of the White Fang in a book store turned into a bloodbath.

“The reason I have had you brought to Vale is because of Kitsune and Ryu.” the general explained. “Take this time to analyse the footage captured at the docks. Learn his fighting style and quirks.” James explained as he pocketed his scroll. 

“Your goal is to if at all possible capture one of them. If not, then when contact is made, give them this encoded scroll. I know what I Am asking of you is a lot. But you are all the best of the best that Atlas has to offer. You are all specialists in the ace ops division.”

“Penny if you would follow me.” the general said as he turned to leave. Penny quickly followed him.

“All right everyone let's get to work,” Winter said as she took command and her squad studied. Everything they had on Kitsune.

It was not long before the ever curious penny noticed that they were headed to the hangar. “Sir, Why are we heading to the hanger.?” Penny asked Unable to hold back her building questions.

“We are heading there to meet your new teammates. They should arrive soon.” The general answered.

After they had made it to the hangar of the Prydwen. The two did not have to wait long as a manta airship landed in the hanger.

The general stepped forwards as the side doors on the craft opened. And three girls stepped out of the airship. 

Stepping to the side to give Penny a clear view of her new team. The general introduced them. 

“Penny, I would like you to meet your new teammates.”

As Ironwood introduced her teammates, Penny took note that all three of her new teammates were dressed in the atlas academy uniform. Comprising a white blazer, jacket and blouse. With a blue skirt. 

“This is your team leader Rosaria Tempestade.” when the general introduced her leader to the girl. Her most noticeable feature, aside from her long white hair tied into a ponytail, was her heteroaromatic eyes. One blue, the other silver. She waved a hand in greeting. 

“And these ladies are Violet Evergarden and Ciel Soleil.” James said as he introduced them to Penny.

“Salutations, I’m Penny!” she said, holding out her hand in introduction. “And I think we are going to be the best of friends.”

As she shook hands with each of them with a smile on her face.

]|[

When Cinder awoke, it was morning, and the sun was shining in through the window. Next to her was the small fox kit that had been born yesterday. 

She turned her head to look towards the two other presences she sensed in the room. Naruto was resting in the chair next to the door and Emerald was in the bed next to hers. 

She did not know whether it was the slight fluctuation in her aura when she woke up. Or something else. But the moment she sat up in bed, the kitsune next to her awoke as well.

And its voice reverberated through her head, “ah, human, you're awake.” 

“It’s good that you recovered so soon, human.” the kitsune said.

Cinder gave the Biju one of her most withering glares. Her annoyance plain as day to see. Her ire only grew as a sense of growing amusement was transmitted. Through the bond the two shared. 

“What do you not like being called human? It is what you are, after all, human.” the kit goaded.

“I have a name, use it!” Cinder hissed aloud.

“Ah, so you do human. But we have yet to be introduced. And what's worse is this noble one has yet to be gifted a name.” the Biju mocked. Taking on a haughty expression, her nose held high in the air. 

It was that sudden revelation that made Cinder feel stupid. The only reason her bonded partner was acting the way she was. Was because she felt slighted that she had yet to be given a name. 

Such a simple concept as a name was one of the few things a Biju guarded with zealous fervor. From what she knew of Naruto’s past. A name is one of the few things that was never and could never be taken from them.

There were so many choices to make. That for a moment Cinder was at a loss. At least until she remembered just what the being before her promised. To be a guiding light. The phrase sparked a memory.

Cinder and her mother were lying on the roof of their home observing the stars. Her mother pointed to the brightest northernmost star in the night sky. “Dear, do you know what star that is? She asked.”

The young girl shook her head. “No mama, what is it?”

With a small smile, her mother snuggled closer to her daughter. As she told her, “that is Polaris. It gets the name from being the star closest to the northern celestial pole. In the times before modern technology, we used it to aid in navigation. A guiding light if you will.”

A small smile graced Cinder's face as she decided.

“You said to me you would be a guiding light and you should have a name to reflect that.” Cinder said, picking up the kit and holding her in a gentle embrace.

“Polaris, that is your name. My guiding light.” she whispered, yet it might as well have been a shout to the now named Polaris. 

Squirming in the embrace, Polaris wiggled free. Flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and joy, she fidgeted awkwardly for a moment. Before settling down and looking Cinder in the eyes. “I would like to introduce myself to you, my bonded. In a manner befitting the first-born Biju of this generation.”

With a nod and a small smile, Cinder gave her approval. 

Straightening her posture, Polaris began her introduction as her tail split into nine once more. “I Am Polaris, first-born daughter of Kurama and Naruto, the nine tailed Biju and as such I Am the strongest of the nine.”

With a tender smile on her face, Cinder replies. “It is a pleasure to meet you Polaris, I am Cinder Fall. and I hope our bond will only continue to grow.”

It was a tender moment for the pair that ended all too soon when Naruto awoke. In truth, he had awoken when he felt their shared energies shift ever so slightly. But did not want to disturb the pair.

Naruto made a show of stretching out his limbs. To show he had just awoken. And with a grumbled, “morning” he left to get ready for the day. Leaving the pair to wake up Emerald.

It was not long after this that the ladies in his care. Followed the delightful smell of food as they headed into the kitchen.

To find three copies of the blond in his true form. No longer feeling the need to hide his appearance from them.

Emerald was immediately on guard the moment she made eye contact with the blonde. Immediately drawing her weapons, the Thief's Respite, “who are you?” she growled.

When she did not get an immediate answer from said blonde as he went back to work. She felt her next actions were appropriate. A crack of gunfire rent the air. As she shot him.

“Poof”

She blinked blankly at the spot where the blonde once stood in disbelief. Where the blonde had once stood was a quickly clearing cloud of smoke. No blonde to be seen at all.

The other two blondes came to the table, hands laden with food for the table. 

It was not until the small fox that had been trailing Cinder spoke, “you know that was a rather rude thing to do to your host.” that Emerald felt like she was truly losing it.

“Em, I think you should take a seat.” Cinder said, directing her to a vacant seat at the table. And taking the one next to her. “We have a lot to discuss. And you need to be caught up on some things.”

All she could do was nod and take the offered seat.

Once Naruto had sat down, Polaris leapt into his lap, snuggling into her father’s embrace. 

Upon seeing the sight, Cinder couldn’t help but let a grin grace her delicate features. As she thought to herself. “Daddy’s girl,” knowing that her bonded would hear it loud and clear. 

Proven when Polaris gave her a withering glare from across the table.

It was amidst the silent air, filled with non-verbal communication and posturing. that Emerald finally lost her cool, “would somebody please just tell me what is going on!!? And who in the hell are  ** _YOU_ ** !” she blurted out. 

With a grin, Cinder took a small bit of joy in the fact of being one of the few in the know. As she introduced the blonde. “This is Naruto Uzumaki, he is also our benefactor Kitsune.”

And to prove that fact, his eyes flashed that vivid purple. As Cinder added, “and there is much we have to discuss Em”

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Naruto before they added, “ah, before we begin I Am a clone. So don’t pop me, the boss had other things to deal with.”

It was needless to say that the collective, “what!” did not surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to check me out on twitter at /setsunatama3 for any announcements from now on.  
notice I also post on the following sites  
Wattpad at 773701195-the-maelstrom-of-remnant-chapter-one-exile  
Archive of Our Own at /works/20596958?view_full_work=true  
deviant art at: setsunatama3/gallery  
fanfiction at: s/13280840/1/the-Maelstrom-of-remnant  
Tumblr at blog/setsunatama3  
ficwad at /story/279918  
check out my twitter to find out where i post 1st.  
and vote would you kindly...


	23. Chapter 23: Investigations, Rituals and Infiltration

Chapter 23: Investigations, Rituals and Infiltration

It was easy to sneak out of the room where Cinder and Emerald rested. Replacing himself with a clone, Naruto used the Hiraishin and in a flash he was back in his room at Beacon. 

It exhausted him, creating a Biju was one of the most exhausting things he had ever done. It was a wonder that he still had the energy to shower and made it to bed.

He however did not have long to rest as he heard a knock at his door.

Throughout her life Yang thought she knew what she wanted. Her goals set. A clear path in mind to get there. That was what she had thought, at least until she had almost died. On that dock. 

Had it not been for Sarada, she knew she would have been dead. She was far from the group. In the fight’s midst. She reveled in the battle and had fought her way closest to the containers. Roman had shot. 

It was in the moments before the explosion happened. Yang had heard the gunshot before she felt the heat. As she braced herself for her likely death. It all happened so fast. Her thoughts went out to her family, then to Naruto. The first person who was not family she had ever loved in the way she did. Then she felt a force pull her back faster than she could blink.

Her life was spared from death. As the gravely injured Sarada had saved her life at what she had believed was a great personal cost.

It struck a nerve within the girl. She was weak and naïve. What she had done. No, what they had tried to do was utterly foolish. And she knew it. Though it galled her to admit it.

Despite all of her progress. All her power she was still weak.

It was this revelation that had almost shattered her resolve. Combined with her first real taste of a near death. Almost…

It hadn’t been her goals that had stopped Yang from giving up. No, it had been her thoughts of her friends and family, her little sister. That she could not let go on this path alone. Everything she had done was for her sister. Ever since her mother left and Summer had died. 

She wanted to be stronger. No, Yang knew she needed to be stronger. It was why she was at his door, even at this time of night.

Naruto was the first unattached boy she had met that was not her father. Who saw her as a person foremost. 

As she knocked on his door. She waited in the hall’s silence. Fidgeting with nervous energy. Hands clasped behind herself in an effort. To prevent her from playing with her hair. A habit she swore she would break. It made her too easy to read.

It distracted Yang, her deep contemplation of the night's events. And the harsh reality it forced upon her.

While Yang wanted to be strong. Yang couldn’t deny what she wanted if only for one night. She just wanted to be an ordinary girl and be comforted by the man she loved.

Until she heard a sound. It drew Yang’s attention back outward as she directed her focus. To the sound of footfalls on the other side of the door.

When the door opened and Yang looked upon Naruto and his haggard form. And his steadily growing smile despite how tired he was. When he looked upon her.

It surprised Yang when she heard a gasp from behind her. When she turned to the noise, she found that it was Weiss and Pyhrra.

“Hey what-” Before she could even finish her sentence.

Yang found herself along with Weiss, along with Pyrrha. Stripped down somehow and into their nightclothes and pulled into his room as the bed grew and underneath the covers with the other three.

As if reading their minds amidst the confusion. Naruto said, “hush now, we all need sleep, we can talk in the morning.”

It sent a shiver up her spine and made her belly tingle when he pulled her into his embrace. And as she snuggled deeper into the embrace. Yang couldn’t help but think as she quickly drifted off into sleep. “This is where I belong...”

]|[

It had been four days, four interminable days of looking for the ever elusive blonde and his team. And for one Coco Adel, she had thought Naruto and his teammates were avoiding her and the members of team CFVY. That was at least until she had caved and asked one of her underclassmen. Why they and teams RWBY, AACM, SLVR were not in class.

The answer she had gotten was less than pleasing. It was not the fact that the answer had made Coco mad. In fact, it had impressed her that her underclassmen had taken the time to get extra training outside of classes. And had worked it out with the headmaster to have permission to take the week to improve. 

Coco’s only annoyance was that she and her team had checked all the training halls, combed the Emerald forest, and checked every classroom for them. And still they had yet to find them.

So left with no other option, Coco and her team had gotten up early. To meet them at their dorm room.

As Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox walked down the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side of first-year dorms to catch team NNPR. before they disappeared to god knows where.

Velvet couldn’ help but think back to the rumours she had heard about these floors occupants. One of the many rumors she had heard was. That the headmaster himself in order to cadre to the schnee heiress had remodeled the floor. Then there was this wild rumor about the leader of team NNPR. and his lustful urges that could not be sated with just one girl. So he seduced the heiress and her blonde teammate of RWBY.

While he seemed like a good person and she knew that they were just wild rumors. Velvet also knew that even with rumors there was some truth. But even with that small bit of truth, velvet’s team had dismissed them out of hand knowing. At least for the moment it did not matter.

Once they found the rooms they were looking for. Coco knocked on the door waiting for a moment hoping that someone would be there.

Moments later her wish was answered when a rumpled Ruby opened the door. Dressed in shorts and a white tank top that was cut so it bared a bit of her midriff. And while it was an ensemble, that left little to the imagination. Sex appeal was not the purpose of this outfit. Or at least that was Coco’s opinion based on Ruby’s poor state. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and debris. And there were minor cuts that littered the smaller girls' arms and legs. Along with a rather enormous bruise forming on her side. 

With an exhausted tone Ruby asked, “can I help you?”

Putting aside her immediate concern for the red reaper’s condition. In favor of her goal. “Ah, yes, this is the NNPR team room right?” Coco asked.

“Yes.” the littlest reaper replied, gaining a haunted look in her eyes.

“Good, I Am looking for their team leader. Can you tell me where he is?” Coco inquired.

The question made her posture stiffen as the haunted look only grew as Ruby answered with a scowl gracing her face. “He’s with the others in the training room.”

she opened the door fully as with a full body shudder Ruby added on, “I’ll show you the way.”

As they entered all of team CFVY couldn’t help but gawk at the space curiously glancing about. The rather large flat expressions ranging from disbelief to envy.

As They passed the kitchen and living room they came upon a set of stairs much to Coco and her team's disbelief one set lead up and the other took them down. 

They headed down two flights of stairs to a hallway with a single door at the end.

Once Ruby opened the door. They were met with a massive training ground surrounded by forest with no end in sight. And in the distance at the center of the grounds they could make out a battle between two blondes. 

Ruby led them to said clearing in short order. Taking them past a waterfall and several smaller clearings where they could see the members of teams AACM, RWBY, and SLVR all working hard at improving their skills. The only ones missing were Naruto and his team, and Yang. 

They heard what sounded like an explosion and someone shouts, “get down!!!” It was only years of training and instinct that lead Coco and her team. To dive to the ground preventing them from being flattened by the very blonde they were looking for. Ruby however did not even bother to dodge, much to the horror of team CFVY. 

They had expected to see the poor exhausted girl splattered all over the trees behind them. This was not what had happened. 

Because of what Ruby would consider a week of hell training. It had forced her to learn one of the fundamental rules of fighting to a ludicrous degree. In that week of hell, she learned one thing only how to dodge. Force to run an obstacle course until she could clear it in under a minute. Something she had yet to do all while being attacked at all hours. Even while she slept. It caused her to adapt or fail. And since failure meant not only pain but embarrassment. Ruby found that her sembalence was not just speed, it was so much more. 

An aspect of which she displayed as Naruto passed right through her body. As she broke apart into petals. Reforming quickly after with a sigh and a shudder. 

The sensation of dispersing her body on command still left Ruby with a chill running down her back. It was something she knew she would have to get used to.

The shocked members of team CFVY looked from Ruby to the pile of trees Yang had just sent Naruto through with a bit of disbelief. It was something that would normally put someone down for the count. But not Naruto as he pushed one of the felled trees off of his person. Looking only a little worse for wear. With a grin splitting his face and a glimmer of joy in his eyes. 

He grabbed one of the fallen trees and tossed it like a javelin toward yang. Leaping back into the fray to engage in combat with. The blonde brawler who just shattered the tree into splinters.

The two were so caught up in battle that they did not even stop their fight for their guest. When the two locked fists once more Naruto’s partner walked up to Ruby and team CFVY greeting them. 

“Hello, sorry about that. Those two are getting a bit out of hand.” Pyrrha said, offering Coco a hand.

Taking the proffered hand up, Coco wondered just what their definition of normal was. If this was a “bit” out of hand for them.

Coco couldn’t help but shake her head in disbelief as she let out an exaggerated sigh. “I-it’s fine.” She said. 

We came here looking for team RWBY and your team. Coco said remembering why they had come here.

As if on some unspoken cue, Yang and Naruto delivered a powerful blow to one another just as their sage modes ran out. Both had delivered a right cross to the other's face. At the same time, the two collapsed to the ground. 

Naruto lay there on the ground, stunned by Yang’s sudden growth. He knew that one's semblance reflected one’s soul. And thus it evolved and changed in subtle ways, as the person in question did. It was why Naruto thought Yang was so suited to be a sage. 

In fact, he knew that there had to be a reason she gained a sage transformation so soon. It threw his original thoughts out the window. With this last spar they had just had. The power problem that Yang had was solved somewhat. While Naruto lay there pondering about this sudden growth in power Yang had undergone. Yang was contemplating the same thing.

As Yang lay there on the ground a bruise quickly forming on her cheek. She pondered on just what was going on. It was only the other day that sage mode did not even last her more than a minute. And her transformation even less than that. Intent on finding out just what had changed, she closed her eyes. To gather nature energy delving into a deep meditation.

As she achieved the sage transformation she searched for the familiar hum of her power.

The ever present fire that she held in her breast. When Yang found it this time, it was different instead of the fire she had expected to find it was an inferno. Formed into the shape of a brilliant serpentine dragon.

It was so captivating that Yang couldn’t help but reach out for it in a trance. As if to respond to her it coiled its body around her. Its head now level with her own. Only separated by mere inches at this point. Tempting her to take the final step and reach out.

It was at then that Yang realized what this was. The dragon represented a test of sorts. To grow all she had to do was reach out and touch the dragon. 

She hesitated only for a moment, fear of the unknown settling in her gut. Before pushing aside her fear and self doubt. As Yang took that step forward she swore to herself that she would never hesitate or hold on to any regrets again. It only took the slightest of contact for the dragon to burst into flames. When Yang’s hand touched it. It took a new form once they made contact. The flames that made up its form coalesced into a form mirroring her own. Only with red eyes to Yang’s violet. 

With their hands touching it gave a fond smile, the flames dimming that made up its form. As Yang’s own glowed with that same ethereal flame. She could not help but mirror that same smile. It was like reuniting with an old friend she had forgotten. 

When her copies, flames finally guttered out and what remained absorbed by Yang. it filled her with an instinctive knowledge of how her semblance worked. 

Her semblance, Burn, was in its base form the ability to absorb power from damage taken and redirect it with twice as much force. Yet some part of her knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. That from here on out she would only grow stronger.

Eyes blinking open, Yang was the first to get up. And with a grin, despite the forming bruise on her cheek. She leapt onto the distracted sage with vigour. Wrapping her arms around Uzumaki’s neck and embracing him in a passionate hug. For his aid in her latest success.

As adorable as their display of affection was. They were met with the sound of a certain redhead clearing her throat. Gaining their attention and stopping the two before Yang took things too far.Yang couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment for not noticing their audience. Yet despite that, she stayed straddling Naruto. Doing her best to smother the other blonde in her ample bosom. Giving Naruto’s partner a withering glare, she huffed out, “what.”

Pyrrha let out a sigh of exasperation at Yang's current addition. While yes she interrupted what would have been a steamy make-out session. Between the two. One that if she was honest, she would have joined in on. Had they not had an audience.

“Yang I don't know if you know this but we have guests.” Pyrrha said sarcasm plainly to hear from her tone.

In response, the shameless blonde gave them a jaunty wave, “oh, hey.” She then went back to accomplishing her task of attempting to smother Naruto in her cleavage and a make-out session. 

Naruto however stopped this attempt. Sensing that this was not the time for the current display of affection. Basing his decision on the fact that he could practically feel the waves of annoyance coming from his red-headed partner. 

Griping Yang by her shoulders, he leaned in and whispered into her ear so only she would hear. “Not right now besides we will have all day for that tomorrow.”

The reminder of their upcoming date and the fact that it is coming up so soon has Yang flushing red. As she timidly got off of Naruto, giddy with glee and nerves.

They hadn’t had the time between classes, exams, and team training to just be teens and have fun in a long time. Because of the course load first years have. So Yang was understandably flustered. and excited all at the same time.

Standing up and brushing himself off. Naruto gave the members of team CVFY a wave, “yo.”

Naruto was not surprised when the brash leader of CFVY strode forwards. “You know you are a hard bunch to find.” immediately voicing her displeasure at just how hard it was to find them.

“But now that I have found you I would like to see just what you and your team can do. Are you up for a spar?”

A challenge to a spar from one of Beacons top teams was not something to take lightly, Naruto knew this. Yet he could not help the grin that spread to his face as he accepted this challenge. “But how about we reschedule it for noon? I’ll even treat you guys to breakfast. It’s the least I can do since you came all the way down here.”

Coco knowing that even she would not turn down a free meal agreed. “Yea ok, we can wait.”

“Great, just let me gather the others.” Naruto said. 

He stopped just as he was about to do just that and noticed Ruby standing there. The haunted look on her face made him question just what was wrong. Knowing that he had assigned a clone to the Red Reaper. Specifically, to train her earlier in the week. And it had yet to dispel itself. So he had assumed that things were going to plan. 

It was with a simple thought as he leapt into the trees he dispelled all the clones he had in the training ground. Getting flashes of Ruby’s training. Naruto had to let out a sigh of exasperation. Her training while simple. Was definitely influenced by his more devilish prankster influences. And he knew that thanks to his clones, he would need to make it up to the girl.

Within moments, he returned with his team and the others.when they had started to head back up to the dorms. As mind bending as that was for the members of team CFVY. who had collectively agreed that this entire space warping thing was to be named an Uzumaki thing. For the sake of their collective sanity, if anything else.

Coco had thought they would head to the cafeteria once they had entered the apartment above. But rather than go there, they had opted to head to the kitchen. What the members of team CVFY had expected when they had. Taken up the whiskered blonde offer was a basic breakfast. Not a gourmet experience they were about to have once the blonde had started cooking. The others quickly follow his lead. And within twenty minutes the meal would be ready. And were ready to eat what would be one of the best meals CFVY had.

]|[

It had been an interminable night and a longer day still; the headmaster thought as he took a sip of his coffee. It had taken all night working with the V.P.D investigation as the representative for his students. It was only thanks to his position as headmaster of Beacon that the police did not ask to question his students. But in the big picture he knew this incident had put a target on their backs.

Relaxing back into his chair, Ozpin knew that this was just the beginning of his long, long day. It was likely that the council had heard of the latest actions of the White Fang and of his students.

It was almost assured that they would bring this up at the meeting this afternoon.

With another lengthy sigh, knowing that this would not last forever, he got up to refill his mug. As he waited for his coffee to brew. Ozpin found his eyes wandering to the photo on his desk. With a sense of longing and profound loss. 

In the photo was a faded picture. The woman in the picture was faded beyond recognition. But the small child and her crimson tresses streaked with hints of black whereas clear as day. It was a photo of the family he started in this incarnation of life. Despite his attempts to distance himself in this life from any bonds. She had wormed her way into his heart. One of the many regrets in his eternal life was letting the woman who had inspired him to live for the first time in centuries die. 

He kept this lone photo to remind himself of what he was fighting for. Even when she was gone he swore on that day he would not stop fighting. That was the promise he had made to her on the altar. 

It was the pleasant aroma of coffee and the caw of a crow that broke him out of his darkening thoughts. About a past he wished he could forget and of a time of peace he wished would have lasted longer.

Looking at the crow perched on the windowsill, the headmaster was not surprised when the bird's body shifted and morphed. To take on the form of a man with black hair and red eyes. 

Based on the smell of alcohol wafting from him. Either he had completed his task, or he had failed to gather the information he had asked about kitsune.

While he knew about ironwood’s approach. He also knew that James was anything but subtle. And among those in his inner circle the man before him was the best of the best at infiltration, information gathering. And if need be assassination.

As the headmaster refilled his mug, Qrow for it could be no other man. Based on the scent of alcohol wafting off the man. Strode to one of the two chairs in front of his desk and took a seat. 

Qrow waited for the headmaster to sit before he went over his findings. “So I did as you asked, I looked into the backgrounds of the members of the teams you wanted. For teams, RWBY, and AACM. things check out mostly.”

It was clear just by his tone he was not happy looking into his Niece’s team. Even if it was Ozpin who asked.

“You already know about Ruby and Yang so I will skip them. And head straight to Weiss schnee. Despite coming from an influential family. With both parents still living, things are not as they seem. Her mother from what I know is an alcoholic recluse. And her father is just as much a bastard as you think. He’s corrupt and willing to do anything to get what he wants.” Qrow said before taking another swig from his flask. Making it clear to the headmaster that sobriety was not an option today.

That also meant that what he had just said was the tip of the iceberg and that things would just get worse from here. It was easy to gauge how unpleasant things got by how drunk Qrow was. And right now the man was only slightly buzzed for him. Which meant shit faced for a civilian.

Qrow let out a sigh before continuing, “While there is no proof, Jacques was under investigation for the lax safety conditions that caused the preventable mine collapse just outside of the mining town of Latere.”

“I see, I had suspected things weren't right for a long time now. But we will need to take a wait and see approach. He is a powerful man.” 

“Now here is where things are interesting Oz. Blake Belladonna, parents are Girha Belladonna and Kali Belladonna. Both were founding members of the White Fang. with Girha leading them during their peaceful protest days. It wasn’t long after her father stepped down that all records of her stop. And my bet is that she joined up with the new regime. From there we can guess where things went for the girl. The kid is a child soldier who escaped the indoctrination of radical extremists.”

The headmaster had to grimace at that; he knew based on her background that she had some dealings with the Fang. But it was likely that she had some real scars when it came to that organization.

“I would recommend counseling for Blake based on the recent incident at the docks. She might react rashly once again if she feels that nothing is being done about the Fang. as far as Weiss goes, she is handling things well on her own. But i would recommend watching her for now.”

It was not any surprise there for the headmaster. He had intended for Belladonna to receive counseling based on what she had done at the docks. But when he had considered the facts, he now knew about her parentage. It’s really no surprise that Qrow of all people would recommend she seeks counseling for her issues.

“The outlier of team AACM is the Arc boy. While he has records, none of them are from a combat school. It's likely that he forged his documentation to get into the school. But you knew that, didn’t you?”

The accusation Qrow had levied was phrased as more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, I did Qrow it was a favor from his Grandfather to accept him into this institution.” Ozpin stated placidly. Intentionally leaving the statement open for interpretation.

Knowing that Ozpin had his own reasons for doing this, Qrow dropped the matter entirely. Not wanting to get involved in the political games played between the headmaster and the patriarch of the Arc family.

“Right so, let's cut to the chase there were only four people you wanted me to really look into out of the teams you gave me to investigate. Naruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Of the last two teams I looked into, only those four had discrepancies in their records.” Qrow said, glaring at the headmaster. As he took another pull from his flask.

“Had you not informed me of the Ren family's hereditary semblance that manifests alongside personal semblance. I would have thought someone forged the boy’s records. Looking into the past of his family a semblance that allows them to shape-shift and choose what they look like. Explains why the family was so prominent. That they had the funds to start their own village outside of Mistral. And why there are no birth records for a Lie Ren born male.”

Not said was this ability made the family extremely well versed in infiltration and espionage. It gave the family influence in Mistral politics. On which they made a majority of their money. At least until the collapse of the village they founded Kuroyuri. 

“I also wish you would have told me about Nora. It took me forever to even get a scrap of information about her.” Qrow said with a sigh.

“But once I did, it was easy to track down where she came from. The girl is the daughter of Sigurd Völsunga and Brunhild. The damned valkyrie and the wise man.”

While he did not show it this information however shocked the headmaster to his core, he knew of the two warriors belonging to the Sigrdrífa tribe. From the rumors, the two had died under mysterious circumstances. And that since the passing of the two, the tribe's leader Sigrun was looking for her granddaughter and heir. It was just a good thing that unlike most tribes the Sigrdrífa were mercenaries and huntsmen foremost. Working closely with the kingdoms. The headmaster was just thankful that this tribe was a force for good. Believing that honor and valor can only be gained through righteous means.

“The only two I hit a dead end were Uzumaki and Uchiha with no records of their existence. Prior to two years ago. Before that, it was like they never existed.” Qrow said, a frown gracing his usually placid face. His easy going attitude nowhere to be seen. 

Given just how thorough Qrow was with his findings. It took the headmaster back at this lack of information. 

Accepting this, they moved onto what information they had. Comprising very little aside from forged documentation, it was practically flawless. That their village they claimed to have come from was outside of the kingdoms was not unusual. That they were the only survivors was not unusual. But what had struck the headmaster as odd was the fact that such prodigies as Naruto and Sarada had not been heard of until they had walked into his office. It was the very reason he accepted the two into Beacon so readily. Even if he had his doubts about them Ozpin knew he needed to have them on his side. No matter what it took.

]|[

In one of the lower rooms of her castle, Salem was gathering the ingredients needed for the upcoming ritual. It was barren aside from the pedestal that held a dagger and four basins. One of which she was already at work filling with her life’s blood.

“Blood to represent air” Salem thought to herself. As scarlet rivulets of blood flowed down her arm and into the basin, Salem held to prepare for a ritual to elevate the newest of her devotees.

“Next bile to represent fire.” she thought as she stuck her fingers down her throat, forcing herself to vomit.

With that task done, she slipped out of her dress and grabbed the dagger resting on the pedestal. With no hesitation plunged the dagger into her stomach. Wrenching it to the side widening the wound. Her body wracked with shudders as she focused on her task. Forcing her hand into the cavity. Rooting around her own organs for her prize. 

Once fingers wrapped around it. With significant effort she withdrew her hand prize in tow, ripping out her own liver. Dropping it into another basin before passing out and succumbing to blood loss moments after.

It was to this scene that Laruam arrived to witness. Fading from the shadows of the room. As if sensing them she stirred moments later.

Her wounds rapidly closing and with a gasp she took a breath. Rolling over, her eyes met theirs. 

They knelt once their gazes met hers. In a raspy altered voice they spoke. “My lady, we received your orders. And we felt that it was necessary for me to return to your side at once.”

Getting to her feet with a wave of her hand, she vanished the spilt blood. Ignoring Laruam’s presence until she had gotten dressed. 

“Thank you for coming so soon, Laruam. Since you are here, I have a task for you.” she said as she walked to the center of the room.

With a negligent wave of her hand, a stone dais rose from the ground. While laying on her side on the plinth she began her explanation. “I need spinal fluid for the last humor you see and I Am in need of some assistance.”

With no need for further explanation Laruam strode forwards to the raised platform and where a long hollow needle lay about eight inches long. With steady hands they inserted the needle into her lower back. Just between the vertebrae and removed the stopper from the end as Laraum allowed for the fluid to drip into a vial. 

For several minutes the two waited in silence as the vial filled. It was all too soon that it was filled to the brim. And Laraum set it down on the pedestal with the other basins.

“Come follow me,” Salem said now that her task was done for the moment.

As the ritual could not progress without a sacrifice from the one ready to be elevated. Laraum knew this all too well when they burned their entire town to the ground as a tribute to the mother. They knew that the sacrifices had to be made without the use of magic on both ends for the ritual to work. They also knew that the better the sacrifice, the greater the power gained. It was how they gained the name Laraum.

It was not long before the two made it to the parlor of her castle. With the walls painted earthy shades of brown. One couch towards the back wall and a loveseat resting right before the fireplace and off to the left hand corner was a pair of lounge chairs. Between them a small table with a tea tray resting on it. 

With a wave of her hand after sitting down in one chair. Salem dispelled the shadows clinging to Laraum like a second skin. Hiding their form from sight. Revealing, they had a rather masculine form. Covered by a simple, well worn traveling cloak. Underneath that was a black double-breasted coat with an intricate golden sigil on the right breast and a high collar. with shin length coat tails, cargo pants and a pair of shin length boots. 

Idly taking a sip of the prepared tea. Salem stared them down. As Laraum glared back with a scowl. 

“Sit” she commanded.

Laraum’s scowl quickly shifted to a pout as they sat down. Crossing their arms above their chest. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

Salem quirked a brow in amusement. “But why hide your beauty Laraum? You know I accept you for you. No matter how you appear.”

A flush spread across Laraum’s face as they looked away. Trying to hide away from Salem's gaze.

With a wave of her hand Salem summoned a tea tray and kettle and poured a cup for herself and Laruam. 

“After your work is done in Lower Carn, I would like for you to investigate the source of the Power that hides Vale from my sight. You can take who or whatever you need, of course,” Salem said. Idly taking a sip of her tea.

Laraum’s form shifted, their once masculine features taking on a more feminine form. Curves appearing where was once toned muscle. Once cropped hair of raven locks shifted to red, elongating to a bob cut. Once gray eyes shifting to a pink hue. “Of course my lady.” Laraum said as they spoke with a lighter, more angelic lilt. The raspy distorted tone nowhere to be found. 

Salem smiled, knowing that her will soon be done. As the two conversed about the outside world. Catching up with one of her most favored pillars.

]|[

It was a late night or rather early morning and yet for Sienna Khan, high ruler of the White Fang. She still had work to do. Having spent the night and well into the morning going over the reports from the cells in Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. And the Faunus homeland. Everything seemed in order. Yet after getting the same reports back from Vale. for the better part of six months. Reports that in fact did not match the rumors coming out of Vale. Rumors of the Fang clashing in several major ways with the very protectors of Vale. who eliminated the human supremacist group the Knights of Walpurgis. Thus improving the lives of the faunas in the kingdom of Vale.

Her trust in Adam was the only reason that Sienna had not come to Vale herself. She knew that despite his bull headed approach to things. Adam was one of the few who knew how to get things done. 

Yet she could not get over the feeling that something was very, very wrong with the situation in Vale. frustrated with the incongruity of the whole situation she got up from her desk. Scattering her reports and knocking most of the items off her desk in a fit of peek. Stalking over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Taking a pull straight from the bottle, Sienna grimaced at the burn. Scowling at the strewn paperwork now gracing the floor. She let out a growl of frustration, drinking more of the hard liquor.

The tantrum she had had not gone unnoticed as the door was opened by one of her guards. “Lady Sienna is-” was as far as the guard had gotten. Forced to duck the vase thrown at his head.

“Get out!” Senna said as she seethed in her anger.

Hearing the commotion, Menma, a clone Naruto had created bearing a striking resemblance to the original. Where the two diverged was instead of blue eyes and blond hair. Menma had eyes the color of scarlet and a spiky mane of hair as black as pitch tied off into a small ponytail. Gracing the top of his head were a pair of fox ears. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms. Since it was so late he had opted to dress casually.

As he stepped into the room, ducking under a thrown bottle. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the sight of the room. In her anger Sienna had broken her chair. Four vases, and most of the decorative china in the room. It was fortunate that the reason for all the crockery was for her to break. Rather than take her anger out on the staff.

“Get out!” she practically hissed.

He caught the next thrown bottle and set it down on the desk. Ducking under a thrown teacup and a biscuit tin. He swiftly made his way to Sienna. 

Wresting the bottle of alcohol from her grip, “how can I help?” he asked.

As Sienna turned scarlet with drunken embarrassment. She couldn’t help but reflect briefly on how she got to this point. She hated to admit it, but she was no leader. No, in her heart of hearts sienna knew what she was. She was a soldier. If there was one thing she knew she was good at it was fighting. It was how she gained her skills fighting in the pits for her “masters” having been sold into slavery at a young age. They only ever gave her two choices in that life before the fang before Girha. Either spread her legs and make them money on her back or fight. The mere suggestion to be split open and allow men to rape her more than twice her age. Sent a shudder down her spine.

At the time she was only seven. And yet her human masters almost expected it. No wanted to pimp her out to men old enough to be her grandfather. All because they saw her as less than human. Just more meat for the grinder. It was this harsh reality check that forced the young Sienna on the path she now walked. She swore to herself that she would never break. Not like the others. And so she fought in the pits, against her fate, and soon against the ones who thought her an animal, her so-called masters. She eventually became their best fighter. never losing, not even once. For a single loss meant more degrading punishment and rape.

It was also why she hated the responsibilities that came with leading the White Fang. under the stress, knowing that she sent men to their deaths in her name. Every decision she made could cost lives. But there was no one else who would step up. In Ghira’s absence when the man stepped down.

In her own opinion, Ghira was the leader they needed. But he was a coward, some would say. But not Sienna, never her; he had her loyalty from the moment he freed her from that life. Ghira just couldn’t handle the lengths the more militant members of the Fang were willing to go. 

So she stepped up, focusing the more radical members on the slave and sex trafficking rings around the world. Knowing that at least if they were aimed at people who truly deserved to die. Then nobody would complain. And her conscience would be clean.

All while directing the peaceful protests in an orderly fashion. It was all a delicate balancing act she had to perform. This was a fact Sienna knew all too well. 

Her fears were that Tarus was hiding something from her. When she had sent Adam to Vale it was to act as a support for the strike and boycott against the SDC mining operation. She had thought after his last mission, a raid against a sex trafficking ring that sold human and faunas alike. It had gone rather poorly. And that was all sienna was willing to think on that matter. 

This would be an agreeable change of pace for the young bull Faunus. 

So when she received conflicting reports and rumors of the Fang committing raids. Rather than supporting protests. And that Adam opted to hide his activities from her, no from the Fang as a whole. It utterly incensed her. Yet she knew that Adam was well liked in the White Fang, and to accuse him without proof it was the epitome of foolishness.

So when Menma, a man she knew for barely more than a year. Offered her his aid. A part of her was eager. A part she crushed and donned the guise of the high leader of the White Fang. For if only in his eyes Sienna wanted to be strong. “I need you to go to Vale, in secret observe what has been going on in Vale and report back to me. There are rumors I am sure are nothing, but I need to know the truth.”

“Of course, I will head out right away” Menma said, taking his orders. Leaving to prepare for his upcoming mission.

As Sienna let out a sigh of relief, the butterflies she always got in her stomach when she interacted with Menma subsided for the moment. She knew she should not feel this way about a subordinate yet; she did. It was something that Sienna knew could never happen; she was his leader, and she had to separate herself from him. For those who wish to rule like her, they often lead a solitary life, scorned by critics and supporters alike for every choice they make. 

Feeling rather melancholic over what she had just asked, Sienna took another swig from her bottle. Hoping that her instincts were wrong, and it was just paranoia. Hoping to drown the feeling she had in liquor.

]|[

All things considered, the infiltration of Beacon was easy. Having been of the right age to be entered into an academy. It was rather easy for Uzushio to have their documents sent to Haven academy. Entering the team has first years. So for all intents and purposes, they were first-year students at Shade academy. One of five teams sent to Beacon, in fact. 

Despite her rather short stature, her long crimson locks and amber-colored eyes. Fae like appearance with her cat ears and tail. Bakeneko knew what she saw when she entered the Beacon dorms for first years. Seals and seal script covered the dorms. Even if the script was not visible, it was there. It was then she knew they were in the Right place. She knew that like her, the rest of her team could feel the chakra of this seal master. Who could be no other than Kitsune. It was like basking under the sun on a bright summer day.

It was rather fortunate that these seals were designed for fortification, reinforcement, and protection. It made the dorm one of the most heavily guarded places on the campus. So long as one did not have any intent on harming any of those that dwelled within these walls. Something that was rather fortunate for Bakeneko and her team.

Being the most sensitive to the powers that others held, Bakeneko froze in her tracks. As they headed to the second floor to their assigned room, she felt the power just flowing off of the seals that warded the door next to theirs. 

It was odd. As if sensing them the door opened, and a whiskered blonde stepped out to greet them. “Oh, well, it looks like we will be neighbors. It's nice to meet you.”

It was rather fortunate for Bakeneko that her partner Tengu stepped in to introduce his teammates for her. Frozen as she was by Naruto’s very presence. 

Taking off the hood of his fur-lined jacket, Tengu reveals his shaggy sandy blonde hair. Cut short in the back and a length of his bangs tied, so it was out of his vibrant purple eyes. Began his introductions starting with himself, “I Am August Rush, and this is my team leader Kohaku Arashi.” August emphasised this by placing his hand on her shoulder.

It was more than enough to break Kohaku from her daze. Just in time for her more boisterous teammate to introduce herself. “Nice to meet ya, I’m Rio McLaurin!” 

Rio was well Rio, there was no other way to describe the girl other than a force of nature with a bubbly personality to match. The excitable blonde with wild hair tied into pigtails was one who never let things get her down. And was one prone to show off whenever she could. From the way she liked to dress. To her very personality.

If there was only one complaint that Kohaku would say she had. It was the way Rio dressed. Like today, for example.Currently she was wearing a backless two toned dress white at the top and shifted to black just under her rather large bust.the fabric shifted back to white at the skirt where it allowed for her to bare her hips.she finished her outfit with a pair of white knee high stockings and shin length high heeled brown boots adorned with bows on the side

Yet in truth she was like an older sister to the entire team. One they knew as a whole they would never trade for anyone.

The next to introduce themselves was Nuraihyon, “hello, I Am Robbin, Robin Highmore.”

In direct contrast to her partner Rio, Robin was an elegant beauty with high aristocratic cheekbones. Hair as black as coal, and long legs. Along with an ample bust that only seemed to complement her whole figure. All wrapped up in a blouse with short flared out sleeves and gloves. With a black double breasted bodice and a black pleated skirt. Finishing her outfit with opaque black thigh high stockings attached to a garter belt. And a pair of ankle high-heeled boots in black.

In contrast to her more feminine dress of her female teammates Kohaku despite her fae like appearance. With her amber-colored eyes and scarlet red locks. An adorable button nose. Her petite frame making her the shortest one on her team.

She absolutely hated dresses. She could admit that it had something to do with Rio’s constant need to try to make her wear frilly dresses. Like some kind of doll and her other teammates tacit approval of Rio’s attempts. And with mutual enjoyment they got out of the experience. 

It was why most of her wardrobe comprised clothes similar to what she was wearing. Comprising a purple spaghetti strap crop top that bared her midriff. A pair of denim short shorts that bared plenty of leg. That she covered with a pair of striped knee-high socks in purple and black and a pair of sneakers.

So when she heard the complaints of the little reaper. Kohaku could not help but be amused as she watched on with her team. “Coome onn Naruto I’m hungry!” ruby whined.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Kohaku and her team found it rather funny. The smaller girl was latched onto Naruto’s arm like a limpet. 

It was only disturbed by the other blonde clearly attracted by the noise at the door. Snaking her arms under Naruto’s and snuggling into the already comical embrace. And hugging him from behind. Yang poked her head out from behind Naruto to give a wave to the new students.

“Sup,”

The ever enthusiastic Rio gave a wave back. As Naruto scratched a whiskered cheek with his one free limb. “So would you guys like to come eat with us?”

It was an interesting question, one that seemed innocent at first to the shinobi of Uzu. but a covenant way to observe. The one who might just be their target was invaluable. The offer seemed genuine as well to top things off. Making the decision easy. 

“Yes, we would love to!” Rio exclaimed. Latching onto Naruto’s free hand. As he led them inside for what would be a rather enjoyable meal. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my profile for more information and where else i post


End file.
